P3: Days of Summer
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: Four years after the events of Persona 3: FES, Little by little Yukari began to move on after the demise of Minato, then, he returns from the void, only to find that Yukari has found someone else... WIll she leave him or will Minato have to find someone else...like Mitsuru? Four years of separation... Their lives... will touch. MinatoXYukari MitsuruXMinato
1. Prologue

**(1460) Days of summer…**

Authors notes: I sorta followed the style from the movies _Closer, A walk to remember, The Notebook, Blue valentine and (500) days of summer,_ but this is really modified, so don't expect the same stuff. And I'll put YTPOV and MAPOV for **Y**ukari **T**akeba's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew and **M**inato **A**risato's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew respectively.

Prologue:

March 3…

The rain pounded hard…

The atmosphere grew extremely grim as the people made a lane…

So that the students who were carrying the lifeless body of Minato to the ambulance.

They cried as they remembered the boy who helped them through their dilemma now lifeless in their eyes.

The same lifeless boy who was healthy as a horse a few days ago…

Yukari grieved silently as she followed the vanguard of students carrying the body of her love.

As she tried to get in the ambulance the paramedic stopped her:

"Ma'am, sorry, you may not get in." she said.

"I'm not asking! I'm his girlfriend!" she yelled.

The paramedic looked grim.

"…Alright, get in!" she said.

But by the time they reached the hospital, Minato's life slipped away.

Seven days later…

March 10, 2010

It was a rainy day…

The melancholy of the crowd was contagious.

The whole crowd walked slowly, following the procession.

They followed the honor guard which consisted of Junpei, Kenji, Akihiko, Keisuke, Hidetoshi and Kazushi.

The gang and closest friends on Minato wear the darkest shade of black they could find and/or afford.

Chihiro wept loudly as she remembered how Minato taught her to be confident.

She remembers the moment Minato collapsed, and when she heard the news that Minato passed away, she fainted at the mention.

Yuko cried the entire night; her eyes were so swollen so she couldn't shed another tear.

Fuuka was so saddened by her confidant's death that she spaced out for hours on the lounge, staring at a piece of gum.

Mitsuru sobbed as she wiped her tears with Minato's handmade handkerchief he made for her in Home Ec. Class.

Bebe was weeping as the only friend he had passed away.

Suemitsu was saddened by Minato's death that he couldn't eat for five minutes.

The honor guard remained grim as they unloaded Minato's casket at the crypt made for him.

They opened Minato's casket to present him.

As the priest walked over to the casket and gave Minato his final blessings and rites, a woman walked slowly from the back.

Then a monk named Mutatsu recited some funeral sutras for Minato.

The lady with a veil walked as the crowd parted as she went to her friend's area.

"Why the long faces?" Yukari asked nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji asked sobbed sadly.

"If you haven't noticed _Yukari,"_ she said with venom.

"Our friend Minato passed away." She said tearfully.

"I know." She said simply.

"How can you be like that?" Fuuka asked furiously.

"Yes, Takeba… your behavior is quite unacceptable…" Mitsuru said grimly.

"Don't you love him?" Yuko asked as she shed a tear drop.

"Of course… and sorry if I got off on the wrong note…" she began.

"Ya got that right…" Fuuka said looking away.

"It's just that… Minato would have us smile, not grieve, for his passing… the least thing he wants is for you all to cry needlessly... tears won't bring back the dead…" She said.

"I should know…" she said sadly.

The group then realized that she was right, no matter how wrong it sounded.

Even Fuuka realized that her FreNemy was right.

Then, before anyone could make a comment, Yukari walked up to the casket.

"What's she doing?" Kenji asked curiously.

"Yes… what is it?" Mitsuru asked crossly.

She walked alongside the coffin as everyone looked at her.

"What's she doing?" Junpei asked with confusion.

"Hmmm…" Ken looked on.

She then stopped in front of the casket.

She gave Minato a last kiss and uttered some words that only Minato's friends could hear;

"Til' we meet again…" she whispered.

Then, the year passes on…

2010…

2011…

2012…

2013…

Authors note: sad eh? Sorry if this was too short. That's the bad thing 'bout prologues.

Please review this.


	2. Awakening

**(1460) Days of summer…**

* * *

Summer

MPOV

The light became blindingly bright as I opened them…

I felt as if I've slept for a _verrrry_ long time.

I had a nightmare that I had died and Yukari kissed me while saying "Til' we meet again."

As I awakened, I see a room… no, not a room…

An empty space.

Pure light. Like the opposite of oblivion.

_This is like KH Re: Chain of memories…_I mulled.

A voice then resonated in my head…

_Embrace your desires…_

_Sleep… you are tired…_

"I've slept long enough, thanks!" I yelled.

_Give in… the real world is a damned cruel place… sleep…sleep…_

"Thanks, but no!" I yelled again.

_Your choice… _

_Live your life…_

An elegant woman then entered the space…

The weird thing was that I was floating while she walked easily.

"Well, well… took you a long time…" she said in a joking manner.

"W-who are you?" I said.

"I… am Margaret!" she said grandly.

For some reason, I feel like I've known her somewhere…

"Aren't you Mr. Peter Lao's (read Persona productions presents: Romeo+Juliet) girlfriend?" I asked.

"Wife. I am now Mrs. Margaret Lao… a little short, but better than Velvet…" she began.

"Oh, now look at me, talking 'bout myself… I have some news…" she said.

She paused for a moment.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You may leave here now." She said simply.

"Huh? What're you talking about? All I remember is that we beat Nyx and I went to the graduation-"I choked when I remembered the events after.

"I became the Great seal…" I said alarmingly.

"Correct." She said.

Then it hit him.

"Holy shit… I'm dead now, aren't I? Although, this wasn't really my vision of Heaven…"I said with grief.

Margaret chuckled.

"Yukari…" I whispered her name.

"Margaret. Tell me everything!" I said seriously.

"Okay… my sister, Elizabeth, took your place as the Great seal, thereby granting you freedom from death." She said grimly

"Bullshit… how the hell is that even possible?"I yelled.

"She has the same power as you. She dedicated her entire time on finding out how, thereby bequeathing her position as Master Igor's assistant to me."

He remembers the curious, fun loving young woman who loved her job as Igor's assistant…

"I can't let her do that! It'd be extremely selfish of me!" I said.

"I'll stay here! A-And she'll be free!" I said.

I owed Elizabeth that much at least.

"Listen. It's her fondest wish that you live. And don't worry, due to our qualities as both corporeal and incorporeal beings, she'll still be able to appear in the Velvet room, but she may not appear outside."Margaret said.

"I…I… how may I thank her?" I asked.

Margaret laughed.

"Oh come now… you may thank her by living your life to the fullest. Make every moment count. Like… get married… to that Yukari girl you've been so sweet on…" she said.

"Will we meet again?" I asked.

"Yes… in the velvet room." She said.

"Now… go… time passes in the real world…" she said finally before snapping her fingers.

Before I could react, my eyes grew really dim…

Then, I hear a great cracking noise.

Then… I see light.

**YTPOV**

I sighed as I pulled out my watch.

_3:00 P.M._

_Well… that's it…_

_Today's Minato's fourth death anniversary…_ Yukari sighs.

"Well, I should go to the Naganaki shrine now…" she mulls.

As she walks to the shrine,

She puts down her paper bag and starts to pray…

She prays fervently…

_Oh lord Inari; please let Minato return to life… even if this is the umpteenth time…_

_She prays for him to return to her._

She then looks at her brand wristwatch that Minato gave her and realizes that it's 3:40 already.

"Crap! Thank you lord Inari!" she says as she leaves in a rush.

**MAPOV**

_HUAAAA! _I quickly gasped for air as the searing sunlight blinds me momentarily.

I flopped out of the great big tree from the Naganaki shrine face first as it split open, allowing me to get out.

"Owww… I wish Margaret would've put a pillow there…" I groaned.

"Damn… I'm as wobbly as a freaking ramen noodle…" I said as I struggled to walked awkwardly to the shrine well.

Only then did I notice that I was naked as I looked at my exposed reflection.

"Ah!" he then turns to look if anyone was there.

So far, no-one yet…

"Thank god Maiko isn't here…" I said, referring to the girl in the shrine.

I clasped my hands as I pray to Inari.

_Oh Lord Inari… Give me some clothes! I promise not to be a womanizer anymore! _I pray.

"What the hell am I asking?" I cussed said as nothing happens.

"I'm more likely to get hit by thunder than clothes!" I exclaimed.

I looked around.

"Ohhh! Clothes! No thanks Lord Inari!" I said as I snatched the paper bag of clothes.

I find some mens clothes like a black polo and tan beige pants and mid cut leather loafers but strangely, no underwear.

"Looks like I'll be going commando…" I said as I pulled my new pants on my lower body.

As I buttoned up my shirt and wore the shoes.

"Huh… just right… I look like Mr. Peter!" I said, referring to our old drama teacher from Romeo+Juliet.

I realized something.

"Oh snap! I'd better run towards the dorm!" I said as I made a beeline for the dorm.

As I ran all the way to the dorm…

"Oh Yukari! It won't be lo-o-o-ong now!" I said as I ran with all my strength.

As I arrived to the dorm, I was utterly surprised when I saw the sign:

"For Sale: If you're interested, please call Junpei Iori; Real estate agent."

"Wh-what the fuck?" I yelled as people looked at me.

"What're you assholes looking at?" I said with blistering anger.

Then I see a poster that read:

Akihiko Sanada VS. Kaida Hanoji

April 16, 2013

Iwatodai Oval Garden

Get your seats now!

Call 133-00-949 for tickets

Ticket sales end at April 01, 2013

I fell to my knees.

I shout really loud:

"MARGARET! How long have I been asleep?" I said as I sobbed.

* * *

Authors notes: touchy feely eh? Read the next one. And review please.


	3. King of thieves

Author's notes: This is the third Chapter and I hope you enjoy this.

**MAPOV**

* * *

I sobbed and sobbed on the sidewalk until my eyes couldn't cry anymore.

Then I realized something.

It was almost 6 P.M.

"I need to sleep…" I said, in spite of what I said to Margaret.

I decided to break in the dorm.

I walked near the side of the building and looked around.

I then used my elbow to smash the side window and winced in pain for a minute or two.

"Ow!" I said while holding my bloodied elbow.

I climbed inside as I rolled inside.

"Yipe!" I screamed as I fell from the window which turned out to be the window of the basement.

"_AHHHH!" _ I screamed as I fell into the pitch black space.

_SLAM! BLANG! TOOG! CLANG!_

I fell in the bleach shelf first,

Then I dived into two washing machines stacked up together, presumably Ikusuki's,

Then I fell into Akihiko's old training barbells stacked up like little pyramids,

And finally, I landed right into Junpei's old metal bed.

Without a mattress.

"Ahhh… Oooo… Uhhh…" I groaned as I tried to stand up.

My hand got torn as I propped it on a razor that Ken used.

I felt extreme pain.

"AHHH! Goddamn it! What the hell does that little shit even do with this?" I yelled as I blew on my bloody hand, not wanting to imagine where Ken uses a razor on his hairless body….

"Damn you, Margaret! Why bring even bring me back when I'm just gonna die on some dirty, musty and filthy abandoned basement!" I yelled as I tried to stand up.

But an old steel toed boot Shinjiro used caused me to slip on the grimy floor, knocking me down once more.

I fell on my back.

"Oph!" I gasped as I struggled to sit up.

"Ow… Is this some sick prank, Margaret?" I yelled as I shook my fist in the air, but it was about to get even more painful for me, sadly.

The shoe hit the bleach shelf earlier, causing it to fall and hit me in my head.

"Yeow!" I yelled as an old bleach container hit me on the head, followed by an old bucket and a laundry basket.

"Can this get any worse?" I yelled as Shinjiro's boot came rebounding like a boomerang and nailed me on the head with pinpoint accuracy on the top of my head.

I reeled, but I did my best to stay up.

"OOOhuhuhu…O-okay… I-I'm 'sho 'zat v'az the worse it can eva'h get!" I said drunkenly as I rubbed my scored and bruised head.

Then, Fuuka's old rubber ducky fell on my head from the washing machine and I remembered nothing more.

_SEVEN DAYS LATER…_

When I woke up, it was around 7:00 in the morning.

March 10…

My eyes open as I realized that I'd been in a mini-coma for seven days…

I groaned as I looked around.

Doors arranged in a fashion like the Stonehenge in England…

"Who the hell would leave these old doors here? Different brands, huh?... this one reads "Malebolge?" and "Cocytus?"…. "_Empyrean?"_ Damn… these guys are crazy as hell…" I muttered.

I see an old latch which opened the storage doors from the lobby.

"Damn… last night was intense." Then I looked around for some other unlikely hazard.

"K-Oed by a fuckin' rubber ducky!" I cussed.

I then went upstairs to my old room.

Because it was locked, I had to kick the door open.

It took me a few power kicks, but I finally got the door open.

It was still in the same state, except for my old things, namely my things from my social links.

But there was some blue graffiti on the wall that read:

"MINATO, WE'LL NEVER 4GET U EVAH!"

Then below it read the following:

"LOVE ALWAYS YUKARI, FUUKA, MITSURU, AIGIS, KEN, AKI, JUNPEI, KOROMARU."

I mused silently.

"Damn. I know they missed me but why the hell did they have to mess up my wall? This is gonna take a millennium to remove…" I groaned as I tried to rub it out.

Then I smelled something like the awful combination of dust, rust and plain old sweat. AND blood. AND tears.

It… was me.

"Man… that's a smell that'd burn nose hairs…" I said as I made it quickly for the bathroom.

As I took off my clothes, and turned on the shower. Or at least tried to.

The damn thing wouldn't turn on.

The shower knob was rusted in place.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with everything?" I murmured angrily.

This broke my rule about bathing twice a day.

Although, _technically, _I literally haven't bathed in around _four years!_

I then proceeded to loot my former dorm mate's old rooms.

I needed a swift kick to open the doors.

Inside Junpei's room I trashed the place. Or, Re-trashed it at least...

"Heh, this place is in the same condition when he left it…" I snickered.

I found some 1000-1500 yen pieces and some porn magazines and CD's.

"Tranny chronicles? Ladies with the babies? Asian assault? _Yaoi deliverance? _This is sick, even for Junpei…" I muttered as I threw the magazines and CD's in a dark corner.

"At least his money is still good…" I said, pocketing my loot.

I entered Akihiko and Ken's room and found a combined total of 5000 yen.

And a jar of milk and Energ8tion nation protein supplement.

At old Shinjiro's room, there was no money, but there were his old clothes like his signature pea coat and beanie inside the box which I took.

"Not much use for the dead…" I said.

I proceeded to the 3rd floor.

I broke in Aigis' room and found a blue, velvety pouch that held a large amount of money, totaling 40000 yen.

"Holy shit… how did she get this much? HmHm…The only way she could've gotten this much cash is if she battled shadows on the basement and used the wild card…" I said looking up.

"Nah… I'm sure robots have lots of ways to get cash…" I shrugged, talking to myself.

Inside Mitsuru's old room were some 8000 yen scattered around and some fashion magazines.

Fuuka's room was no different. It had her EZ slimming belt and 300o yen.

As I proceeded to Yukari's room, time seemed to slow as I remembered the times we shared.

I actually shed a tear.

"I wonder if she's well…" I mused.

I slowly opened her door.

I sat in her bed as I remembered the night years ago, January 25 (Read Yukari's love story: Chapter One.)

I smiled as I saw something in the table.

It was her Heart Choker.

Still looked the same…

I picked it up and wore it as a bracelet.

I earned, rather plundered, about 54300 yen…

I made a run into the Iwatodai River.

* * *

Authors notes: Yeah, that's the short of it… any questions, mention it on the review and I'll answer is as soon as possible.


	4. Chance encounter

(Authors Notes: this is about Minato meeting someone… who?)

_**MAPOV**_

* * *

I picked the most deserted area and looked to see if anyone was there.

When the coast was clear, I took off my clothes and my new bracelet and bathed in the cold early morning waters.

"Oooo! Brrrr!" I shivered as I took the soap and rubbed my sweaty, filthy and battered body with it.

I wouldn't get into details on how I took the bath right now, but it was refreshing and cool.

Then, I wrapped Shinjiro's old pea coat and shivered as I tried to start a fire.

As I tried to do a flint and rock move, I got so tired, I gave up.

"Sir, hello! No shower in your place?" a voice asked.

"Aw, p-p-piss o-off! I'm f-f-freezing my n-nuts out h-h-here…" I shivered.

A young man with hair similar to the thuggish boy with the scar (Read Persona productions presents: Romeo+Juliet) named Kanji except he had no scar and wore a bell boy hat while wearing all blue.

"Excuse me sir… I'm here on a "Quest."" He said.

"Hey, you deaf bell boy? I told you to piss off! The h-hotel is d-downtown at the Shirukawa Boulevard!" I said angrily.

Although, I don't mean to be _that_ rude, but if you've been dead for over four years, your friends gone and you're left with nothing and freezing your tits of in a semi-filthy industrial river and horribly bruised, bumped and hurt, you'd be angry too.

Plus, I was naked, so….

"Haha… No, I'm here to hand you a towel, a gift from a _special person_." He said, handing me a towel.

"Margaret?" I said.

"Nope… someone else." He said curtly.

"And on a side note, the Shirakawa Boulevard is now the Iwatodai tourism district…" he added.

I took it and wiped my body with it.

"And here, too…" he said as he pulled out a card.

"Sorry boy, I don't have any money on me…" I lied as he said something that astonished me.

_High Pixie!_ He said, smashing the card.

A High Pixie healed me.

"H-hey now… how'd you do that?" I said in a stupefied way.

"That's a mystery…" he said.

Then, he slowly disappeared in the wind.

_Farewell! _The wind sang.

"Weird…." I said.

I wore a black shirt I found in Junpei's room and wore Akihiko's pants and topped it with Shinjiro's coat.

Then I reflected a bit.

Then I decided to get a job somewhere.

I rode on the monorail and paid the fare.

I then accidentally stepped on some lady's foot.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" she said angrily.

"Watch where you're going, you creep!" she yelled again.

I looked at her for a while.

She looked familiar….

Too familiar…

**YTPOV**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning and decided to go eat some food.

On the way, I met with Junpei along the way, near the high way.

He still looked the same, except that he wore a suit and a news paper boy hat replaced his baseball hat.

"Hey Yuka-tan! Long time no see, eh?" he said.

"Yeah… you look sharp eh Mr. Junpei Iori, C.E.O. and president of Iori Realty?" I asked.

"Oh, come now… It was old Mr. Tanaka who helped me by letting me be the partner of Tanaka's Amazing Corp." he said humbly.

"Huh… you've changed eh, Mr. Modesty?" I asked jokingly.

"I guess… oh and did you hear about the giant crack in the Naganaki shrine?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, the one that split the giant tree?" I said.

That tree IS really old…

"And supposedly, a man stepped out of the tree and-" he began.

"Aw c'mon Junpei! That's a load of baloney!" I objected at the absurd idea.

"If you say so… and hey, did you visit the shrine yesterday for Minato's anniversary?" He asked sadly.

_Minato…_

"Yeah… I'm a bit late, so I'll see you at March 14!" I said.

"Sure… what goes on that day?" he asked.

_Sigh… typical Junpei…_

"Um…Hellllo? White day! There's a party at my place. I've invited the others as well…" I said.

"Oh… okay… see ya Yuka-tan!" he said as he boarded his bicycle.

As I walked in near the 2nd district, a boy with a blue hat stooped me.

"Ma'am… I am Theodore and I am selling these pure velvet towels, buy four and you get one for free. All proceeds will go to blue haired orphans whose parents died in a car accident about 14 years ago." He said bluntly.

_Huh_…_ sounds like Minato… these towels aren't bad either… _I mused.

"I'll take four!" I said excitedly.

"Here… that'll be 3200 yen." He said.

After I paid the amount, he gave me only four.

"Hey! This is only four!"I yelled but the boy named Theodore ran off, towards north.

"It's a gift for your…." He said something unintelligible.

That got me in a foul mood.

As I walked slowly towards the Iwatodai Station, someone had stepped on my foot.

My current anger, combined with stress and resentment and longing for Minato, exploded.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" I screamed angrily.

He looked surprised.

"Watch where you're going, you creep!" I yelled at him, smacking my purse at his head.

"Ma'am, please calm down…" he said.

He did not even flinch.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am… I didn't mean to step on your foot… it's just that I'm a bit addled… my girlfriend got lost…" he said sadly.

I felt a little guilty for snapping at him.

"I…I'm sorry… I'm also a bit mad today…"

"That's alright ma'am…" he said.

He looked familiar…

Really familiar…

* * *

sorry if that was short...


	5. Help wanted

(1460) Days of Summer

Author's notes: this is just mostly about Minato and no parts with Yukari because it is irrelevant, so… enjoy…

**MAPOV**

An awkward air enveloped the atmosphere as the Young Lady with brown hair, with a side braid wearing black and holding a plastic bag filled with towels and we stared at each other.

I decided to break the tense atmosphere.

"Um… Ma'am… I better move on now, my stop is over there…" I said.

**YTPOV**

An air of silence made everything eerie as the Young Man with towel dried blue hair wearing a black shirt, white pants and loafers stared at me.

At length he said:

"Um… Ma'am… I better move on now, my stop is over there…" He said.

"Oh… okay… good bye… sorry about that…" I said.

"Sure…Ummm… bye..." He said, before exiting and melting with the crowd of commuters.

**MAPOV**

"Christ that was crazy…" I whispered.

The woman looked unmistakably like Yukari…

_It couldn't have been her… right? _ I asked myself.

"Ah… here it is!" I said as I read the sign on the new restaurant.

_SUEMITSU & LITTLE BRO RESTAURANT_

"That fat little shit fuck…" I said as I read the sign.

Help Wanted.

Cashier & Waiter, 20 y.o., preferably male.

"Sounds like me…" I said as I opened the door.

_RING!_ The bell sounded as I entered the place.

"Yo! Table for two sir?" the chef asked me.

He had blond hair wearing a back knot to hold his shoulder length hair on the back and wore a blue circlet with horns. Like Soki from Onimusha: Dawn of dreams.

"Oh, no thanks! I'm here 'bout the help wanted sign?" I said.

"Ah! Okay, I'll go call my boss right now… YO FAT ASS! SOMEONE WANTS TO WORK IN THIS SHIT HOLE!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright ya loud little prick, you're scaring away the customers…" a low voice responded.

A fat young man at around 23-24 went out of an office.

"Yes? Hello, my name is Nozomi Suemitsu, I am the founder, president and proprietor of Suemitsu and Little bro restaurant. I presume you want to work here?" he asked.

"Not like he has a choice…" The chef muttered.

"Shut up, Lee! Anyways, state your name." he said.

I decided to say the truth.

"Minato Arisato." I said in a loud, bold voice.

He seemed surprised.

Even the cook looked up from the kitchen.

"Wait… so you're _the_ Minato this chubby fool keeps yapping about?" he said.

"Uh…. I would like to know how is that possible, young man, as Minato has been dead for four years." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah… but I've returned now… remember this?" I said as I presented the "Gourmet king" title to him.

"S-so…. I-it is…. You…" he said as he trembled.

"You alright boss? You look like you're gonna pass out…" the cook said concernedly.

"N-n-no, Lee… it's alright… Minato… if you would step into my office…." He said as he gestured the door.

I entered the door.

"I've always thought you'd be able to do wonderful things…." he said.

"Yeah… listen, I miss you too, Sue-senpai, but I need a job…" I began.

"Say no more… go put on a uniform and meet up with Lee, get acquainted with him… I need to be alone for a moment…" he said as he sobbed.

I left the office and entered the locker room and changed into a waiter uniform.

Then I went to the kitchen as the cook worked on his order.

"Oh! Wait up dude, I'll finish this…" he said as he flipped a burger.

After he finished….

"S'up dude? my name is Jonas Lee Otsuji, but call me Lee for short. You're Minato I presume?" he said, extending his hand.

"Oh, yeah… nice to meet you too, Lee…" I said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah… now done with all the crap, I need you to give this here to those three there…" he said as he pointed the group of three young ladies.

"And if any of them ask for any "Extra service" you just have to ask them if they want to pay extra…" he said naughtily.

"Now go on!" he said, slapping my butt.

As I walked closer to the ladies, they giggled and whispered to each other and points at me.

"Hello madams'…. This order: three special ramen and three cups of oolong tea?" I said.

But they weren't interested.

"Say big boy… you new around here?" the hazel eyed girl asked seductively.

"Um… Yes Ma'am, I started 'bout five minutes ago actually…" I said in a shy way.

"Hahaha! You are so funny!" the grey eyed girl said merrily.

"Um…. Not exactly Ma'am… I really _DID_ start five minutes ago…" I said honestly.

"Ooooo! Polite aren't you, big boy? Maybe you can teach me a lesson or two?" the green eyed girl said lustfully.

"Ummm… sure?" I said confusedly.

"Yay! Then… you agree to the "Extra service?"" the silver eyed girl said.

I felt a grin coming on.

"Only if you pay me extra." I said, slapping her butt.

"Ow!" she said.

I slapped it again.

"Ohhhh!" she said.

"You're pretty bold… I like that…" the green eyed girl said as she whispered the last bit in my ear.

"We'll pay the extra service." The hazel eyed girl said solemnly.

"Okay… may I have your names?" I said.

"Nami. I'm 21" The hazel eyed lady said.

"Tifa. I'm 20" The grey eyed lady said.

"Yuffina. But call me Yuffie. I'm 18." The green eyed lady said.

"Minato. I'm 20." I said.

"Well… can you handle the three of us?" Nami said.

"Of course… I specialize in foursomes. When and where?" I asked.

"4th Iwatodai Street. At 7 P.M." Yuffie said as she squeezed my butt.

"Uhhh… let's not touch the products yet ma'am…" I said.

"Sorry…." Yuffie slinked away.

"But I'll let you have this…" I said as I licked her chin all the way to her forehead and she licked my lips.

While she enjoyed it, I stopped.

"Awwww!" she protested.

"Later Yuffie…" I said as I winked at the three of them.

They all swooned.

Then they went and enjoyed their meal and left, not without saying goodbye to me repeatedly.

"You're a natural ladies man!" he said, pointing his ladle at me.

After a few hours…

"So…. How'd it turn out?" Lee asked as he stirred the soup with a ladle.

"Yeah… I have a date with three chicks later… huh… I wonder why they want to date… don't they have boyfriends?" I asked.

"You fool… they ain't paying to date you…they're paying for sex!" he said, attracting some glances of little kids.

"Mister... what's "sex"" a little boy said.

"Uh… Sex is a type of Indian food, kiddos!" he said.

"I want sex!" a kid yelled.

"Me too!" another one yelled.

"Wh-what? S-sex? Huh… only one girl I've ever had sex with… now I'm getting to do it with three girls…" I said.

"*sputter* *sputter* Three girls?" Lee said incredulously, while spitting out his wine on the soup he was making.

"Yeah… now would you change that soup you spat that foul liquid with?" I said disgusted.

"Wha? And waste perfectly good soup with? Spit is our secret ingredient, pimp, and don't forget it!"

"Alright I'd better prepare for the date now!" I said.

"Yeah dude…" Lee said, flicking soup at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Good luck!" Lee said before continuing his work.


	6. Angry chick

Author's notes: this is the sixth chapter and Minato will get into a sticky situation…

**MAPOV**

_Kitchen…_

As Minato prepared for his date with Yuffie…

Lee walked in.

"Um… dude, I don't mean to pry or judge… but what the hell are you doing?" he said, trying not to laugh.

"Preparing for my date… why? What's wrong?" I asked confusedly.

He scratched his head.

"Ahhh… well…. How do I say this? Is your house far?" he said.

"Um… I don't have a house. I'm squatting over the old dorm… no water…" I said.

He seemed satisfied.

"That explains why you're bathing in the sink…." Lee muttered.

"Like I said before: No water! Now pass that dish towel for me!" I said while scrubbing dish water on my skin.

"I just don't get why you get three customers at the same time…" he said, passing the towel.

"Hey dude, I only date Yuffie today… tomorrow its Tifa, then its Nami…" I said, wiping the dish towel on my wet hair.

"Hahaha… then you'll be free on March 14? Sucks to be you…" Lee said, trying not to sound jealous.

"Yeah dude… not like I'd do much on March 14, since I'm homeless…" I said, putting on a grey tie to accent my black polo.

"Well, it's not much but you can stay at my place. Just stay at the couch. Better than squatting in some run down dorm." Lee said.

I was astonished.

"Lee, I can't accept dude… I mean… I'd be such a big favor…" I said, slipping on my pants.

"Hey man, you'll just stay at my couch. That's it." Lee said.

"A'ight…. Thanks dude…" I said.

"Well, go on dude! My place is at the 3rd district okay? Across Junes." He said.

"Okay dude! Bye!" I said, waving goodbye at the kind cook.

As I walked to the house of Yuffie…

It was a studio type house with a sleek green sedan parked in the drive way.

_RING! RING!_

I rang the doorbell.

"Oh! Coming!" Yuffie said.

"Minato! Hello! Hey, nice tie!" she said seductively.

"Hello Yuffie! Thanks! You look good too yourself!" I said, pulling my tie.

"Oh! Thank you! You smell good! Really good! What type of cologne do you use?" she asked.

"Uhhh… ummm… Essence of Joy?" I said, mentioning the brand of liquid dish soap.

"Hahaha! Come in!" she said.

"Thank you!" I said.

Inside looked like an artist studio.

"Wow… these are pretty cool!" I said.

The attention to detail was amazing.

"That's a cool dinosaur! Is it a stegosaurus?" I asked.

"You are so mean! That's a hill!" she said angrily.

I had to think of something.

"Ummm…. I was just joking… you're so easy!" I said.

She raised one of her eyebrows.

Then she laughed.

"Hahahaha! I guess I'm just a bit nervous today… sorry…" she said.

She then gestured the table.

"Let's eat? I made beef steak." She said.

As I prepared to eat….

"Wow… this taste good!" I said, hungrily devouring the slab of meat on my plate.

"Thanks… I'm a culinary arts student…" she said.

"These are good!" I said again.

After we ate...

Then we went up to her room…

"Well… Minato… what do you think of me?" Yuffie said as she turned on her television.

"Well… a sweet sexy girl who really looks like _the _Yuffie from FF: Advent children." I said.

Well… She _did _look like her…

"Oh… that's good… because the last guy I dated… said I was a porker… and a tubby…" she said ashamedly.

"I see what you mean… metabolism rocks… I could eat 5 pizzas and not gain a pound four years ago... Now I drink a milkshake and my ass jiggles for like, a week!" I said.

"Hahahaha! Well… he said a few more insulting words then I snapped." She said.

"Oh! That's terrible! What did you do to him?" I asked as I bit into a chocolate cake she gave me.

"I stabbed him with a fork and bit the fucker's toes off." She said spitefully.

I nearly choked.

"Really now… is he still alive?" I said, looking at the stars at the window, hoping to jump out at any sign of danger.

"Well… yeah, but they call him the "Seven toed loser"…" she said.

"Well… no, matter what anyone says, you can't let them change your opinion about yourself…" I said.

But no one responded.

"Yuffie?" I said turning around, fearing an ambush and an attempt on my toes.

She was only in her underwear.

Her right bra cup read "Yankee" and the left read "Girl" and together it read "Yankee Girl."

Her panties read "Yankee's #1 fan."

"Well? Whaja think?" she said, swaying around.

"Yuffie…" I struggled to find the words.

"Good innit?" she said jiggling her boobs.

"Yuffie… as much as I would love you to take off your underwear because it represents the team I've hated my entire life…. I think you should keep your underwear on…" I winced the words.

"What? Why?" she said confusedly.

"Because… I have a girlfriend." I said slowly.

She then seemed perturbed.

"I'm not a child Minato. If you think I'm a fatty, just say so!" she said, walking to the tray of chocolate cake.

"Wh-what?" I said.

"I take off my clothes to go to town on your ass and _magically _you have a girlfriend? Is she any thinner than me? Or is she?" she said angrily.

"No! That's not what I meant! If anything, you could gain a couple of pounds!" I said to dispel her wrath.

That hit a nerve.

"Oh, what, now I'm too skinny for you now?" she said, grabbing a handful of cake with her hands.

"No! Not at all what I mean!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"You think that just because you're a hot _stud_ that you can break girl's hearts whenever you want?" she asked as she shoveled cake to her mouth.

"Do ya want to call me a _beached whale _too?" she said with a mouthful of cake.

"Chill!" I said.

"Am I porker? Or a tubby?" she said again.

"Okay… you're angry right now, Yuffie. I know! Let's sing the "I'm not angry song" do you know it?" I asked.

She threw cake at me.

"Shut up!" she said.

I have had loads of experience in calming people down.

"Please calm downnnn!" I said.

"Hm?" she said, seething with rage.

"Say "Wooshfraba."" I said.

"Woooossshhh…frabaaaahhhh…." She said in a relaxed way.

She then had a big grin.

"Whew! I feel better now! Thanks Minato!" she said happily.

"Thank god for that! Uh… I mean… do you still wanna go out?" I said.

"Really now? How much do I have to pay?" she said.

"Whatever you want. If you had a good time, pay me." I said.

"O-kay…" she said.

"Let's go!" I said as I pulled her somewhere.

We watched a new movie "A Velvet Valentine."

After I brought her home.

"Thanks for today Minato…" she said as she kissed my lips.

"Do come back…" she said, handing me 8000 yen.

"Take this too…" she put a key in my back pocket.

As I walked towards the direction of Lee's house…

I saw a shady guy calling me.

Naturally, my instincts told me to run and don't look back, but the other way was a dead end, so I just kept my fist balled _just in case this fool _tries to mug me_…_

"Yeah?" I said.

He was tall and looked like Kanji…

"Wait… Aren't you that bell boy who gave me that towel?" I asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell… hehehe, bell… anyway, I'm selling this silver Ducati X-600 V-pro for 20,000 yen. A special limited deal from Velvet Automobiles Corp."

What? A Ducati probably cost twenty times more…

"Well… here…" I handed the price.

"Thank you sir. Here is your key." He said.

"Hey bellboy…" I said.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He smiled like Margaret and Elizabeth.

"Theodore." He smiled, disappearing again.

_Sucker…_ I said in my mind.

As I turned the key…

"That sounds AWSOME!" I shouted as I gunned the engine at 75 Mph towards the dorm to collect my goods...

As I returned…

**3****rd**** Iwatodai district…**

Lee seemed surprised at my new ride.

"I'm not even gonna ask…" he said sleepily.

"Well… I need to sleep dude…" I said.

"Sure. Couch's over there…" he pointed to his couch.

His place was an open studio type flat with a second floor balcony which acts as his bed room and the way to get there is by a small spiral staircase.

The couch faced a decent sized LCD T.V. and had a deerskin rug and the room adjacent to it was the bathroom and the kitchen was located twenty feet away from the couch.

"Thanks dude… night." I said.

"Give me a ride tomorrow dude…" he said as he ascended to his room.

"Sure…" I said as I slept.


	7. Sadistic brunette

Second date…

As I silently made the orders, Lee asked something.

"How much speed can your Ducati go?" Lee asked.

"I dunno… I went around 90 last night…" I said

"Damn…" he said, slicing a salami piece.

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask this dude… what the hell happened last night?" Lee asked.

"Oh! We had dinner, we watched a movie and had another dinner and I walked her home. Why?" I had to ask.

"What? Nothing else? How much did she pay?" he asked incredulously.

"8000 yen. Why?" I asked.

"8000 yen?" Lee seemed utterly surprised.

"Yeah. Too low?" I asked.

"For 8000 yen, I'd sell my soul to her!" he said.

"Huh… I need to get my Ducati cleaned by the way…" I said.

"Hey, how did you get that Ducati?" Lee asked as he made a risotto.

"Oh… it's a bit sketchy…" I began as I put a pizza in a box.

"What do you mean sketchy?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"Well… some guy sold it to me behind a dark alley…" I said.

"Ah! Say no more! If you tell me anymore, either the _Yakuza _or the cops will kill me!" Lee said.

"And I already paid a kid 1500 yen for cleaning." I said.

"What? 1500 yen?" Lee said incredulously.

"Yeah… too low?" I said.

"For 1500 yen, I'd lick your Ducati clean!" Lee offered.

"Oh… maybe next time then…" I said.

"I swear man…" he said as he continued his work.

Hours later…

I arrived at Tifa's house and saw candle lights and rose petals in the path to her bedroom.

_She's a romantic too!_

"Ummm… Tifa?" I shouted.

"Hey Tifa?" I said again.

"I'm here…" she said.

I followed the flower trail…

"Hello?" I said.

The bed room with lit candles and a bed with a flowery aroma was empty…

"C'mon lady I don't wanna play games wi-" I tried to finish…

But a hard fist to my head jarred me and a pair of strong hands pinned me to the floor as it began to tear off my clothes.

"Ah! Who the- Tifa!" I said.

She had a fire in her eyes.

"W-w-w-wait! C'mon! Don't do this… Ahhh!" she said.

"Shut up, slave!" she said as she stripped me of my shirt and pants, leaving me in my underwear.

"That's my favorite shirt…" I said as she tore the rest of my shirt like a wild animal.

"What're you gonna do to me?" I said.

"Things you'd never dream of!" she said as she slapped me down and pulled out a whip.

"What the freak is that?" I said as I stared at her scary whip.

"My little friend…" she said.

"That sure as hell ain't little! And it has tiny metal bits at the end!" I squealed.

"Let this be a reminder not to be late!" she said.

"You said to be here at 7 P.M.!" I said exasperatedly.

"What time is it then?" she said, strapping me to a spank stand.

"It's 6:30!" I said, luckily looking at my watch before coming in.

But that didn't change her mind one bit.

Not one little bit…

"Then I'll punish you for being EARLY!" she said as she whipped my _posterior_ with her metal tipped whip.

_Whip! Whap!_

"AHHHH! You fucking bitch!" I screamed in agony.

"Hahahaha! Scream, little piggy!" she said sadistically as she flailed her whip again.

_Whip! WHIP!_

"_OWWW! _I swear to Christ, I'll fucking choke you to death!" I swore.

"Wow… I'm excited!" the crazy bitch said.

"And that'd sound more convincing if I couldn't see your ass, my little boy-toy!" she said.

Whip! WHIP!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I've had a rough childhood!" she said as she raised her hand for another strike.

"Don't… please… I…I… I'll massage your feet!" I said as she raised her hand to strike again.

That stopped the sadistic bitch.

"You…you'll do that?" she asked.

At this point, I'd eat the emperor just to stop this crazy bitch from making me her BSDM slave, so yeah….

"Y-yeah…Yeah… I'll rub it good!" I said seductively.

"Uh huh?" she said, in a horny way.

"Y-y-yeah and pour oil on it!" I cooed.

"Ohhh! That'd feet good!" she moaned at the thought.

"And after that, I'd lick it clean…" I breathed in her ear.

"Okay… do it." she said, taking off her shoes.

Her feet were Huge…

REALLY huge…

"Wow… are you a swimmer?" I asked.

"Hehehe… no." she said shyly while extending her feet to me.

"You should be…" I said, massaging her feet.

After I had poured oil onto it, she began to moan so hard.

"Oh!oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" she moaned until…

"AHHH! That feels goooood… I've never been touched like this before…" she moaned.

After she's been satiated, she gave me 7000 yen and I left the scene in my Ducati.

I slowly came out of my seat, still hurting after that whipping.

Then as I returned home, Lee was watching "The really late night show with Conan O'Brien."

Lee had his "Party" look.

He undid his back knot and didn't wear his horn circlet, revealing a mullet like hairstyle.

He had his hand halfway inside a potato chip bag and had a leaning tower of pizza boxes beside him.

"You look half dead… had a wild night, didn't you?" he said mischievously.

"*sigh* You don't know the half of it… imagine some sadistic psycho bitch whipping your ass with a Roman whip… with LEAD PIECES in the end!" I said, rubbing my scored posterior.

"Well… I'm sorta into that. Aren't you?" Lee asked.

"You kidding? Only my cousin Narukami would appreciate that shit. (read Yakushima beach party part one)"

"Huh…" he said.

"I made her moan… is that good?" I asked.

"Ha! I knew you'd bang one of em'!" Lee said.

"Um… Not exactly… I'll tell you tomorrow dude… right now, I need someone to bandage my ass… and since you're her…" I began.

"Huh? Oh…*Yawn* I'm sleepy! Goodnight kid!" Lee said, retreating to his room, leaving the couch free.

As I prepared my couch…

"Works like a charm on him…" I snickered.


	8. Red headed heckler

Next day…

March 13

"My ass feels like hell…" I groaned as I washed the plate.

"Yow! I expect you guys had coitus?" Lee asked.

"You're so malicious dude… I was given a whipping for being too early and gave her a massage and she gave me 7000 yen…" I said.

"What? Again, no sex yet you get paid? What type of _gigolo _are ya?" he asked, amazed.

"One of a kind." I said with a smile.

"Well, ya got another date later right? I wonder… if she's gonna pay you 10,000 yen for cleaning her toilet…" Lee joked.

"Haha…" I laughed sarcastically.

Then, Suemitsu enters.

"Well… you two can go off early." Suemitsu said.

"Hm? Hey fat-ass, it's still 9 A.M., closing time is at 6 P.M. ya dumb ass pig..." Lee said insolently.

"Ah fuck off, Lee, you'd just want the extra pay, ya greedy Kyushu son-of-a-bitch…" Suemitsu said matter of factly.

"What's up, boss?" I said, washing a plate and wiping my hands on my apron.

"Well… today's my little brother's death anniversary." He said sadly.

"Noz…" Lee said as he put a hand on Suemitsu's shoulder.

"Yeah, so just close up today…" he said.

"Okay… Minato, get the front while I clear the tables…" Lee ordered.

"On it dude…" I said, putting the plate down.  
Then the lady with brown hair from the other day was about to come in.

"Oh… you guys closing early?" she asked nonchalantly.

I remembered my manners today.

"Um… yes ma'am… I'm really sorry, but could you, perhaps, come back tomorrow?" I asked.

The lady frowned.

"Alright… on a side note… you're a lot more polite than the cook… and you look so familiar…" she said while smiling.

Before she can mull over it, Lee shouted.

"Yo! How long does it take for you to close the door? I need to go home and take a dump!" Lee shouted.

I turned to the lady.

"Sorry Ma'am, but I really need to go… see you soon?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'll be here tomorrow… What's your name?" she asked.

Before I could answer...

"Dude, I'm gonna shit on your Ducati if you take another minute!" Lee yelled.

"Maybe tomorrow?" I said.

"Sure." She said solemnly.

As I locked the front, Lee was already in the seat.

"Hurry the fuck up, dude! I'm about to blow a new Nagasaki over here!" he said.

"What's the matter dude? I know you're just gonna shave your balls again…" I said as I put my helmet on.

"H-hey! I do not!" he protested.

"Dude, whenever you take a dump, I always see fur on your shits, they look like frickin' stuffed animals!" I said as I did full throttle.

**YTPOV**

After I woke up and did my morning rituals, I decided to go to Suemitsue's for a bite.

As I walked to the entrance, a young waiter wearing a white beret that reads "Suemitsue and Little bro, inc." flipped the sign and began to lock up.

That's when we looked eye to eye.

"Oh… you guys closing early?" I asked nonchalantly.

I started to feel like I've seen him somewhere…

"Um… yes ma'am… I'm really sorry, but could you, perhaps, come back tomorrow?" he said politely.

I frowned. But I felt better at his kindness. Much more than the rugged cook…

"Alright… on a side note… you're a lot more polite than the cook… and you look so familiar…" I said while smiling.

Before I could really mull over it, someone shouted.

"Yo! How long does it take for you to close the door? I need to go home and take a dump!" the cook shouted.

_Ugh… Crude and Rude…_

He turned to me and had an apologetic face.

"Sorry Ma'am, but I really need to go… see you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'll be here today… what's your name?" I asked curiously.

Before he could really answer, the cook shouted again...

"Dude, I'm gonna shit on your Ducati if you take another minute!" he yelled.

_Ducati? Just HOW much do waiters make?_

"Maybe tomorrow?" he said.

"Sure." I said grimly.

_Then I have an epiphany that the waiter looked not unlike Minato…_

_Nah, I might be hungry…_

I walked to the Changall café, had a drink and a 6 layer chocolate cake and saw on the 'tube that a woman and her date were forced to leave the stadium, after that, I left…

**MAPOV**

Later…

"Nami? Hello?" I said as I rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming… YA ASSHOLE!" she shouts.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Sorry… I suffer from _tourrettes syndrome… YA FUCKER!" Na_mi screamed.

"Oh! But you seemed well back to the restaurant…" I said.

"Yes… sorry… but I'm out of pills now… and now we can't go-out… YA ASS LICKER!" she screamed.

_Wait, what?_

"Ummm… don't you just want sex?" I asked confusedly.

"Um… my friends tell me that you're a great guy and… I just want to date if that's alright... YA PERVERT!" she screamed.

"Hmmm… I know where to take you!" I said.

"Hm? Where? DICK SHIT!"She asked.

"To the great ball game!" I said as I pulled her to my "Baby."

"Is th-that a silver Ducati X-600 V-pro?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah… bought it 'bout two days ago… why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing… it's nothing… YA THIEF! Sorry!" Nami screamed before apologizing.

"Hehehe… you'll fit in just right…" I said as I sped up.

As we picked seats…

"Cool seats, huh? The best game in the world!" I said.

"Yeah… but I've been afraid to go out in public… especially near shrines or funerals…" she said.

The pitcher nailed the other guy in the gut with a curve ball.

"THAT FUCKER!" Nami screamed.

The crowd began to laugh.

"SEND THAT ASSHOLE TO THE LITTLE LEAGUES!" she continued her outburst.

"Yeah lady!" a guy with shades cheered.

"You go, sister!" a lady with binoculars cheered.

"HOW MUCH THEY PAYIN' YA REF?" Nami said, getting the crowd in frenzy.

"Wohoo!" the crowd cheered on.

Then a man wearing a security uniform approached us.

"Ma'am, if you don't shut it, we'll force you out." He said.

"Sorry dude…" I said.

As he left….

"What a doucheBAG!" Nami screamed.

She then stood up and shouted to the pitcher.

"HEY LaMon! I BET YOU'D THROW THAT BALL AT YOUR MAMA!" she said to my surprise.

The pitcher looked really mad.

He hurled the ball at Nami, as I ducked instinctively.

_But… she caught it._

_She caught it… Caught a ball that came at her at a blistering 90 Mph?_

"MY ASS COULD THROW BETTER!" she said as the crowd roared in frenzy as four men came to eject us.

"FUCKING A!" Nami screamed as she flipped the bird on the security team held her.

As we walked, the crowd cheered at her.

"Rock and roll lady!"

"You said it!"

"Nami for president!"

When we were outside…

"Well… sorry I got you out… YA PANSY!" she yelled.

"Okay… you insult the pitchers, fight the security and incite the crowd into a frenzy… you're a world class heckler, Miss Naminé Otsagiri…" I said as I delivered her home.

"Thank you…" she said as she handed me a clean 9000 yen.

Later, Lee was watching ESPN.

"Hey! The hecklers boyfriend returns!" Lee said.

"Heh… you saw that?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Lee said.

"Well… I need to bathe…"

After I bathed and watched a bit of CSI with Lee, we went to sleep.


	9. We meet again

**MAPOV**

March 14, 2013…

I woke up really early as Lee prepared to go outside.

Then we entered the back.

"Late again eh… I swear to Gordon Ramsay, Lee; you'd be late for your own mother's funeral…" Suemitsu growled as he sipped his coffee while reading a newspaper.

"Well, you only come here so you can eat here for free, ya greasy fat ass son of a bitch." Lee said hotly.

Lee and Suemitsu have such a comedic or rather _vulgar_, passive aggressive relationship…

"Anyways, it's not too late, Noz, so shutthe hell up and wait for the damn cheese omelette…" Lee said as he put on his chef hat and his apron.

"Ohhh, goody! Your cooking is the only reason why I get up, Lee!" Suemitsu rubbed his hands.

"I'm just a farmer feeding my pig." Lee shrugged as he cracked three eggs.

"Anyways, make me a bacon burger. Medium rare." I said.

"Okay… pay up, gigolo!" Lee said teasingly.

"Dammit…" I said as I handed Lee a 200 yen piece.

"So…. Minato…" Suemitsu began.

"Yeah boss?" I said.

"What do you know about the rumors about that giant crack at the shrine?" Suemitsu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… uhhh…" I stuttered.

"Give the guy a break, Noz, the guy works hard all day while you sit your ass in that chair, sipping coffee and snorting pixy stix all day…" Lee said as he flipped the omelets.

"Fuck off, Lee… just get those omelets done!" Suemitsu said as he returned reading his newspaper.

At length, Lee served the food.

"Ah finally! I thought I'd wait until I was dust to eat again! You didn't poison this, did you?" Suemitsu asked.

"I'd love to, but I don't have enough poison to kill the Japanese _Jabba the hut…"_ Lee said boredly.

"Alright Lee, where's my burger." I asked.

"Here you go…" he said, tossing me a burger.

"Nice!" I said as I chomped into the burger.

RING!

I was still eating when the bell rang.

Suemitsu shot me a glance.

"Hey, you deaf? There's a customer!" Suemitsu said.

"Okay boss, let me finish this…" I said as I chewed into the burger.

"Not later… Now!" he said as he grabbed my burger and to my surprise, he swallowed the half eaten burger whole.

"Hey! I paid a good 200 yen for that!" I protested.

"Hey, time is money, boy! And when you're wasting time, you're wasting money!" he said.

"Heh, where the hell did you get that from, SpongeBob?" Lee asked as he made soup.

"Okay, I'm going, but you owe me a new burger!" I said.

As I came out of the employee room, the lady from the other day was sitting in her usual place.

"Hello Ma'am! Glad to see you made it here!" I greeted the lady.

The lady looked up from her pocket book.

"Oh… Hello!" she said as she smiled.

"What will you-" I began before she cut me off.

"Um… about the other day ago… I met you at the monorail and I would like to apologize… it's just that my Boyfriend died about March 3 and I've never fully recovered… so…" she began.

"And you bear an uncanny resemblance to my…_sleeping boyfriend…"_ she began.

"It's alright Ma'am! I get grumpy too if I sleep too late…" I said.

"And are you sure he's dead?" I asked.

"Really? Huh… could I just have three pancakes and a soup?" she said.

"Yes Ma'am…" I wrote the order.

Then I noticed something around her neck and she seemed to notice.

"Ma'am, is that an MP3?" I said, admiring her shiny Mp3 player.

"Oh… yeah… I kept it as a keepsake from my boyfriend…" she began.

_Wait… she has the same model and even the same ribbon and earphones, ATH-EM-700… Heh… if it really IS mine, then It'll have Burn my dread…_

"What song are you hearing?" I asked.

"Oh… listen to it… only my boyfriend had it… it's called…" but as I clipped on the earphones, my blood lost all its warmth as I listened to the lyrics…

_Buurrrnnn myyyy dreadddd!_

_I once ran away from the god of fea-_

I stood stupefied.

She seemed worried.

"H-hey… are you alright?" she asked, touching my forehead.

"You seem so pale…" she said.

I panicked.

"Uhhh… I h-h-h-have s-s-severe a-a-a-anem-m-mia… p-p-please w-w-wait h-h-here while I g-g-g-gr-grab m-m-my p-p-pills…" I stuttered horribly.

As I entered the kitchen and slammed it hard, Lee noticed.

"Oh? What's wrong dude? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Lee joked as he flipped a pancake.

"Damn dude… first, I need three pancakes and a special soup. And second, I think that's my long lost girlfriend there…" I pointed.

"Her? Damn… she's a looker… did you tap that?" Lee asked.

"That is a sleazy question and the answer is absolutely no comment." I said, looking at "her."

"Huh… then it's a yes!" Lee said.

"Alright, I could use some special soup… give me that ladle!" I said as I snatched the ladle from Lee's hand.

I picked the kettle closest to the sink.

"Hey… you really do not want to try that…" Lee warned.

"Aw, don't be so stingy dude, share!" I said as I picked up the lid.

I sampled the yellowish-pinkish liquid.

It tasted weird and awful.

"UGH! This taste nasty! What the hell is it?" I said while spitting out the soup.

"That, my friend, was dishwater from yesterday." Lee said simply.

"Ugh…. I'm gonna get some whiskey to wash my mouth out…" I said.

"Here dude…" Lee said as he threw a flask me.

After that…

"Hoo! Okay… pass me the soup!" I said.

"Okay…*spit* here…" Lee passed me the soup.

"Disgusting! Dude, really, quit spitting in the food!" I advised.

"As I said before: spit is our special ingredient!" Lee announced.

"I'll take the pancakes first…" I took the 'cakes.

As I walked up her…

"Here you go ma'am…" I said.

"Oh thank you…" she said.

"You're welcome ma'am…" I said.

"Let me give you a tip…" she said, reaching for her bag.

"Um… no thank you, Ma'am… that won't be necessary…" I said.

"Oh, it's no prob-" she said as she accidentally spilled her coffee at my left hand.

"Oh my god…! I am SOOO sorry!" she said.

It took me a lot of willpower not to explode in an outburst of profanity from my mouth.

"*groan* Ah… it…it's nothing… really ma'am…" I said as I tried to smile.

"Let me get that…" she said as she unbuttoned my left sleeve.

She froze and stared my hand.

"This… where… did… you… get… these…?" she said, referring the strap and the choker she gave me.

"This… was…" I began, but she pulled my beret off, revealing my wild blue hair.

A low growl was heard.

"Hey Arisato, put your beret back on!" Suemitsu growled.

"Shut up Noz, this is getting interesting…" Lee said while the pair indiscreetly tried to spy on us.

"A-A-A-Arisato….M-minato?" She said.

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" I asked.

"N-n-no… I... need… you…Minato…" she said as she kissed me.

I held her head and she held my cheeks.

"Damn… you go dude!" Lee cheered on.

"That's my little brother!" Suemitsu shouted.

"The ice tea's on me!" Suemitsu announced grandly.

"You cheap prick… there's no one else here!" Lee said exasperatedly.

"Bottoms up!" Suemitsu handed him an ice tea and the clinked.

"Cheers Noz…" he said as he downed the ice tea.

As we kissed, she suddenly pulled away.

"Well… now that we're back together… maybe we can… _resume _our relationship? You know… start where we left off? Write a new chapter in our love story?" I asked her.

She seemed wistful.

"Y-yeah… but I need to tell you something…" she said.

"Yeah… but shall we eat first?" she suggested.

"Oh… I'm not sure my boss wou-" I began.

"Don't worry Minato! Eat with her!" Suemitsu said.

"Okay… let's eat?" she began as she lifted her spoon.

"Hold that thought…" I said while bringing the contaminated soup bowls back.

As I entered, Suemitsu was tied up.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmmmph!" he said.

"Uhhh… I'm trying some bondage on him." He said.

"What the he- never mind! Get me a fresh bowl dude!" I said to Lee.

"Fine, but you're ruining the flavor, pimp!" Lee shouted as I went out.

As I walked towards her…

"Here…" I said as I handed her plate.

"Let's eat!" she said.

As we were eating, she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah… we're having a March 14 party, you should totally come! The others will be there too 'cept Ken and Aigis…" she said sadly.

"Hm? What happened to Aigis?" I said worriedly.

"Oh her, she joined the Imperial Army." She said.

"And Ken?" I asked.

"Ken… no-one really knows… he just… disappeared." She said.

"Okay… I'll be there… for you…" I said, putting my hand to hers.

"Minato…" she said longingly, yet seemed really sad.

"Okay… I need to get back to work… so… see you soon?" I felt heartbroken to be separated from Yukari…

"Okay… good, really a pleasure seeing you today, Minato…" she sobbed.

She left a few minutes later…

"Dude… you da pimp!" Lee said.

"Damn you Lee! Although it was fun being tied up, don't do that again!" Suemitsu said as he undid his bonds.

"Aw, now who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Lee said mockingly.

"Fuck off Lee…" Suemitsu said.

"Hahaha! Go back to your office before I bake ya, you fat ass meaty fruitcake!" Lee mocked.

"Honey, at least I didn't get my aunt _pregnant."_ Suemitsu said it and that was all she wrote.

"I… You… ah forget it, Noz…" he said.

After Suemitsu returns to his room,

"Want some _Aloe Vera?" _I asked Lee.

"Hm? Why?" he asked.

"Because you just got burned." I delivered the punch line so good, the patrons and Suemitsu laughed.

"Hahaha! Good one Arisato!" Suemitsu laughed from his office.

"Ah fuck you too Minato!" Lee took the joke quite good naturedly as he laughed at the joke.

YTPOV

After my usual morning rituals, I decided to go to Suemitsue's like I promised.

As I entered, I heard voices in the employee's room.

I figured I was really early, so I pulled out a book Minato published.

_The Pink Alligator_

I was halfway through…

"Hello Ma'am! _Glad_ to see you made it here!" a friendly greeted me.

I then looked up from my pocket book.

"Oh… Hello!" I greeted as I remembered the polite young man from yesterday.

_Wait… he's from the monorail!_

"What will you-" he began before I cut him off.

"Um… about the other day ago… I met you at the monorail and I would like to apologize… it's just that my Boyfriend died about March 3 and I've never fully recovered… so…" I began, recalling Minato...

"And you bear an uncanny resemblance to my…_sleeping boyfriend…"_ I said.

"It's alright Ma'am! I get grumpy too if I sleep too late…" he said.

"And are you sure he's dead?" he asked jokingly.

"Really? Huh… could I just have three pancakes and a soup?" I said.

_I had the bad case of the munchies…_

"Yes Ma'am…" he said as he wrote the order.

Then I noticed that he was staring at my MP3 player...

"Ma'am, is that an MP3?" he said, admiring Minato's old but shiny Mp3 player.

"Oh… yeah… I kept it as a keepsake from my boyfriend…" I said.

_He seemed to be daydreaming until…_

"What song are you hearing?" he asked.

"Oh… listen to it… only my boyfriend had it… it's called…" but as he clipped on the earphones, his face seemed to turn a sickly pale color, like glutinous rice

_Buurrrnnn myyyy dreadddd!_

_I once ran away from the god of fea-_

He stood stupefied as he listened to the lyrics.

I was really worried.

"H-hey… are you alright?" I asked, touching his forehead.

"You seem so pale…" I said as I found myself fussing over him.

He seemed to be panicking.

"Uhhh… I h-h-h-have s-s-severe a-a-a-anem-m-mia… p-p-please w-w-wait h-h-here while I g-g-g-gr-grab m-m-my p-p-pills…" he stuttered as if someone threw 10 gallons of water from Antarctica at him.

I just tuned on my MP3, listening to _memories of you…_

Then he walked up to me with a tray of food.

"Here you go, m'am…" he said.

"Oh thank you…" I said.

"You're welcome ma'am…" he said.

"Let me give you a tip…" I offered, reaching for my bag.

"Um… no thank you, Ma'am… that won't be necessary…" he said politely.

"Oh, it's no prob-" I said as I accidentally spilled my coffee at his left hand.

"Oh my god…! I am SOOO sorry!" I apologized profusely.

It probably took him a lot of willpower not to explode in an outburst of profanity.

"*groan* Ah… it…it's nothing… really ma'am…" he said as he tried gallantly to smile.

"Let me get that…" I said as I unbuttoned his left sleeve.

I froze and as I stared his hand.

He was wearing my old choker as a bracelet and the old strap I gave Minato as a wristband…

"This… where… did… you… get… these…?" I said.

"This… was…" he began, but I decided to pull his beret off, revealing a very wild blue hair not unlike Minato's.

A low growl was heard.

"Hey Arisato, put your beret back on!" the manager growled.

"Shut up Noz, this is getting interesting…" the chef said while the pair indiscreetly tried to spy on us.

"A-A-A-Arisato….M-minato?" was all I said.

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" he asked.

"N-n-no… I... need… you…Minato…" I said as I kissed him.

He held my head and I held his cheeks.

"Damn… you go dude!" the cook cheered on.

"That's my little brother!" the manager shouted.

"The ice tea's on me!" he announced grandly.

"You cheap prick… there's no one else here!" the cook said exasperatedly.

"Bottoms up!" Manager handed him an ice tea and the clinked.

"Cheers Noz…" he said as he downed the ice tea.

As we kissed, I suddenly pulled away.

"Well… now that we're back together… maybe we can… _resume _our relationship? You know… start where we left off? Write a new chapter in our love story?" he asked me.

I seemed wistful.

"Y-yeah… but I need to tell you something…" I said.

I had a…

"Yeah… but shall we eat first?" I suggested.

"Oh… I'm not sure my boss wou-" he began.

"Don't worry Minato! Eat with her!" a low growl said.

"Okay… let's eat?" I began as I lifted my spoon.

"Hold that thought…" he said while bringing the soup bowls back.

I read my pocket book until he came back.

As he walked towards me…

"Here…" he said as he handed me my plate.

"Let's eat!" I said.

As we were eating, I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah… we're having a March 14 party, you should totally come! The others will be there too 'cept Ken and Aigis…" I said sadly.

"Hm? What happened to Aigis?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh her, she joined the Imperial Army." I said.

"And Ken?" he asked.

"Ken… no-one really knows… he just… disappeared." I said.

"Okay… I'll be there… for you…" he said, putting his hand on mine.

"Minato…" I said longingly, yet really sad.

"Okay… I need to get back to work… so… see you soon?"

I felt heartbroken to be separated from Minato…

"Okay… good, really a pleasure seeing you today, Minato…" she sobbed.


	10. Dinner at Yukari's

**MAPOV**

I yawned as I opened my eyes…

11:24 P.M.

Lee and I had a day off today, so we decided to go have a _few _drinks last night…

If 3 pitchers of lemon margaritas and 4 pints of _pi__ñ__a coladas _and a bowl full of "space cakes" count as a few…

"Morning sunshine…" Lee greeted as he cooked up our lunch.

"Oh… S'up dude?" I greeted back as I rubbed my sore head, because of a minor hangover.

"Interesting night last night right?" Lee said.

"What's with the rhymes dude? Last night _was _interesting… you tried to hit on some blond dude with a scar, fought a kid over a piece of candy, sang a song with an awful voice, got up and threatened to burn the place to the ground…" I recounted as I entered the bathroom.

"Hm… I don't recall…" Lee said.

"Duh… hey dude, I need to go now, so, on the double with that beef stew…" I said while drying my hair with a towel.

"Hey, you gonna see that hot chick again?" Lee asked.

I then grabbed a pair of barber's clippers and made my hair shorter and had the bangs just above my eyebrows…

"Oh yeah… and her name is Yukari by the way…" I told him.

Then I tied the back end the same style as Lee, back knot.

"Yukari… Affinity? Or beautiful pear tree?" he mulls.

"My girlfriend." I said while putting on a black t-shirt with a blue button up shirt with a grey tie and a hoody with black and white horizontal stripes with a logo of jack skellington.

"Girlfriend huh? Tell me, if you loved her so much, then why did you go away?" Lee asked.

I stopped.

"I…I didn't leave her… not in my own will… I had no choice…" I said sadly.

"Really? Never mind then, I'm sure you had your reasons…" Lee said as he bit into a _bratwurst._

"I… wouldn't…I couldn't…" I said as I left.

"Smell ya later kid!" Lee shouted as I went out.

As I turned the ignition to my Ducati, I gunned it to an 80 mph run.

"Aketchi Street… on Kujikawa Avenue… ah! There!" I said as I saw a sign that read "Aketchi Street."

Then, I saw a 13-14 year old kid snatching an old lady's purse, so I intercepted him.

I grabbed the kid and pulled him to a wall.

The kid who was 5'6 had a _faux_ hawk wore a black t-shirt with a glow in the dark green skull, an urban camouflage hoody and had a black hexagonal patterned shorts.

"M-minato-san?" he said.

"Ken? What the hell are you thinking kid? Robbing some old lady's purse… Give it back and I'll take you to Yukari's party with me." I said.

"…Fine…" he said.

After he left for a few minutes, he returned.

"There, I gave it back… now would you mind telling me how _you're _alive?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, right now, you can come with me, Amada…" I said.

"It's _Masters_. Ken _Masters_… I changed my name when Sees disbanded. You could say it's my street name." he said proudly.

"Quit playing Street Fighters, kid…" I said as I let him wear the spare helmet.

"Hold on kid, _Shadowfax _here has got quite a kick…" I said.

"I don't need to hold onnnnn!" he said the last bit as I gunned the engine as he quickly held on.

I saw the house with a mailbox that read "Takeba",

"Glad she's not yet married…" I said.

"Who?" he asked as I spaced out.

As I rang the doorbell, I caught the smell the scent of basil and spaghetti…

"Coming!" Yukari's voice responded.

As she opened the door, she seemed shocked.

"Oh my gawd… Minato? Your hair…" she seemed shocked.

"I know… it's that bad isn't it-" I began.

"I love it! You look so prim and proper and that back knot is just sexy…" she flirted.

"It's nothing really…" I said as I looked in her eyes.

We stared at each other until someone shouted:

"Takeba, I think your _pasta _and _fillet mignon_ is ready." A noble voice said as it got closer.

Itwas a red-headed woman, around 20-21...

"A-Arisato… Uhhh… welcome back… T-Takeba told me that you awakened…" She said shyly.

"Mitsuru! Glad to see you too!" I said as I hugged her.

"Yes! Uh… I mean, I am glad you returned…" she said as she returned the embrace.

"Who's the kid?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, this is Ken Amada, remember? I found him." I said.

"Hey Yukari-san… its Ken Masters now…" he said.

"Amada, video games are bad for growing kids…" Mitsuru scolded.

"Hehe…so uhhh… can we come in?" I asked.

"Oh, of course, come in, come in!" Yukari gestured.

We went inside.

Her home was a lovely two storey house; the first floor had a living room, with two couches forming a big "L" and had a coffee table and the kitchen was on the other side. The second floor is mainly her private area, like bathroom and bedroom.

"Nice place you got here…" I admired.

Then a young lady with a shoulder length teal hair came down.

"Oh! Minato-kun! I'm soooo glad you're back!" Fuuka said as she hugged me.

"Fuuka… you haven't changed a bit!" I said.

"Tee-Hee…" she said.

Later…

"H-Here you go Arisato… I made it a while ago…" Mitsuru handed me a tea cup.

"Oh, thanks!" I said.

It was _chamomile tea._

"Wow… this taste good…" I said while sipping.

"Thanks…" Mitsuru said shyly.

"Here Amada…" Mitsuru said as she tossed Ken an Ice tea.

"Thanks…" he said.

_Knock! Knock!_

Two impatient raps sounded from the door.

"Junpei, calm down…. You that hungry?" a confident voice asked.

"Hey Akihiko-san, didn't you get last night's text from Yuka-tan?" A whiny voice asked.

"Of course…But it's really impossible that Minato resurrected all of the sudden… I'll bet you 5000 yen that last night's text was just some big joke." Akihiko said.

I decided to get the door.

"Yes?" I said, half-joking and half-serious.

"Haha! Pay up, BoxCar!" Junpei said as Akihiko pulled out 5000 yen.

"I had to see it to believe it… Minato, what's up dude?" Akihiko said as he slapped me in the back.

"Fine, I had some problems, but I'm good." I said casually.

"You haven't changed a bit. _Literally." _He said.

"Minato, dude, I knew you'd be able to do INCREDIBLE things, but rising from the dead… that's just sick right there, bro…" Junpei said as he punched me lightly in my arm.

"T'was nothing really…" I said.

"Alright, let's get some grub!" Junpei said as he entered.

"Junpei-san…Sanada-san…" Ken greeted.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns!" Junpei said grandly.

"What?" Akihiko said.

"Nothing…Nothing…just some poetry I read." Junpei said.

After Yukari served the food, we chatted happily.

We were talking about the time when Junpei had a skiing trip.

"Hahaha… by the way… how DID you return, Minato-san? Did you fall from the sky? Did you wake up in some cave, or maybe rose from the ground or were you reborn from an egg?" Ken asked curiously.

"Calm down, Ken… Let him say it." Junpei said as he nibbled on a piece of fillet mignon.

"Well… I came out of the tree at the Shrine… it cracked open as I emerged from it…Naked as a newborn baby…" I said.

"Naked? How so? Didn't you have clothes?" Yukari asked.

I already had an answer.

"Well, apparently, since my clothes were only from my old body, it did not transfer to my new body," I said while gesturing myself.

"And my new body was being formed at the tree from the shrine; it didn't have any clothes there but beside the offertory, there was a paper bag full of it." I said.

Everyone mulled.

"I've heard of some myth like that… but, where?" Mitsuru mulled.

"The myth of Malakas and Maganda… down south in the _Philippines…_ about the first man and woman that emerged from a bamboo tree." Ken said.

"Hm… yeah… that's it!" Mitsuru said.

"Thank goodness there wasn't anyone else there…" Yukari said.

"Yeah… now…" I began.

"You were naked! Hahahaha!" Yukari laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah… You know Yukari, I'm real shy…" I said as I stroked her hair.

"Yeah…you're real shy all right! And I'm really lovin' your tie…" she said in a flirty way.

The group seemed rather uneasy.

I just ignored it and put my arm around her.

"Yukari… I missed you…" I said as I touched her cheek.

"…Yeah…me too…" she said.

I gave her a hug.

The group fidgeted in their seats.

"Okay guys! I need to squeeze the lemon." I said.

As I left, the group spoke. I didn't listen to it much.

**YTPOV**

The group seemed uneasy as Minato left to use the bathroom.

At length, Junpei said:

"Did you tell him?" he said.

I shook my head.

"I…I couldn't bring myself to do it…" I said sadly.

"Then it'll hurt him even more…" Fuuka said sadly.

"Yeah…like putting on a band-aid and suddenly pulling it off…"Akihiko said.

"You need to tell him soon…" Mitsuru said.

"Let me go over to him…" Junpei said.

"Don't tell him…Just "Butter" him up…" I said.

"On it…" He said as he went to the kitchen where Minato used the 'loo.

**MAPOV**

I was washing my hands as I finished my stuff.

When I went out, Junpei was outside.

"Hey dude…do you want a drink?" he offered a margarita.

"No thanks dude… it's a bit early isn't it?" I said.

"Ummm…its 5 P.M." Junpei said.

"Oh…I don't drink. Just give me a lemon soda, please." I said.

"Okay dude… how is it with Yukari?" he asked as he grabbed a lemon soda and tossed it to me..

"Dude… I really don't mean to brag, but my charms are so contagious, they need to produce a vaccine for it and my lines are so daring, I should be arrested for flirting with chicks." I said, rather proudly.

"Dude…you're about to get a rude awakening…" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…" he said as we walked out.

As we went back to the living room…

DING DONG!

"Hm? Who could that be…Aigis?" I said as I opened the door.

It was a man with a short "crest" like a faux hawk, had expensive clothes and wore too much cologne, his face _slightly _resembled my face and he was a bit shorter than me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um…yes, I'm here for my girlfriend's party…" he said with a pompous voice.

"Oh, are you Fuuka or Mitsuru's boyfriend?" I asked chattily.

"Yukari's. Can come in now?" he asked.

I froze. Then I said,

"That's impossible, bro; you got the wrong place because _I'm_ her boyfriend…" I said matter of factly.

"Hahaha… you kidding right?" he said.

I felt my anger boiling as I prepared myself for a fight.

"Minato! Stop… this… is…Nathan Azai… he's… my boyfriend…" she winced.

I was devastated.

"Wh-what…?" I said.

I then pushed Nathan aside as I went out and ran for it.

**YTPOV**

"Minato, wait!" I screamed as he ran off, leaving his ride.

"Akihiko, Amada, Iori run after him!" Mitsuru screamed.

"Okay, but my name is Masters! Ken Masters!" Ken shouted as he ran with Akihiko and Junpei.

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked.

"He…is that guy I keep telling you about…" I said.

"Ahhh…Your first true love?" he said.

"Y-Yeah…" I said.

_Meanwhile…_

"Where is he?" Junpei exclaimed.

"I don't know, why do you think we're looking for him?" Akihiko said.

"Isn't that him?"Ken shouted as he pointed to Minato sitting on the beach in front of a fire.

"Hey! Dude!" Junpei shouted as Minato looked at them.

**MAPOV**

I made a run for the beach and I made a fire pit.

I sat on the fire as I thought about Yukari.

I even contemplated….

"Hey! Dude!" a voice shouted.

"Junpei?" I said.

"Dude… Don't worry about it…" Akihiko said as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah… Nathan's a big wimp…" Ken said.

Akihiko and Junpei stared at him.

"You know him?" they asked.

"Yeah… I mean not personally… I sorta _borrowed _his wallet…" Ken said.

"What?" Akihiko said.

"Okay… I guess we need to go back eh? I'm sure Yukari would be with me…" I said.

"I hope so…" Junpei said.

As we returned,

Yukari was sitting on the porch bench.

"Minato…" she said.

As I sat on the bench, the guys stared at us.

"Guys… a little privacy, please?" I said.

"Okay…" they said as they went inside.

Yukari and I stared at each other until she started.

"I'm sorry… I meant to tell you…" she said.

"You'll break up with him, wont you? We'll be back together wont we?" I said as I held her hands.

She looked sad.

"Look… I know it was selfish of me to think that I could have both of you… but maybe…it can't be…" she began until I stopped her.

"Yukari…. I'd much rather be friends with you, than not to have you in my life at all…" I said as I held her hands.

She nodded quickly.

"Minato…" she said as she hugged me.

We entered the house.

Nathan was chatting about his finances which no one else bothered to listen.

Ken even drew little dots on his eyelids to make Nathan believe that he was listening.

Until Ken started snoring.

"Hey Nathan… this is Minato." She introduced me to him.

"Minato Arisato." I said.

"Nathan Azai." He said boldly.

"Sorry about that bit earlier…" I said.

"Yeah… be more nice when you meet people." He said curtly.

"Now, would anyone tell me who owns that Ducati outside?" he asked.

"I own it." I said.

"Huh… I only own a Lancer… I'd kill to have a ride like that…"

I didn't know if he was joking or not.

I just shook my head.

As I sat next to Ken, I snapped my fingers on his ear.

"Ah… that Nathan guy finally stopped yapping?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Nathan said.

"Thank goodness, you're pretty boring…" Ken said as Fuuka, Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru and Yukari laughed.

"Tch… So… _Minato…_ you watch football?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"What team you like?" he asked cautiously.

"Chelsea…I'm a proud Headhunter…you?" I said.

"Oh yeah? I'm a Millwall fan… Bushwhacker pride." He said.

I grabbed the beer bottle as he held on his bread knife.

"Cut that shit out guys, this ain't Football Factory!" Ken said.

"Alright… I need to leave now, so…" he said as Yukari went with him.

"Okay…" she said.

As they left…

"Minato… where do you live?" Fuuka asked.

"Oh, I live at my friend's house… not much but…" I said.

"Dude! That's no way to live! Get the brochure from my car, dude!" Junpei said as he tossed me a key with a baseball keychain.

As I went outside, I saw Nathan and Yukari kissing but when she saw me, I pretended that I didn't see anything.

"Bye." Nathan said as he looked at my Ducati and rode off in his green Mitsubishi Lancer.

As I opened his backseat, I saw several coloring books and a rattle.

"Damn… looks like Junpei finally cracked…" I said as I pulled out a bunch of brochures.

As I went inside the house, Junpei was chatting with the others.

"Hey Junpei! Aren't you a little old for coloring books and rattles?" I teased.

"What? Those aren't for me…" he said.

"Who, then?" he said.

Everyone grinned.

"For…for…for my two kids…" he said shyly.

"Kids? Hah! Who's your wife then?" I asked.

"Chidori. Chidori Yoshino Iori." He said.

"What? When did you get married?" I asked.

"Well… when I was 17… right after summer…" he said.

"How old are your kids?" I asked.

"Well, they're twins, little Solenn looks like Chidori but has my hair color and blue eyes, loves baseball and a bit tomboyish, and little Chon has Chidori's hair color and has green eyes and is a bit of…an emo. They're both four, just like Mina-" Junpei began before Yukari threw a buffalo wing at him.

He caught it in his mouth.

"Later Stupei…" she said.

"Okay, Junpei can you go to the Suemitsu Restaurant? So we can talk about the housing?" I asked.

"Of course! I'll be there at 11 A.M." he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'll tag along too." Yukari said.

"Tomorrow then? I'll see you two there…" I said.

"Okay! Bye!" they said as I exited the house.

As I arrived Lee's house, I told him about the move.

He seemed pretty sad, but insisted that I still pick him up.

I agreed as I slept and had a nightmare.


	11. Nightmares in Bay city

The nightmare…

Author's notes: this is just a short about the nightmares of Minato and Yukari, and this just happens in the night.

**MAPOV**

As I was sleeping in the couch, I had a terrible dream:

I was outside the dorm and I saw Yukari up on a window:

"Hey Minato…" she said.

"Yukari?" I said.

"Want to party?" she asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"I got SOOOO tired of waiting for you Minato…" she said.

"Sorry…" I said.

"So I dated every single guy in the city…" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Noooo! Yukari!" I screamed as she ripped off her clothes, revealing very lacy lingerie.

"Why did you have to fight Nyx, Minato?" she asked as she did very sexy poses.

"No! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Why didn't you just kill Ryoji? Why couldn't you just make love to me?" she asked as she moved very sexily.

"No!" I said.

"Why did you have to die!" she asked angrily.

"I…I couldn't help it!" I shouted.

"You turned me into a whore, Minato…" she accused.

"I…I…I did it for you!" I shouted.

"Liar… this… is a venereal disease, Minato…" she showed me a picture.

"Huh?" I exclaimed.

"And I have MILLIONS of them! MwAhAhAhA!" she laughed maniacally.

"Nooooo!" I screamed in sorrow.

"I'm just like my mother!" she screamed as her face grew more grotesque.

"No!" I denied.

"Like my mother!" she screamed as a hard slap hit me.

Then someone kept blowing smoke in my face.

"Yo! What the hell dude? You keep shouting "No" and "Sorry" what's up? It's 3 in the morning…" he asked as he smoked a menthol cigarette.

"Nothing…bad dream…" I said as I slept again.

"Well… you better pick me up if you ever move, okay?" Lee asked.

"Sure." I said.

**YTPOV**

I had a terrible nightmare.

Minato was standing on top of a cliff as I ran to meet him.

He had a .357 magnum.

"Hey Yukari…" he greeted somberly.

"Minato… what's with the gun?" I asked.

"This… is the tool for my salvation…from eternal suffering…" he said as he loaded one bullet and spun it.

"I loved games as a child… now I'm playing my favorite game…. RUSSIAN ROULLETE!" he screamed as he squezzed the trigger.

_Click!_

He spun it again.

"You made my life worth shit!" he said as he squeezed it again.

"No I didn't!" I pleaded.

_Click!_

He spun it again.

"I hate you! I hate you!" he said as he squeezed it again.

_Click!_

"Don't die!_" I pleaded._

"Why? So you can date behind my back?" he yelled as he clicked the trigger.

This time I reacted.

I punched his hand causing it to discharge,

_Bang!_

And the gun fell into the sea.

"You hate me that much that you'd much rather see me suffer…" he said grimly.

"I don't hate you! I never did!" I screamed.

"Liar! Then why are you dating that Nathan guy?" he asked.

I didn't have any other answer.

He looked like he was about to cry.

"See?" he said as he faced the cliff.

"The lady of the lover's arcana has abandoned me…" he said sadly as he took one step.

Then he looked back.

"Know that I will always and forever love you…" he said as he jumped.

"Noooo!" I said as I jumped after him.

Then, I saw him hit his head in the rock, causing it to split like a watermelon.

Then, he said:

"You did this…"

I woke up drenched in cold sweat.

"*sigh* Just a dream…" I said as I gasped.

_Just a dream…_


	12. New home

**MAPOV**

Suemitsu restaurant…

11 A.M.

"Man… last night was a doozy…" I said as I wiped a table.

"Yeah man, I was in the middle of a steamy dream when you started blabbering sorry this and sorry that…" Lee said.

Then….

I was tending to the orders when Junpei followed by Yukari arrived.

"Hey Minato!" Yukari greeted.

"Hey Yukari!" I greeted back.

"So… let's talk?" Junpei said.

"Hey, Lee, cover for me!" I said as I took off my apron.

"Arisato! Get back to your station!" Suemitsu shouted.

"Uh uh uh Noz, page 777, section 5, paragraph 6, sentence 3 states that all employees are to be granted a break time. And since Minato doesn't really have a break time, he's eligible to a break. Right now to be exact." Lee said knowingly.

"Grrrr! Curse you Lee! And your ability to memorize any rule at any given moment!" Suemitsu hissed as he retreated to his office.

"If I wasn't a chef in this joint, I'd probably be a lawyer!" he shouts to Suemitsu.

As I went to Yukari and Junpei's table, they just ordered a pizza and a pitcher of lemonade that I asked, rather begged Lee not to spike.

"So… what type of units do you have, Junpei?" I inquired as I bit into a pizza.

"Well… we got this place, by a swamp… it's a house inside a tree… a German writer, Shrekkor Grimm, owned it with his wife, Fiona Pendragon…" he began.

"Pass." I said.

"Ummm… okay! This is a place by the tri state area that was owned by a scientist named Heinz, although the place is spacious, it's pretty close to the harbor's lighthouse so expect tons of fog horns…" he said.

"Pass." I said again.

"Ha…ha… okay! This place is a beauty! The buying price is extraordinarily cheap, it's located right by Elms woods… there's a catch though… people get nightmares if they sleep there…" he said spookily.

_I don't know much, but I REALLY don't need nightmares anymore…_

"Pass." I said.

"Okay! There's a mansion by Iwatodai Lake owned by a man named Edward Gracie… there's a cemetery at the back…" he began.

"Absolutely, 100% without a doubt…pass." I said.

"OKAY! There's a place beside the Junes and it's close to a preschool and a hospital and a 24/7 convenience store. It's a condominium, and fairly new, too. It's a seven bedroom unit, three toilets and a big lounge area. The agency will provide most of the furniture, but Yukari talked to the gang and they said that they'll donate some things…" Junpei said.

"Hmmm… that place sounds convenient enough… I'll take it!" I said.

"Yes! So, the entire unit is around 50,000 yen all in all. You need to pay it by the end of the month though…" He said, doubting my abilities to earn money.

Due to my current savings of at least 30,000 and the amount I earned during the the "gigolo" stint, my salary plus my loot, I paid it to Junpei directly.

"I'll do better; I'll pay right now…" I said as I handed him the money.

As Junpei and Yukari stared wide eyed at the money I was counting, he asked.

"First, you have a high end vehicle and then you buy a new and expensive condominium… just, how much do you waiters make?" he asked.

"Enough?" I said.

"Good enough for me." He shrugs as he pockets the cash.

"Well… I guess I should go there?" I said.

"Yeah! We can go right now!" Junpei said.

"Arisato…." A voice growled.

"Rule 56, section 45, paragraph 9, statement 3 states that all employees may take leave under a circumstance if they need to secure a home." Lee shouted from the kitchen.

"Dammit… there's just way too many loopholes in that rulebook for it to be coincidence…" the voice growled again.

"Shall we?" I said.

Junpei seemed nervous.

"Uh… well… since I only use my car on "official" business, Yuka-tan sorta has to ride with you…" he said.

"No problem." I said.

As we walked out, Yukari looked at my ride.

"Um… is it safe?" she said.

"My baby? Oh, don't worry! _Shadowfax _here won't let his rider fall unless he jumps off." I said.

"O…kay… let's go…" she said.

"Wear this." I handed her a pink helmet.

"Ohhhh! Pink!" she said delightedly as she put the helmet on.

"Let's ride." I said.

As I sped into a fast run, Yukari held… a little too tight.

As we reached the place, it was actually just 600 meters from Lee's place.

"Whoa… sweet place!" Yukari exclaimed.

It was called "Messiah's Phoenix square"

"This is just…_unreal…" _I said as I stared into the building that scraped the sky…

"Let's go, Junpei mentioned your place is at the penthouse at the 20th floor…" Yukari said.

"We'll need to use an elevator though…" I said.

As we went up…

"Hey… Yukie…" I said, saying my nickname for Yukari when we dated.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you really prefer Nathan over me?" I asked her bluntly.

"Uh…" before she could answer…

_DING!_

"Well that's what I call convenience!" I exclaimed.

As we surveyed the condo, I decided it was perfect.

"Good… now, can you call the gang if they have some things for me?" I asked shyly.

"Hmmm… Cell phone reception is really good here…" She said as she called everyone.

Fifteen minutes later they would arrive…

But while we were waiting…

"Yukari… I love you… I want to be with you…" I said suddenly.

"What?" she seemed surprised.

"*sigh* never mind then…" I said as I left.

**YTPOV**

As Minato left, I found myself thinking about the two of us…

Those special times…

I found myself thinking back about those times…

Especially… when we-

Ding Dong!

(To get a grasp on what she's talking about, read Yukari Takeba's Love story.)

**MAPOV**

"That's them right there!" I said.

As I opened the door, there was a short yet elegant lady with medium length sleek orange-red hair who had two little kids and she held a set of kitchen knives while the little toddlers each carried a hand held bag that contained some kitchen appliances.

"Um… may I help you, Ma'am?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Hahaha… it's me, Chidori. And these are my children, Solenn and Chon." She introduced herself.

"Hello, hello, come in!" I said.

"Mama…is he _her _dada?" the little boy asked.

"Hush now Chon… sorry 'bout that… Junpei is coming up with the furniture…" she said.

"H-Hello?" a shy voice asked.

"Fuuka!" Yukari said as they hugged.

_Glad to see they're in good terms…_

"I've brought my oven and my kitchen table… I'm not so good with appliances…" she said.

"I thank you anyway, Fuuks." I said as I shook her hand.

She didn't want to let go.

"S'up dudes?" Junpei said as he walked in.

After a mandatory kiss and pat to Chidori and kids, he brought in the refrigerators that his agency promised.

A tiny refrigerator that I put in my bedroom, six small beds in each room, a medium sized table and a lot of appliances.

"Whew! Climbing up the stair was killer…" he said.

"Don't worry dear; I'll get you a drink." Chidori said.

"Hehehe… this is WAY too cheesy!" Ken said as he entered the scene.

"Yo Ken!" I greeted.

"Here Minato-san, I brought you my own homegrown strain of dwarf bonsai tree, that you need to water once a week and prune and trim the roots every six hours. And a rare money tree from Indonesia that you need to rub with oil for 3 hours." He said.

"Thanks for the gift. _More like a part time job…" _I muttered the last part.

"*Knock* hey! Did I miss something?" Akihiko said as he walked in.

"Nope, come in!" I said.

"C'mon guys!" Akihiko called the group of 6-9 guys.

They brought four coffee tables and three couches inside and two Rubik's cube inspired end tables.

"Thanks Akihiko-san!" I said.

"Don't thank me Minato, I just had those lying around… you should see what that nut-job Mitsuru did… there she is right now!" he points to my windows.

A big transport helicopter hovered at my window as Mitsuru waved and proceeded to the heli-pad by the roof.

As we waited, 20 men came and brought several very high end stuff.

A 21 inch LCD plasma screen T.V. that she installed at my living room,

One small LCD T.V. for each room,

A double door non-CFC refrigerator,

An elegant ornately carved "throne" chair and table that I placed in my "study",

A huge manila aquarium, filled with several exotic fishes,

A bunch of bookshelves,

A mini bar complete with drinks,

A big book collection,

A big, no, HUGE wardrobe filled with clothes,

An authentic Persian rug,

A complete collection of videos and a player,

A king sized bed with a canopy,

A bear and deer skin rug,

An elephant head trophy,

And finally, an air-sponge mattress for my bed.

"Mitsuru… I can't accept all of these…" I said.

"Now, Now, Minato, be graceful and accept. It only cost me about 60000 yen…" she shrugged.

"Alright…" I said.

"H-hey! I saw you a while ago and you said that you weren't going anywhere!" Junpei said.

As we chatted, the day grew on until one by one they left.

Chidori and kids with Junpei, Ken and Akihiko went home together; Fuuka took a helicopter ride with Mitsuru.

Soon, Yukari and I were alone.

"Uh… so… I think you need to go home now…" I said.

"Oh… but I wouldn't mind sleeping here…" she said.

"Oh? Okay, let me prepare your bedding…" I began.

"Well… I want to sleep with you…" she said.

"Yukari… as much as I would love that… I think it's wrong that you should do it…" I said.

She seemed shocked.

"So…you're rejecting me?" she said.

"Hell no. I just said it was wrong of you to do that…" I said.

"Tee hee… you got me there for a moment…" she said.

As we tried the Spa master bath Mitsuru gave us…

"Man… Mitsuru sure knows how to live…" Yukari sighed as we soaked in the hot bath.

"Yukari…" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Are you naked?" I asked.

"Yeah… you?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Cool…" she said.

Then I asked her again.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Minato… you know that I'll always have feelings for you…" she said.

"Minato my foot! Tell me!" I said.

"I…I still do…" she said.

"Really? Then leave that _weasel turd_ Nathan Azai!" I said.

"I…I…I… can't…" she said.

"Is that so?" I said sadly.

"But… you have something that he'll never have…" she said.

"Your _virginity?" _I said as I remembered the events of January 25…

"No! I mean well, yes, but… you were the first who stole my heart…" she said before I cut him off.

"And I'll steal it again! I swear it!" I declared.

"And… I'll show it to you tomorrow…" she said.

"Okay… for now, let's enjoy each other's company." I said as I gave her a small goblet of white apple cider.

"Yeah… sorry about that… here's to Minato. The only normal thing in my crazy, upside down world." She toasted.

"To…being me." I said as I clinked glasses with her.

"I bet Nathan's gonna be pissed eh?" I joked.

"Make no mistake… he'll shit himself!" She joked some more.

"Okay… shall we sleep?" I said.

"Okay… let's go." She said as she stood up.

Revealing her "junk" at me.

As I stared wide-eye at her "junk" she said,

"Like it?" she said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry…" I said while looking away.

"Comments?" she said.

"No comment." I replied.

"Aw c'mon!" she said.

"Okay… soft, hershey's kisses-like pink nipples and a 'natural' look…erm, down there. All in all… you're my dream girl." I said.

After we watched a starwars marathon…

"*sigh* let's sleep Han Solo…" she said.

"Sure, princess Leiea…" I said.

We cuddled the night away as I had a weird dream.


	13. Nightmare or Premonition?

The next day, I went to the local pub to watch the annual FIFA world cup.

Yukari said she'll stay a while.

I saw Nathan and a few of his friends watching the game…

I took notice that I was the only one who wore Chelsea clothes.

Everyone else wore different colors.

There were two wearing Full Ham colors,

Three were wearing Valencia colors,

Four were wearing Manchester United colors,

Five were wearing Zulu colors,

Six were wearing West Ham United colors,

Seven were wearing Bristol Rovers,

Eight were wearing Millwall Lions,

Nine were wearing Arsenal colors

And ten wearing Tottenham colors

I felt extremely nervous.

But for some reason, I shouted "Headhunters!"

But no one reacted.

So I grabbed the next person beside me and smashed a bottle in his head.

He just said:

"Shut it, I'm tryin' to watch the fuckin' Bristols!" he yammered.

Then I proceeded to attack everyone, but still, they were glued to the television.

Then, I took the box cutter and grabbed Nathan and gave him our patented "Chelsea Grin."

I ripped the corners of his mouth and kicked him in the stomach, causing the wound to expand,

But still, no reaction.

Then, I threw a bottle at the T.V. and then they got mad.

"Get that bugger!" a Bristol fan shouted.

"Have at him lads!" a Tottenham fan yelled.

"Give him a Colombian necktie!" a Valencia fan shouted.

Then I threw my knife at them and ran far far away.

I made it into a really dark alley.

I hid near a crate.

As I heard the footsteps dwindling, someone punched me, causing me to fall to the ground.

It was Nathan.

He was _grinning with a bloody mouth._

"_He's here!" he said._

He stomped and kicked me with all the other hooligans.

They really did quite a number at me.

Then, Nathan hit me at the side of the head with a crystallized brick.

It cracked my skull.

"Here you go, peaches…" A G.S.E. member said as he gave me a calling card that read "Congrats, you just met the Hooligans bitch."

Then, I saw Yukari.

"Yukari… help… me…" I begged.

"No." she smirked.

She looked at me and just left me for dead.

A small boy with bandages in his entire face wearing a hoody went by me.

"Hey kid… what's up?" I said.

"Fine… what 'append to yah?" he asked.

"Nuthin'… some jerk named Nathan fucked me up a while ago…" I said.

"Oh really?" he said.

"What's your name kid?" I asked.

"I don't know… I haven't seen my face for a long while…" he said.

"Is your name Ryoji or Pharos perhaps?" I said.

"Hell no. who the hell is Ryoji?" he said snidely.

"You doin' much? I sorta need medical help…" I said.

"Well, I don't really do that much, considering the fact that I'm dead." He said.

"Really now? Am I dead?" I asked.

"No… not yet…" He said.

"Cool… glad to hear that…" I said.

"Hey, I think I know who I am now…" he said.

"Yeah? Who? The actor who played the mummy? Jog on, kid…" I said.

Then, to my horror, he started to take off his bandages, revealing a bloody under covering.

He unraveled it and unraveled it until I could see his face clearly.

"My name is Minato." The boy with blue hair said.

It… was ME!

_AUUUUGHHH!_

"Minato! Hey! Wake up!" Yukari shook me.

"AH! What happened?" I screamed.

"You just had a nightmare..." she said as she slept again.

"Yeah… more like premonition…" I said as I hugged her.


	14. Nightmares and Daydreams

NIGHTMARES AND DAYDREAMS

Author's notes: sorry if this is short…

**MAPOV**

6 A.M.

After I had brought Yukari home, she gave me a kiss and I left for work.

8 A.M.

Lee was talking to another guy and I was stuck with cooking duty.

I apparently felt sleepy because I saw the guy Lee was talking to transform into a reptilian alien.

"Ahhhh! Lee, look the fuck out! Alien!" I said as I ducked.

Lee raised an eyebrow at me and went back talking.

As I flipped a patty, I saw something from the corner of my eyes…

"Robot!" I said as I turned around.

It was just a square bucket and a mop.

"Dammit… I need to sleep…" I said as I closed my eyes.

Suemitsu and Lee were in front of me.

"Minato. You are a fool." Lee said.

"Kiss me. And your problems will be over." Suemitsu said as he puckered his lips out.

"Minato…Minato…" a voice said.

"Minato! Wake up!" Lee shouted.

"Ah! Where is the boss?" I asked.

"Nozomi? He's in his office… you need something? You kept making a weird face…" Lee said.

"Ah…no… I just had a nightmare…" I said.

"C'mon dude…." he said as he flipped the patty.

I propped myself at the table as I had another daydream…

"Wake up….Wake up…."  
a low voice said.

"What? Boss?" I said sleepily.

"Yes… I'm gonna kill you! And Lee! And use your bodies as my secret ingredients! Hahaha!" he laughed as his face disfigured.

And he melted into a gelatinous blob and looked like Jabba the hut.

He reached out his long claws at me.

He bit into me as he tried to swallow me whole.

"Oh my god! Stay away from me!" I screamed.

"What?" Lee said.

"Suemitsu's planning to kill us!" I yelled.

"What? Dude, you high on 'shrooms or something? That fool can't kill me! I'm allergic to death!" Lee asked.

"Really! Mister Suemitsu!" I shouted.

"What is it, boy?"Suemitsu growled.

"Lee's parents… never hugged him… isn't that sad?" I said.

He smirked.

"I suppose that _is _rather quite sad, but that little prick can hug himself in his break!" he barked.

After he returned to his room…

"That's total bullshit Minato! I'll have you know that my parents loved me very much!" Lee said.

"That's why! Jabba the hut _can't _cry!" I said.

"Did you watch starwars last night?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"And I noted that the boss looks like Jabba the hut…" I said.

"Mister Suemitsu!" I shouted.

"What is it, boy?" Suemitsu said.

"Lee told me that he loves you!" I said.

He gave me a scowl.

"Get back to work, boy… I'll keep one eye open if I use the bathroom with you, Lee…" he said darkly.

"What the hell was that about?" Lee asked.

"Well, Jabba can't love!" I said.

"What else did you read about, o idiotic padawan?" he said.

"Hmmm…. Ah! Mister Suemitsu!" I yelled.

"What is it boy?" he asked tiredly.

"Lee just told me hilarious joke… tell him Lee…" I said.

"Ahhh… ummm…. What type of prehistoric pig is big, fat and has no hair at 23 and has terrible breath?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. What?" he said.

"A Nozomus Suemitsusaurus!" he said as he laughed hysterically.

"Get back to work…." He growled.

"See? He can't laugh!" I said.

"Shut up and work…" Lee said.

I began to lull until I saw Yukari…

As I approached her, she smiled.

"Hey, Yuks…" I said.

"Hey Minato!" she greeted.

My eyes began to blur, but stopped when Nathan arrived.

"Hey, Yukari…" he said as he kissed her.

He then looks at me with contempt.

"Cat got your tongue?" he said snidely.

I shook my head.

Then I spat something out.

IT WAS MY TONGUE!

"See?" he said.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Minato!" a voice brought me back.

It was just Yukari.

King jerk Nathan Azai wasn't there…

"Um… can you come with me tomorrow? I want you to meet someone very special…" she said.

"Um… okay! Where and when?" I said.

"Thank you! I'll come by the condo when it's 9 A.M." she said.

"Oh… sure!" I said.

The day passed.


	15. Bambina

Author's notes: I am sure that you'll like this chapter, so feel free to review it…

**MAPOV**

I woke up early and wore my best clothes.

It was an _Ed Hardy with a bejeweled crown at the front._

_Lee _decided to stop by.

"Hey dude! Nice crib!" he said.

"Thanks dude! I like it well enough…" I said.

"Well… I've got four new customers for you if you're interested in man-whoring…" he offered.

"Well… I guess…" I said.

"Excellent! Now, I'll get out of your hair…" he said as he took a bottle of Jack Daniels from my mini-bar.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Thanks!" he said as he left.

I was still trying to get use to my new pad…

Since it was only 7 A.M. I decided to make some breakfast.

I prepared the stove to make some of my special pancakes.

After that, I made two Spanish omelet sandwiches.

I made a giant stack and put a slab of butter and poured some maple syrup.

Then, I made four grilled cheese sandwiches and a pitcher of pink lemonade.

By the time I was done, it was about 8:40.

_DING DONG!_

I walked to the intercom.

**YTPOV**

Because I watched a director's cut of _the notebook, _I woke up late.

I had fancied that I was the character Rachel McAdams portrayed, Ali, and that Minato was Noah…

I even dreamt of it.

But when we were dancing as old people, my alarm went off…

_Beep! Beep!_

"Holy crap!" I said as I looked at the time.

8:41 A.M.

I quickly got dressed as I rushed outside.

Minato's place is pretty close.

Probably about 60 meters away.

So I made a sprint for it.

As I reached the doors of the Messiah's Phoenix square, I pressed the inter-com system…

20th floor

A. Minato

M. Bean

A. Larxene

D. Demyx

A. Aqua

V. Ventis

K. Kairi

R.J. Musonez

_Beep!_

_I clicked Minato's button._

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hello! It's Yukari!" I said.

"Oh! Come right up!" the voice said.

_Clank!_

The door unlocked.

As I went up to the elevator, my stomach grumbled.

I had forgotten to eat in my rush, so that wasn't a mystery…

As I opened Minato's door, he opened it.

**MAPOV**

A beautiful face greeted me as I opened the door.

"You're early today aren't you?" I said.

"Y-Yeah… actually, I woke up late and rushed here… I didn't even eat or take a bath… now I'm all sweaty…" she said.

"Is that so? Then use my bathroom, and after that, you can help yourself to the spread I made…" I gestured to the table.

"Okay…" she said as she took off her shirt as she was walking to the bathroom.

"Wow… you're certainly at home here, aren't you?" I said jokingly.

"Well… we're 400 meters above the ground… no peeping toms around… 'cept you…" she said jokingly as she took off her bra and closed the door.

"What a woman…" I said as I shook my head.

After 20 minutes, she went out.

"Hey! Did you use my jasmine bath wash?" I asked.

"Yeah… it feels good!" she said.

"Well… you DO smell good… now eat up!" I said.

I really don't know why, but I always cook food enough for two people…

As she chow downed, I ate my food silently.

"These pancakes are the best I ever had!" she said as she chomped a mouthful and squeezed maple syrup and honey in her mouth.

"Yeah… you have an appetite of a hungry sumo wrestler…" I mumbled.

"Okay…*munch* let's watch some T.V.?" she asked.

"Go ahead." I said, gesturing the television with my fork.

She then tuned into a re-run of MTV's 16 and pregnant.

"Really…? 16 and pregnant? Really?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"This really helped me a lot, you know…" she said as she shoveled the strawberry yogurt into her mouth.

_Helped me a lot?_

"How'd it help you? It only shows pregnant teenagers…" I said.

"Heh… the only reason you'd watch that is if you _actually _got pregnant…" I joked.

She froze.

**YTPOV**

_Did he just say that I got pregnant?_

He noticed my look.

"H-Hey… I was just jokin' around…" he said as he bit into an omelette sandwich.

"Y-Yeah… HAHAHAHA!" I tried to laugh.

It didn't sound right… kinda _forced…_

"Okay…" he said.

I flipped the channel to FOX movies.

"Juno? They're showing that now? I love that movie!" he said as he clapped his hands.

"Yeah… Me too! This really helped me to stay strong for those nine months…" I said as I put both of my hands to my tummy.

Then he snorted.

"Hah… what? You didn't get pregnant now…did you?" he asked jokingly.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be pregnant?" I said.

"Chill out… you're like a pissed off samurai…" he breathed.

Then I decided to return to MTV, thinking that 16 and pregnant was over.

"Teen Mom? C'mon…." he said.

"This show taught me to be a better mother to Minaaaa…" I said before realizing what I said.

"What? Something is up! Tell me!" he said as he threw down his bowl.

_Crack!_

"Don't worry… that's made from unbreakable glass that came with Mitsuru's other gifts… It's fun to do that… now tell me!" he said.

"No… I'll show you…" I said as I took his hand and lead him to the elevator.

I told him to go to the next city.

_Nagoya… _

I held on.

**MAPOV**

_Yukari's been acting weird…_

_Next city… Nagoya?_

As I sped up 90 mph, we reached Nagoya in no time.

"Alright… where to?" I said.

"At Oda Avenue…"_ she said._

_Oda Avenue? The plot thickens…_

We arrive at a medium sized town house and she rang the doorbell.

"What the hell is going on, Yukari? We drove 7 miles to get here?" I said.

"Trust me… all will be clearer…" she said.

A middle aged woman opened the door.

"Yukari! And who's this young stud?" she said seductively.

"This is Minato, mom… can we come in?" she asked impatiently.

"Come in, come in…" she said before Yukari grabbed her and whispered some words into her ear.

She looked at me and nodded as Yukari went ahead.

As she ushered me into her living room, she touched my leg.

"Ummm… what's going on, Mrs. Takeba?" I asked.

"Well… you're the boy she always talks about…" she said.

"Um… Mrs. Takeba… I think you ought to calm down…" I said.

"Oh, tish tosh! None of that "Mrs. Takeba" stuff… please call me Kitty cat, rawr!" she said as she pulled my collar.

"Minato! Come over here!" Yukari yelled.

"Okay! You heard her!" I said as I left her.

As I entered the room that the voice of Yukari was in, I saw she was in a small bed and there was a little girl at her side.

"Baby, go to him." She said.

As she went to me, I knelt to look at her.

"Well, aren't you a beauty! You look so cute!" I said as I admired her face.

"Her name's Minako…" Yukari said.

She had a soft, loving face and looked like me…

She had bluish-red eyes that almost seemed violet…

"Well Yukari, is this your little sister? Or your cousin?" I asked as I lifted her off the ground.

"She… she's my daughter." She said.

I was crestfallen….

"Oh… she looks like you… glad to see you and Nathan produce such a beautiful little girl…" I said sadly.

"She's not _his _daughter… he doesn't even touch me…" she said.

"Who, then?" I had to ask.

"She's your daughter!"She said exasperatedly.

"What? When?" I said.

"October 28, 2010…" she said.

"Wow… January 25?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Dada…" little Minako said.

I felt happy.

"She called me daddy!" I shouted.

Yukari beamed.

"Glad to see you happy…" she said.

"Happy? I'm pissing myself with JOY!" I said.

She laughed.

"I wave dada!" she said.

"I love you too, baby!" I said as kissed her cheek.

"When can she sleep over my place?" I said.

"Hehe… as soon as possible… Nathan wouldn't even let her stay over…" she said.

"Maybe I'm not a big jerk like him…" I said as I cradled Minako at my arms.

_This. _

_Was the single best moment in my life!_


	16. The discussion

Author's notes: this is a chapter about Minato and Yukari discussing about Minako…. As always, keep up the reviews please…

**MAPOV**

I let Minako sit on my knee as Yukari and I talked about her.

"So… mind tellin' me how this all happened?" I asked as played with Minako's short, soft, fiery red hair that's being pinned by hairclips that look like this: XXII.

"Well… January 25… remember? We made love before we fought Nyx?" she said.

"Mama, Dada, who's _Nix_?" she asked.

"An old enemy of ours, honey." She said.

"Oh… okay." She said.

I held Minako close.

"My daughter sure is smart! Isn't she? Isn't she?" I cooed.

"Hehehe…Dada, you're acting vewy silly!" she said as she giggled.

"Aw, do you know who your Dada is?" Yukari asked her.

"Yes Mama, he's right thereeeee!" she points at me.

"Awwww! She's a bundle of joy, isn't she?" I said.

I kissed her cheeks.

"Do you know Nathan, kiddo?" I asked.

She made a weird face.

"Eck! Nathan is a baaaad baaaad man! And he smells funny!" she said.

"Hahahaha! Well said, baby! How about your daddy? How does he smell?" I asked.

She smells me.

"Dada smells… w'eally _goooood_!" she said as she clapped her hands.

"You hear that Yukari? My kid said I smell good!" I boasted.

"Hehehe… c'mon _Daddy-yo, _let's talk outside…" she said.

I put Minako down and let her watch T.V...

Yukari and I spoke at her balcony.

"So… what do you think about Minako?" she asked.

"Well… she's great… she's a cutie-pie… and she looks like that girl… although, I can't remember who…" I said.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I…I can't raise her alone…" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, so that's your excuse now?" she said angrily.

"W-what?" I said, equally surprised.

"First… you… you left me! While I was pregnant!" she yelled as she shook physically.

I felt my blood boil to the extent that I almost busted a vein in my head.

"Oh, _like _I _had_ any other choice, Yukari! And I didn't _leave_ you, I _died_ remember?" I screamed at her.

"That…that… that's not the point!" she yelled.

"Oh, yeah? You left… ME! For that _weasel _Nathan!" I yelled with tears streaming my eyes…

"I…I…I loved you so much…! I... I… needed to fill the hole in my heart…" she said.

I became speechless.

"Then leave him!" I said.

"I can't! The point is, you hate Minako and you don't want to have anything to do with her!" she accused.

The accusations were so _dumb, _I almost guffawed laughing.

"What? Do you have cotton in your ears? I said that I almost passed out with joy and I can't raise her by myself…" I said.

She calmed down significantly.

"R-really?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Really really." I said.

"Mama, Dada, please don't fight…I'm sowrry…" she said as she hugged both of our knees.

I knelt down and wiped her tears.

"Oh, baby, don't cry…. Your Mama and I were just… having a _discussion…"_ I said.

"Mama…Dada… please stay together! So we can be a big happy famiwy!" she said.

"Minako, dear… your Mama… loves that Nathan guy…" I said.

"Awwww! No faiw!" she protested.

"Minako, baby, how would you like to hang out with Daddy?" Yukari asked.

"Yay! I wanna! I wanna! Mama, when? When!" she said happily.

"Hahaha! Maybe tomorrow, dear…" Yukari said.

"Yay!" she said.

"Then, we'll pick out toys you want to buy, is that cool?" I asked.

"Cool! What is "cool?"" she asked.

"You're alright, kid!" I said as I hugged her.

"Daddy warm!" she cooed.

Then, Yukari and I played with Minako until it became dark out.

6 PM…

We brought Minako to her room.

"Minako, dear, Daddy is going home now, but I'll come back tomorrow." I said.

"Pwomise?" she said.

"Promise!" I said.

As Yukari walked me out…

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Me? Ah, no… I need to hang out here, but…" she bit her lip.

She then gave me a quick peck in the lips.

"Bye…" she said as I rode my Ducati.

_She says she loves Nathan, but still kissed me…_

_I'll never understand women…_

I decided to call Lee.

"Yo! Minato! Wazzap, boy?" he asked.

"Great man! I'm feelin' great! Come by the Drunken Samurai bar so I can treat you and a few of my other friends to a round of booze!" I offered.

"Sure thing! I'll be there!" he promised.

I called the others.

"Drunken Samurai? I'm there!" Junpei said.

"Alright, I'll go there. I'll bring Ken along, too…" Akihiko said.

As I passed by the Moel to refuel, I saw the same boy from last time…

I left the refueling to the kid as I walked over to Theo.

"Hello…" he greets.

"You…" I pointed.

"Haha… I'm here to say… and I quote: "A wild motorcycle is no way to let children ride, so take this as a gift…" there." He points to the alley.

It was the latest Mercedes-Benz gold colored BMW Guardian.

"Damn… how much?" I asked.

"Free. A little gift for you…new Dad…" He says.

"Will it magically fly there?" I said in contempt.

"Nope… but I'll deliver it to your garage." He said.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Elizabeth sends her regards." He said while smiling.

"Listen… please tell her thanks…" I said.

"Yes." He said before dissolving in the winds.


	17. Drunken Samurai

As I left the Moel and proceeded to the Drunken Samurai, I parked my Ducati.

I saw… _Nathan_.

"Minato… this is an unexpected surprise." He said in a way that sounded like this: What the hell are you doing here?

"Yeah. I'm celebratin'." I said curtly.

He looked confused.

"Celebrate…what?" he asked.

"If you haven't heard, I am the proud father of a bouncing little girl." I said proudly.

He scoffed.

"So… you're HER father…" he said in contempt.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I said angrily.

"Well… she's an _illegitimate child…" _he said coldly.

"What?" I said.

"Don't hear me? Read my lips: B-A-S-T-A-R-D…Bastard child!"

That made me so mad, I blacked out.

Then, Nathan was on the floor, with a wounded nose.

I _apparently _struck him.

"You…you…you _savage!"_ he whined as he held his gushing nose.

"You had that coming…_weasel turd… _be lucky I didn't open a can of_ whup-ass _on ya_…" _I said.

As I was touching the doorknob…

"Oh, yeah and that Ducati has an advanced alarm system and if you even lay a filthy little finger on it, you'll be in for a world of hurt…" I said.

He slinked to his car while cursing beneath his breath.

As I walked over, Junpei waved at me.

"S'up Dude?" he said.

"Where's Lee?" I asked.

"Who?" Ken said.

"Lee is in da house!" Lee said as he entered the scene.

"Guys, this is Lee, Lee the guys." I introduced them.

"Hello, hello, wazzup? Sorry I'm late; I had to help an old lady cross the road." He greets them as they shake hands.

"How long did it take to hide her body?" Ken joked.

As we chugged on Malt beers, except Ken whose drinking Malt soda, Junpei asked….

"So… why'ja call us here for?" He asked.

"I… am a father!" I said with pride.

"Really, now… It's four year old news…" Akihiko said.

"But still! It's news to me!" I said.

"Congratulations, Minato-san…" Ken said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Hey! Parenting's a big job… it's no walk in the park…" Junpei warned.

"Yeah…" Lee said quietly as he sipped on his ale.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Nah… it's just that… I have KIDS too!" he said as he sobbed.

"How many?" Akihiko asked.

"*sniff* about 5 kids! I ain't even heard of condoms back then!" he bawled.

Then he calms down.

"But it's still fun!" he said.

"Aren't you worried? I mean, no offense, but you don't really have much of a father figure to begin with…" Akihiko said.

"Well, even better! Now I can do all the things me and my Dad never did…" I said.

"And my cousin, Mitsunari, is the father figure I have… I'll call him sometime…" I said.

"But now… chug on boys! The drinks are on me! And Ken?" I said.

He looks at me.

"If you pass out on me, I'll have you arrested!" I joked.

"Cheers!" we said as we clinked cups.

Lee began to flirt with the waitress and in a few minutes, he was having a snog her.

It was getting hot.

"Careful… you don't want a kid number 6…" I warned.

Lee flipped me the bird as he continued making out with her.

Ken tried unsuccessfully to flirt with the bartender's daughter.

He only achieved being kicked in the balls.

"Ohhh!" we all shouted.

"Damn!" I shouted.

"Haha… try and try again…" Junpei joked.

"YOU try it if you're so slick…" he whimpers.

"I…I have kids… let ol' BoxCar Sanada try it…" Junpei said.

"What? Why me…?" Akihiko complained.

"Meh… never mind… you can't handle it anyways…" Junpei used reverse psychology on him.

"What? I bet you TEN THOUSAND YEN if I could score a pure woman!" Akihiko wagered.

"Bet accepted. Make a move, Boxcar, you'll get three tries..." Junpei said.

"I will." He said as he threw his jacket in Junpei's face.

"What's this fool gonna do?" Lee asked.

"Watch…" Junpei said.

Akihiko walks to a brown haired lady sitting by the bar.

"Hey ma'am…" he said.

"Hello…" The lady said shyly.

"Um… Are you a trumpet player?" he asked.

"W-why?" the lady asked.

"Because you sure make me horny!" he quips.

The lady seemed disgusted.

"Damn… what did he do?"

The lady gets up and spills cognac in his face.

"Ohhhh!" we yelled.

"Oh, man… that was gold!" Junpei said.

"Try again!" Ken said.

Akihiko points his middle finger at us.

He then walks toward a ginger haired girl.

He stares at her.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"You're eyes are like the galaxy to me…" he flirts.

"Yeah?" she says.

"Because I see the world in them…"

"Tee-hee…You want my number?" she asked.

"Only if you like me…" he said.

"Sorry, you're not my type." Her boyfriend said.

"Oh… sorry…" he says.

"Wow… looks like Chidori's getting a new bag today…" Junpei smirks.

"*sigh* looks like you win…" Akihiko says as he opened his cheque book.

"Wait… look at that hot babe…" Lee points to the blond lady who was smoking.

The lady smoking a cigarette in a thin pipe was staring at Akihiko.

"Hey, is it me? Or is that hot chick totally checking Akihiko-san out?" Ken mulls.

"There is hope yet!" I said to Akihiko.

"I don't know… I don't want to be rejected…" Akihiko said.

"_Carpe Diem… _Seize the moment!" I said.

"_Carpe Diem…_" Akihiko said as he rose up and went to the lady.

As he walks, the lady takes off her shades.

"Um… hello!" Akihiko greets.

She looks Akihiko up and down, sizing him up.

"Hello…" she says cooly.

"Ummm… How much?" Akihiko asks.

At that, we all slap our foreheads at his blatant stupidity.

"How much? *shrugs* 1000 yen." She says.

We all drop our jaws.

"O-okay!" Akihiko says.

"By the way… I'm Galaxia… I'm from a town called "Lickety-dickety."" She says.

Akihiko's face melts into disgust.

"Uh… never mind…" he says as he walks away.

"What the hell Akihiko? You just gave Junpei ten thousand yen!" Lee shouts.

"Yeah, but I ain't _yaoi _dude…" he says.

"What?" Junpei asked.

"That's a guy…right there." he points to the lady a while ago.

"How'd you know?" Ken asked.

He gives a look of disgust at the lady.

"Because she had hands bigger than _Andre the giant_. And she had an Adam's apple the size of my fist." He says.

He then writes on a piece of paper.

"Here… ten thousand yen… go nuts." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yay! Thank you, dad!" Junpei said jokingly.

"Don't worry Akihiko; I'll introduce you to my little sister. (See Author's notes below.)" Lee said.

As we left the Drunken Samurai, we decided to go smoke some weed…

We got an apple, some pot and a lighter.

Lee made a hole as Akihiko stuffed the weed in the hole.

Then, Junpei lit it up.

"Let's smoke this shit!" Lee said as he smoked the hole in the apple.

He spewed the smoke slowly.

"That's the shit…" he said as he passed it to Junpei.

Junpei smoked some of it.

"Ahhhh… I'm in a happy place…" he says.

Akihiko gave it a whirl.

After he smoked it, he shuddered and shook his head and blew it out in a smoke ring fashion.

"Top that..." he said.

Then I tried it.

As I inhaled the narcotic, I felt lighter and lighter.

"Whoa… Space zone!" I yelled.

Ken made a move to get it, but Junpei prevented it.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Ya wannta smok sumthin' lad? Smoke me arse!" Junpei said in a scottish accent.

Ken pouted.

"Bah! Screw this shit…" Junpei said as he tossed the apple.

As we left, Ken stole a bite in the apple.

Then we went to some restaurant.

We peed in the front.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lee and Junpei said as the relieved themselves

"This is great…" Akihiko said as he peed.

I peed too.

"Damn boy! You piss like a racehorse!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Ken! Go on!" Lee said.

"I'm SHY!" he shouts.

The, a stream passes as it made the wall wet.

Two people were looking.

"Hey, what's your name? I'll write it on the wall! Fuck off!" Ken said as the two ran off.

As I finished up my business, I noticed a sign.

SUEMITSU AND LITTLE BRO RESTAURANT

"Holy shit! You idiot, Lee!" I said.

"Haha! This is a way to stick it up the man!" he says.

As we passed by the Video store and Suemitsu's store…

"Ken, Aki and Junpei you two hit the music store while Minato and I hit ol' Suemitsu's place…" Lee said.

As Ken, Akihiko and Junpei broke into the store…

"This place is cool…" Ken said.

But he didn't notice Akihiko and Junpei lock him in.

Back with Lee and I...

"Lee! What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Wait…" he said as he took off his shorts and underwear.

He then proceeded to take a crap on Suemitsu's front doorstep.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed.

"Shut up! The fat-ass will hear ya!" he says before he returns too reading a newspaper.

Back to Ken…

The T.V.'s were turned on as it showed a porn video.

**YTPOV**

After I tucked Minako in…

I took a tub of ice cream and ate it while watching _Conan._

I began thinking about Minato.

Then my phone rang.

It was Nathan.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yukari? Your fucking maniac friend punched my nose!" he whined.

"Nathan… what do you want me to do about it?" I asked as I ate another scoop.

"Anything! He's _your_ friend!" he screams.

"I'm hanging up." I said.

"But-" I hung up

End for this chapter.

Author's notes: O.C. needed for Lee's little sister.

Preferably someone Akihiko might like.

Limited time only, if you don't put the O.C., I'll probably make my own.


	18. Dada Minato

**MAPOV**

I woke up later at around 9:44 A.M.

Then I remembered that Yukari would bring Minako would be here at 10 A.M...

I was half-naked when I got here…

Apparently, the cops saw us lock Ken in and saw what Lee did to Suemitsu's front door, so we tried to open the glass door.

Since the cops were closing in, Lee thought It'd be smart to smash the glass windows with a piece of cinder block.

It worked, but the cops were nearing us so we split up and took off our clothes and wrapped it on our heads.

When I returned, I called everyone…

They made it home, but I was so tired, I fell asleep in the couch.

_Back to present time…_

I quickly got up and took a quick shower.

As I was towel drying my hair, the doorbell rang.

The intercom sounded.

"Helllloooo? Minaaaato?" Yukari's voice boomed.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled into the 'com.

I then pressed the button that unlocks the door to my room.

Soon, a little girl rushes into the room with a TEDDIE backpack and a trolley with Risette's face on the front.

She then dove right in the couch.

"Wow! Dada's place is soooo neat!" Minako squeals.

"Well, someone's a cheeky monkey today!" I said as I went out.

"Dada!" she said as she hugged me.

Then Yukari went in.

"Hey… she'll be staying over for 2 months… is that alright?" she asked.

Although I had work, I decided to just go with it.

"Y-Yeah! Cool! Ummm… would you like to stay over for a cup of joe?" I asked.

She smiled. Then frowned.

"I can't… I have to go out for lunch with Nathan…" she said.

"Okay… you don't want to be late, go on." I said.

"Hehehe… have fun you two…" she said as she left.

"Bye Mama!" Minako said.

"Tell Nathan sorry for giving him a nose slip!" I shouted.

Then, Minako and I were alone.

"So, kiddo, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I dunno… Will you give me a 'woom?" she asked.

"Well, Duh! Baby needs her own room, right?" I said as I tickled her.

"Hehehe! Daddy! That tiiickleees!" she said as she giggled.

I brought her to the second floor and she looked at the doors and then at me.

"Go on! Pick a room, kiddo!" I said.

She chose a room next to mine.

"Is this okay, Dada?" she asked.

"Sure baby, go on!" I goaded her into her new room.

"Yay!" she said as she jumped onto her new bed and bounced on it for a few minutes.

Then she put her bag and folded her clothes in her bed and arranged it in her closet.

I stared at her.

"Baby, how old are you now?" I asked.

"I'm four years old, Dada…" she said as she continued to fold and arrange her clothes.

Then she tried to open the dresser, but she was a little too short to open it.

"Here baby, let Dada help you with that…" I said as I opened it.

"Thank you, Dada!" she smiled as she continued.

I made a mental note to put the handle shorter.

After she arranged her clothes…

"So… what do you usually eat, baby?" I inquired.

"Hmmm… Food." She said.

"Food? I eat food too! What else do you eat?" I asked.

"Hmmm… Spaghetti!" she said eagerly.

"Spaghetti? You sure baby? Anything else you like?" I asked further.

"Hmmm… Mommy lets me eat something called "Lasagna" from a place that Nathan called "Eye-tilian 'ree way."" She said.

"Eye-talian 'ree way…? That racist… Italian Freeway! How about some breakfast from Mcdonalds instead? I think we're just in time for it…" I said as I picked Minako up.

It was just around 10:30…

Then, as I went to my Ducati…

"Daddy… I'm scared…" she said as she clung to my jacket-tail.

"Of _Shadowfax? Oh…." _I said as I remembered the new car I had.

I felt my pockets.

I had an unfamiliar key which had a velvety keychain.

I pressed the unlock button.

_Beep! Beep!_

I saw a gold colored BMW.

It had a plate that read "Er0s Ar1sat0"

"Wow! Shiny!" Minako said as she rubbed the cars exterior.

"Hop in, if you want to live." I said, mimicking Termanator.

She sat on the front seat.

"What type of songs do you like?" I asked her.

"Hmmm…anything… by Slipknot!" she squealed.

"Slipknot! Baby… really?" I said.

"Hmmm…. _Hey, soul sister?" _she suggested.

"Good choice. You're really my daughter…" I said as I ran my hand on her fiery red hair.

As I played the CD, she began to dance to the beat.

"Lipstick stains….front lobe….my left side brains…" she sang.

"Huh? That's morbid…" I said while smiling.

For some _weird _reason, I drove the car like I've driven for years…

As we reached the McDonalds, it was already 10:45

We entered the place.

Then I fell in line and ordered.

"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, you may… I want five pancakes and some omelet burgers…" I ordered.

"Sorry sir, but we stopped serving breakfast." She said.

"You joking right? We're, like fifteen minutes late…" I said.

"We stopped serving at 9:30 A.M…" she said.

"Awww! Horse-shit!" I shouted.

Minako began to cry.

"Waaaaaaaah!" she bawled.

"Oh…. Baby, don't cry…don't cry…" I said.

"Nice… You'll win the father of the year award for sure…" the man behind me said.

"Thanks! Are you my shrink? Jog on, foo'!" I said as I flipped his tray over, knocking his food to the floor.

Minako continued to cry.

"Alright, alright, can someone get me a happy meal!" I yelled.

After we got the happy meal, we went home.

Later…

My landline sounded.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Minato? It's Akihiko…" the voice said.

"Yo Aki! Wazzap?" I said.

"I heard from Yukari that Minako's stayin' over. How is it?" he asked.

"Oh… well… it's a handful…" I said.

"Alright… got to go… bye!" he said.

Minako was playing with a PlayStation 2 or 3 game she brought along.

"Hey baby, is that a PS2?" I asked.

"No… Ps3, Daddy… Nathan calls a PS2 a "Piece of … 'unk" but I really liked the PS2, Dada…" she said while playing a game.

"Oh… so what ARE you playing?" I asked.

"Harvest Moon, Daddy…" she said.

"Ah…" I said while returning to my coffee.

"Harvest moon… she's _Really_ my daughter…" I mumbled as I sipped my coffee.

That night, I had an unexpected visitor.

Beep!

"H-Hello? Minato?" a strong, proud voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"Mitsuru. May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said as I clicked the gate door open.

"Dada, who was that?" Minako asked as she paused the game.

"Oh, it was your auntie Mitsuru…" I said.

"Yay!" she cheered.

Then a few minutes later, Mitsuru arrived.

Minako got the door.

"Awntie Mitzy!" she squeals.

"Baby!" Mitsuru said.

They both hug.

"So… Mitsuru… what brings you here to our humble home?" I asked.

"Oh, well… Yukari told me about Minako coming over and I had Bernard cook up some roast beef and some pork tenderloins…" she said as she set up the containers in the table.

"Bernard?" I asked.

Bernard _had _to be her boyfriend…

"Bernard was my father's _homosexual _butler…" she said.

Then, after I set up the table, we began to eat.

"These are good! What does that Bernard use?" I asked.

The tenderloins melted in my mouth…

"An old Jamaican recipe his great-great-great grand aunt brought from the isles of the _Caribbean_…" she said.

I shrug.

"Works for me…" I said as I chomped onto my beef.

After Mitsuru and I washed the plates, while playfully spraying water with each other...

I escorted her to the parking lot…

"You know… you REALLY didn't have to escort me…" she said.

"Nonesense! Don't you know how many perverts are out there?" I said.

"Well… I thank you…" she said after she plants a kiss in my lips before she stared at me wide eyed.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"For what?" I asked.

She seemed confused.

"For… kissing you? Aren't you dating Yukari?" she asked.

"Nah… she's with Nathan right? And what's an innocent kiss gonna do?" I said.

She seemed relieved.

"Thank you!" she said before hugging me.

_Why is Mitsuru so…clingy today?_

"Bye Mitsuru! Hope you can come by again!" I said and I meant every word.

She drove off in her Red SUV.

As I returned…

"Dada… I think Awntie Mitzy likes youuu!" Minako teased.

"What? Baby, your Auntie and I were great friends back in the day…" I explained.

"Daddy and Awntie kissing in the tree! K-I-S-S-S-S-S-S-I-N-G!" she teased some more.

"Alright, baby, time to sleep!" I said before tucking her in.

Then, I slept a peaceful night.

**YTPOV**

11 AM

After I had dropped Minako off, I went to lunch with Nathan.

We ate, as usual, at Suemitsue's.

"Man… today's a scorcher of a day!" Nathan breathes.

"…" I was too engrossed with thoughts about Minato…

He may not look like it, but I think he's gonna be a great dad.

"Hello?" Nathan said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Waddya want to eat?" he asked.

"Oh… I just want some pancakes and a bottle of Minute Maid…" I said before playing Temple Runner on my I-Phone.

When the chef passed to give us our order…

"Hey! Aren't you Minato's boyfriend?" the chef asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"And you are?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Jonas Lee Otsuji! Just…Lee." he said proudly.

"Okay _Jonas, _what do you mean about Minato and Yukari?" Nathan asked.

"That was a long time ago, dear!" I said.

As we finished eating, we took a cruise and I spotted Minato and Minako exiting the McDonald's.

Minako was happily eating a happy meal as Minato held her hand.

"Minato! Minato!" I tried to get his attention.

"Don't call that _asswipe…"_ Nathan said coldly.

After Nathan dropped me off, I received a call from Mitsuru…

"Hello, Yukari… I hear that Minako would be staying over at Minato's." Mitsuru said cooly.

"Yes. She's over at Minato's place." I said.

"Really now?" She said cunningly.

"What're you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing. Bye!" she said before hanging up.

_Weird…_


	19. Lunch with Minako

_**MAPOV**_

The next day, I decided to take Minako with me to work.

As I was waiting on the customers, Minako pretended to be the cashier.

"Pay up!" she demanded one customer.

"Sure kiddo… here's an extra tip…" a sophisticated lady said.

"100 yen? Give me a 5000!" she demanded.

The boss saw it.

"ARISATOOOO!" he bellowed so loud, the patrons sat up straight.

"Yes?" I said.

"What are you doing, bringing your kid here? This isn't a day care center!" he yells.

I shot a look at Lee.

"Um… Noz! Rule number 10 section 5 paragraph 2 states that all employee's have a "Bring your child to work day!"" Lee said.

"Put a sock on it, Otsuji!" he bellows.

"RULE NUMBER ONE! Workers reserve the right to sue if they're threatened verbally by their employers!" Lee bellows back.

He looked horror stricken.

"Ack! Sue… that was below the belt!" Suemitsu said as he slinked back to his room.

After Lee finished his work, he walked to Minako.

"Hey there kiddo! What's your name?" he asked.

Minako hid behind me.

"It's alright Baby…" I reassured her.

"Minako Arisato…" she said.

"Well, I'm your uncle Lee!" he said in a friendly way.

"Unca' Lee!" Minako said as she high fived him.

Then Suemitsu went out.

"Harumph! I'm sorry for that bit a while ago… I'm just a little moody after some _idiot _took a shit- I mean _poopy _on my front door…" he then turns to Minako.

"Hello, my dear, I'm your uncle Suemitsu. Tell me anything you want and I'll give it to you, even if it's half my monster hamburger." He offers.

Minako thought for a while.

"All your money and all your stuff." She said simply.

Lee burst out laughing as I snickered while the rest of the patrons giggled.

"Hehehe! She _IS _her father's daughter!" I said in between laughs.

"Hehehe… how about…" he pulls out his wallet.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five thousand yen instead?" he says as he give Minako a bunch of yen notes.

"Yay! Thank you, unca' Sue!" she says as she pockets the cash.

Then, Mitsuru walks in.

Fuuka was with her.

"Hello…Whoa…" Lee greets.

"Hello!" they greet everyone.

"Hey you two… what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh… well, you see, Fuuka here's the head researcher of the Kirijo group and the finest one we have. I thought it'd be fair to treat her for lunch…" she began.

"Awntie Mitzy! Awntie Fuukie!" Minako ran towards them as she hugged them.

"Hey baby! Would you like to join us for lunch?" Mitsuru offered.

"Yeah! That'd be a great idea!" Fuuka seconded.

She shoots me a look with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing kiddo! Go on!" I said as I slapped her back.

"Yay!" she said as she took a seat.

"Daddy, I want a burger, a biiig bowl of w'amen and a cup of coke, please…" she said.

"Sure thing, kiddo, you're allowed soda… right?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Daddy, if I drink water and brush my teeth afterwards." She said, remembering my reminders when drinking soda.

"Good girl…" I said as I jotted the orders.

"You're a good dad, Minato-kun…" Fuuka said.

"Thank you, Fuuka!" I said.

_Nothing more I love than being praised as an excellent dad…_

After I took their orders, I went to relay the order to Lee.

"Dude… who's that beautiful teal haired maiden…?" Lee asked.

"Oh her? That's Fuuka Yamagishi. Pretty isn't she?" I said as I took out four plates.

"Yeah…Damn… does she… you know…" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked shyly.

"Not any that I would know…" I said.

"Dang… ask her for me… but be _very_ discreet." He said.

"Sure… HEY FUUKA! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET?" I asked, much to Lee's dismay.

Fuuka shook her head.

"Good! MY FRIEND HERE WANT TO DATE YOU!" I yelled.

"Sure!" she yells back.

"Yes!" he pumps his hands in the air.

As I brought the food to the table, I noticed that I had an extra plate.

"Any of you eating extra?" I asked.

"It's for you." Mitsuru said.

"Wh-what? O-okay…" I said as I ate.

I was pretty hungry.

I sat next to Mitsuru.

Fuuka asked.

"Hey… who's that chef?" she asked.

"Him? Jonas Lee Otsuji. Lee for short. Slick isn't he?" I said.

"Yeah… Dang… does he… you know…" she began.

"Does he…what?" I asked.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

"Not that I would know." I said.

"You're his friend, go ask him for me! But be VERY discreet…" she said.

"Sure… YO, LEE! YA HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YET?" I shouted, much to Fuuka's consternation.

He shook his head vigorously.

"YA WANT TO DATE FUUKA?" I yelled.

He nodded eagerly.

"There." I said.

Mitsuru smiled.

We spent the lunchtime together.

"Minato… could you look at my hand for a minute?" Mitsuru asked.

"Hm?" I said as I held her hand and looked at it.

"Look closer." she said.

I took a closer look.

"Hm! Chanel Desire?" I asked.

"Yes." She said as I continued holding her hand.

"Mitsuru, this doesn't mean anything, but I'll hold your hand while we eat… okay?" I asked.

She seemed elated.

"Y-Yes!" she said.

We rapped and chatted.

Then they left.

**YTPOV**

I went to PowerRecords to buy the new Taylor Swift CD…

I picked the newest one and paid for it.

Then, I went to the parking lot and went into my car, which is a Ford Everest.

Then I played it and just… cruised by.

As I cruised by the Tatsumi port island, I saw at the Suemitsu restaurant,

Minato and Mitsuru were eating with Fuuka and Minako.

Then Minato held her hand and it really looked like he kissed her hand.

I stepped on the breaks.

Minato then continued holding her hands.

I contemplated on going there to slap Mitsuru and scratch Minato's fucking eyes out.

But… I remembered that I had a boyfriend… and that I _sorta _moved on…

_Sorta…_

Should I break up with Minato?

Or stay with Nathan?


	20. Family trip

**MAPOV**

April 14, 2013…

It had been already little more than a month and a half that Minako had stayed over my place…

It was already nearing April 16, Akihiko's boxing match and Akihiko gave the gang and I some front row tickets.

So I arranged a beach trip, for just Minako and me…

I decided to call Yukari, to see if she was interested to come with us.

"Hello?" a sweet, lilac voice asked.

"Hello, it's Minato…" I said.

"Minato! Hello! How's my little angel?" she asked.

"She's fine… she's having lots and lots of fun… and I want to take her out to the beach today, if that's alright…" I asked.

She paused for a minute, presumably to think…

"Ummmm…. I dunno…" she said.

"Aw c'mon! You can come too, if you really want!" I said.

_I was DESPARATE to spend a summer day at the beach with my one and only baby girl… I'm referring to Minako by the way..._

"Really? Okay, then I'll prepare my things! I'll be there in a few minutes…" she said.

_Well… I asked for one, I get two…_

I went over to Minako, who was enjoying a cup of ramen I made for her using a recipe from Lee's grandma.

"Hey baby…" I greeted her.

She took a big gulp out of the bowl.

"I'm fine, Daddy… Haha! That guy got hit in the head with a coconut!" she said.

"Good… Because your Mommy and I would like to take you to the beach." I said.

"Beach?" she asked confusedly.

"Beach! _The _beach?" I said, hoping that would ring a bell.

She still seemed puzzled.

"I'll show you later, sweetie…" I said as I went to prepare our stuff.

After I packed the sunscreen and towels, Yukari rang the doorbell.

I heard Minako giggle.

I ignored the snickering and opened, rather I wrenched the door out of my way, ridiculously eager, and there she was…

She looked as stunning as when I first saw her…

Well, even though she pointed a _gun _at me and threatened to shoot my brains out…

Time had not made me immune to the perfection of her face…

And I was sure that I'd never take any aspect of her for granted…

My eyes traced over her pale white features and flawless face…

The gentle curve of her jaw and the even softer curve of her full lips- twisted in a smile every now and then- the straight line of her nose,

The sharp angle of her cheekbones, and the smooth limestone glow of her forehead, partially obscured by the crescent shape of her sun-kissed bronze hair…

I saved her eyes for last, knowing that when I'd looked at it, I was likely to lose my sanity.

They were wide and bright, warm with liquid bronze and framed by a thicket of long black eyelashes…

Staring into her eyes always made me feel extraordinary- sort of like my bones turning spongy and flimsy, like a noodle...

I was also lightheaded, but it could be because I had forgotten to keep breathing…

Again…

_Time and time again…_

**YTPOV**

After I had received the call from Minato, I quickly gathered my beach wear.

Then, I rode into my car to Minato's place…

I felt sad that he would be going with Minako only…

Then, elated when he invited me…

As I impatiently ran upstairs to his unit, I briskly clicked the door bell.

And, _he _opened the door…

He gave me such… a look…

Like a blind man seeing light for the first time,

Or when two lovers, after years of separation, meet again…

He had a face that any male model in this world and the next would trade his soul for…

Though, he already _had _usedtwo souls…

No… I didn't believe that.

I felt guilty for _even_ _thinking _that…

And I was glad; as I often was, that I will always be in Minato's heart…

Forever…

I unwittingly reached for his hand, and sighed when his strong, firm and… cold fingers found mine…

His touch brought with it the strangest sense of relief, as if in pain then suddenly ceased…

"Hey…" I said in a dream like way…

He raised our interlocked fingers to brush a lock of hair that strayed to my face, to the back of my ear.

It just… melted me.

"How was your drive going here?" he asked.

I felt… hesitant.

"Mmmm… slow…" I breathed.

"Well… I just called you, like, ten minutes ago…" he breathed in my ear.

"Still…too slow…" I said.

"Yeah… too slow for me too…" he said as he drew closer…

And closer…And closer…

Till we could feel each other's warmth…

**MAPOV**

We were on the verge of kissing,

Then…

"Mommy!" Minako interrupted our _almost_ kiss.

She turns to Minako and smiled.

"Hey baby!" she said as she lifts Minako.

"Mommy! Don't lift me, I'm too big now!" she pleads.

Yukari pouted.

"Well, someone's certainly a big girl now? What's Daddy been feeding you?" she inquired while giving me a look.

"Fwuits and veggies." She said simply.

"Huh…" she shrugged.

"Okay, if we wait here and chat, it'll be night time real soon…" I said.

"Okay… let's go!" she said.

Minako and Yukari brought our stuff while I carried the food and the large cooler.

They both held hands as Yukari asked about her stay.

"So… what does Daddy let you do?" She asked.

"Daddy lets me watch Discovery channel, Sesame Street and Fox news…"she said.

"Does he let you play?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes… we play a game where we beat each other…." She began.

"Beat each other?" she asked furiously while looking at me with a wild look in her eyes.

"Beat each other in cleaning our rooms… Daddy always helps me though…" she continued.

I beamed at Yukari.

She gave me a skunk eye…

"Did he teach you anything _useful?"_ she asked condescendingly.

"Daddy taught me how to boil an egg using a water heater and how to cook hotdogs in a rice cooker…" she said.

Yukari looked at me as if she was tired or something…

_Yeah… a Lady holding a bag of clothes looking tired while a single father carries a big cooler and a basket of food…_

_Women…_

"What time does he let you sleep, baby? Does he play with you?" she asked.

"Daddy always plays with me and lets me sleep at 9 o' clock…" Minako said as she skipped.

"Ah…" Yukari giving me another look…

_Did I do something wrong?_

**YTPOV**

_Why is he doing this to me?_

_He seems like the perfect father…_

_When I asked Minako those questions, I felt… like I raised her wrong…_

_When I asked her what he feeds her she said fruits and veggies…_

_Score one for Yukari…_

_When I asked her what they do, and she said cleaning the house together…_

_Score one for Minato…_

_When I asked her what he taught her, and she said something about the water heater and the rice cooker…_

_Score two for Minato…_

_The only thing I ever taught her was that if she spills something, put newspaper…_

_Although, in hindsight, it was a bit foolish of me to suggest that when she spilled glue on the carpet…_

_Well, when I asked what time she sleeps, and she said nine, I almost cried…_

_Score three for Minato…_

_Well… Yukari-1 Minato-3…_

_That sums it…_

_He's the better parent…_


	21. Fun in the sun

**MAPOV**

We used my car to get to the beach…

As I drove on the freeway, Minako fell asleep in the back and Yukari was staring off the window…

I noticed it…

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"I'm fine..." she said while forcing a smile.

I blinked.

"Sure…." I said as I shrugged.

_She's acting unusually today…_

"I…I'm sorry… carsick…" she said.

As we pulled up to the beach parking lot, she carried Minako, leaving me to carry the heavy things.

I rented a cottage and ordered food to be served an hour later.

Yukari went out of the changing room first.

"W-Whoa…" was all I could say.

She blushed.

"Where's Minako?" I asked.

"Oh, she's outside, playing by the sands…" she said.

I continued my gaze at her.

"Pick your jaw up from the floor…" she said jokingly.

"You look as beautiful as when we went to Yakushima…" I said.

She smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you like it…" she said.

Then we went to the beach.

I played with Minako by the beach line…

We found ourselves talking.

"Yo baby… where's your mom?" I asked her as I propped myself on the sands.

She thought for a while.

"Mommy's at the cottage, callin' Nathan…" she said.

_Nathan… my foe, my rival, my antagonist…_

_My Nemesis…_

"Baby… how long did your mama stay with him?" I asked.

"Hmmm…. 10 months…" she said.

_Even at a young age, Minako's intellect and memory was just amazing… _

"Baby… would you like me and your mommy to go back together?" I asked her.

"Well… Awntie Mitzy really liiiiikes you!" she teased.

"Baby… how do you know?" I asked her.

"Well… back when mommy always cried, I asked awntie why, she said that mommy w'eally missed my daddy, that's youuu, and she also said that she used to have a nice man who taught her a lot of things and she said that she loved you…" she said.

I half smiled.

"Let's play dada!" she said as she splashed water at me.

_Mitsuru…loves me?_

**YTPOV**

Nathan called me so I had answered it.

"Yukari, where in the hell are you?" he asked angrily.

"I'm at the beach." I said curtly.

"The beach? _The beach? _Really?_" _he asked incredulously_._

"Yeah… the beach. Why?" I asked.

"Huh… With who?" he asked.

"With Minako and Minato…" I said simply.

He fumed.

"What? Why are you with _him?_" he asked furiously.

"Because, it's for Minako and Minako only... besides, Minato's just my friend…" I said.

"Your friend? Really? Really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, why?" I said.

"A "friend" that knocked you up back at high school and left you to run off Timbuktu?" he said coldly.

"It's… _personal…_ I have to go…" I said.

"Don't you hang up on-" he said before I clicked the end call button.

I thought about Minato…

He genuinely, honestly, sincerely and truly loved me…

I decided to go outside to check on them…

They were playing by the beach line...

Minako held a sand ball while skipping by the shoreline…

"Keep out of the water, Minako! Aw c'mon! No, don't do that…. (Gets hit in the chest with the sand ball) Ouch! Nice one kid! Seriously, do you want Yukari to yell at me?" he said as she made a face at him.

"I'm not taking you back to the beach again if you don't-" he said with his hands on his hips as Minako splashed water in his face.

"Ah! You think that's funny, do you? Hyah! Hwah! Who's laughing now?" he laughs as he splashes Minako back.

He had the giggling little girl taking cover in her makeshift sand fort as he continued his torrent of splash attacks.

She had a bucket in one hand and a small shovel in the other.

She was next to the water, making reloads easier but her fort was already half wrecked by Minato's assault.

He, on the other hand had a well made fort, impressive even, but he was a little bit far from the water except a small stream from the dirty kitchen nearby…

Minato had a wet stain running down his shirt.

"A hundred yen on my baby girl..." I said.

He looks at me.

"Hey Yukari… it's not my fault, she has all the firepower…" he complains.

I turn to Minako.

"Hey kiddo." I said.

"Yay! Daddy _awwwwwl_ wet now." She said triumphantly.

"I can see that… where's the sand ball you made for daddy?" I said.

"Gone, gone, gone… I'm gonna pway wid daddy _awwwwwl _day! I'm never goin' howm!" she said.

She runs around and around and then picks up a pretty rock.

"Pretty rock!" she said.

_It was pretty… a translucent rock that turned brown when held against the light, turned blue when held against the water and red when turned against the ground…_

She walks to Minato and hands him the rock.

"Thank you baby!" he said as he kissed her forehead.

_I swear, he could play peek-a-boo with Minako for hours straight without getting bored…_

Though, I couldn't make fun of him for it…

"Hey… You ever thinking 'bout dating?" I asked.

"Huh? Um…. No." he said as he bowed his head.

Then, lunch came and we ate and then packed up and left with Minako.

**MAPOV**

I dropped Yukari to the parking lot and watched her drove off.

Then I let Minako watch T.V. until it was dark.

Then, we both slept the night away…


	22. Match day madness

Author's notes: I apologize for those who have waited for so long…

Imagine! I'm a week late! Hopefully, the next stories would make up for it…

Because my hands feel like they're about to split…

Extreme case of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome…

**MAPOV**

_April 16 2013…_

Akihiko's match day…

I prepared Minako to go to the Kyoto stadium….

_Because Akihiko said that they moved it from the Oval garden because the saets got overly crowded…_

I met up with Lee and Junpei at the motorcade rendezvous point,

"Hey look who it is!" Junpei said as he raised his hands for a high five.

I slapped his hand.

"Hey kiddo!" Lee greeted Minako.

"Hello Unca' Jun, Unca' Lee!" she greeted.

Lee gave out a sharp breath.

"I can't believe I'm going to see this fight front row! Three words: Match Day Madness!"He yelled like a madman.

"Calm down…" a confident voice said.

"Hail the king! BoxCar Sanada, we are not worthy!" Lee said with reverence.

"Dude, you're worse than a crazy fan girl that almost kissed Akihiko-san!" Ken said with swagger.

Then the girls arrived, which made Lee pipe down when he saw Fuuka…

"Hello baby!" Yukari greeted.

"Mama!" Minako said as she hugged Yukari.

"Hey daddy!" Yukari said teasingly to me.

"Hey, baby momma…" I said as I placed my hand around her shoulder.

I noticed Mitsuru…

"Hello Mitsuru…" I said in a cool way.

She smiled, and then she blushed.

"H-Hello Minato…" she said shyly.

Then, Lee inched towards Fuuka.

"Um… A-Aren't you Fuuka Yama…Yamagishi…?" he said sloppily.

Fuuka seemed equally shy.

"Yeah… aren't you that cook from the restaurant?" she asked.

Lee's stormy gray eyes brightened.

"Y-Yes… I'm glad you remember me…" he said.

"Kinda hard to forget you…. _Kaijin no soki…" _she said with a smile.

"Hey! You play that game too?" he asked incredulously as he fingered his blue horned circlet.

"Tee-hee! Yeah…" she said, showing Lee her _Ako _keychain.

"Is that _Ako?" _he said before a honk interrupted him.

A green Mitsubishi Lancer drove up…

_I seriously hope its not-_

"Nathan Azai has arrived." Nathan announced grandly.

_Crap… _

"Like anyone asked…" Junpei said beneath his breath.

He gave me a strange look…

Like he saw me stealing a candy bar from him…

Then, I realized I was still holding Yukari's shoulder.

I quickly unlatched my hand as he stepped closer.

"Hello Yukari." He said as he gave her a long kiss in the lips.

I looked away as they kissed.

_To prevent Nathan and I from being the unofficial undercard match…_

I just held my fist, closed my eyes and allowed myself to shudder wildly with carefully controlled fury...

Then, when I opened my eyes, Junpei, Lee, Ken and Akihiko looked at me worriedly.

"Dude…. what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Y-Yeah… you just spaced out, and then shuddered so badly…" Ken said with fear.

"That you looked like you were about to explode into a werewolf!" Junpei said.

"Been watching _Twilight _with the wife and kids again?" Akihiko asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"The vampires…. the werewolves… they just really get me!" he said.

"Alright _bloodsucker_, let's go…" Akihiko said.

"More like ass-sucker…" Ken murmured.

"Yeah! C'mon bro!" Junpei said to me.

"Yeah, I'm more of a werewolf guy…." I said.

"You're no fun!" he said as we entered the limousine.

I waved goodbye to the girls.

Nathan had no choice but to ride with us.

As we sat and chatted, Nathan blabbed uncontrollably….

"And so, my boss finally listened to my request which was…. Wait for it… make black elevator attendants to wear _black gloves! _Ahahaha! That's hilarious!" he guffawed.

No one laughed.

"C'mon! Don't any of you _blue collar _workers get it?" Nathan said insultingly.

"Nathan, that's racist! That's terrible! Real racist!" I said.

He narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to see me clearly.

"Don't get it? Here's another one, even a high school drop-out loser like you would understand… a little zipper headed gook sat next to me on my first class flight and…" he began.

"SHUT UP! You're boring…" Ken said as he turned on the T.V…

Junpei pulled a champagne bottle and made it pop.

_Ack!_

Nathan was hit in the face.

"Oooops! Sorry!" Junpei apologized.

I prevented myself from exploding in a laughing fit that would rival any black satin haired girl from a small town named Inaba...

"You…." He said as he clamped his hands in Junpei's throat to choke him, but _miraculously, _he calmed down.

"It's all good. I'm allll fun." He said while trying to smile.

_For some reason, I didn't believe him…_

"Well, still fun if I do _this?" _Ken said as he slapped Nathan's balls with the back side of his hand so hard, it sounded like the crack of a whip.

"Ohhhhh!" he said as he sucked air furiously to breathe.

"Critical hit!" Junpei said jovially.

"Hehe! Happy Halloween!" Ken said while laughing.

"Stupid….piece…of….ahhhh…." Nathan groaned and writhed in pain.

He struggled back to his seat, AWAY from Ken and took a big gulp from his champagne.

And another gulp…

And another…

Until Junpei hid the bottle so we could drink too...

He cheered up considerably.

His facial features were cherry red.

He looked Ken in the eye:

"Thank you sir, may I have some more?" he said sarcastically.

Ken then raised his right hand next to his ears, as if to strike.

"You_ really_ want some more, _Dionysus_?" He said.

Nathan went closer.

"I _dare_ you." He said, spraying champagne fumes to his face.

_I don't know about you, but daring a delinquent who'd cut your throat for a five yen piece to hit you in the balls is just, to be honest, extremely stupid, dumb, idiotic and foolish enough to earn you a spot in the lunatic asylum…_

Ken shrugged as he whipped his hand into Nathan's balls so hard, he folded over in pain as we cringed from the horrible sound it created…

Like _kendo stick_ hitting raw _flesh…_

_HARD._

"Ah…Ah… Tits!" Nathan panted.

"Hurts so good, eh?"Ken said.

"One more?" Junpei asked.

"I really wouldn't recommend that…" Lee said.

"Just sit down and shut up…" I said to him.

Nathan sat and grumbled.

Ken whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about Yukari-san getting pregnant from that guy… that'd set him back a few years!" Ken said as I suppressed a laugh.

"Hey you guys, we're here!" Akihiko said as he pointed to the Kyoto triangle garden.

"This I need to see!" Ken said as he opened the sun roof and felt the air surging.

The chauffer parked the car in the private parking lot reserved for the boxers and the managers.


	23. Unexpected surprise

**MAPOV**

As we went out, Akihiko talked to his manager while Nathan limped out the car.

The Akihiko waved at us to come closer.

"Guys, this is my coach, Manolo Cricket, Manny for short." Akihiko introduced us to the short black haired man.

Ken laughed when Akihiko said "short".

"Hello, I'm Manny." He shook our hands.

"Hello, Mr. Cricket! I'm a big fan of yours! I've watched every single fight of any players you've trained! Whereabouts are you from, just asking?" Lee said excitedly.

"Philippines, but…" Manny began before Lee yapped some more…

"Oh, I hear all the best boxers are from that place! Like Manny Pacqiuao, Nonito Donaire…Ooooh! Even the fight of Ali-Frazier happened in Manila! Thrilla in Manila baby!" Lee began before he noticed that we moved on to the stairwell.

We moved on to the front row seats and we saw that the ladies were already sitting on the suede seats.

Here's the seating arrangement…

CHIDORI /JUNPEI /LEE /FUUKA /NATHAN /YUKARI /ME /MITSURU /MINAKO /SOLENN /CHONN /KEN

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I took a seat at the left side of Yukari and on the right side of Mitsuru.

"Hey, the fight's just begun!"Yukari whispered in my ear.

Nathan looked over like an angry hen.

I ignored it and watched the intro.

There was a small man with a pencil moustache and Bruce Lee hairstyle named Marshall Lao going toe-to-toe with a much taller and muscular man.

First round, the small man went on the offensive and the taller man reeled and began to bleed on his cheek.

Second round, the tall man tried to attack, but the smaller man's footwork made the taller man bullish and made his moves really amateurish, within 30 seconds in the match, he was knocked out.

The taller man did not stand up within the ten second count, letting the smaller man to win.

Junpei grumbled audibly as he handed a thousand yen to Lee, much to Fuuka's delight.

The rest of the undercard match happened until the undercard right next to the fight of Akihiko, the coach, Manny, called me over...

As we walked towards the locker room, he briefed me in…

"Sorry for draggin' you over here, but Aki needs to speak with you…" he said worriedly.

He then pushed the ebony double doors…

Akihiko was warming up and watching the FIFA world cup.

"Nice! Chelsea vs. Tottenham!" I said excitedly as I took a seat.

Chelsea was going on the defense.

Akihiko grunted as he pulled his legs up for a stretch.

"Glad you could come…" he said as he held his foot in his hands.

"I didn't even know it's the FIFA world cup today! Thanks man! But… your fight…" I began.

"That's why I called ya for, the undercard before me is coming up soon, and one of the boxers and my close friend and, Hwoarang Takeda, was badly injured in a freak accident a while ago…" he said as he drank Gatorade bolt blue...

"That's terrible! Where is he now?" I asked worriedly.

"He's in the hospital's I.C.U…. he's stabilized now, thank goodness, but he looked like he was attacked by a giant bat with horns while he was biking along the highway and is in no position to fight…" Akihiko said before he took a towel and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Where are you going with this?" I said while narrowing my eyes as I watched the Chelsea forward do a penalty kick that turned into a back flip.

The ball hit the net as he landed with every grace of an Olympic gymnast.

"Ohhhh! That's how it's done! Chelsea!" I shouted as I sipped the Gatorade the Manny gave me.

"Point is, we want you to be the undercard…" Manny said as I spat out the Gatorade.

"Lintik! What the fuck man? This _sando _was my favorite top! This ain't any regular _Divesoria _brand ya fool! I bought this from _Bench!_" Manny cussed as he wiped the Gatorade from his shirt.

"You want _me _to fight_? _I can't fight! _" _I said incredulously.

"You _can!"_ Akihiko said.

"I…I…I'm not qualified!" I said with satisfaction.

"Truth is, you can… you are now a member of team Sanada!" Manny said as he let me wear a cool looking jacket.

"Really now? I can't pay my freaking medical bills!" I said.

"There's a one millionyen pay… _guaranteed._" Manny said coaxingly.

_Damn! I'd sell my soul for that much dough…_

"All right… so… certainty of defeat…high amount of hospital bills… small chance of success… where do I sign in?" I said.

"Ummm… in about five minutes…" Akihiko said.

"Five minutes! Where's the gear?" I asked.

"In that room…" Manny points to a room.

I ran as I shouted to Manny to record the FIFA game as I quickly dressed in my boxing gear.

I wore gray boxing shorts with blue stripes and a _Velcro _nametag that read "Arisato."

"You look ridiculous..." Manny said as he shook his head.

"I look sharp." I said simply.

"C'mon!" Manny said as he ushered me into the boxing glove official.

After I was "gloved" I walked nervously to the entrance as the announcer welcomed the spectators and the newest boxer… me.

The, as the national anthem finished, the man in charge for the entrance songs called me.

"Hey boss, what song should I play for ya?" he asked.

"Try this… track twenty two okay? On the ZERO playlist." I said as I handed him my Ipod.

Then, he announced my opponent first…

"Ladies and gentlemen, this bout is set for twelve rounds, introducing first, from the town of the Capital, in the red corner, wearing black shorts and green boots, he is the Devil Summoner, Raidou Kuzunoha!" he said as a fit young man with a small hat came out.

The song "Bring me back to life" played.

_My turn is up…_


	24. I'm the GREATEST!

**YTPOV**

I watched the show as I chatted animatedly with Minato.

When he was called by Manny, I felt sad until Nathan talked to me.

"You know, you should pick better friends…" he grumbled.

"Why?" I said as I knit my eyebrows.

"They're a sadistic bunch!" he exclaims.

I narrowed my eyes.

Then, after the announcer introduced the first guy, Raidou, I stopped listening to Nathan and watched the announcer.

"Oh boy! Raidou's gonna smash his cookie dough ass!" Junpei shouted.

"Now, due to an unexpected injury, we have a NEW challenger, from parts unknown, in the blue corner, wearing gray shorts with blue stripes," he pauses,

"Minato Arisato!"

You should've seen the guys…

Junpei choked on a doughnut as Chidori slapped his back while Lee stared as if someone told him that he just won a million yen then said that it was just a joke.

Nathan seemed disgusted then an evil glint appeared in his eyes as if he realized that Minato _might_ lose. Or _die…_

Ken, Solenn and Chonn looked like they were utterly confused.

Mitsuru and I had the same reaction…

_Fear. _

The song _Burn my dread _played…

Our worst fears have been confirmed.

It WAS Minato…

**MAPOV**

As I entered the arena, with Manny, I saw the faces of my friends…

Anticipation on Lee, Ken and Junpei's faces,

Fear in the eyes of Mitsuru, Minako, Chidori, Solenn, Chonn

And Yukari…

Nathan had a wicked gleam in his eyes,

As if he expected me to be _annihilated _in the ring…

Not like he was my friend…

_Not a snowball's chance in hell…_

As I entered, the crowd started jeering.

"Hey pretty boy! Go back to the Ivy league!"

"You suck!"

"Loser!"

I ignored the jeers but I felt elated when Yukari and my friends threw their drinks at the jeerers.

"Fuck off, anus!" Ken said to a fat guy as he spilled coke on his pants.

"Keep going! We have bottomless drinks!" Lee shouted.

"And a lot of _Bavarian _doughnuts!" Junpei said.

DING!

I had to concentrate on the enemy in front of me.

Raidou advanced.

I used my old stance, the orthodox.

When I tried a right jab, he countered with a cross.

It reeled me as I tried not to fall.

"Watch the foot! WATCH THE FOOT!" Manny shouted.

"Huh?" I said as Raidou did a foot-plant on me.

I couldn't move as I stood helpless as Raidou peppered me with a right machine gun punch combo.

I managed to cover as I clinched him away.

I got double vision for a while as he advanced.

_Ding_!

I went to the corner and the staff of Akihiko tended to my wounds.

"How're you feeling?" Manny asked.

I glared at him.

"Sorry, rhetorical question… you got to watch his every move, STAY AWAY FROM THE ROPES!" he advised.

_Ding_!

"Beat the crap out of him!" Manny shouted as I stood up.

I staggered towards him.

He did the most predictable punch ever.

I dodged and hit him with a vengeance.

He reeled as I advanced.

"A feint! It's a trap!" Manny said as I turned to him.

A punch struck me as I fell over…

I felt everything around me swirl.

My mind was a buzz as I heard a faint word:

_Five!_

_Crap! They're counting me down!_

_Six!_

I stood up and brushed off the pain.

My friends cheered for me.

I realized that my left eye was _almost_ swollen shut.

"Left!" Manny shouted.

I turned left, but a punch hit my right side,

"Right!" he shouts again.

A punch hit my left,

"No, no, _MY _right!" Manny said.

"Stop helping me!" I shouted as I did a _Phyllis shell._

I held out for another round as I went to my corner…

"Minato, what's the problem?" Manny asked.

"My left eye's fucked up, boss… I can't see shit…" I said as I took a sip of water.

"Crap! Look out for that right, okay!" he said.

I stood up.

"One more thing, Manny…" I began.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't help me." I said.

"Okay…" he shrugged.

I advanced as I tried my best to dodge his punches,

I jabbed his face, but he did a three-round combo at my face.

I fell over and tried to stand.

I couldn't move much…

_One!_

Suddenly, Yukari's face appeared.

_Two!_

Even with my swollen eye, she was still really pretty.

_Three!_

"Come on Minato! Stand!" she said as I used all my strength to stand.

The crowd and Yukari cheered.

With my swollen left eye, he had the advantage at the punches, he backed me into a corner as I blocked.

I tried to assess his weak points when I heard a familiar voice in my head…

_Minato-kun! He has a bad left arm and his right arm leaves his right torso wide open!_

It was Fuuka's voice!

As Raidou prepared to strike, I used all the strength on my right arm to hit the part below his armpit.

He fell back as the referee began his count.

_One!_

He reeled…

_Two!_

He immediately stood up and shook off the pain.

_Use the south-paw stance!_

"But I'm right-handed!" I shouted in the air, which made Raidou and everyone else look at me like I was nuts.

_Just talk in your mind, save yourself from embarrassment…_

_Right! Sorry…_

I switched to the south-paw.

Despite my swollen left eye, my punches connected,

I got him on the rope as I punched him so hard, his hat fell off.

Then, to my surprise, he retaliated, until the bell rang.

DING!

Manny continued to ice my swollen eye,

"Why'd you switch stance?" he asked.

"Trust me." I said simply.

DING!

Raidou got really aggressive as he backed me into a corner as I remembered Lee's words…

"Thrilla in Manila!"

I had a flash of inspiration…

I looked at Yukari.

She nodded.

"C'mon Raidou! That all you got?" I shouted as I defended.

"Minato! Now!" Yukari shouted.

"Not yet!" I shouted back.

He doubled his punches,

"My daughter could punch harder than you!" I jeered.

"Minato! C'mon!" Yukari yelled.

"Attack Minato!" Mitsuru pleaded.

"Hit him!" Lee and Junpei shouted.

_Minato-kun! Go on! _

"Not yet!" I shouted.

He furiously punched me as I blocked.

"Did your mom teach you those moves?" I shouted.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Ken yelled.

"Daddy! Go!" Minako pleaded.

"C'mon Unca' Minato!" Solenn and Chon yelled.

"Do it!" Manny yelled at the sidelines.

"Minato! Please!" Yukari begged.

He tired out.

His punches died out.

"Yukari!" I shouted.

She looked at me.

I nodded at her.

"_Now." _I said as I punched him on his cheek.

I did a barrage of punches and a bunch of combo's I've seen on _Tekken_.

I punched Raidou so hard and fast that his blood, sweat and spit flew everywhere.

I continued it and I leapt and gave him a flying punch.

He was too tired to hit or even raise his hands to defend.

I punched him on his right, then his left and then I finished with a jaw shattering uppercut that knocked him out.

The crowd went absolutely mad.

They cheered and cheered.

Except for Nathan.

I looked at Yukari.

We both shared a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen! A winner, by knockout, Minato 'The Papa Bear' Arisato!" the announcer said.


	25. We say goodbye

**MAPOV**

Well, to sum it all up,

I won a fight.

A _professional fight…_

_Against a seasoned professional…_

Akihiko, to no one's surprise, took out Kaida Hanoji out in like, three rounds.

We celebrated over at the Rische Casino-Plaza…

Lee, Junpei, Ken, Manny and Akihiko joined me at a round table, while the girls and Nathan played some casino games.

We were eating cheese _fondue _and chicken cordon blue…

"That, was the best boxing I've ever seen!" Akihiko praised.

I felt really bashful.

"Nothing really…" I said.

"Damn dude! That was the most nerve wracking moment in my life… second nerve wracking moment…" Junpei said.

"I thought you were done for when he did that feint…" Manny remarked.

"Yeah… me too… but the thought of Yukari gave me the will to stand… a bit cheesy, but I couldn't lose in front of you guys!" I said.

"Haha! So… how's your eye holdin' up?" Lee asked.

I touched my bruised eye.

"Well, I'm good… I can't see much, but all in all, it's good." I shrugged.

"Papa Bear? Haha! It's pretty catchy!" Ken said.

"Cheers!" we all shouted.

**YTPOV**

I was playing a slot machine with Mitsuru, Fuuka and Chidori when Nathan pulled me away to the lobby.

"What?" I asked furiously.

He looked me fiercely in my eye.

"There's something going on between you and that pretty boy Minato… I know it!" he screamed.

I began to grow afraid.

"What's he to you?" he growled.

He began to hold my arms in a vise.

I told him everything that happened between Minato and me…

"And here's the thing: Minato was hot back then… he still is…I mean, don't get me wrong, _you're _really cute too, Nathan, but Minato is like, cut from marble…" I said.

His eyes flared.

"GREAT!" he screams as he thrashed around, kicking a trashcan and throws his jacket on the floor in a fit of rage.

"N-Nathan… I swear, there's nothing going on anymore…!" I said.

"Nothing my fragrant Japanese ass! You'd better stay away from him!" he said.

"But….!" I said.

"Do it." he said fiercely.

"I don't want to!" I screamed at him.

He glared at me.

"I'm your boyfriend. Do it." he said fiercely.

I resigned to his gag-order.

**MAPOV**

I was playing cards with the guys when Yukari walked over me.

She had the look when you've got terrible news…

Like telling me that I'm gonna _die…_

"Minato… can we talk?" she asked.

"Uh huh, speak." I said as I collected my chips.

I was too engrossed playing.

I won loads of chips.

"It's important." She gave me a stern look.

"Uhhh…I…Uhhhh…" I stammered while I gave the guys a look.

They all nodded as they continued playing cards.

She brought me to the parking lot.

She fidgeted uncomfortably as I decided to break the silence.

"Okay… so what's this all about?" I asked.

She shed a tear.

"Y-Yukari? Is everything okay?" I said as I brushed her tear away.

She stopped me.

"Minato… I told him about _us…" _she said sadly.

I smiled.

"Th-Then that means we could be together again?" I said excitedly.

She made a sad face…

"I…can't be with you…" she said.

"What? B-but why?" I asked.

"Because… we can't be together… that's all there is to It." she said.

I made a bitter face.

"Okay… if that's how you really feel…" I said.

As I walked, she added.

"I'll be taking Minako back too." She said.

_Cut…_

_I turned back._

"Did I hear you right?" I went up to her.

"You heard me." She might sound arrogant, but her words sound like they were forced.

"Why? Do you really hate me? What did I do to deserve this?" I began to cry.  
"Because-" she began.

"Because I died for you? Because I'm a good father? Because I'm not perfect enough?" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a minute.

"It…it's not you… it's me…" she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Really? That same old line? Tell me this…" I began.

"I love Nathan now… that's it…" she said.

"I get it… your too much of a stuck up little…I'm not even gonna say it, to notice how much of an ass Nathan is!" I said.

"No! don't you dare bring Nathan up! I'm gonna take Minako back!" she said.

I gave her an angry look.

I even opened my left eye for a while…

"I was reborn because loved me… and now… I want to die…" I said before walking off.

I walked past a wall, which Lee, Akihiko, Junpei and Ken were spying on us from,

They cringed as if expecting me to beat them up.

Instead, I said,

"You guys heard that?" I asked.

Lee pushed Junpei,

"Uh… a bit of it…but…" he said sheepishly.

I just nodded and walked all the way home.

**YTPOV**

I brought Minako to my mom's house, and tucked her in bed.

My mom had not expected me home, but she didn't bug me about it.

I went home and took a shower,

A _long, long _shower…

Then I went to bed and began to think…

_I broke up with him today…_

_Nathan told me to do it…_

_I told Minato that I was tired of being with him…_

_And that I was over him…_

_He didn't even stop me…_

_Or even try…_

_It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does…_

_And just like that, I lost the man I've been waiting for my whole life…_

**MAPOV**

I walked all the way to Iwatodai…

It had been raining…

I just couldn't think…

I sat on a bench, looked at my watch…

It was 1:30 A.M.

_She broke up with me…_

_I couldn't believe it…_

_I was too hurt to say anything else…_

_I didn't want her to stay if she didn't want to…_

_I loved her too much…_

_And just like that, I lost the girl I've been dreaming of my entire life…_

**MKPOV (**mitsuru!)

_I drove around Iwatodai and called Akihiko._

"Akihiko… tell me, where's a good place to find great food? I would like to eat out." I said.

"I don't know Mitsuru… call Minato, that guy's always chomping something up…" he said.

"I'll do that. Please wait…" I hung up and called Minato.

The front desk answered.

"Hello, Messiah's Phoenix, how may I help you?" the front door man asked.

"Hello, I wish to speak with Mr. Arisato, please." I asked.

"Oh, sorry ma'am, he hasn't arrived yet." He said.

I stopped.

_The party ended 7:50…_

"Thank you." I hung up.

I called Akihiko.

"Akihiko! Minato hasn't come home yet!" I said worriedly.

"What? It's one o clock in the morning!" he said, fully awake now.

"He hasn't… wait!" I shouted.

_In the bench a across the street, sat Minato, in the drenching rain._

"Oh my god, what?" he asked.

"He's sitting in a bench, looking at space…" I said.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is he doing in the middle of a downpour?" he asked.

"I don't know… I thought he was going home…" I said.

"Well… he might've… he went home after Yukari broke up with him…" he said.

"Tell me…" I said.

He gave me a precise and detailed story of what happened.

"That's terrible!" I said.

"Don't talk to me, go to him!" he said as he hung up.

I got out.

"Minato! Minato!" I called.

"Minato, what are you doing? It's pouring rain outside!" I scolded.

He shook his head.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" he said.

"Let's get you out of here…" I said.

I brought him home, gave him hot soup and went home…


	26. Sober up, Minato!

**MAPOV**

The month of April passed into May…

_At first, I worked punctually, albeit like a zombie…_

_Lee and Suemitsu gave me a raise…_

Then, May passed to June…

_I began to take more and more days off…_

_Suemitsu gave me days off…_

June to July,

_I seldom came out of my house, except to work,_

_Seldomly…_

July to August,

_On exceptions with my friends, I gradually withdrew from society, choosing the solitude of my home over the company of people…_

_Thinking about Minako… it's a lot more quiet…_

August to September,

_I unofficially quit my job…_

_Lee and Junpei come by sometimes, though for a few minutes at a time…_

_Mitsuru and Fuuka calls, but I don't really talk much to them…_

September to October 27,

Yukari called up earlier this month and frequently after October 20 but I don't pick up…

_I was watching Liverpool vs. Chelsea…_

_Ath this point, I was ready to end my life…_

_At least now, Minako might get something out of my death…_

_Momento Mori…_

Then, a knock emanated from my door…

**YTPOV**

As the months passed, I grew more and more remorseful for what I said to Minato…

I tried calling him on October one, but he doesn't pick up…

I called the front desk, but the doorman says Minato doesn't want to be disturbed.

After October 20, I began frantically to call.

No cigar.

Then, I called Akihiko.

Lately, the guys seemed more and more cold towards me…

"Hello?" Akihiko said.

"Hey, it's Yukari… I need a favor…" I said.

"What?" he was obviously annoyed.

"I need you to go over at Minato's…" I said.

He grumbled and then said…

"Yukari, I don't think that Minato would take kindly to people, let alone _you_ after what you did to him…" he said.

I couldn't really get mad at that.

"But… it wasn't THAT bad… he's obviously overreacting!" I said, though, I couldn't believe myself.

"You tore his heart and took away his daughter, I'm sure he was _obviously _overreacting!" Akihiko said.

"Please?" I said.

"Alright…" he said.

**ASPOV (**Akihiko yo!)

I took the gang with me as I went to Minato's…

I bribed the guard to open the door, knowing Minato would never open the door.

As we went in, Ken murmured,

"Sweet crib…"

We heard a voice.

The place was really dark…

"Yeah… Yeah… Chelsea…" it said.

"Why? How was it founded?" it said again.

"Founded in 1905, Fulham, London…" it said.

"Best player?"

"Mr. Didier Drogba, of course…"

"Owner?"

"Easy one, Roman Ambranovich…"

"Crest?"

"A rampart holding a staff…"

"Why does he like Chelsea?" Ken asked.

"Why Chelsea? Because Chelsea's a family… it doesn't get divorced, it's always there for you… it won't leave you for some stupid piece of shit!" Minato said.

He looked wild and unkempt.

He had shoulder length hair so blue, it appeared violet now and a wild-man beard.

"Yeah Chelsea! I'm bullet proof when I believe in you!" he shouts.

"Oh my god… the Liverpool game?" Lee asked.

"I thought you took that shit away from him!" Lee screamed at Junpei.

"I did!" he yelled back.

Lee took the tape.

"Where did you get this?" he asked sternly.

"I…I don't know!" he shots back.

"Do you have any more of these? Don't lie!" Lee said as he held up a jelly-belly canister.

"Where's your stash?" Ken asked.

I sighed.

"Minato, this isn't helping you…" he said.

Minato blinks.

"You understand that? This solves NOTHING!" I said.

"Leave me alone!" He said as he grabs Jelly bellies and eats it.

"Alright, time to clean up!" we drag him to the bathroom.

As we bathe him,

"I am the Chelsea!"

"Are not." Ken said.

"Are so" Minato said.

"Are not." Ken said.

"Hey cut that out, Lee get him on the shoulder there…" I said.

"I've been scrubbing it since we got here!" he shot back.

Junpei shaves his face.

"Ken, what the hell are you doing?" he said as Ken looked up.

"Relax, I've done this before…" he said back.

"Not to pry, but WHY are you shaving my balls?" he asks.

"Well, if you don't want me to-"

"I don't want you to… in fact, get out of here, I'll give myself a bath…"he said.

We got out and waited.

"Now I know why you're always in your room, Ken…" Junpei said.

Ken looked surprised.

"It's not what you think!" he said.

We all laughed.


	27. Spartan lunch

**MAPOV**

After I had bathed, I went to my fridge, got a grape fizz soda and sat on the couch, where the guys had been waiting for me…

"Yo! Um… sorry guys, but this is the last purple flurb I have… but you can help yourself to the grape juice I made…" I said.

"Cool!" Lee said as he opened my fridge.

_After he made everyone a glass…_

_They tasted it._

"Whoa! This taste a lot more like wine… and it tastes awesome!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah! What's the secret?" Junpei asked.

"It's a special recipe my gran-gran gave me… I left it there for like, five months or so…" I said.

I told them _how _to make it…

"So… peeled grapes and lots of _yeast?"_ they asked.

"Yah… now I need to ask…" I said.

"Hm?" they said.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

They shuffled uncomfortably.

"The guys and the girls have been worried about you…" Lee sad, as Junpei pushed him in front.

I pouted.

"I know… I'm sorry guys, it's just that… I don't know what to do…" I frowned as I sipped my soda.

"You know what you can do? You can sober up and attend a party tomorrow…" Junpei said.

I snorted.

"Party? I don't want to…" I said.

"Even if it's _Minako's _fifth birthday?" Akihiko asked.

That _completely _changes everything.

"Really? Damn… what do I need to do?" I asked.

Akihiko looked around.

"First, we need to remove all that aluminum foil from the window… Ken, do it!" he suggested.

"Let there be… LIGHT! Hama!" he said as he tore the foil from the windows.

Minato put a hand on his eyes.

"Ah!" he yelped.

"Seriously, we need to go; someone wants to see you…" they said.

I just put on my "_I hate the world, but myself" _shirt.

This is a real shirt with a broken heart that reads _I hate the world but myself_, by the way…

I just wore my hair in my old _Emo _hairdo….

But it resembles a cross between Jared Leto and Owen Wilson's hair…

I wore Bermuda pants and a pair of beige _Sanuk…_

They brought me to _Leonidas' old fashioned Spartan barbeque villa…_

"Greek food huh?" I said.

As they brought me along, I saw what seemed to be Yukari sitting by a _reserved _table.

"Let's go…" I said, but the guys were adamant.

"No, it's time you two solve your problems…" Akihiko said.

They pushed and I struggled so much, that Yukari looked our way, as I stood, they pushed me and I got to the seat.

I sat down as the guys went to watch a lacrosse game over at the bar…

Yukari fidgeted as I watched the lacrosse game.

"So…how are you?" she asked.

I gave her the skink look.

"How am I? Really?" I asked.

She looked worried.

"I'm fine, I guess. Not that you'd ever bother to care…" I shrugged.

"Look… I'm sorry about everything… and I want to make it up to you…" she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How?" I asked.

"Well… we can hang out?" she suggested.

I gave her a tired look.

"Yukari, this is sweet and all, but I'm a grown ass man, I don't want friendship, I want a relationship… you ruined five months of my life." I said.

She looked down.

"I'm really sorry Minato…" she said.

"You lead me on, humiliated me and left me for Nathan… which I could live by, and to make it all worse, you took away my only happiness… Minako… and that was UNFORGIVABLE!" I said to her fiercely, attracting the guy's attention.

She bowed her head.

"I'm…sorry…" she said sincerely.

I softened up.

"Yukari… I think I may have _overreacted _by a _tiny _bit… I guess we can be friends…" I shrugged.

She smiled.

"Thanks Minato!" she said as she hugged me.

After a while, the food was served.

As we ate, I asked her a few questions…

"So… what's up?" I asked.

"*munch* Minako's turning five tomorrow…" she said.

"Ah… what does she want?" I asked her.

She thought for a while.

"Probably something you choose… she misses you, why don't you ever let her sleep ove-"she said as she bit her lip, remembering what she did.

I ignored it and asked,

"She ever talked about me?" I asked.

"Yeah… she always asked where you were…" she said.

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

"Tell her what?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes "Where I have been!" I said.

She shrugged normally.

"On business trip?" she said.

"Yukari… I know this may come out weird sounding, but how about you file joint-custody?" I asked.

She shuffled nervously.

"Yeah… I'll think about it…" she said as she ate.

"A'ight…" I said as I bit into a steak…

We chatted until a waiter came by.

"We aren't done eating yet…" I said.

"Sir, we're offering a promo, a free six layer strawberry _chiffon _cake with cinnamon frosting…" he said.

"Yum! We'll take it!" I said.

As he served it, we ate it hungrily.

"Yum! Strawberry is the greatest fruit-slash- berry in the world!" Yukari said.

"_Au contraire, _I think that grapes taste better!" I said.

"No! strawberries!" she protested.

I looked at her.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much!" I said.

We looked at each other as I shrugged.

"This taste's great anyway!" I said.

"What do we need to pay?" Yukari asked.

"10000 yen, plus your food, 15000 yen all in all." He said.

I spat out the cake.

"What?" I said furiously.

"Unless… you two kiss… it's our Lover's month promo, you'll get it free that way." he said.

"K-Kiss? I'll pay!" she said before realizing she was short.

At this, everyone looked at us and Ken said:

"Kiss!"

The others chanted with him.

"C'mon! Kiss! Mwah!" Lee said.

"Go on! shove it up Nathan's ass!" Junpei said excitedly.

She looked at me.

I shrugged, puckered my lips and went for it.


	28. Happy Birthday Minako!

Author's notes: Kindly take the time to review the stories!

Thank you!

_**MAPOV**_

After had lunch with Yukari, Akihiko said to me that it wasn't Yukari's fault…

It was _Nathan's_.

_**MAPOV**_

It was already October 28…

_Minako's birthday…_

_I woke up, wore a red button up shirt and denim pants and a pair of loafers…_

_I used my BMW Theo gave me and turned it on…_

I drove up to the _Junes _but as I drove I saw a troop of officers of the Land Transportation Bureau making a check point six cars before me…

They glared at me as they signed a fine at the drivers…

_No problem, I have my own driver license anyway!_

Then, I realized something…

"Oh shit!" I said as I swerved into an alley as I remembered that I don't actually _own _a drivers license, per se…

Then, a cold, gloved hand touched my shoulder…

"Yipe!" I yelped.

My spine shivered as I turned around.

Theo was at the back seat, grinning at me.

"Oh, it's you…Quit that, you scared me half to death, man!" I shouted at him.

He smiled again.

"Hello Minato… I hear it's your daughter's birthday today…" he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How do _you _know 'bout her?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Let's just say that Minako and I have a…_special connection…_ besides, it's all over Yukari-san's FaceBook wall!" he said as he flipped his iPhone and showed me.

"Why are you here?"

"To give you… this…" he said as he fished out a small, flat object, resembling a card, bound by blue colored leather.

I took it and opened it.

It was a driver's license.

And it had my picture on it…

Holy crap…

It _looked _like the younger, eighteen year old me!

_They must've pictured me when I was asleep…_

Then, something occurred to me.

"Sweet! But now I need to do a fast dash to the mall! I forgot a gift for Minako!" I said.

Theo smiled again.

"No need, here… this is for you…" he said as a red box materialized in his hands.

I smiled.

"You are so generous, Theo!" I said.

"Here's a gift from us, too…" he said as a _blue _box materialized in his other hand…

He clapped and I thought he'd crush the gifts, but they actually reappeared in the passenger side seat.

I looked at the gifts.

"Thanks Theo!" I turned around, but he wasn't there anymore…

I drove up to the checkpoint and one of the officers went up to me...

A short, stout man with a beard the resembled _Captain Price's _beard in Call of Duty…

"License and registration." He said, obviously _bored._

I gave him the license.

He looked at the card, then at me and then at the card and then at me again.

"Minato _Mclovin _Arisato? Where'd you get that piss poor name?" he growled.

_Damn that Theo!_

"My dad was from Hawaii… he was drunk on _Hawaiian booze _when they were pickin' names…" I said.

He looked at the card, then at me, and then he shrugged.

"Go along _Mclovin…" _he waved at the guard, who opened the barricade…

I winked at him and drove off.

The party was being held at the upstairs lounge…

_Which was nine floors up…_

I began my arduous climb…

Step by step by step…

Two hundred floor steps passed until I saw the sign…

_Ninth floor…_

"Thank goodness!" I said.

As then I slapped my forehead as I saw an elevator door open.

I then proceeded to the ballroom.

The kids were playing with Minako,

She and the kids were dressed like a punk rocker…

Kinda like the outfits you'd see the members of _My Chemical Romance…_

As she threw a ball at her friend, she saw me and her eyes grew really wide and her smile almost reached her ears…

"DAAAADDDDDDY!" she screamed.

She then ran up to me as I held her and we hugged fiercely.

Everyone smiled and they adulated at us…

I found myself crying as I hugged her.

I even saw Yukari wipe a tear…

As we hugged,

"Baby, sorry I've been gone…" I said.

"Don't worry daddy," she said.

"Love you so much baby!" I said as I kissed her forehead.

I placed the gifts at the gift table as I sat on a table with Minako, discussing our musical choices.

Next to arrive was Junpei and Chidori with their twin children in tow.

I walked up to them, as Minako followed me.

"S'up dudes?" Junpei said as Chidori stepped on his foot.

"Yeow!" he yelped.

Chidori looked at him.

"Remember our talk about _greeting _people?" she scolded.

Junpei sighed, then said,

"Sorry… Hello my friends, it's a wonderful day we're having!" he said.

"Very good." Chidori said.

She then turned to me and greeted;

"Hello Minato; Hello Minako. Happy fifth birthday." She said cooly.

"H-Hey Chidori… nice weather we're having eh?" I said awkwardly.

"Indeed it is. Solenn, Chon, what do you say?" she said.

They straightened up.

"Hello Uncle Minato!" the twins said in unison.

"Happy birthday Minnie!" they greeted Minako.

"Mama, Dad, can we play with Minako?" they pleaded Chidori.

"Go." She said.

"Yay!" they said.

"Have fun Baby!" I said as Minako went to play with them.

Chidori left to hang out with Yukari while Junpei and I chatted…

"Chidori's not that… _open_ is she?" I said.

"Yeah… but believe it or not, she's a lot more _bubbly _at home… she sings and dances, total bedlum when she drinks…" he said.

He then hands out a gift, and I placed it by the table.

Mitsuru and Fukka arrive.

I greeted them as Mitsuru drew away.

She hugged Minako as she talked, sadly glancing at me.

"What's with her?" I said.

Fuuka giggled.

"Oh, Minato-kun… she's a bit sad you didn't say anything to her… during those months…" she said.

"Fuuka… do you think she likes me?" I asked.

She giggled once more.

"Yeah... and you may not know this, but Lee and I have been dating for months now." She said.

I was surprised.

"Congrats Fuuka… No really. You deserve someone in your life." I said as she blushed.

"Minato… you're still kind…" she said.

Next to arrive was Ken, Akihiko and Lee.

"Hey kids!" Ken greeted us.

_Hmmm… Ken grew a solid three inches… he must've been four-three now! _

They dropped their gifts as we chatted.

They laughed out loud as I told them about my climb…

Then… _he _arrived.

I stood up and we glared at each other…

I approached him.

"You sick son of a bitch…" I said.

He smiled.

"Hey… I told you… nothing personal…" he said.

I glared at him.

"Look, quit glaring at me like that… if I don't know you any better, which I don't, I'd think you were a gay boy!" he said.

I pulled his collar.

I looked so fierce,

"I have no idea what the hell's your problem with me and I don't care. Now, if you want to discuss it further, we can step outside." I hissed.

He straightened up, with a fire of battle in his eyes.

"Go on kid, let's go outside, I don't need Yukari to defend me. If you get a _lucky _hit, it's between you and me and vice-versa, okay?" he said.

"Go." I said.

Everyone stopped and looked.

"Don't worry guys, we'll talk this out."

We walked to the parking lot.

"Let's vent this out and make a _temporary truce."_ I said.

He nodded.

"Even _I _know the importance of a birthday…" he said as he did a North shaolin style.

I've watched loads of kung fu movies during my reclusion and not to mention my victory five months ago…

"Bring it."

He charged as I side stepped.

He turned around, only to be greeted my fist.

His nose crunched as it made a pleasing sound.

I soundly beat his face as he cried uncle.

"Good. _Even you_ aren't that stupid to fight a _messiah!" _I only said that in the heat of the moment.

He pulled something out of his mouth.

"You broke my tooth!" he screamed.

"Uh uh uh! No ratting out to Yukari!" I said.

We returned to the party.

The party _then_ started on a happy note...

Ken won the statue dance, Junpei won the clown contest, Chon and Solenn did an elaborate dance as Lee whipped up a _macaroon _tower.

We then ate and played games then we opened the presents.

Junpei and his family gave Minako a new rag doll, which resembled _Korra _from Avatar…

Ken gave Minako a new red colored coral necklace.

I nudged Ken.

"Where'd you earn that much dough?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I took your job!" he said.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered.

Akihiko gave her a rabbit doll.

I had an eerie feeling for some unknown reason…

Like I was _supposed _to have that in some parallel universe…

Lee gave Minako a new EZ bake oven.

She thanked him.

"No worries kiddo, my mom got me one like that!" he said proudly.

Fuuka gave her a new handmade robotic bison she named "Oogie."

Mitsuru gave her a robotic Lemur named "Momo."

Yukari and Nathan gave her a new bag.

I had a feeling it was Yukari's gift, not Nathan's.

She then opened the blue gift.

"To Minako, from Aunt Margaret, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Theodore… Dada, who are they?" she asked as she read the note.

"Old friends, dear." I said.

She opened them and there was a large tome.

It read _Le Grimoire._

"Ah! It's an _Encyclopedya_!" Nathan said.

"Don't you mean _Encyclopedia_?" I said.

"Ah, it's Encyclopedya because…" he began.

"Aw shut up! No one cares… let the kid open the gifts!" Ken said.

She opened my gift and squealed with delight.

It was a pair of clip on earphones, similar to mine, except it was a red ATH-EQ 300M…

"Thank you Daddy!" she said as she hugged me.


	29. The Confession

Author's notes: Ken's real height is _five _foot three, not _four…_

Sincere apologies!

There's a poll about Nathan if any of you guys are interested….

BTW thanks to BloodBoredom for the idea about a line!

This is just a short, so don't complain!

**MAPOV**

After we ate, the dance happened…

Lee and Fuuka did a cool modified version of the _Makarena…_

Akihiko and Ken did the _Dougie _and had a _crampin' _showdown…

Junpei and Chidori did a really _beautiful _elaborate dance routine that left us almost crying.

Yukari called me out.

She led me to the secluded rooftops…

"Minato… I need to talk to you about something…" she said.

"Yeah? Say it." I said.

She looked down.

"I…I'm engaged…" she said quietly as she showed a new engagement ring.

Yukari's words dropped on me like atom bombs that plunged Hiroshima and Nagasaki into the gloom…

I composed myself.

"Oh…I see…" I said.

An awkward silence fills the rooftops…

"T-To whom?" I mumbled.

She straightened herself.

"N-Nathaniel Azai…" she said rather dejectedly.

"G-Good for you two then… He's… a nice _enough_ man, I guess… rich, young, can provide for you…" I managed.

_When I said "Nice enough" I actually mean that he wouldn't give diddly squat to a poor beggar…_

"Minato…" she pauses.

"Congrats…" I mumbled.

"Um…" she began.

"…" I said nothing.

"Minato… you are the only one I ever…" she began.

"…" I stayed silent.

"Oh never mind… Forget I said anything!" she said as she left blushing.

I caught up with her and we returned to our tables.

Yukari and I talked as I noticed Mitsuru casting glances at me.

"Hey, I need to go get some… _punch…" I said._

I excused myself and went to her table.

"Mitsuru… hello…" I began.

She purposely ignored me.

I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Mitsuru… please look at me…" I pleaded.

She looks.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked as I held out my hand.

She tensed up and finally took my hand as we dance on the ballroom with several other people.

"Mitsuru… why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I…I'm not…" she said.

"Really?" I said.

She hugged me.

"I… was just afraid…that you'd go with Yukari… so I distanced myself…" she said with tears in her eyes.

I hugged her.

"Mitsuru… no matter what happens, Yukari and I will always have Minako… but… I think that Yukari and I need to move on…" I said as I hugged her.

"Oh Minato…" she said as she hugged me.

"I can see myself being more _attached_ to you…" I said.

"Why?" she said.

"Mitsuru… you are the most wonderful girl ever… Minako loves you… and I do too… I still do…" I said.

She smiled.

"Really?" she asked with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

I held her hand as I brushed her trademark bangs behind her ears.

"Yes." I said as I kissed her in her lips.

They were sweet as strawberries.

_I don't know how, but every time you look at Mitsuru, you'd get the impression that her lips taste like strawberries…_

"Let's get out of here…" I said.

Mitsuru and I passed a long time talking on a Junes hotel room.


	30. Job hunt

**MAPOV**

I dropped Mitsuru home, as she gave me a goodbye kiss.

After the party, someone called up…

I thought it was Mitsuru…

"Hello! Mitsuru, is that you?" I said.

The voice seemed uncomfortable.

"It's Yukari." She said.

"Oh! Sorry! What's up?" I asked.

"Minato, I've been thinking about the whole _joint _custody thing you mentioned…" she began.

There was a brief pause.

"…Yes?" I said.

"Oh! Sorry… I thought about it and…" she paused again.

This time, it was a bit longer than last time…

_She's doing this on purpose!_

"Yukari? Still there?" I said before she _purposely _interrupted me.

"It sounds like a perfectly _great _idea!" she said.

I _had_ to do something…

"Wait for a while, Yuks…" I said before putting the phone on the table…

**YTPOV**

Minato excused himself.

On the background it sounded like this:

"YAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a yell broke the silence of the night.

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

"_Ouch!"_

"Okay, what then?" he asked.

A shadow passed on me.

When I mean shadow, I don't mean a _SHADOW_ shadow, I mean a _realization_ occurred to me.

"You need to get a job."

**MAPOV**

Yukari told me I needed to get a job, so I arranged an appointment to work at the "_Ye Olde John Silver Tavern_" right at the seaside, by the port.

I was dressed in navy blue slacks and a red polo and a gray blazer and a tie to accent it.

I took the tram to the bar.

It was a two floor pub-inn with a quaint design and a sign post that read "Drunken Pony."

_Kinda like the ones you see on old pirate movies…_

As I went inside, a twenty something years old bar-maid asked gruffly.

"Ye, waddya want laddie?" she asked as she spat out chewing tobacco.

"Um… I'm here to meet Mr. Silver for a job interview." I said.

She chewed on some more tobacco as she studied me.

At length, she said:

"Follow me, boy…" she said.

"Hey! You're not that much older than me!" I mumbled.

She led me to a back door and said:

"He's here boy." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I held the doorknob.

"May god have mercy on yer soul…" she said ominously.

I looked at her and went in while I shook my head.

The man on a table looked like a true pirate…

He wore a dirty shirt with strings that tightened the chest area, wore draw string breeches and had a necklace that was a golden rope with five gold pieces.

"Ummm… Mister Silver?" I asked.

He looked up from some old book he was reading.

"That's me. Are ye the one who's inquirerin' 'bout the job?" he asked gruffly.

"That's me, sir." I said.

He nods.

"Have a seat." He growls.

"Whereabouts are ye from, laddy?" he asks.

"Um… fourth district, 22nd Aketchi drive."

He begins asking;

"Have ye ever _sailed_ before?" he asks.

"Um… not recently… um... but I went to Yakushima by boat one time…" I said.

"Ah… how do ye carry a kraken with one arm?" he asks.

"That would be no problem sir, since you would never find a kraken with one hand…"

He grumbles something.

"Have ye any experience in liftin' stuff?" he asks.

"Um… if knapsacks count, then I have plenty of experience…" I said.

"Aye… if ye throw a red stone on a blue sea, what will happen?"

I shrugged.

"It would get…wet?"

"Arrr…" he growled.

I didn't know what that meant, but it didn't sound good, so I improvised an old technique…

I took a seemingly real replica of a classic flintlock pistol.

_The gun of the seas…_

I took it and held it halfway between me and Mr. Silver.

At length, he said:

"What are ye doing, lad?"

"This gun is the best gun replica I've ever see-" I said as I pulled the trigger, causing it to hit John's leg.

"Ahhhhh!" he screams in agony.

"Oh my god! I am _SOOO_ sorry!" I said.

Later, the paramedics brought him out.

The bar maid looked at me and said:

"I thank yee!" she said as she hugged me.

Well, I had a contingency plan,

I headed off to Ninel and Nilats's hardware store.

There was a large Russian man with a nametag that read "Ninel"

"Hello, is Mr. Joseph here?" I asked.

He grunted, and then pointed to a backdoor.

There was a man with a cow horn mustache sitting, with a flag of the U.S.S.R. tacked to the wall.

"Hello, hello, sit, sit." He said.

I sat down.

"What type of government is of your liking, Mr. Arisato?" He said.

I was confused.

"Ummm… Monarchy I guess…"

"I see…" he mulls.

"Who is your favorite World War II leader?" he asks.

"Winston Churchill, sir I..." I began before he cut me off.

"Favorite World War weapon?"

"The Sten sub-machine gun and the Lee Enfield rifle…" I said.

"Support Joseph Stalin?" he asked.

"No…" I said.

"GET OUT!" he screamed.

I went out while the store owner stood muttering.

_I swear, those guys are probably spies or something…_

I then went to the _Yojimbo Supermarket…_

I went to the store owner and he let me talk to him in his tiny 'office' which the brass plate read "Jax".

"So… why don't you describe yourself, Mr. Arisato?" Jax said.

"I am a silent type dude… I don't speak, unless I am spoken to… I absolutely insist on enjoying life. I'm not so task oriented… I'm not a workhorse… if you're looking for a Percheron, I'm probably not your man… like I live to work… and eat.

Kinda the other way around, really… I WORK to live…and eat…"

We look at each other as he bit on his pen.

"Incidentally, what are your policies regarding Health and Sports day?" I asked.

"Um… yeah, we work." He said.

"Really? On sports and health day? Now I'm afraid to ask what we do during the Emperor's birthday…"

I went out of the store as I went to the yoga gym with a sign outside that read:

HELP WANTED- Janitor

Contact Ty Lee =)

I talked with the annoyingly bubbly clerk.

"So… what interests you with our small company?" she asked, obviously flirting.

"I…uhhh… I heard you were hiring?" I said.

"Ahahaha! You are so funny!" she said.

"Thank you…?" I said.

"If you were a character from Twilight, who would it be?" she asked.

_Now, I have no idea how this is related to the job, but I remembered one important rule that all aspiring rich guys ALWAYS observe…_

_Kissing ass…_

"I guess it'd be Jacob…"

"Jacob! I like Jacob too! Okay, now… what can you never eat during breakfast?" she asks.

"Dinner?" I said.

"AHAHAHAHA! Okay, now do you know how to drop an egg on a floor and not crack it?" she asks.

"Um… drop the egg, the floor won't crack…" I said.

_I was on a roll!_

"Hahahahahahaha!" she laughed for a while.

"Okay… hehehe… how do you define _sexual harassment?" _she asked.

I was in the _zone!_

"Come closer and I'll show you." I said.

"Oh really?" she said as she got closer.

"TY LEE! Get back to work!" the manager said as I ran out.

I went back to my apartment in sorrow as a doorbell interrupted my brooding.

It was Mitsuru.

"Hey…" She said.

"Come in…" I welcomed her.

She sat in the couch.

"Any luck finding a job?" she asked.

"Zero luck, so far…" I said as I plopped into the couch.

"That's hard…" she said.

"You don't know the half of it, Mitsuru… this is the only chance I could get Minako… I need a job…" I moaned.

"Ah…. You know, we have a spot at the Kirijo group if you-" she began.

"Oh no Mitsuru… Real kind, but I don't want to take advantage of you…" I said as I offered her some of my wine.

She shrugged as she took a sip.

I watched as her eye dilated for a while, then she tasted it again and again until the glass became empty.

"Is this Domaine Romanée-Conti?" she asked excitedly.

"Domay wha-? That's actually a wine that my gram-gra- I mean grandmother taught me…" I said.

"It tastes delicious! You _have_ to tell me how you make it!" she said.

_Well, if I can't trust Mitsuru, then I can't trust anyone in this world._

"Well, you start by peeling the grapes, then you air-dry the grape skins and…"

I told her the rest.

"Incredible!" then a light appeared in her eyes.

"What?" I said.

"I know what you need to do now!" she said.

"What?" I said.

She rolls her fiery red eyes.

I was a little taken aback.

"Make wine, _Dionysus!" _she said.

"Wine? Sounds sweet!" I said.

_Imagine… me a wine maker!_

_I can see it now!_

_Arisato Imports… I like the sound of that…_

Author's notes: if any of you have any good names, put it on the reviews okay?


	31. Fish in a barrel

**MAPOV**

Phoenix Garden

11 AM

After Mitsuru's _ingenious _revelation_, _I decided to call up some "partners" and associates.

I called them all up, namely Akihiko, Junpei, Suemitsu, Lee and Ken…

I set up a dark room, like those rooms where people play Texas Hold Em', a dark room with a circular table and one light bulb in a metal cone which is directly above the table…

As they arrived, I let them sit on the chairs provided.

Ken tagged along with Akihiko.

_Now that I think of it, Ken now lives at Akihiko's place…_

As they sat down, I placed a bottle of my wine covered with cloth.

"Thank you all for being here…" I said.

They nodded.

"First off, I have a plan; a plan to get rich… a plan that would need great friends and sponsors… I need partners for a _revolutionary _idea that would blow you off the ground…" I began.

"Get to the point, Arisato!" Suemitsu growled as he ate a burger.

I frowned at him, and then I said:

"Okay, how would you like to be the partners of Arisato Imports that deal with wine, spirits, gin etcetera…?"

Akihiko's eye narrowed.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Behold, the Ambrosia of Dionysus!" I said as I lifted the blanket.

They stood looking at the hand blown glass that held delicious wine.

I poured them a glass.

"Well drink up!" I said.

They took a sip and immediately, their eyes shone with thirst…and greed...

"This taste great!" Suemitsu said.

They made a move to get another glass, but I cut it short as I grabbed the wine glass.

"Well? What do you guys say about my proposal?" I asked.

They looked like it was the easiest decision in their lives.

"Great idea!" Lee said.

"Best decision in my life! Second best…" Junpei said.

"It's a deal!" Suemitsu said.

"Count me in!" Akihiko said.

"And me!" Ken said.

"You don't even have enough money to buy your own underwear, how are you gonna support a wine company?" Suemitsu growled.

"I have my ways…" Ken mused.

They bickered for a while, the time of which I used to fill their empty glasses with scotch.

After they had finished, I raised my glass.

"Guys, may I have your marks?" I said as I fished out a contract Mitsuru made for me.

They signed the document.

After they signed, I raised my glass.

"Gentlemen! Or should I say partners?" I said.

"I'll drink to that!" Lee said.

We toasted, and then we drank the scotch.

"Ahhhh! That's quality!" Akihiko said.

"There's only one problem though…" I said.

"Yeah?" Ken asked.

"I don't know where to put the office…" I said.

They stayed silent until Junpei brightened up as if he'd come up with a brilliant idea.

"Oh oh oh oh! Idea!" he said while raising his hand.

"What?" I asked.

He went closer.

He said two beautiful words.

"_Our_ _dorm_."

_**Iwatodai dormitory**_

4 PM

Junpei, Lee and I went over to the dorm.

Junpei opened the old lock and kicked the door down.

A musty smell invaded our noses.

"Ack! That's one smell that's hard to forget…" Lee said as he pinched his nose.

We went upstairs.

Junpei went in his room.

"Hey, my old room!" he said as he went in and reminisced.

Lee stooped over and picked something up.

"_Yaoi deliverance? _This is sick Junpei!" Lee said as he threw the tape in disgust.

"So, what's your take?" Junpei said.

"This place is perfect, how much?" I asked.

"Well… ten thousand yen." He said.

I fished out my wallet and gave it to him.

_I really don't know why I walk around with ten thousand yen in my pockets…_

"Alright… the cleaning company will be coming over to…_ clean _this place up tomorrow." He said.

I then went home and called up Mitsuru.

It was 6 PM…

"Allo'? Kirijo residence, mon!" a Jamaican voice asked.

"Hello, may I speak to Mitsuru please?" I asked.

"Ah! Who is this, might I ask?" the voice suddenly seemed sophisticated and cultured.

"Oh, sorry, this is Minato." I introduced myself.

"Ah, just a minute, mon…" he said.

I waited for a while.

Then…

"Hello, Minato?" Mitsuru's voice chimed.

"Hey, Mitzy- I mean! I mean Mitsuru…" I stammered.

"Hehehehe! I would very much prefer that name…" Mitsuru giggled.

"Um… I need to know if you know anyone who might sell office materials wholesale." I said.

"Ah… why don't you just ask from the Kirijo group?" she said.

I struggled.

"Mitsuru… I can't just take it from you…" I said.

"Minato, my dear, please count this as an _investment._ And the Kirijo group would cover any wine making equipments as my father, bless his soul, had a single _failed _business and left a number of equipment…

Just sign a paper that would bind your company to ours as a permanent partner or associate… " she said.

"Mitsuru… That would be really good… I'll sign it!" I declared.

"Tee hee… so… what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well… lying down…" I said.

"Oh… okay, talk to you later then, Bernard finished making dinner and I need to eat…"

"At 6 PM?" I asked.

"Dinner waits for no one. Bye!" She said as she hung up.

The following days were spent refurbishing the Dorm into an office…

The front lobby had been made into a reception area with a bronze plate that read "_ARISATO IMPORTS" _with an A intertwined with a grapevine and the side doors were made into cooling rooms similar to cellars…

The basement was made into a cellar where the wine, brandy, etc. was made and matured…

The second floor was the storage area and break room…

The third floor was the executive's offices.

The command room was my personal room and office…

I took in several people including some friends…

Mitsuru told me she found me an executive assistant

November 4

A young lady walked in the room…

I recognized her.

"_Yuffie_?" I asked.

"M-Minato? You're gonna be my boss?" she asked.

"Well, yeah…" I said.

"Awesome! Where do I work?" she asked.

"Um, actually, you have a seat right next to my empty secretary's table…"

"Yay!" she said as she kissed my cheeks.

Then a lady who Mitsuru said would be the guard of the office.

"Hey, I'm Tifa-" she began before she recognized me.

"You." She said.

"Hey… need a job?" I asked.

"Um… no offense, but aren't you suppose to be the waiter of Suemitsue's?" she asked.

"I quit." I said.

"Um… when do I start?" she asked.

"Yeah, right now, probably…" I said.

She nodded.

"Thank you!" she said.

After a few weeks of making wine, we made brandy too.

It was November 20…

Arisato imports began… _importing _our patented _Dionysus wine _with a unique sign Διόνυσος, and within hours, it was such a wide success that we probably got thirty-three orders in less than an hour of shipping it.

On the pay day, I'd earned 6.5 million yen.

I revealed it to Mitsuru and tried to pay her, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"I know how to make it up to you…" I said.

"How?" she asked.

"There's a play coming up on November 23, Orfeo ed Euridice… you want to watch it with me before going to Yukari's Thanksgiving party?" I asked.

She smiled.

"That would be very nice."


	32. The Aristocrat

**MAPOV**

_November 22_

_I checked my voice mail and founded one listed under "Yukari"_

_I played it…_

"Hey Minato… Its Yukari…we're having thanksgiving at my mom's place… Minako expects you to be there, so I assume you'll be going… Remember, November 23, 6 PM… I'll be mad if you forget!"

_November 23_

It was about November 23 and it was probably 3:30 PM…

We needed to be at Yukari's at 6 PM.

I called Mitsuru.

"Allo? Who is dis', mon?" Bernard asked.

"Yo, Bernard, this is Minato. I was just asking if Mitsuru's ready to go?" I asked.

"Ah, yes mon, she's here actually… Madame Kirijo, a gentleman wishes to speak with you. It's _Monsieur_ Minato." He said.

_I don't know Bernard yet, but I'm starting to like him!_

"Thank you, Bernard… Hello? Minato?" Mitsuru's high-born voice chimed.

"Ah, yes… Mitsuru are you ready to leave?" I asked.

"Yes I am…" she said.

"What should I use to get there? Motorcycle or Car?" I asked.

"Um… car would be nice… I hear there's a storm coming… a big storm and I don't want to get drenched in rain…" she said.

"You're out of your mind, Mitzy, the weather's perfect! There's not a cloud in sight!" I said.

"Still… I wouldn't want my dress to be ruined by the winds, would I?" she said playfully.

"Your right… sorry, I'll be over at your house in a while… where's your house?"

After she told me, I went to my car and drove to her place.

It was a large mansion.

I drove up to the gate, which had those speakers you'd find at drive-tru.

"Name and business?" the box asked.

"Minato. Arisato. I'm here to pick up Mitsuru."

"Confirmed." It said as it made the gate open.

I drove up to the door and went out.

Bernard was waiting outside.

He was a short stout man with a thick bushy mustache and short curly hair.

"Mr. Bernard, I presume?" I said as I got out of my car.

"Yeah mon! And ahm thankful to be here to welcome you, mon!" he said.

He led me in and I saw several fancy stuff that my mouth dropped.

Then Mitsuru went down wearing a black elegant dress that made her look like that MC from Revenge…

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready." She said.

We went to my car.

"This… is your car?" she asked.

"Yeah… why?" I asked.

"A BMW…" she said.

Later we drove up to the theater and we bought tickets for the show.

_Orfeo ed Euridice…_

First class tickets…

We watched the show.

I won't get into details, but here's how the show happened…

There were a lot of nymphs mourning and lamenting around some guy who was apparently Orpheus, only uttering "Euridice" then sends the nymphs away and sings something in French. Then a man wearing wings, a toga and a bow and arrow says to him that he may fetch his wife from the underworld…

Mitsuru seemed so delighted, that I tried my best not to fall asleep.

She held my hand during the show.

Next that happened was a winged hag refused entry to the same woman, the wife of Orpheus, then sings to a three headed dog, apparently Cerberus...

Then the scene shifts to Orpheus with a lyre going to a gate and begging entry.

He sings and sings while the three winged hags beg him not to, until his continued singing makes them relent and they do an elaborate dance and then fall asleep.

Next scene there was a boy that held up a sign that read "Ἠλύσιον πεδίον" and-

Mitsuru nudges me.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, but what does that mean?" she asks.

"Uh… Elysium or Elysium Fields in Greek." I said.

She shot me a quizzical look.

"I read Greek mythology, what do you think?" I said.

They did a ballet and the woman, Eurydice, sang a beautiful song.

Then Orpheus tells some spirits to take him to her, which they do.

The next scene was Orpheus dragging Eurydice from Hades to the earth.

He made Hades cry and he tells him to take her away.

He seems happy while Eurydice is not.

She thinks that he doesn't love her.

He suffers in silence as she declares that Orpheus does not love her.

After she sings a song that suggested his supposed infidelity, he couldn't resist.

He shot a look and she… died.

He cries to her and sings a song and is denied entry to the underworld.

He tries to commit suicide, but the cupid guy from earlier stops him and in return for his steadfast love, he rewards Eurydice life and they sing and do some interpretive dance.

All said and done, we went out and it was 6:10 PM…

So I pulled Mitsuru to a car and took a forty minute drive to Yukari's place.

When I arrived, I saw Akihiko's Lexus, Junpei's Honda CRV, Nathan's Lancer, and Fuuka's Corolla and Yukari's Ford Everest.

I parked my car between Junpei and Akihiko's cars.

It began raining as I shot a look at Mitsuru and she gave me her usual smile when she knows she was right…

_Little miss know it all…_

As we went inside, I saw Yukari and Fuuka talking.

When she saw me, she looked like she was gonna chew me out.

She even looked more agitated when she saw I was with Mitsuru.

"Sorry we're late, we watched Orfeo ed Euridice…" I said.

"Orfe-what?" she asked.

"That's an Opera, Yukari-chan…" Fuuka chimed in.

"Opera huh…Hehehe…" she was about to laugh.

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it's just that I'm not a fan of fat people singing a foreign language for two and a half hours…" Yukari said.

"Well, Opera is not for everyone. To appreciate it would require a _refined_ _taste_ and a certain amount of _education_…" Mitsuru shot back.

"Ouch…" Fuuka said.

"Take it down a notch, girls…" I said.

They looked like they were about to attack each other when suddenly…

"AWNTY MITZY!" Minako shrieked from the dining room.

"Baby!" Mitsuru said

When she left I went closer to Yukari.

"Need _Aloe_ _vera_?" _I _asked.

"Why?"

"You just got _burned_…" I said.

She shook her head.

"That is one prim lady… and by prim, I mean _spoiled_, by lady I mean _bitch_…"

"Calm down, Yuks…" I said.

The rains dropped hard as we talked.

Our Thanksgiving was just beginning…

Author's notes: Hey, thanks to all who are reading this... my 32nd chapter! Wohoo!

Thanks to all my frequent readers!

I would appreciate it a bunch if you'd take the time to review this as this is an important chapter.

The next one you'll like!


	33. The Storm: part 1

Author's notes: as many of you may know, this is my 33rd chapter…

I would like to take time to thank you, my loyal readers, for reading my stories…

And especially those who take the time to review…

And to Mr. Akagi Hirasawa: Yes, actually I did take snippets of Walang Hanggang and added some portions to it…I loved that show! Because my next door neighbor, who is a Filipino, always watches that show, so she became my _impromptu_ translator…

I like Nathan the most because of his morally gray character and he shares my name (read my bio to know more…)

And I believe he beat up some hooker who pretended to be his wife? (Correct me if I'm wrong.)

As for the Romeo and Juliet, I am currently making a draft on the story, as I like to shift in between stories whenever I feel so...

Anyways Mr. Akagi, for the Persona 4, I would not divulge any info because I would be spoiling it for you and others…

But trust me, you'll like it.

That aside, I would like to thank my readers again for your continued support!

By the way, review, review and review!

"_A writer is not a writer without his readers."_

_-Maclyn Lee (Me!)_

**MAPOV**

I went inside the kitchen and saw Junpei, Akihiko, Nathan, Ken and Lee drinking malt soda while Chidori, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Yukari were talking at a round table with a much older lady whom I'd assume was Yukari's mom while Minako, Solenn and Chon were watching T.V.

"There's the wine lord!" Junpei said.

He then bends down and pulls down his pants, revealing blue underwear and says:

"Your majesty, thou art great! Accept this humble offering!" he said as he stoops even lower.

"Buzz off, fool, there are children in here!" I said playfully as I slapped his butt.

"_Minato_, I heard you made some bottles of wine. Don't act so wishy washy, nothing special 'bout that…" Nathan said as he sipped on his malt.

I shook my head as I sipped on a malt soda.

"Hey Nathan, how much did you earn on your… _Accounting_ job?" Akihiko said as he snickered.

"For your information meat head, I'm one of the first class general managers of our branch! I earn about five hundred thousand a week! How about you, Minato? How much does it earn you when you sell bottles of wine door to door?" Nathan said snidely as he almost fell down laughing.

"Actually, I earned 6.5 million yen last November twenty…" I said as Nathan spat out his malt while looking at me.

"W-WHAT?"

"Six point five million yen…?" I said confusedly.

He points a finger at me.

"How does a filthy high school drop-out earn more than a rich guy who graduated from a prestigious college?" he asked.

"It's called Entrepreneurship. And lots of people who dropped out of high school mostly end up rich…" I said.

"Name five!" he demanded.

"Bill Gates, Mark Zuckerberg, Walt Disney, George Burns and Ringo Starr." I said while putting up five fingers.

"Name one more." He demanded once more.

I thought for a while.

"Colonel Sanders?" I said.

He slapped his forehead.

"You little shit!" he said.

"You arrogant bastard!" I hissed back.

_A little more and we'd ended up doing a duel to the death…_

_Ting!_

"C'mon let's eat guys…" Junpei suggested.

There on the table was _the _biggest turkey ever and several delectable treats that I suspected Lee made.

I shot a look at him as soon as I saw the _macaroon _tower.

"Don't look at me! Fuukie made it!" he pointed a finger at Fuuka who giggled lightly.

There was punch, an ice box and fridge chock full of soda.

There was also a roasted pig and several _deviled_ eggs.

Also there were seemingly delicious hotdogs or _brautwurst._

And several foods that seemed _way _too fancy for me.

"Oh wait for a while…" I said as I ran out.

I opened the back part of my car.

I returned with it.

"Here… I made some spaghetti… enjoy it guys, I had to fight off an old lady for the sauce!" I said.

They laughed.

I also laughed with them, although I don't know what was funny…

When Nathan was about to carve the Turkey, Mrs. Takeba slapped his hand.

"Ow!" he said.

"Nathan, would you like to say grace?" she asked.

He grumbles something.

"Yes ma'am…" he said.

He clasps his hands.

_Oh lord, thank you very much for this bountiful meal we are about to partake in your holy presence… may you give us more blessings, Amen._

Then Mrs. Takeba said the Takeba tradition…

"We always say what we're thankful for… Nathan, you may begin." She said.

He looked annoyed but gave in.

"I am thankful for the best girlfriend in the world." He said as he kissed Yukari.

He then carves it as if I was the turkey.

I rolled my eyes as I put my arm around Mitsuru which annoyed Yukari.

Then Fuuka came up.

"I'm thankful for all the blessings I received… and the most gentle man as a boyfriend…" she looks gently at Lee.

Akihiko came up.

"I'm thankful for a little brother… I lost my brother and got a new one… go figure…"

"Me too!" Ken said as he and Akihiko cut the turkey.

Then Lee came up.

"I'm thankful for Fuuka…" Lee said as he looked at Fuuka.

_Too sweet! I'm gonna barf!_

Then, Yukari came up.

"I'm thankful for Minako… and _Nathan_." She was obviously trying hard to get on my nerves.

_Pathetic_…

I just whispered in Mitsuru's ear.

Mitsuru came up.

"I'm really grateful for the most wonderful boyfriend ever." she said.

_B-Boyfriend… W-whoa…_

I came up next.

"Well what can I say? I'm glad to be born again…" Nathan and Mrs. Takeba seemed puzzled.

"And I'm glad that Minako was born… baby, you may have been a mistake, but you're one mistake I'd do over again. And Mitsuru… I thank you for everything." I said as I hugged her.

She hugged me back.

After that, we ate loads of food and soda.

It was raining really hard and me and her alone in the hallway with the rain and lightning made it seem really dramatic.

Then Yukari yanked me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"You're doing that thing with Mitsuru on purpose!" she said as a thunder cracked.

"I am not!" I said.

"Yes you are!" she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need to explain myself to you! We're leaving!" I said as I went back to Mitsuru who was watching T.V. with everyone with a worried expression.

They were watching _Weather NOW! _on channel 5.

"_As Typhoon Kame grows stronger, the records surf threatens to breach through the Owari sea wall and flood all of lower Nagoya… residents are URGED to evacuate!"_

"Oh snap!" I said as I saw a footage of the weather man being swept away with the camera man.

"Oh no! that camera was probably worth a lot of money!" Nathan said, showing no concern for the poor weather man and his camera man.

I went to the door, but the guy's followed me.

Even Nathan tagged along.

We opened the door and we were absolutely _horrified_ of what beheld us.

The streets were flooded to the extent that it almost reached the high gates.

Nathan treaded through us.

"Where the hell is the street?" he asked.

"Probably in that giant sinkhole…" I pointed at a mini _maelstrom _that was in the middle of the street.

"This is a disaster!" Nathan wailed.

"More like a storm…" I murmured.

Thanks for reading this!

Will ya review this?

Pretty please?


	34. The Storm: part 2

Author's notes: this tells their individual history. Some bits below may offend some people, so I'll apologize in advance…

if it gets TOO intense, you may skip it.

**MAPOV**

We all stood gaping at the large maw that opened up at the middle of the street.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Nathan wailed.

We grew annoyed with it.

"Saying "No" won't stop the rain, Nathan, so let's go back inside!" Junpei said.

He grumbled as he went back inside.

We all sat sadly in the sofa.

At length, Ken said:

"Hey! Look on the bright side… at least there's still electricity…"

_Crack!_

_Zoooom!_

_Pak!_

_Fffftzzz!_

A lightning bolt hit the electric line, causing a blackout.

We were engulfed in lightning.

"One rule during a disaster, Ken… never look at the bright side." Junpei said.

The kids were sitting alongside us in smaller tables.

After Mrs. Takeba lit several candles and placed them at the table we were sitting on, we began to chat.

It was getting pretty lively.

Fuuka was talking about her past life…

"My life is pretty boring… just spending time around the house, stamp collecting, pulling chickweeds from my father's herb garden…

arranging rakes by size in my mom's garage… watching dad work on his robots…" Fuuka recounted.

"First boyfriend?" Lee asked.

"Okay… the first time I got my first boyfriend was when I was thirteen…" Fuuka began.

"Holy crap, that's hot!" Ken said.

"Shut up dude, let her finish!" Lee said.

"It was three O' clock in then Dad went outside and shouted…

* * *

Dad (Nagamasa): Hey everyone! Fuuka just got a new boyfriend!

Neighbor Glyntaru: Nagamasa, shut up! It's three in the morning!

Neighbor Cleytara: What the hell's going on out there?

Neighbor Jopaaku: Dammit, people are trying to sleep!

Dad: I'm just sayin' I'm proud of her; his boyfriend's dad is a doctor! Woo hooo!

Glyntaru: Yes Nagamasa, that's very hot, and I'll deal with it in the morning, but right now, I need to SLEEP!"

We all rolled on the floor laughing, even Nathan giggled a bit.

We chatted some more.

"Let's play a game, eh? We spin a bottle and we have to tell everyone our past?" Yukari suggested as the rains dropped harder.

"I've got an empty bottle of wine in my car, lemme' go get it…" I said as I got up and went to my car.

_Well, the streets seemed less swollen, but not by that much…_

I took out an empty bottle and hurried back.

"One…Two…Three!" I said as I spun the bottle.

It spun a total of ten times until it pointed at Lee.

He shrugged.

"I was born the sixteenth of the first month of summer 1992… to Nobutada Aida and Hikari Ichijo…"

He laughs.

"Back then, I was Hotaru Jonas Aida… Since my father did not come from a reputable family, he was cast out;

leaving me in my mother's household… my grandmother often beat me for being… Me…

my mom then used a fire poker to whack me… a fire poker that left me permanently scarred…"

He lifts up his horn circlet, showing a long, deep scar.

Fuuka let out a suppressed shriek of horror.

"So, after my good uncle adopted my younger cousin, I was constantly belittled by my grandmother and my unloving mother…

I ran away from home when I was sixteen, so as to avoid being compared to him…

After I made my girlfriend pregnant, I joined the French Foreign Legion at age seventeen and a half and trained in

the Sahara desert for fourteen long, grueling months…

It was bitter work, but totally worth it… I was a

The Legion became my new family… I changed my name to Jonas Lee Otsuji… I kept the name 'Jonas' so I would neverforget my true past…

I chose Otsuji because I idolized that guy from Survivor…

_Caporal_ Otsuji…

I did some time in Africa… mostly settling tribal disputes and patrols along the Rwandi-Uganda border…

With Lieutenant Louis La Roche and our platoon of fifty six legionnaires…

We were part of a much larger battalion stationed in Kenya… "

"Ever seen any action?" Junpei asked.

"Loads of action… I killed more terrorist than _Zohan_!" Lee boasted.

"Ever lost a comrade?" Akihiko asked.

Lee's face darkened.

"Africa, off the borders of Uganda… December 31, 2012… I will never forget that day…" Lee said.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"It happened at New Year… after Christmas, we were told of a village held by the 10 Legionnaires from platoon 3… we arrived there… the village was abandoned… they left it a week ago… but what we found was…" he faltered.

"Go on…" Akihiko said.

Lee nodded.

"They were all dead… the men with the women… some of the children they… we buried them all… or what was _left_ of them and took their pigs with us…"

"It was New Year's Eve and we partied at our camp… I cooked up a meal of roasted pig and pork chops; with my best friend and mentor _Sous-Lieutenant _Marcel La Monte… a grizzled war veteran who served in the Vietnam, Korean and Gulf war's… he gave me my horn circlet to hide my scar…taught me everything I knew… we often dreamed of leading either the battalion or the entire French Foreign Legion…"

"Get to the point man!" Nathan said.

_Nathan may not be showing it, but he's really interested now…_

"We then ate pork and partied… smoked weed, drank African hooch, you know, basically living young, wild and free… until 12 AM…

Then, the one large group of forty-five armed men from a nearby tribe was spotted making a path camp and the alarm sounded.

We stopped what we were doing and grabbed our weapons. I grabbed my FAMAS F1 and SPECTRA helmet…

Marcel helped me wear my FELIN battle suit.

The men made it to the camp.

Marcel forsook his FELIN battle suit and just wore his SPECTRA. I begged him to wear his suit but he ordered me to assume _position_…

The biggest of them demanded to know where we acquired the pork… We tried to reason with them… but the men started peppering us with AK's as we ducked for cover…

Owing to our Elite status as one of the best fighting forces in the world, we quickly assumed positions and took down nineteen tribesmen and wounded six before the rest fled.

We had our casualties…

My friend, Archie Hancock, was stabbed in the arm with an improvised stingray knife, but the medic managed to bandage him up…

Another _Legionnaire 2e Classe, _Nahte Nakamura,was shot in the eye with a WWII walther, but he managed to survive but he wore an eye patch for the rest of his days…

Donny Raine, my fellow corporal, took down several Bushmen until one hit him on the head with a cudgel until he became a bloody pulp.

_Legionnaire 1e Classe_ Albert Bean, lost his FAMAS in the melee and grabbed a machete and fought them off.

Our newest _Engagé Volontaire, _Edward Grylls, killed the big brute from earlier with a sapper's hammer…

"I scoured the camp and found Lieutenant La Roche decapitated and alongside him were several of our officers on the far side of the Lieutenant's tent…

"Our Senior Caporals, Nelson Delawitz was shot in the head and the other one Pierre Guido was hacked to death, his FAMAS beside him, empty.

"Three sergeants were on the ground with several bullet holes in their chest…

Major Alfred Deschanel was on the floor with a hatchet on his head…

I then looked on the side.

It was… Marcel.

His stomach was split open.

He was alive, but _barely_.

"Lee…" he said,

You could imagine I panicked big time…

"Oh shit! Marce! MEDIC!" I screamed,

The medic was there,

He seemed pale and grim,

He then shook his blonde head,

"Sorry comrade… Nothing we can do about this but…" he faltered,

"Say it… End it for me, Lee…" Marcel begged,

I turned to the medic,

He shook his head sadly and went out,

"Do it Lee… for me… I'm proud to see a little greenhorn like you grow into a fine soldier… keep my things okay?" he said,

"I…I can't do it Marcel!" I pleaded him,

"Hahaha… just do it kid…" he said,

He took my M9 and gave it to me.

I pointed it at his head,

"I'm sorry…." I said,

"Don't be… Always remember: Honor and Fidelity." He said.

I looked away from his soulful eyes.

_BOOM!_

I cried and wept.

Then, Bear Dieder, my fellow Caporal and Donny went in and said that we needed to gather the dead.

Donny had his face bandaged.

"Who's the leader?" I asked,

He looks at our dead officers and begins to count,

"You." Donny said,

I gritted my teeth as a private told me of our losses; 11 dead, 19 wounded...

I brooded for hours until I decided something.

"Men, suit up. We're going to kill those Zulus!" I said.

Thirty shouts erupted.

The rest didn't object: Legion rules state _Devote to leaders…_

Most importantly: Honor and Fidelity.

The dead weren't just our comrades… they were our brothers… and we needed to honor them.

Twenty five went with me…the rest stayed. The only one to object was my friend Garret Hamburgh. He stated as we marched that we needn't do this.

I said he was welcomed to stay and defend the camp with the wounded.

He said that he'd go.

"The Bushmen were not at all hard to find as we tracked them down via the trampled ground.

I sent 5 scouts ahead and they spotted a village with the rebels.

We spied them tending the wounded and I recognized the leader from the group earlier."

We walked slowly towards them as I led the platoon by shooting the air with tracers in my FAMAS.

The whole village ran in terror.

We caught up with them and rook our time…

"I nailed the chief's hands on a tree with nails as we cut them apart slowly in front of him… piece by piece…"

He holds his head.

"I can still see their faces… I can still hear their screams…"

He grabs his circlet.

"All but the seven children. We sent the heads to several tribes along the Rwandi River… with the seven children.

The eyes, tongues and fingers, we sent to the feuding tribes along the Ugandan border…

The ears to the Kenyan border tribes...

Soon after, the tribes eventually stopped feuding and I was to be the commander of my platoon, but I quit…

I gave it to Bear Dieder… I was too much haunted by it all…"

"I then kept Marcel's items…" Lee said.

"And your gear?" Ken asked.

"Well, my suit's at home and my SPECTRA is there too… my FAMAS is at my mantle place…" he said.

"Weren't you caught?" Chon asked.

"Well, I reported myself, ready to be punished for my war crimes, but the top brass overlooked probably because I _"made peace throughout the land" _or whatever bullshit…"

"After that?" Ken asked.

Lee smiled.

"I went here and worked as an envelope maker in a stationary store, a book translator in a Japanese dictionary bookstore, tutored kids and cleaned hospitals before working as a chef…"

"It's a shame that this whole storm-threatening-to-destroy-Nagoya thing holding you back…"

"Okay… what's your worst job?" Yukari asked.

"I know a job I was worst at… it was being a husband…" Lee said sadly.

"That's not a job!" Yukari said as she giggled.

"It sure is…" Junpei said knowingly as he sipped his root beer.

Chidori glared at him while he smiled uneasily.

"Aw come now, Jonas, you just haven't met the right one yet." Mitsuru said.

_Normally, it would offend Lee if you called him Jonas, but he didn't mind it…_

I looked at Mitsuru, wondering how she was able to call Lee a 'Jonas' and get away with it but she just stuck her tongue out at me.

Lee shook his head.

"I tried it three times… every time it ends in divorce, separation or annulments… my last wife, Suki, took away half my money…" Lee said sadly.

Yukari looked at him for a while.

"What were you best at?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Being a dad…" he said.

Everyone seemed touched.

Even the seemingly heartless Nathan.

"I think I was best at that." He said.

We stayed silent.

"At least now I'm a citizen of France!" he said.

"Hey guys, pause for a while, I need to take a whiz!" I said.

* * *

Author's notes: thanks for reading it! If any of you have any questions, PM me!

Only 37 more reviews until my 100th so keep it up!


	35. The Storm: part 3

Author's notes: keep up the reviews! In the 39th episode, I might stop until it becomes 100.

I'll continue once it turns to a 100 reviews.

_**MAPOV**_

As I was moving to leave the room, I remembered something.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"It's upstairs, first to the right…" Yukari said.

"Okay, thanks!" I said.

"Wait… can you go get my jacket, I'm a bit cold…" Yukari said.

"Sure…"

I went up.

**YTPOV**

As Minato went up to get some of my stuff, mom said:

"Um… I need to go up too…" she said.

I glared at her.

"Mom… don't do this." I said through my teeth.

"Hmhm!" she said as she skipped off.

I decided to call Minato.

"Hello, Yukari, I'm on my way to your room now so-" he began before I cut him off.

"One word of warning… My mom has a… what do you call it? An '_inclination_'for younger men…" I said.

"Oh, you mean she's like a _cougar_?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not a cougar… the mother of all cougars…" I said.

"Oh, can't talk now, Yuks, your mom is here right now, hey Mrs. Take-" he said before the line went dead.

**MAPOV**

Mrs. Takeba took my phone and turned it off.

She was wearing a long polo shirt.

To my absolute surprise, she took it off, revealing a very nice, chiseled pair of _racks_.

"I just had my tits done." She said.

I stared at it with my mouth agape.

"Like 'em?" she asked.

"Those… seem like lovely tits…" I said.

"The older farts don't give a shit about my tits…" she said.

"Well, damn them but Mrs. Takeba, this is pretty sudden…" I said.

"You've been playing cat and mouse with me ever since you came here…" she said naughtily.

"What? Mrs. Takeba, I don't…" I began.

"Call me Cat." She said.

"Okay, _Cat…" _I began.

"Call me Kitty Cat. Rawr!" she said.

"Okay Kitty cat… this feels border line inappropriate and…" I began.

"Feel them." She said.

"What?" I said, very much disturbed and astonished.

"I said feel them." She said.

"Mrs. Takeba…" I began.

"Kitty cat." She corrected.

I nodded.

"Okay_, Kitty cat_,are you out of your fucking mind?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you out, until you _feel_ 'em!" she said adamantly.

I shrugged.

I felt them.

Surprisingly, they were firm and nice.

"Wow, these are really nice!" I said I felt the baby-skin smoothness..

She moaned harder.

"Real _orb-like…_ it's amazing how soft-_"_ I said before she backed off.

"Ugh!" she wore the polo.

"_Pervert_." She said.

I was left with a WTF look in my face.

I shook it off and went down.

As I went down, a bright bolt of thunder cracked, causing me to trip and accidentally drop a flower pot to Chidori's head.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" I said.

Chidori didn't even flinch when the solid sun _glazed _flower pot hit her head.

Her eyes just brightened up.

_Literally _brightened up.

"I… remember now." She said.

"What? We need to get some ice there and…" I began, worried that I may have caused a _concussion_.

"Hush… I remember now…" Chidori said.

"Yeah, Minato, I've been curious about her past…" Junpei said.

"Tell us…" we coaxed her.

She looked at the kids.

"Please put them to bed, Junpei." She said.

Junpei sighed.

"Yes, dear…" he groaned.

He turns to the kids.

"Alright kids! Time to sleep!" he said.

They groaned.

"Awww! Dad!" the twins complained.

Minako stayed still as she stared at me.

"Kiddo, just play in your room, okay?" I said.

She smiled really wide.

"Thanks daddy! Let's go guys!" she commanded.

Surprisingly, they did.

_Maybe she inherited her leadership skills from me? Or her bossiness from Yukari…?_

_After that…_

"Now will you tell?" he asked.

She nodded then her eyes went far beyond, as if she was staring into another universe.

Her eyes turned a sickly shade of green, as if she was having a vision.

"Chidori Yoshino. Born February 29, 1984…" she chanted.

Ken began counting down.

"1984 _minus_ 2013… she's 29?" Ken asked.

"So, you into older chicks?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I like 'em that way!" he said.

"Dating an older woman? That right there is HOT!" Ken said.

_Ken obviously likes older women… I'd bet if I was a girl and he'd be my s. link, he'd totally dig that…_

_That's messed up though…_

"Shhh! Quiet!" Yukari scolded.

"My past…" she said with wide eyes as she continued albeit in a trance like state.

(At this point, it's spoken from Chidori's POV.)

"My name is Chidori Yoshino. I had a little sister named Ino. She is nineteen years old, living in Osaka city. I was unofficially deceased when the Kirijo group dumped me back to the streets after their _experiments…_

I found my old grave…the name on a tombstone…" she began.

"Tell us more." I said.

She nodded as she continued her "Thousand yard stare" and told her story.

"I lived in a middle class home in Osaka city, my father was a carpenter and my mother was a dressmaker. At an early age, I had an innate skill of foresight…

Though, I didn't know what was special about it, and many of my neighbors called me a _changeling_ or a _witch_…

My gift was so strong that I'd often had visions of future events…

Some too frightening to recall… I had a vision of my mother being killed, so I warned her. At first, she believed me. But my father went home to a filthy house filled with terrified women he urged us to return to our usual routines and for me to stop telling my _damned_ stories." She sighed.

"One day, my mother went out… and she was found dead in a nearby forest…" she began before Ken raised his hands.

"Excuse me for asking, but exactly _what _caused her death?" he asked.

"_Blunt force trauma to the temporal lobe causing massive internal bleeding leading to blood clots in the brain resulting in death." _She said.

"I see." He nods, and then turns to Lee.

"What'd she say?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, someone cudgeled her mom to death." He said bluntly.

"Oh. That's terrible!" he said before Chidori continued.

"It was declared a _freak accident _and my protestation was met with disdain and contempt. My father demanded my silence.

He remarried three months later to a 19 year old woman, only nine years older than me. The woman was exceptionally cold to me but treated my younger sister as a princess. I had visions of them plotting to kill me and I left to seek help but I was brought back in a straightjacket, declared mentally unstable.

I… was subjected to several months in confinement… until my father set me free one day.

Still, the abuse did not stop and I felt isolated from my peers.

I ran off, I didn't care where, I just needed to leave. I left on my eleventh birthday. I had enough money to leave for Iwatodai, but nothing more. I tried to get a job, but due to my youth, I was not hired.

I began to steal food in order to eat; I slept at parks and alleys, wherever felt safe.

Sometime later, a man came up to me and asked me if I wanted true power.

Warily, I said yes and he brought me to a big red and yellow building…" she said.

"The Kirijo Group experiment building…" Mitsuru mused.

"Yes… and then, I remember a big white room… the only thing inside was a small white bed, a small white table and a sketch pad with crayons…"

Then she scrunched up like she was trying to remember something.

"Big chairs… electrical equipment… forced medication… suppressants…_"_

She convulsed until she said one clear word.

"_Persona."_

_She stopped and then said._

"They did a series of experimental electro-shock treatments and drugs to activate my persona… Medea…" she said wistfully.

"And…?" Mitsuru asked.

"They… they made us explore Tartarus and out of my group of twenty that entered, only five of us escaped…" she recounts.

"Yes… and when the experiments ended what then?" Mitsuru asked.

"We were abandoned… at first, I had a group of 4 kids… but their personas killed them… Ichigo was killed by his persona, Helios while the other one, Keeno was killed by his persona, Daedalus… Ami was strangled by Hercules after a shadow attacked us and charmed her… finally, Kari was stomped by her persona, Atlas after she'd lost control of him…" she said sadly.

"They…were my friends…" she said.

"After that?" Ken asked.

She straightened herself.

"Then… a young man asked if I wanted _true _and _everlasting _power… at first, I didn't believe him, but Medea sensed that he exalted true power…I said yes and he introduced me to his friend… a gangly young man, which to be frank, was kind of a nerd…their names were Takaya and Jin… they were Strega." She said.

She smiles.

"And the rest is history." She said curtly.

"Awesome life story… now… Junpei…" Yukari asked.

"Yeah yeah…" he said as he straightened himself up.

"My mom left my dad for a man who was a minor league baseball player… he'd beat me up and did it more than often after a telemarketer tricked him out of his life savings…"

There was a long silence as the rains continued to fall.

"That's it mostly…" he said.

"Man, your life story is so boring; I'd rather watch two old people screwing each other!" Ken said.

"Yeah, get lessons man!" Nathan joked.

Ken looked at him.

"Leave the insulting to me, okay?" he said.

Nathan shook his head.

"_Asshole…"_

"And if your life is so interesting, tell us!" Junpei said.

All of us roared in unison.

"I will!" Ken announced.

* * *

Thanks to all my readers!

Please help me out and review okay? This is kinda important to me!

Please?


	36. The Storm: part 4

Author's notes: Hey guys! Getting close to a hundred reviews! Keep it up!

**MAPOV**

We in the darkness as Ken lit a candle.

"Dude, ever heard of an electric lamp? You'll burn the house down!" Lee said.

"Shhhh! It's for dramatic effects!" he said.

"Turn that crap off! You are so low tech man!" Akihiko said as he snuffed out the candle.

"What'll you talk about?" I asked.

"About my great adventures _after_ the SEES disbanded…" he said grandly.

Nathan lifted an eyelid.

"It's our club." Yukari said.

"How about your past?" Junpei asked.

"_Then_ can I say what I did?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"Okay… well I was your typical cheerful, happy and respectful kid… who happened to sleep over at least one month every year with some of my buddies…" he began before Nathan spoke up.

"Okay… that's _not creepy at all_!" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, I guess it's a little creepy when a young man who happens to be an only son whose father left him and whose mother…" he gives a sidelong look at Nathan.

"Died in a _tragic freak accident _ONE MONTH before his birthday and his best mates promised that he'll never spend another birthday alone, would fall under the category of _creepy_…" Ken said, surprisingly calm.

Nathan snorted.

"Calm down, you little shit, just tell us now." Nathan said impatiently.

Ken's eyes brightened up.

"It all began at April one, when… we _left_ the dorm…"

We listened intently.

"At first, I stayed with one of my uncles until I was 13… then I was sent off to one of my _countless_ relatives. I ran away from home…

(This is now spoken from Ken's POV… storyline, mind you…)

"I spent most of my trying to get a job… but I couldn't… I grew angry at the world for taking everything from me… so I joined up a gang…" he began.

"Hmmmm… _Yakuza_, perhaps?" Junpei asked.

"Nah… too hardcore… I joined the _**Chisai Akuma **__gang…"_

"A gang? Kid, you wouldn't fit in the boy scouts, let alone a _gang_!"  
Nathan teased.

Ken looked him with his steely eyes.

"Wanna feel how hard I throw down?" Ken asked, balling a fist.

"Please, continue." Nathan said sarcastically.

**KAPOV**

"Okay… so we're a medium sized gang, about 41 boys and 19 girls, we have a logo of a lotus on fire being stabbed by a red devil with a bident, a two pronged spear… our businesses include cat burglary, robbery, syndicated begging, mugging, thievery and minor bootlegging…

"We had a pub, a Thieves guild if you prefer, right at the old abandoned Iwatodai Stock-exchange building… the front lobby is abandoned, but anyone with any _real_ business with us knows that they have to pass a manhole and cross a sewage system that could be found by using a neon flash stick to find fluorescent paint and follow the trail…

Or just climb up the ladder out back…"

"Wait wait wait!" Lee asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"First off, how the hell did you end up in a gang? Second, why?" Lee asked.

Ken smiled.

"Alright, one day, I was walking at the Iwatodia beach just 3 days after running away… I saw an old friend, Paul Watanabe…

""Hey Paul!" I said."

He looked up and smiled.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch, Little Ken Amada! You looking good, kid, what'chu been up to, son?" Paul said.

Paul was my friend back at the orphanage, you see… he was probably 15 back then and now he had tattoos of a red devil poking a bident at a burning lotus…

""Well nothing much… ran away from home… sleeping on parks… stealing to survive… you know, living life…" I said."

Paul scrunched up.

"Well, no buddy of mine is ever homeless! Come with me, kid!" he said."

He led me to a rather run down part of town, right next to the stock building…

He led me to the tunnel and using a neon light stick, he made a path towards a door that opened to a ladder.

I noticed a familiar sign.

"Hey, wait… there are gangsters in there! The _Chisai Akuma_ gang's hideout is there!" I said.

"I know, right?" he said as he shows his tattoo just above his stomach of a lotus petal with an ankh being stabbed by a bident wielding devil…

"You… then… but…" I stammered.

"Yup. I'm the leader. You have to promise to join though… if you join, you will have food, shelter and lifelong friends… would you commit?" Paul asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Excellent! There are four ranks… the lowest rank is grasshopper, denoted by either a lotus tattoo anywhere in the body or a black hoody and wristbands or brass knuckles with a Δ or a Greek _Delta _symbol…

The second rank is the soldier, denoted either by a green hoody and wristband or green handled bat with a β, the Greek Beta symbol or a bident tattoo stabbing the lotus tattoo…

The third _penultimate_ rank is the _patriot or devil…_ denoted by either a red hood or wristbands with green borders or a switchblade with a curved blade with an α or a Greek alpha symbol or a patriot or devil tattoo holding the bident…if you choose a patriot tattoo, you will be a high ranking member immediately, just a rank and no power… to get a devil tattoo though… different story… you need to do something for the leaders, do something worth loads of money… same rank as the patriot, but you'll be eligible for the last rank…

The last rank… the Leader… characterized by either pure black sash or a golden topknot with a golden Apache knuckle duster knife gun with an Ω or Greek Omega symbol…

and you'll get the last tattoo… an ankh.

You get to boss everyone around. Only three have ever been _Devils_…Me and my friends… don't worry, buddy, you'll meet them soon."

I nodded.

"Where do you get the cash and the weapons and equipments?" I asked.

Paul smiled slyly.

"Let's just say that the _Chisai Akuma's are…quite _popular at the underworld… if you know what I mean?" he said cryptically.

I nodded as Paul pushed three indentions on the door several times, then knocking three times. The door rumbled as it opened.

"Welcome to Ourania!" Paul announced.

I dropped my jaw looking at the place.

I was a paradise for kids… there were small, flat screen T.V.'s at every wall, a section of arcades at one place, loads of computers, a lounge where you can read and a food section complete with a fridge, soda dispenser and a junk food vending machine.

Paul introduced me to his gang… well; it's more like an army, really…

Everyone was armed but they mainly stayed with the same people with the same rank; example, the hoppers, or the fresh meat stayed together, buffing their brass knuckles while the greenies stood menacingly with their tattoos and their bats,

I really wouldn't want to get caught in a dark alley with them…

The Patriots and Devils, Lieutenants, as Paul calls them, were standing over, looking intelligently as they wrote some plans, but even scarier with their switchblades gleaming in the pale light.

Then, Paul opened a room and there were only three people, Two girls and one guy, which is just Paul.

One of the girls, my age, looked at me and smirked.

"Who's this little bitch?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I snapped back.

She stood up and took off her black tank top, revealing a black sports bra and an even more prominent tattoo of a lotus being stabbed by a bident wielding devil, with an ankh through it right at her stomach.

She had beautiful features like Mitsuru-san's hair, only it was gleamingly golden blonde, looked like a princess and had an intense shade of grey on her distracted eyes, as if she was thinking a million things at once. Basically, she is cute, pretty and beautiful. All in all, the lady of my darkest dream.

She flicked her hand and I realized she opened a butterfly knife.

"Choose. Head or testicle?" she said as she pressed her knife roughly at my neck.

Paul sighed.

"Rachel, calm the hell down, he's my pal…" Paul said and she backed off.

"It's Athena, remember? Phoenix…" she growled at Paul. "Right…" Paul said.

The older girl, Paul's age, stood up.

She had jet black shoulder length black hair and wore a black leather jacket and a circlet like a tiara that did not match her skull earrings or her black _Death to Barbie _shirt showing a Barbie doll with a sword through its head.

She had electric blue eyes that seemed more like stormy green and is extremely pretty.

"Well, who is this child?" she asked sweetly, in sharp contrast of me losing my head to that girl a while ago.

"K-Ken Amada…" I said.

"Ken Amada? Gay…" Rachel said.

"Hahahaha! No, I mean your Akuma name?" she asked.

"Thalia, he's new… he's gonna be a hopper, okay?" Paul said.

The lady, Thalia, nodded. "I'm Thalia, my Akuma name is Daphne… this is Rachel or Athena… and you already know Paul right? Or Phoenix, as his Akuma name dictates…"

"What's YOUR Akuma name? The fancy ass dancer?" Rachel snickered.

"_Masters_. Ken _Masters_." I said.

Shortly after that, they gave me several stuff including a black hoody and wristbands with a pair of black knuckle dusters that made me look like _hunter_ from L4D. They led me to a room with communist posters everywhere…

Then, Akihiko interrupted. "Communist? Like who?" he asked.

"Oh you know… Mao Zedong, Joseph Stalin, Ho Chi Minh, Fidel Castro…" Ken said.

"That's terrible! Who else?" he asked. Ken thought for a while.

"_Che_ _Guevara_?" he shrugged.

Akihiko lightened up.

"Now _that_ we can agree on!" he said before Ken continued.

KAPOV

My initiation night was just Paul asking a few questions, which I got 5-7 correct, and I burned a 1000 yen bill with my blood on my hand. Then, after a few months work, I got a tattoo of a lotus… Hurt like hell… then after another month of stealing…

which I just stole from other thieves, I was made into a Hunter…

At the campfire, I was introduced to my group…

First off, the Akuma had a unique grouping sequence…

5 groups of controlled by a devil or patriot… like a small army…

I recognized someone.

Or a few.

"Hey! You were my bunkmate from the Orphanage!" I said.

"Yeah… Ken right?" he said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

The guy next to me said:

"Hell, any friend of Spider is a friend of mine…" he said.

A girl's voice sounded. "_Spider_? That what they call you now, _Fong_?" a girl with braces said.

"_Spider_. It's Spider, Sue…" Fong- I mean Spider said.

We did numerous hits like stealing stuff from OVERPRICED stores, getting money from rich bankers…

At some point, I wondered what they do to all the cash…

I asked Rachel and she told me we gave it to poor orphanages…

I felt good that stealing from the stealers is a good thing… in a Robin Hood kind of way…

Rachel, I felt, was slowly warming up to me…

she bought me a burger and we hung out in the giant clock tower overlooking the bay as we ate Ocean salt ice cream.

We talked about stuff… she apparently was abandoned by her father after her mom disappeared.

She even cried on my shoulder…

We then spent some time together doing stuff like tagging our part of the town and stuff…

One day, we decided to take a swim and she showed me the Apache knuckle duster knife gun…

"One hit from this is gonna get you a one way trip to the hospital, the morgue and a to the gates of hell…" she showed me.

"And a dozen roses to the widow? Rachel, this is the most romantic thing anyone's ever shown me…"

she looked in my eyes as we kissed.

There were clearing of throats from the river bank before I realized that Paul and Thalia were taking a stroll along the river bank as they grinned mischievously at us.

"You two play nice now…" they said as they continued their walk.

I sang her a poem I made…

_From the flowers that bursts forth in glee…_

_None could match the beauty of thee…_

_When winters everlasting that frosts our heads…_

_Nothing can ever replace the blood I've shed…_

_For your love, I'd give my life…_

_Than to spend an eternity living in strife…_

Then Mitsuru interjected.

"A poem! So lovely! Good choice Amada!" she said.

"Yeah… I love making Haikus myself!" I said.

"Pshaw, you never see me falling for a guy who spews poems…" Yukari said.

Mitsuru looked at her.

"Interesting…I can imagine you as drunken Philistine, never imagining you for liking poetry…"

Yukari pursed her lips.

"Oh no, I really do, here is a poem you might appreciate:

_Roses are red,_ _Violets are blue,__  
__I am nice person__  
_And you can bite my pale, unrefined ass." Yukari said.

"A lady does not bite. Although she can make a bonnet out of that ass!" Mitsuru said.

Yukari clapped her hands as she made a gesture that said "Bring it on!"

"Take it down a notch… continue Ken." I said.

KAPOV

Rachel and I continued our relationship as I was made into a _devil_ after I beat up some of the opposing gang's men alone…

Then, another few months later, I was to be made a leader after our stint of taking a crap on the chief of police's house…

First I had to steal a bag from a snitch…

After I did, I dropped it and some old lady picked it up…

I ran after her, and took it and that's when I saw Minato-san.

After the party, I gave the bag to Paul and he gave me the final tattoos.

And that is my adventures… I live at the leader's place now… with Rachel and Thalia and Paul."

"Amazing! Wait, how about the whole tattoo thing?" Junpei asked.

Ken stood up and turned around as he took off his shirt.

On his back was a Devil poking with a bident, a lotus with an ankh for a stem…

"Awesome, right?" Ken asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"What happened to Rachel?" Lee asked.

"Still at the tower…" Ken said.

"Okay… Aki, your turn…" Mitsuru said.

"Well, nothing much about my past other than it being with Miki and Shinji… We played by the pond next to my orphanage… then a faulty wiring caused the fire… I tried to save Miki, who was getting a ball I threw that landed inside the building… I couldn't fight off the ones holding me down… after that, I became a boxer…" he said. "That's enough." he said, apparently crying.

"Alright, Akihiko…" Mitsuru said.

"Your turn." Akihiko points to Nathan, who then nodded grimly.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry about the block of words... had to rush as i needed to go to church...

PLEASE HELP ME BY REVIEWING! IT IS SO CLOSE NOW!

Thanks ;)


	37. The Storm: part 5

Author's notes: Hey, getting' closer to the hundred reviews mark! You'll definitely love this one… As always, review and read. Not exactly in that order though…

And to Mr. Kinji Ayasaki…

Yeah, the gang of Ken is pretty intense… I would put more details, but it would seem pretty much irrelevant to the plot…

Well, life is _okay_… currently on leave from my job so as to take care of my kid, Rachel Mina, which I added, a "-ko" in her Mina…

Her mums a big $ %& though… total #$ *&bag that uses my hard earned cash to buy her frickin' shoes...

Oh and don't worry about calling me Nathan, because no one, other than my elementary school friends and my gran-gran call me Nathan, so I won't mind if you comment on Nathan being a b%^&… (Wow, so much profanity…)

I'm really called Maclyn, so I don't mind if you say Nathan…

Nathan Monte Negroe(is that right?) IS becoming more and more of an ass… I'm starting to believe he has ADHD or that he has some serious mental issues…

Well, I have a friend on pills and I understand why he does not like to take his meds, people hate being forced to do it, so I would suggest Marko to secretly put it in his food (Either on a banana or a sandwich.) every time that dude tries to eat.

That poor hooker was seriously banged up…

If you think the Nathan on the TV show is bad, wait till you see MY Nathan!

Yeah, I'm really stoked you like the storm series; I actually experienced that when a hurricane, I think it was called Typhoon Frank, hit the Philippines (4 years ago) at Iloilo city, we were trapped in my friend's house and we talked about our past until the waters subsided.

Oh as for the Persona 4 gang… They will, though not ALL of them will appear VERY soon.

Thanks for the help and just a suggestion, but why don't you make a profile at ? So we could PM or something?

* * *

**MAPOV**

We all sat on the floor mat as we awaited Nathan to tell his story.

"Wait, I'll go get the food so it won't go to waste…" Yukari said.

After a few minutes, she returned with a tray full of food.

On the tray were several types of foods and cold cuts.

"Oh, nice! I'll take some of that Smokey Joe!" Nathan said as he used a fork to get the "Smokey Joe".

"Actually, that's from the U.K. and that isn't what you thi-" Lee said.

"Ah, don't be so damn stingy!" Nathan said as he took a bite.

"Oh! Yum! This is good! I though the food from the U.K. was suppose to suck!" Nathan said as he took four more bites.

"Yeah… the _haggis_ is fresh from Edithburgh, Scotland… it's made from the finest sheep's bladder… quite nice, actually!" Lee said.

Nathan's eyes grew wide as he spat out the _haggis _in disgust.

"Ugh! I'm gonna go get some _brandy _to wash my mouth out…" Nathan said.

After he did, he began…

"Well, you won't find my story as wild and crazy as Kenny G. over there," points at Ken.

Ken glares at him, making him smirk.

"Or weepy like Chidori's story…" points to Chidori.

Chidori slowly looked at him with a subtle, yet menacing look.

Nathan cringes.

"Or as pretentious as Lee's story…" points to Lee who speaks up.

"Now, I'm gonna stop you right there, Nathan…" he begins.

"Go on, _Caporal_!" Nathan said mockingly.

Lee gives him a sour look.

"It's _Major…_ Now, I don't know about you, Nathan, but I sure as hell didn't come down from the goddamn smoky squalor, cross 9,200 miles of water, suffer in the Legion boot camp, fight my way through half of Libya and then jump out of a fucking air-o-plane to have some spoiled brat insult me!" Lee hissed as he seemed to grow menacingly.

Nathan cringed as Lee _physically_ shuddered.

Fuuka touched his hand and he grew clam.

"Don't get in my face if you can't back it up…" Lee grumbled.

Nathan shook his head.

"Well, my past is pretty much everything you'd think of from a guy like me… cool, nice and comfy… and I pretty much had everything…"

His proud smile fades.

"But… there where parts of my life which were the best for me… like when I was young…"

His eyes flashback as he tries to remember.

"My past…"

"When I was a young boy, I used to have two great friends… Lea and Isa… we would get in so much trouble…

Back then, I had a rich golden brown hair that I always took pride on…

Lea, Isa and I used to watch the sunset and eat ice cream together…

We did loads of crazy stuff…

Like this one time, Lea and I put some hot chili on a cup cake that Isa refused to share…

Then this other time, I had a huge fight with Lea when he accused me of farting…

**NAPOV **

Lea and I were sitting at our classroom…

*_Frrrt!_*

We looked at each other.

"I didn't do it." Lea said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Dude, no one asked… you prolly did it!" I accused.

He grew red.

"Did not!" he screamed.

"Did so!" I said.

We went nearer as we growled and then I grabbed his hair as he grabbed my neck.

We threw each other at the floor as Isa cleared away.

I kicked him as he beat my head like a drum…

Then, after a while, I pushed him away.

"Hey, Lea, I feel sorry for you, so I'll stop right away!" I said as I brushed away my bloody mouth.

"Bullshit!" he said…

Nathan smiles.

"Then, I remember when I went with my Momma to the pond…" Nathan muses.

I caught a duck and choked it to death…

So Lea and Isa and I could cook it.

My mum saw that and scolded me…

I ran off and heard what she said.

"_What is wrong with that child…?"_

After a few stints, the worst of it all happened…"

He pauses.

"….Yes?" Ken asked.

Nathan looked up.

"We did a stunt with _fire… _I placed an oil soaked orange on Isa's head and I tried hitting it with a dart with fire at the end…"

"Did you hit his eye or something?" Ken asked.

That seemed to annoy Nathan.

"Shut up kid… of course I hit it, but it also dropped the orange causing it to hit our curtain… causing a huge fire that took out our living room…"

He grew silent.

"I blamed it on Isa and Lea… they didn't say anything… they had the look on their faces like they trusted me to come clean… and I kicked them to the curb, after all we've been through…" he said.

"After all that time, I began to be angry at everyone… and now I am an empty shell of my former self…"

He smirked.

"My own mother...thought I was a demon…" he shook his head.

"Do you regret any of it?" I asked, expecting a harsh reply.

He smiled bitterly.

"As I remember everything bad I've done, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter…"

There was a long, uneasy silence.

Then, thunder cracked and he said.

"Yukari, it'd be fair if you'd say something…" he said.

She nodded.

"Well… I was very young when my dad died… and back then, I was really invisible… not _invisible_, the other invisible, like no one really noticed me… but they did when I went to Gekkoukan…"

"Please… your past?" I said.

Yukari nodded.

"My past…"

"My mom never had any trouble _landing _men… she had a terrible job _keeping_ them… at first, I kept track of them, but stopped counting at 28… I just name them all "sprint"" she recounts.

"They'd always say _hey Yukari-chan, I'm gonna be your new step dad."_

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, sprint…" she said.

"Um… it's Hiro, kid… why do you keep calling me that?" he asked.

Yukari smirks.

"Because that's what they always do, eventually… it happened so many times that my mom developed a self-soothing treatment…

Eating a tub of Strawberry overload ice cream… or two… or _three_…

Then we'd pack up our bags and skip town.

Being in my situation all those years ago HAD its advantages…

Moving all the time…

I never had to do any of those "awkward goodbye" things… I was never really good at that…" she said as she looked at me.

Akihiko snorted.

"Yeah, when _he_ left, you practically cried more than you breathed…"Akihiko said.

"Hahahaha! And remember that time when she threw a knife at you when you told her to get over him, Junpei-san?" Ken quipped.

"Who could forget? My ass still has that scar!" Junpei said.

Yukari looked at the floor, pretty much uncomfortable.

"Guys, shut up…" I said.

They did so, with apologetic smiles.

Yukari looked at me with shining eyes.

"And after that, I decided to leave my mom… I went to live at several ladies dorms… every year, my mother sends me a cactus…_ thanks Kaede-ugly, I really need a cactus to show me love!"_

"And well, that's it…" she said.

The rain continues.

"Well, guys, I need to pee… Be back in a while…" I said.

As I relieved myself, I looked out the window and the flood seemed to abate a bit, but still not enough to escape from…

Then a hand touched me.

It was Yukari.

"We had a moment back there..." she said.

"Huh? No, no, we did _not_ have a moment back there!" I denied.

"Yes! We had a moment!" she argued.

"I was right there. Yukari, I would have noticed if we had a moment!" I said.

"Hehehe…" she said as she pushed me to a room.

"We did not have a moment- Ack!" I yelped as she tore my clothes off.

She began kissing me roughly and I heard the doorknob turn.

"Crap!" I yelped as I tried to hide.

Yukari held me fast.

"H-Hey! Leggo of me!" I said.

"They need to know about us!"

"C'mon! Please?" I said.

With a pout, she let me go and I hid under the closet.

Then, Nathan came inside.

"What was all that noise?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing! Why?" she asked.

"Nothing… I just needed to re-check the list… does _he_ have to go?" Nathan asked.

"Huh? Who and what are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"Minato of course! Do we really have to invite _him_ to our wedding?"

I felt a sword sever my soul from my body.

"Y-Yeah… I need him to be there…" she said.

"Okay… for you honey, but if he steps one toe out of line, I'd know about it!" Nathan said.

After he left, I came out of the bed.

I had an awful look in my face.

"H-Hey… c'mon, don't be sad… I'll cancel my wedding to be with you…" she said.

I smiled as I thought about it.

Then I frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't allow you to do that." I said vehemently.

"Why not?" she asked.

"That wouldn't be fair to you or that asshole, Nathan…"

"There's something else?" she asked, scrunching her nose.

"…Yeah… things between me and Mitsuru are getting serious now… I can't let you do that… it wouldn't be right for you, me, Mitsuru, Minako and that jerk-off Nathan…"

She frowned.

"You're already getting married... nothing I can do about that." I said.

There was silence.

"And I love you, I really really do! If you and Nathan weren't together, if this was four years ago…in a heartbeat I'd take you… but now, you changed… I changed… but if I really truly love you, I'd set you free… we need to go our separate ways… get married." I said as I left the room.

"But... I..." she stammered.

"I love you, Yukari... I will always love you." I said as I walked out.

She continued to sob as I went down and listened to Mitsuru's story.

_**AND SO, THE STORM CONTINUES...**_

* * *

Yo! Only 15 more reviews! I thank you all!


	38. The Storm: part 6

**MAPOV**

Soon, Yukari went down and sat next to me.

"Hey… I know… things can't go back to the way they were, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right? We should be… for Minako…" I said.

She smiled.

"Minato… you are so wise…" she said.

Mitsuru was beginning to speak when we heard a faint shout.

_Masters! Masters! Where the fucks are you, dipshit?_

"Now, who would that be?" Akihiko asked.

Fuuka went to peep.

"It's a teenage girl, dripping wet and is shivering… Let's let her in!" Fuuka suggested.

"Fucking solicitors… ignore em'!" Ken said.

"Are you kidding? The water's at her waist! She'll freeze!" Yukari said.

"Nah, ignore em' gypsies!" Nathan said.

"Didn't she say _Masters_?" Lee asked.

Ken sprang back.

"S-She said _Masters_?" he said as he peeped at the door.

He gasped.

"Holy crap! _Rachel_!" he said as he got the door.

A girl fitting the description Ken gave us went in and was dripping wet.

"You poor thing!" Fuuka said.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Ken said as he hugged her.

She pushed him away.

"N-None o-of t-t-that! I-I-I c-c-came to ch-check up o-o-on y-y-you…" she chattered.

_I bet if she'd put her tongue between her teeth, it'd cut clean off…_

"Really? From Iwatodai?" Ken said.

"Y-Y-Yeah… I- If you d-d-don't m-mind, Ma-masters, c-c-could I h-have s-s-some newspaper t-to d-dry m-myself? I-I'm a b-bit w-wet…" she said.

Fuuka gasped.

"Newspaper? No way, I'll get you dried off, young lady! Come with us!" Fuuka said as she left with Rachel, Mitsuru, Chidori and Yukari in tow.

As they left, Lee said:

"What a woman…"

**YTPOV**

We led her to the bathroom where we took off her wet clothes as we let her sit at the bath tub…

"G-g-guys! Th-this is so embarrassing!" Rachel complained.

"Hush now… just relax…" Fuuka said as she turned the knob for the heater.

"Ahhhh! You're boiling me ALIVE! AUUUUGH! Hey, this feels pretty nice!" she said as she relaxed.

We shampooed her blond hair which felt like Mitsuru's that felt like dreadlocks after trudging through the rains.

It quickly became silky smooth.

"Ahhhh! I love it! So that's how shampoo feels like! I only use soap!" Rachel said.

We rubbed her with fancy soaps while she laughed.

"Hihihihi! Quit it! and the soap smells great!" she said as she kicked up some foam at Chidori.

I half-expected her to remain…bored, but she smiled and laugh… a _rare_ sight.

Then, we rubbed her with aromatic oils.

"I can get really use to this…" she sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

**MAPOV**

We waited in silence as the girls gave Rachel a makeover or something…

At length, the silence became deafening.

"I'll go check em!" Ken said.

**KAPOV**

I went up and saw the older girls went out, so I assumed the girls were done.

I went to the toilet to take a whiz and as I was peeing, I whistled as I sang a song.

"That's a fine tune, Masters… and I never knew you had such a…" a voice from the tub said.

I turned and saw Rachel in all her glory.

"Great voice…"

I turned away.

"What's wrong? My body not good enough for you?" she said playfully.

"Uhhh…. Sorry! I didn't know you were here!" I said.

"Tee hee!" she said as I left.

I gasped for air for a while then I went back.

She was still on the tub.

"Hi." she said as she smiled ever so sweetly.

"Just checking…" I said as I went away.

I look at heaven.

"Thank you Lord!"

As I returned to the guys, Junpei asked:

"What happened, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I…I…I saw something I was never supposed to see until I'm 17…" I shuddered.

"What?" They asked.

"Don't tell anyone… I saw…!" I said.

"What…?" Akihiko said.

"I saw… watched some porno flicks from Sanada-san's house using my Samsung…" I lied.

_Well, not really a lie… but better than telling everyone that I saw Rachel naked._

"Holy crap!" we all said.

"What was it? Asian? Tranny? Hentai?" Junpei asked.

"Uhhh… _two girls, one cup?_" I retorted.

_The guys from the guild watches that all the time… I never watched it though… I bet it's good though…_

Lee, Junpei, Minato and Akihiko squealed in disgust.

"Ugh! Junpei left that there!" Akihiko said.

"So…. Was it any good?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah… I mean no! I mean I didn't see anything… t'was too bubbly…" I said.

"She have a good figure?" Nathan asked again, unaware of what he sounded like…

"Fucking pervert!" Akihiko said as he landed a hook at Nathan's jaw.

"Ow!" he said.

I flicked his balls.

"Ohhhh!" he reeled.

"You say anymore, and I'll tell…" I began.

"You'll tell… Yukari? Go ahead! I'll come with you!" he said.

"I'll tell_… your mom_!" I threatened.

His eyes opened with shock.

"M-my lips are sealed!" he promised.

_**YTPOV**_

We picked up Rachel and dressed her in some of my old clothes.

"Well, old clothes, but still pretty stylish!" Yukari remarked.

"This ain't my style!" Rachel said.

"Well, your _style_ is still drying from the rain…" Mitsuru said coolly.

"Would you prefer walking around _naked_?" Chidori said apathetically.

Rachel pouted.

"Those clothes were _Akuma_ issued…" she complained.

Chidori gave Rachel her piercing gaze.

"Young lady…" she said while gazing at Rachel.

Rachel slumped her shoulders in surrender.

"Alright… but if there's something in black or metal-ish, then tell me…" she said.

We dressed her up.

**MAPOV**

We went around pacing and yawning when the girls returned.

"Hey guys!" Fuuka said cheerily.

Lee lifted one eye.

"Took you long enough… believe me, it'd take only a minute for a guy to get dressed…" Lee said.

"Well, it takes _waaay_ longer to look stunning, _Jonas_…" Mitsuru said.

"And pretty!" Yukari said.

"Why did it take that long, eh?" Akihiko asked.

"Rachel's clothes were pretty torn up from her journey going here… and she needed a thorough cleaning…" Chidori said apathetically.

"Where is she anyway?" Ken said.

"Well, took some time, but here she is… Rachel Nagase!" Yukari announced.

"Don't call me that… it's _Athena_…" Rachel grumbled as she stepped forward.

She was properly groomed, by Chidori and Mitsuru probably, and smelled great, from Yukari and Fuuka presumably, dressed in a hot pink t-shirt that read:

"_I love it when guys tell me I'm pretty_" with a logo of a girl holding both hands and had one foot bent and wore a light blue miniskirt with a pair of shorts and pink flip flops.

"Whoa! R-Rachel? Is that you?" Ken said.

She fidgeted.

"How...How do you like it?" she asked.

"Oh… Uhhhh… Honey…" was all Ken could muster to say.

Fuuka giggled.

"Oh Ken-kun, pick your jaw off the floor!"

"Well, what can I say Athena? You look really…_girly_?" Ken said awkwardly.

The guys and I slapped our heads.

Junpei whispered to Lee.

"A hundred bucks he gets a knee to the nuts…" he wagers.

"A thousand yen if he gets off the hook…" Lee shoots back.

Rachel smiled gently.

"T-Thank you, Masters… you really think so? My clothes got wet, you see…" Rachel said.

"T-That's what makes you beautiful…" he said as he blushed.

Lee smiled as Junpei grumbled as he reached for his wallet.

Chidori smiled, again.

"Junpei, dear, I thought I told you that most, if not all, you bets will go for naught?" Chidori said stoically.

Junpei sighed.

"Yes dear…"

After Yukari made everyone some hot choco, Mitsuru told her past in her POV…

"Alright, Rachel, we're doing some storytelling and you don't have to tell yours…"Yukari said.

Nathan snorted.

"Every orphan's life story is the same…"

Then, Fuuka remembered something.

"Oh, here is your… _Thingy_, Rachel…" she handed her the Apache.

After Rachel received it, she turns to Nathan.

"You were saying?"

"Um… I think Kirijo-san was saying something about her past?" He said sheepishly while eyeing the cold brass of death in Rachel's hands.

_**MKPOV**_

"My past…"

"My past, I was born with… believe it or not, blonde hair…" I said.

"Whoa… kinda like an Emma Stone thing, eh? What type of hair dye do you use?" Rachel asked.

I smiled.

"I don't… Rachel, Nathan and Jonas…this may not be understandable at all, it may be senseless even to comprehend what I am speaking of, but try to listen…

After the incident with Yoshino's group, my grandfather formulated a safer, efficient way to stimulate a persona without any ill or deadly side-effects…

It included being strapped to a chair and injected with a… _drug _and then suddenly electrocuted until my persona awakens…"

Nathan asked.

"Okay, Kirijo-san…I'll play along… HOW does a _'Persona'_ awaken? In fact, just tell us the whole thing!" Nathan asked.

I nodded grimly.

"The process is sudden and violent… the initial and most common way to awaken to it is triggered by anger and/or emotions. I felt all the processes and the most natural way to awaken to it is by anger…

The second way is by emotional distress… when one's emotions shoots past its limits, the persona will awaken… this is the most painful way to awaken to it…

The third way is to have great and remarkable inner tranquility. It is calming, soothing and beautiful to experience… and the Persona works to its greatest with peace…

The fourth way is a bit complicated… it involves true focus… which can be attained by separating the energies of serenity and rage… this creates an imbalance, the energy of rage and serenity come crashing back to you…then channeling it back to summon your persona…

The last… is what made me FULLY awaken to my power… if your loved one is in mortal danger, the persona will awaken immediately… painless and fast." Mitsuru looks to me.

"Like when they dropped my father in a room filled with shadows, I charged in and summoned my persona without my evoker… my grandfather declared me a child prodigy and sent me to learn from the best… even if I was less than Minako's age…"

"Evokers only help make the process faster… it gives your mind a gentle nudge enough for it to summon your persona… if you didn't get your persona naturally… it would kill you…

She smiles.

"Throughout my experience, I lost my blonde hair and gained my fiery red hair… a certain tribe from Southern Greece believed that your hair color reflects on your soul… I guess some myths are real…"

Ken muses.

"So that's why Nathan has jet black hair… Black heart, black hair…"

Nathan scowls.

"Oh yeah? And your sickly brown hair reflects on… what? How _nutty_ you are?" Nathan said.

We all laughed.

_**MAPOV**_

"Alrighty then! I guess it's my turn!" I declared.

"Yeah…? As I said before, all orphans stories are the same… parents die or leave and you get dumped back to a hell hole…" Nathan said.

"Shut up." Ken and Rachel said in unison before blushing when they did.

"Well, as many of you know… Both my parents died in a car accident about... 14 years ago… August 25…just a month before my birthday…"

I found myself crying as Mitsuru placed her hand at my shoulders as I clasped them.

"Then, my uncle Hirotaro, a travelling writer, took me in…

It was a rainy day when they buried my mom and dad… all everyone could stand to give was their sympathy… like I needed that…

The priest said some lines in Latin:

"Benidicat tibi Dominus et custodiat te"

Then I went home, walking in the rain…

I was crying in my old house when I heard the roar of engines…

I went out to see what the hubbub was all about.

It was my uncle…

He went in the house, looked at me and said:

"Minato… I am your Uncle Hirotaro…"

I came closer as he held my chin.

"You got your mums eyes… and your daddy's hair…" he growled.

As we ate dinner, he said:

"We'll stay here for the night. Then we leave for Italy." He declared as he ate some fondue he brought over.

I became pretty upset.

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay!" I shouted.

The gives me a look.

"Don't give any lip, kid… you didn't want your mum or dad to die either, did you? But it happened still…" he said as he chewed on some fondue.

"Now… the priest… did he say something in a foreign language?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't understand him…" I said.

He snorted.

"Lame… boy, I'm gonna teach you some languages… we'll head off to Italy." He said.

I stood sadly.

"Hey now, t'was the same for your daddy an' me when our father was killed…" he said.

Then, we left for Italy… I saw magnificent sights! I saw everything I've ever read in books…

I saw the coliseum; I saw the leaning tower of Pisa, I even went to the Vatican City and spoke with the pope…

It was a marvelous adventure… until my uncle had to relocate to Greece which was even more fun!

Greece, where we went to Sparta and had so many adventures and we went to Mt. Olympus and the Parthenon at Athens and went to Mt. Parnassus to visit the Delphi ruins, visited Thebes to see the seven gates…

After that, we went to Africa, Cape town and Ghana, to see and visit the wildlife and the tribes where, after my uncle gave them chocolates and some mirrors, we were made into honorary tribesmen…" I said as I showed my scar inflicted by several sharp needles slashing me at random intervals.

It formed like this: a triple Z shaped scar that's been doused with alcohol…

"Oh my god! That looks like it hurts!" Lee said.

"It looks that way because it DID hurt. Then, we spent some time in Somalia… total anarchy there… scary as hell... kids, LITTLE kids holding AK 47's while playing tag is a bit disturbing..." I recounted.

"Then, we spent the rest of '07 riding around South America wherein the Black Chuko Loco tribesmen gave us war belts as a reward for curing their chief of a splinter on his toes.

Then, we reached Peru, where my uncle nicknamed me "Che" though, I don't know why…

After that we went to Beijing, where my uncle was apprehended for smoking and littering, after that bit of indiscretion, we walked the Great Wall… damn! He forced me to finish it with him… thinking about it still makes my legs sore…

Then, at '08, we went to the Philippines, at Iloilo city where a freak storm took the entire city by… _storm_."

I smiled.

"We rode the waves and went to the relocation area where the people kindly gave us some of their _balut_… Deeelicious!" I said before Nathan made a disgusted sound.

"Ugh! 17 day old duck egg? Gross!" he said.

"It actually taste good, mind you… then we went to Dubai where we got caught up in the underground scene… and then, after we returned to Kyoto, my uncle had a heart attack and he died… my best friend…" I said as I shook my head.

"He was only 47…" I said.

"So basically… you're the most interesting guy in the world?" Lee asked.

I made a gesture the said "So true".

Then Mitsuru asked:

"How was your journey?" she asked.

I decided to use my silver tongue to reply… _French style_...

_I am not gonna French kiss her by the way!_

"_Elle était très belle, mais pas aussi belle que vous" _I said sweetly to her.

She smiled.

"_Je vous remercie, beau voyageur"_ she said as she smiled.

We looked at each other in silence.

"Damn, where are the subtitles when you need them?"Junpei said.

Yukari sighed sadly.

"Okay… that's a wrap for today… let's sleep, yeah?" I said as everyone else agreed.

The girls slept in one room, while the guys slept in another.

One rule though… don't use the bathroom or go get a glass of water, 'cause if you do, your sleeping space would be taken.

After we woke up and had a meal of bacon and cheese that Lee made, we went to look outside and we saw the flood abated.

"HOOORAH!" we all cheered.

Mitsuru and I went home after bidding everyone _adieu _and a quick kiss to Minako and thanking Mrs. Takeba for her… _hospitality_.

I revved up the engine as I sung a sweet tune.

I rode out with Mitsuru as Akihiko gave Rachel and Ken a lift in his Lexus, Lee and Fuuka took a ride in her Corolla, Yukari and Minako rode back to Iwatodai while Junpei and his family rode with us in a convoy and Nathan just trailed behind in his Lancer.

As we rode, I said to Mitsuru:

"Why did we have to say goodbye when we're all together in a convoy?" I asked.

She shrugged.

Later as we were chilling in my house, watching TV and cuddling, the phone rang.

"Hello? It's Yukari…" the voice from the other line said.

"Yeah? Wassap?" I asked.

"Well… about my wedding… I would like you to be the best man… would you?" she said.

I felt elated.

"Yeah! For sure!" I said.

"Promise? December 23, okay?" she said.

"Yeah… wait, someone's knocking on the door…" I said as I got the door.

It was two policeman with a paper.

" Um… good morning, officers! What could I help you with, on this fine morning?" I asked, though, I don't know what they wanted.

"Good morning indeed, Mr. Arisato… we have a warrant for your arrest…"

As soon as Mitsuru heard the words, she jumped up from the sofa.

"What are the charges?" she asked formally.

"Bootlegging, fraud, vandalism, perjury and male prostitution." He read the paper.

"What? That's utterly absurd!" Mitsuru complained.

"Sorry Miss Kirijo..." One of them said.

One of them handcuffed me.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." He said while cuffing me.

"Mitsuru! Wait for me! And water the bonsai!" I yelled.

She nodded sadly.

**YTPOV**

I heard noises as the phone died.

Then, a call sounded.

It was Minato's landline, so I accepted the call.

"Hello-" I began before Mitsuru's voice cut me off.

"Hello, Minato's been arrested!"

**MAPOV**

We were at the elevator.

"When is the trial?" I asked.

"December 23." He said.

_Holy crap! That's the day Yukari would get married!_

"Who charged these insane things at me?" I asked furiously as they brought me down.

The Cop said two words.

_Nathaniel Azai._


	39. Legal issues

Author's notes: Thank you ALL for helping me reach 100 reviews!

Thank you very much!

**YTPOV**

Mitsuru arrived at my house an hour after she told me about Minato.

We sat silently as the hot chocolate in front of us steamed.

"Why was he arrested? He didn't seem to do anything wrong…" I said.

Mitsuru looked sadly at the window.

"*sigh* I tried to post bail, but the officers said that the investigation is still underway…" Mitsuru sighed sadly.

Nathan arrived, but he had a mischievous look on his face, as if he played a practical joke on his rival.

"Hello Baby! Um… Hey Kirijo-san…" Nathan said.

"Did you hear? Minato's been arrested!" I said hysterically.

He smirks.

"I knew it… though, _who_ could've done such a thing…" Nathan mulls.

"Well, I'm gonna pay him a visit…" I said before Nathan screamed out:

"NO!" he bellows suddenly.

Mitsuru and I were taken aback.

"I mean, I won't allow you to go anywhere near a felon like him!" Nathan said.

_Something is VERY fishy…_

_**MAPOV**_

_It had been almost three days since I've been taken into police custody, and then I was taken into my fifth interrogation…_

I sat impatiently in the police interrogation room as a burly detective questioned me.

"Is it true that you use illegal means to acquire Greek wine?" he growled.

I shook my head so hard, it rattled my brain.

"That's nonsense! I made that Greek wine!" I said to the fat policeman.

"Tell the truth, boy, and make it easier on yourself if you'd stop lyin' to us…" a thin, scruffy detective said.

"That's the truth!" I said.

He grumbled as he whispered to his partner, the slim detective.

It was soft, but I heard everything clearly.

"We'll need to bring the Princess here…" he whispers softly.

He nods grimly.

"You sure we really need her?"

He looks at me.

"For this punk? We'd need a hundred of her!" he said.

"HELLO? I'm right here!" I said.

The slim guy whispers to his partner.

"You'll be allowed to make a call, for your defense trial, son." Slim said.

I was ushered to a phone booth, and I dialed Mitsuru's number.

"Hello? Minato?" she said frantically.

I smiled.

"You must really love me… You knew it was me even if I didn't use my phone…" I said.

"Ummm… the caller ID said _Iwatodai Police Station_…but I'm not denying that…" she said.

"You're amazing…" I said before the detective "Fatso" growled behind me.

"Boy, yer suppose to call fer yo' defense trial, not call yer girlfriend!" He growled.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At your home…" she said.

"All right… I need you to look for my phone beside the Rubik's cube end table…" I said.

"All right… I'm going now… here it is! Ew…" she said.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um… there are a few lewd magazines here…" she said.

"Uh… please disregard them…" I asked.

"I see… have your phone now… what then?" Mitsuru asked.

"Okay, I need you to find the one named "Seekers of truth"." I said.

"Uhhh… Yes, I found it. I'll call them and tell them to come here…" she said.

"Okay, remember, tell them that I called, Izanagi's my cous-" I said as the fat guy took the phone and slammed it back to the receiver.

**MKPOV**

I called up the ones from the list. They had very strange names…

_Izanagi-388-***-***_

_Susano-o-377-***-***_

_Suzaka-Gongen-323-***-**_

_Amaterasu-356-***-***_

_Rokuten Maoh-234-***-***_

_Kanzeon- 454-***-***_

_Kamui-434-***-***_

_Yamato-Takeru-848-***-***_

_Eris- 676-***-***_

It did not make any sense at all, but I just called them.

I called "Izanagi" first.

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Um… hello, this is Mitsuru Kirijo…" I said before the voice awakened to an excited one.

"Oh! That big shot executive of the Kirijo group! Did you receive my application paper?" the voice asked.

"Um… no, actually, your cousin Arisato's been incarcerated and he needs your help… may I know your name?" I asked.

"What! Okay, I got it… my name by the way is…" he said.

"Yes?"

"_Yu Narukami. _We'll be there as soon as possible!" Yu said.

"Okay, meet me at the Port island station." I said.

Within several long hours, I met him.

He was a tall, lofty young man with short bowl cut silver hair with a keen gleam in his eyes.

Walking along with him were 3 girls…

A tough looking girl, who sports her coffee colored shoulder length hair with a ponytail,

And a gorgeous young lady with very pretty facial features that complimented her wavy bronze hair and her eyes were of different colors, but they were very piercing.

"A-Are you Kirijo-san?" the man asked.

"Yes. I presume you are Yu?" I said.

The bronze haired lady snorted.

"_You are you? _That's dumb logic…" she said coldly.

I smiled.

"Lucy Aketchi… how could I forget…?" I said.

"Hahaha… hello Mitsuru…" Lucy said.

"Is the rest of the gang here?" the spunky brown haired lady asked.

"Not that I could see… Yeah, I see Rise with Yuki…" Yu said.

I turned and looked and saw the young star walking-_ incognito-_ with a young adult lady with very gentle and peaceful eyes that match her curtain of gleaming jet black hair.

"Hey senpai!" Rise said to Yu as she gave her a big hug.

"I missed you…" she said as Yu looked at everyone nervously.

"I missed you too, Rise…" he said as he gently pushes her away.

Lucy Aketchi rolled her pretty, multi-colored eyes.

"Enough of that, where is Hanamura and Ted?" Lucy asked.

Yu looks at his cellphone.

"Yeah, they said that we'll meet up at the Junes here…" Yu said.

"Then let's go." Chie said.

We used my car to travel all the way to the Junes.

As we went there, Rise fawned at the Messiah's Phoenix condominium.

"Wow… that is such a fancy place…" she swooned.

"You kidding? Only Richie Rich could afford that place…" Lucy said with envy in her eyes.

I smiled.

We arrived at the Junes and took a seat at the chairs and ordered some fast food, when teo people, apparently the manager of the place and his friend, took a seat.

"Wait a minute! Yosuke? Ted?" Chie said incredulously.

The young man smiled proudly.

"Yep! Junior manager of Junes…" Yosuke said proudly.

"Junior manager? Your looking sharp!" Yu said.

The young man beside him had a timeless look and wore his medium length hair in spikes.

"Hey, don't forget about me! I'm the amazing Theodore Ursa!" He announced before Lucy said:

"Yeah, yeah, save your breath…" she said.

I nodded.

"The reason why I summoned you all here is because a… Friend of mine was falsely accused and I…we need your help to free him… will you help us?" I asked.

They nodded grimly.

But then, Lucy raised her hand.

"Um, not to sound like an ass, but _why_ do we have to spent our quality time to help these people?"

"Because it's our duty… we swore an oath to help people in need." Yu said.

Lucy opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

"Wha- never mind, let's go meet him, shall we?" Lucy said with a roll of an eye.

"Wait, we're missing two people! Kanji and Naoto!" Chie said.

"They're busy; they needed to see some case." Yu said.

Lucy yawned as she stood up.

"C'mon… we don't have all day…" she said as she started towards the exit.

Yu sighed.

"Forgive her, Ma'am Kirijo…" Yu said.

"I understand." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know cousin Minato?" he asked.

"Let's just say that he's someone very dear to me. I happen to be his daughter's godmother." I said.

His eyes opened with shock.

"Daughter? She's adopted right?" He said.

"No… biological." I said.

He gnashed his teeth.

"He better explain why he didn't mention anything to his favorite cousin!" he said.

I thought of something quick.

"He… joined the French Foreign Legion." I said.

I then began to mimicking Lee's story.

"Interesting… so he flew to Africa, fought his way to Libya and jumped out of an airplane to earn money for his daughter? How sweet!" Yukiko Amagi said.

As we rode towards the Iwatodai Police Station, we chatted about the recent happenings of Japan. About the recent boom in the Japanese yen which made 50,000 yen probably worth more…

When we arrived, I mentioned to the officer that Minato Arisato's investigation team has arrived.

**MAPOV**

I sat in my cell in absolute boredom…

My cell was a dim plain white room with a small bed and toilet and a grim window.

I counted the time I was in here…

_Criminal, _they called me…

I wept… and wept…

Wept because I was all alone.

I was there for so long, I forgot the taste of bread…

The sound of trees…

The softness in the winds…

I even forgot my own name…

_Creeaaak!_

"Arisato-san, your investigation team is here…" the more kindly guard said.

"Uhhh… thank you, Ming, incidentally, how long was I in there?" I asked.

The guard looked at his watch.

"One and a half hours, sir." He said as he cuffed me.

"Oh I see…" I said as I was lead in a brighter room.

When I went in, I saw my cousin and his friends.

"Cousin!" he said as he hugged me.

After that, I was re-introduced to his friends.

Then we began investigating the case.

I had not done anything wrong… the only thing they can pin me on was the prostitution thing, but other than that…

Well, I guess I _did_ vandalize the dorm… and Suemitsu's front door… I can't explain how I got my condominium… or my Ducati… or my BMW…

Then, a guard went in.

"Ms. Kirijo, a detective wishes to see you." he said.

Then, a short blue haired… lady with a blue hat walked in, followed by a beefy looking guy with dark hair wearing a leather jacket.

The detective looked astonished.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said.

"Senpai? Guys?" he said.

"Well, if it isn't Kanji and Naoto-kun!" Rise said.

"Well, this is an interesting coincidence, Kanji and I were on police business and-" Naoto began when Yosuke butted in.

"Police business? Kanji's a cop?" he asked incredulously.

Kanji snorted.

"_Bounty hunter._" He said.

Yosuke snickered.

"I thought you were gonna take over your family business of sewing?" Yosuke said as he snickered.

That lit up a fire in Kanji's eyes.

"Well, sorry senpai, but my MOM IS NOT DEAD YET, SO LIVE WITH IT!" Kanji said as he smiled after seeing Yosuke flustered.

Naoto sighed, and then began:

"Well, we're here to help out with the investigation." She said.

We all nodded.

We studied the notes.

Then, when they were about to leave I called Mitsuru to fix a little item I had.

Then, Mitsuru left with them so they could stay over my place.

**MKPOV**

As I ushered them in the condominium of Minato, Rise dove into the couch and fawned over Minato's belongings.

"Whoa! My cousin is a rich man! I'm gonna look this French Foreign Legion up!" Yu said.

I smiled.

"Pick any room you want." I said as they all chose their rooms.

I slept in Minato's room, hugging his pillows, wishing he was with me.

**MAPOV**

After that, we spent the next two weeks reviewing what I had done, but it would be ultimately futile unless I seek legal counsel.

I left that to Mitsuru.

After a while, Lucy Aketchi and I were left alone in the room.

I saw her work silently as she tied her hair into a pony-tail.

I caught a glimpse of her unique eyes.

"_Heterochromia." _I said.

She looked up from her papers.

"What did you call me?" she asked crossly.

"_Heterochromia_ was in reference to your eyes, which I have to say is _quite _stunning… in this case, one is blue with brown irises while the other one is red with brown irises." I said.

Lucy's cold demeanor quickly melted into that of shy gratitude.

"You think so? Most people think that it's a demon mutation…" she said.

"You kidding? I'd trade my soul for your eyes…" I said.

She smiled.

"Minato-san, I guess I misjudged you… you are like Yu-kun…" she said before the door opened.

It was Mitsuru, with her was a man in a tree piece suit with short brown hair and beside _him _was a young lady with a smart look in her eyes and carried a short booklet.

"Minato, this is your old classmate, Kenji Tomochika…" she said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Kenji? You're a lawyer now?" I asked.

"Hey! What about "Hi" or "Hello"?! Anyway, I am a lawyer, an associate of Narumi law firm and this is my paralegal, Chihiro Fushimi." He gestured the lady, who bows.

"Small world…" I muttered.

"Mitsuru told us everything… don't worry 'bout it dude…" he said before Chihiro ran off crying.

"Chihiro!" Mitsuru said as she ran after her.

"Don't mind her." Kenji said.

As we discussed the remaining things, the day ended quickly.

We spent the next few days investigating until it was already December 23…

A few days ago, Yukari called.

"Minato, when is your hearing?" she asked.

"December twenty-th…" I was about to say '23' but then I did not want to ruin her wedding day.

"Twen-twenty _seven_… be there…" I said.

"Yes! Don't miss my wedding!" she said.

As I hung up, I felt sick to my stomach.

_How could I lie?_

_Why should I lie?_

_Why didn't I just tell her that Nathan screwed me over?_

Nonetheless of how I felt, I still had to appear in court.

Kenji prepared me for the possible outcomes.

I saw Mitsuru and the guys (Lee, Akihiko, Ken and Junpei) at the outer lobby.

"Guys! You're supposed to be at a wedding!" I said.

They looked at each other.

"We can't leave you, dude." they said.

"Especially me." Mitsuru said.

"Mitsuru, guys, I'm touched you all want to stay, but you all have a prior commitment and I don't want you all to miss the most important day of Yukari's life…" a little stiff, but I meant every word.

"Minato-" Mitsuru began.

"Don't worry, I got Narukami and the others… I'll be fine…" I said.

She looked at me like she was gonna punch me, but instead she did something that shocked me.

She kissed me and then left.

I felt my brain melt right with my body… I could've stayed there and stare at the sky all day, but the bailiff called me and I went in.

The judge was very lenient.

The D.A. grilled me on a bunch of things.

"Where were you on the night of March three?"

"On Mitsuru's house, having a cup of tea." I said.

The D.A. seemed agitated, but stayed his anger.

"Moving on, how about on the night of March ten?" he asked before Kenji said:

"Objection! Irrelevant!" he said.

The judge nodded.

"Sustained. Mr. Garu, continue."

Kenji whispered to me.

"I've got this."

When Mr. Garu asked questions, Kenji objected them all…

"Objection! _Ambiguous!" Kenji said._

"Objection! _Compound questions!_"

"Objection! _Argumentative!_"

"Objection! _Calls for conclusion!_"

"Objection! _Inflammatory!_"

"Objection! _Privilege!_"

"Objection! _Badgering!_"

"Objection! _Hearsay!_"

And a bunch of other legal jargon I couldn't understand.

The judge impatiently smacked his gavel and said "Sustained".

"Mr. Arisato, explain your wine business." He asked.

"Arisato Imports specializes in wine, brandy, spirits, whisky and liqueurs…" I said.

"And how did you attain so much knowledge in these fields?" he asked.

"My grandmother was an avid traveler of Greece, Italy and France and what she gained in those travels, she shared with me… I also had experiences in Greece."

"You see, Arisato Imports is a legit company." Kenji said.

Then, the D.A. asked me another question.

"Did you ever have a career in prostitution?" he asked.

"Objection! Irrelevant!" Kenji said.

"Mr. Tomochika, I think it's highly relevant!" he shot back.

The judge looked at Kenji, then at Garu.

"Overruled. Continue, Mr. Garu." He said.

"Thank you, your honor."

He turns to me.

"Well?"

I looked at him.

"May I call a few witnesses?" I asked.

The judge said: Yes.

First up was Tifa.

"Ms. Tifa, did you ever enlist Mr. Arisato for sexual reasons?" Garu asked.

Tifa smiled.

"Well, I made him my BSDM slave, but nothing sexual… we had a few dates, that's all I ever paid him for." She said while winking at me.

"…Okay… I call to the stand, Ms. Nami." He said.

As Nami took a seat, she smiled.

"Ms. Nami, did Mr. Arisato ever do anything that might be close to _inappropriate_?" Garu asked.

"No…No… Nothing really… Fucker!" she screamed.

Garu looked at the judge.

"She suffers from Tourettes." Kenji said.

"Okay, did you pay him for sex?" Garu asked.

"No… PERVERT!" she said.

"*Sigh* may I call Ms. Yuffie to the stand?"

Yuffie sat down.

"Ms. Yuffie, describe Minato-san in a short haiku." Garu said.

Yuffie though for a while.

"_Minato is kind,_

_He shows me lots of respect, _

_He is kind and cool."_

Garu slapped his forehead.

The judge slammed his gavel.

"Short recess. Be back here in five minutes." He said.

As we gathered in our table, Yu remarked.

"We're doing well!" he said.

"Yeah, thanks to our good lawyer!"

"Guys… I don't want to dampen the mood, but I need to go to the bathroom…" Yu said.

"Alright, but remember senpai, be back before five minutes…" Naoto said.

"Yeah, you do not want to be the guy to go in the court after recess…" Kanji said.

"Whatever!" Yu said as he ran out.

**YNPOV**

I went to the bathroom and used the cubicle.

After I peed, I heard someone enter…

I looked down and saw two pairs of feet.

One was apparently on the phone.

"Mr. Azai… we can't pin anything on him! His lawyer's too good!" one said as I peeped in the cracks.

It was one of the detectives, fatty.

"Yeah… yeah… we'll try to hold him off… okay sir… at least until the wedding is over…goodbye…" he hung up.

They smoked for a while.

"Damn! I don't want to return all that money Nathan paid us!" one said.

"Yeah, I already spent mine… new LCD tv… it's at the green room for chrissake!"

"All we need to do is wait outside and incite the crowd into a frenzy…"

"Alright… let's go!"

I rushed back, just in time to relay what I heard.

**MAPOV**

"Okay… leave it to me…" Kenji said to Yu.

As the court began its session, Kenji said:

"I'd like to call into stand, Detective Goujiro Abe…" he said.

As detective Abe took a seat, Kenji began asking lots of questions really fast.

"Detective, did you ever do your job honorably?" Kenji asked.

"Only with the goodness in my heart." He said.

"And Mr. Arisato, in your mind, is?" he said, a little bit faster now.

"A lying criminal who deserves time in jail." He said.

"How long were you detaining him?" Kenji asked suddenly.

"One month, sir." He said.

"What is your complete name?" Kenji asked even more sudden than before.

"Goujiro Hibi Abe."

"Which academy did you graduate?" he asked again.

"The Imperial Academy of Criminology."

"What year did you graduate?" Kenji asked.

"1998."

"And how much did Nathan pay you?" Kenji asked so suddenly.

"A million yen." He said smugly, expecting Kenji to look like a fool.

The courtroom gasped.

His expression melted into pure terror as Kenji smiled.

"That's all, your honor." He said as he walked back.

The courtroom went wild.

"Order! Order I say!" the judge said as he pounded the gavel hard.

I looked at him, mouth agape.

"How the hell?" I asked.

"Simple logic… like saying 'fork' ten times then asking what you use when eating soup…" Kenji shrugged.

We all pounded Kenji in the back.

"Bailiff, take Detective Abe into custody, where he will be charged of corruption and accepting bribe, in the matter of the State of Iwatodai vs. Arisato, the court finds Minato Arisato NOT guilty. Case dismissed. Mr. Arisato, you are free to go." The judge said.

"Your honor, the partner of Detective Abe is also liable as he too was bribed…" Kenji said as he turns and sees the Detective gone.

"Search the area!" the judge commanded.

As that happened, we saw an entire crowd push through the gate, apparently the detectives handiwork.

"We'll never get through that!" I moaned.

"Idea! To the break room!" Yu said as he and his gang pushed me.

"Where's the wedding?" Yu asked.

"Um… fifth district, beside the moonlight bridge!" I said.

"That's not far from the Junes! C'mon!" Yosuke said.

I looked at Kenji and Chihiro.

"Chihiro and I will stay here! Go on ahead!" Kenji said.

They pushed me to the green room which had a couch and a brand new TV which was unplugged and just opened from its box.

"Guys, no time for TV watching!" I said as I felt a garbage can lid hit me and I remembered only being thrown inside a dark entrance, which seemed like a TV entrance…

Then, I went unconscious.


	40. The Wedding

Author's notes: the (*song*) is the cue to play the song:

watch?v=GhXXJRRHKGw

If you would imagine them fighting, it would end right at the chorus…

Don't wait for it to stop, read the story while the song plays…

Review, okay?

**YNPOV**

As Kanji carried Minato, we quickly made use of Rise's power to find a way.

"Let's go!" Rise said before Yukiko gave a shriek of horror as she pointed at a horde of shadows just behind us.

We watched the shadows and I shouted:

"Rise, Kanji, Naoto and Yosuke go on ahead! We'll take care of this…" I said as I readied my card.

Chie, Yukiko, Teddy and Lucy took their stances beside me.

"Bring it on!" I said as I summoned Izanagi.

Izanagi vanquished three large shadows ahead of him with his oversized lance and took the nearby shadows out.

"Amaterasu!" Yukiko summoned her persona.

Amaterasu incinerated seven shadows with one hit of her Maragidyne.

"Protect me Suzaka Gongen!" Chie shrieked as she summoned her powerful persona.

Suzaka Gongen pulverized a dozen shadows in front of her with Agymenstra.

"Kamui!" Teddy said.

The bear persona mauled four behemoths of shadows with a powerhouse punch.

Lucy smiled wickedly as she looked at the shadows with a cold gleam in her eyes.

"Eris!" she said as a purple clad woman appeared with an evil look on her face.

She looked at them with malice and the shadows began attacking each other.

"Too easy! Let's go!" Lucy said.

As Lucy said those words, she attacked several shadows with eight knives in each of her fingers, resembling Larxene from Kingdom Hearts.

A two gigas charged at her, she kicked the other one, stunning him, while the other she used a supercharged Ziodyne.

As the shadow looked at her pleadingly, she finished him off with a stroke to the face.

"I didn't call these babies _De Sade_ for nothing…"

As we ran ahead, we saw Naoto's group being assaulted by a group of shadows.

Yosuke hit a group with a Garudyne as I switched persona's to amplify it with an Agidye, thus making a FireStorm.

Naoto fought valiantly, but was knocked down with a jarring hit to the shoulder.

"Naoto!" Kanji leapt for her, leaving Minato to the floor.

As another wave attacked, Yosuke and Teddy were struck down by four shadows,

Yukiko was pinned to the floor in an ice cage,

Chie was wrestling a giant gigas,

Teddy and Kanji were using their persona's and bodies to defend the fallen Naoto,

Rise stood beside Minato,

Lucy and I were having a hard time driving the shadows away when one of them hit her with a jet of water,

"Grrrr…." She growled as she ran her hands to her wet hair...

_If she growls at you, that means she'll use Zio on you!_

_Uh oh…_

"Lucy, Noooooo!" I said, but it was too late as she electrocuted herself, knocking herself unconscious.

As I screamed for Izanagi to kill the shadow, one hit me in the back and I staggered down.

"Senpai!" Rise said, when suddenly, I noticed that Minato stood up.

"Noooo!"

**MAPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes after I was sent crashing to the floor.

It was awfully foggy, but I could see Yu and his friends fight for their lives.

After Lucy was downed, I stood up.

I felt a glass card in my hands.

_I didn't know what it was for._

When I saw Yu use his persona, I was baffled.

_How could he use it without an evoker?_

No time to think as he was sent to the floor with a jarring hit to the head.

"Senpai!" Rise screamed.

"Noooo!" I said, accidentally crushing the glass card.

I was freaking out, thinking I had a big gash to my hand, but all I saw was the familiar column of energy…

_Thou art I,_

_And I am thou,_

_From the powers of the Universe arcana,_

_And the great beyond,_

_We have returned to thee,_

_I am Orpheus, Father of songs,_

_I am Surt, Lord of the flames,_

_I am Scathach, The Great mentor,_

_I am Alilat, The Mother of all,_

_I am Odin, The ruler of Asgard,_

_I am Kohryu, The cosmic guardian,_

_I am Cybele, The earth mother,_

_I am Thor, The Lord of the skies,_

_I am Melchizedek, The righteous king,_

_I am Arahabaki, The aboriginal god,_

_I am Norn, The guardian of fate,_

_I am Siegfried, The indomitable one,_

_I am Attis, The Eunuch god,_

_I am Thanatos, The Master of death,_

_I am Yurlugur, The rainbow snake,_

_I am Beelzebub,The Prince of hell,_

_I am Chi You, The god of war,_

_I am Helel, The bringer of light,_

_I am Sandalphon, The divine singer,_

_I am Asura, Lord of the sun,_

_I am Metatron, The mouth of the lord,_

_I am Messiah, Redeemer of man…_

I then composed myself.

I looked slowly at my enemies.

"Showtime." I said as I said:

"Orpheus Telos, Maralagidyne!"

A HUGE column of fire erupted and took out an entire legion of shadows,

Then, several musha-type shadows charged at me…

"Surt, deathbound!" I said.

Surt appeared and decimated them.

A group of spell casting shadows used Bufu but I switched.

"Scathach!" she absorbs the ice attack.

"Alilat!"

She crushes them one by one.

"Odin!" I summoned Odin to defeat the ones near Teddy and Yosuke.

A huge dragon-like shadow used an all out attack on us,

"Kohryu!" I summoned the guardian, who lives up to his name and defends all of us…

"Cybele!" I used her to use Samarecarm on Naoto, Yu and Lucy, who all woke up.

A giant gigas went near us.

"Thor!" I summoned the lord of thunder, who hurls his divine hammer, Mjolnir, at the giant who disintegrates into smaller gigases.

"Melchizedek!" I summoned him and he destroys the mini-gigases.

"Arahabaki!" I summoned the clay-god to use tetrakarn on all of us,

"Norn, Panta Rhei!"I said as Norn sends a huge vortex of unstable winds at a legion of shadows.

Then, a huge version of a musha warrior attacked me.

"Siegfried!" I said as Siegfried parried its attacks, then thrust Balmug into its heart.

He reacted by violently thrashing me.

"Attis!" I said as Attis appeared and healed me.

I gave the shadow an evil smile.

"THANATOS! Brave blade!"

Thanatos gave a shrieking cry as he chopped him into ribbons.

When another dozen went and attacked, Thanatos used Ghastly wail, destroiying a good sum of them.

"Yurlugur!" I summoned the rainbow wyrm to save Chie and Yukiko.

"Beelzebub! Mabufudyne!"

He iced several shadows and gave a great wail as he smashed the ice sculptures with his staff.

Several more shadows appeared behind me and charged,

"Chi You!"

Chi You parried all attacks and destroyed them while laughing.

"Helel! Morning star!"

Helel used it to vaporize one giant.

"Sandalphon!"

Sandalphon used Akasha arts to neutralize several shadows.

"Asura!"

Asura's faces moved and shifted as he summoned a huge flurry of flames on the enemies.

"Metatron!"

Metatron used heaven's blade and wiped out a multitude of shadows.

But still, it was not enough to stop them.

It only cut a portion of their numbers.

I thought of something.

In my hands were two cards,

One was the judgment,

The other was the Universe…

I thought of something.

I raised the first card up.

"Messiah!"

Then, I used the Universe Arcana.

"Revelations!_"_

Then, pure, holy light blinded us.

After what seemed to be a long time, we saw the whole place illuminated and the way was clear.

I looked at my companions.

"Shall we?" I said.

They looked dumbstruck.

"H-How did you-" Yu asked.

"Long story, I've been doing this a long time, kid…" I said.

"Sensei… you were amazing!" Teddy said to me.

Yu frowned.

"Thanks for saving me…" Lucy said.

"No problem at all…" I said coolly.

"But your clothes…" Lucy pointed out.

I looked and sure enough, it was shredded to ribbons.

"There's a few clothes in Junes…" Yosuke said.

"Yeah, how do we get out?" I asked.

"Simple." Teddy snapped his fingers and a bunch of stone-age TV's appeared.

I snorted.

"Now that's what I call a 'Dinosaur TV'." I said as I jumped in.

We arrived in Yosuke's office where he gave me a sleeveless zip up vest with a high collar, grey denim pants and white boots with yellow stripes.

"There… not exactly wedding attire, but good enough…" Yosuke said.

I said with a grim expression:

"It doesn't matter… Cause' right now; I have a wedding to crash."

I went back to my condo and took my Ducati, and my invite.

We went in, invitations on hand.

We were already in the reception area.

"Alright, I'll go alone. You guys… mingle for a while." I said as they nodded.

I saw Mitsuru and whisked her away.

"Mitsy!" I hugged her.

"Minato…" she hugged me.

"Is the present there?" I asked.

"Yes. I presume you'd want to dance with Yukari?" she asked.

"If it's okay with you…" I said.

"Of course." She said as she smiled.

**YTPOV**

I looked round as I went up the aisle…

No signs of Minato anywhere…

Mitsuru was a bit late, but she doesn't know where Minato was…

It was nearing the vows and I began to feel worried without him by my side.

"We shall begin the wedding vows…" the priest said.

Nathan looked at me.

"I, Nathaniel Azai, take you, Yukari Takeba, to be my lawfully wedded wife… in sickness and in health, in peace and in war… from this hour henceforth until you release me, or death take me…"

I looked at him as he put the ring on my finger.

"I, Yukari Takeba…*sniff* take you, Nathaniel Azai, to be my lawfully wedded husband… in spring until winter… in… life *sniff* and in… death… from this hour… henceforth… until… you release me… or death… take me…" I said chokingly as Minato wrote these vows for me.

I looked around and still no sign of him.

I bowed my head.

"Do you, Nathaniel Azai, take Yukari to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

Nathan nodded.

"I do."

"And do you, Yukari Takeba, take Nathan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I… do…" I choked.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said.

I kissed him.

Later in the reception, I danced with Nathan.

"How's the dance, Mrs. Azai?" he said.

We were dancing to _the way you look tonight._

I still didn't feel accustomed to being called Mrs. Azai.

"It's nice…" I said.

I felt extremely sad until Mitsuru said to Nathan:

"May I borrow the bride for a while?" she asked.

"Not traditional, but, fine." He said.

She then whisked me and led me to an isolated area.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A surprise wedding gift." She said.

I couldn't see anything else other than the grove of cherry blossoms.

Then I saw a big white smile.

Then…

I saw a big man with blue hair.

"Minato!" I said.

"Hey Yuks!" he said.

I stumbled towards the sound of his voice.

I embraced him.

He made no effort to dance at all; he just hugged me and moved around.

Mitsuru left us... presumably to dance with Nathan… to distract him…

"Oh Minato!" I was crying now; I could not get the words right; "Thanks…"

He chuckled.

"Don't bawl, Yuks, you'll ruin your dress… it's just me… tonight is your night…" he said.

"Just? My wedding day is perfect now…"

"Yeah, the party can start now, eh?" he said sarcastically.

"Now _everyone _I love is here…" she said.

I felt his lips brush my ear.

"Except Nathan…" he said jokingly.

"Oh, _haha_…" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I'm late dear…"

I cried.

"I don't care! I'm just so happy you're here!" I said.

"That was my plan."

I looked at the rest of the dancers and saw everyone from Lee and Fuuka, to Ken and Rachel, to Akihiko and Mitsuru.

"Do the rest of the gang know you're here?" I asked.

"No…" he said grimly.

"I'll call them…" I said before he held my firm.

"I don't know if I would get more than this one dance…" he said as he did a slow circle that didn't match the song's rhythm.

"I want to make the best of It." he said.

"I'm really glad I came," Minato said quietly after a while. "I didn't think I would be… but it's good to dance with you… one more time…"

"I don't want you to be sad…" I said.

"I know… I didn't come here to make you feel guilty…" he said.

"No… It makes me feel happy to see you here… best gift ever…" I said.

"How many times have you said it? My gift? It's with Mitsuru…" he asked while giving a laugh.

I saw Naoto and Kanji spying on us.

He noticed.

"Don't mind them… they're here just in case..." He said.

"Just in case of what?"

"In case I can't keep it cool… in case I decide to thrash the party…" he smiles valiantly.

"But I'm not here to ruin it… I'm here to-" he said before I cut him off.

"Make it perfect." I said solemnly.

He smirks.

"You're an optimist."

"Good you know. This feels like our _wedding_…" I said as I hugged him even more.

He groaned at the word and then sighed.

"I'm just here to be your friend. Your best friend one last time…" he said.

"Mitsuru should give you more credit."

"Well, maybe I'm just being overly sensitive…"

We danced some more.

"It's not that bad… I'm just whining as all…" I said.

He smiled.

"So… you're happy?" he asked.

"Close enough…" I said as I placed my head in his warm chest.

"I'll give Nathan this much, he knows how to throw a party…" he said bitterly.

I sighed.

"He's unstoppable when he gets that way…" I said.

He sighed.

"Songs over… can I get another? Or am I pushing my luck?" he asked.

"You can have as much dances as you want." I said.

He smiled.

"That would be perfect… though, I'd stick with just two dances, so as not to attract suspicion…"

We turned another full circle.

"Well, cherish this night, because this will be the only night you ever get to wear a wedding dress!" he jokes.

"Unless, you remarry someone better… like me?" he joked.

"Haha… it's not like goodbye is hard…"

He smiled bitterly.

"You would think I would be used to saying goodbye…" he said rather sadly.

I tried to say something, but a lump in my throat made me stutter.

Minato looked at me and smiled grimly as he wiped his finger across my cheek.

"You're not supposed to be the one crying, Yuks…" he said.

"Everyone cries at weddings…" I said thickly.

"But isn't this what you want?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Then smile." He said.

I tried gallantly to smile, but he snickered at my grimace.

"I'll remember this night…" he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"The last night you'll ever be free… tomorrow, you'll be chained to Nathan for the rest of your life…" he said grimly.

I deliberately stomped on his foot so hard as he tried bravely not to shout in pain.

"That's… my girl…" he struggled.

My relationship with Minato used to be so happy and carefree… now that Nathan came into my life, it was a constant strain.

_Because -in Minato's eyes- by choosing Nathan over him, I made it a fate worse than death for him… Or at least equivalent to it…_

"Song's over…" he said.

I gave him a kiss on the forehead and he went off to the bar.

**MAPOV**

I ordered some wine and I drank and drank…

I eventually went over to the guy's table.

"How did it go?" they asked.

"Fine…" I drank more scotch.

I saw Minako and talked to her.

Then, Yukari went over to our table.

"Rise… could you please give us a song?" she asked sweetly.

Rise smiled.

"Sure!" she went up to the stage.

Rise: (*song*)

(Take note that the song plays up to when Minato stops it!)

I gave Minako to Mitsuru.

I went to the bathroom and used the facilities.

After that, I washed my face and remembered the song…

_Memories of you…_

Then, as I washed my face again, I saw Nathan.

"You have some guts showing up here…" he said.

"Don't be flattered, I didn't come here for you, I came here to see Yukari." I said vehemently.

"I won't allow you to come any closer." He said.

"I know what you did! You freaking framed me you fuck!" I said as I tried to get out.

"I did no such thing!" he said but he had a cold smile.

"And this time, you'll pay!" he said as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Please don't touch me..." I said.

"Which part of I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE don't you understand?" he asked.

"Oh, I understand very clearly, but I couldn't hear it 'cause you sound like you're talking with a mouth full of syrup…"

He began holding on as I punched him and he retaliated with a punch to my face, which connected.

I danced out of his flurry of punched and he charged me again, drawing blood on my eyebrow.

I continued my barrage of punches and kicks,

He grabbed me and threw me into the mirror as it crashed.

I stumbled up and managed to head butt him, causing him to stumble and I tackled him hard, like a full back in Football, causing the bathroom door to come crashing down and making the nearby people duck for cover.

I threw him on a table in a burst of power.

Rise stopped singing.

Yukari ran towards us.

"What the hell is going on here!?" she asked furiously.

We stared at each other with hate.

"Well?" she asked.

"Minato assaulted me in the bathroom." Nathan lied so bad, I shook my head.

"That's nonsense, Yukari, don't liste-" I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"Shut the fuck up Minato, I can't believe you'd come here to ruin my wedding day!"

"But-" I tried reasoning.

"Get out of here!" she yelled.

I shook with rage.

"Not twenty minutes ago, I made everything perfect for you!" I yelled.

"What?!" Nathan screamed.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Yukari screamed.

I snapped.

"Oh well, harsh words will never solve our problems… Action will!" I said as I advanced towards him.

Lee went in front of me.

"Minato, bro, you're losing it…" Lee said.

I stopped and tried to walk around him.

Nathan grabbed Yukari's arm.

"Nathan… Owwwww!" she said.

"Hurts doesn't it? That I have your woman?!" He said fiercely.

"You're hurting me! Owww!" Yukari said.

I charged in, and pounced on Nathan.

"Minato- Stop!" Lee said.

Several guards went to take me, but I wouldn't let it be.

I defeated them all while holding Nathan to the floor.

"You're hurting him…" Lee said. "Let go."

"Daddy…" Minako cried silently.

I felt a lance pierce my heart as I let go of Minako's step-father.

Yukari slapped me and pounded me.

"Minato… you… went… too… far!" she slapped me, until I felt blood in my lip.

She scratched my chest, which the vest became unzipped after the fight.

"Get out!"

I went out.

I stopped in front of Nathan.

"Ich werde dich töten ...…" I said in a voice low as a whisper. "I'll kill you myself!"

"Walk away, dude…" Ken said.

"Are you really going?" Akihiko asked.

I pushed them away.

"Fuck y'all!" I said as I ran out to my Ducati.

I biked out towards the Iwatodai sea crest… a precarious cliff…

**ASPOV**

"C'mon! let's go after him!" I suggested.

"What? You're going after him?" Yukari asked incredulously.

"Yes. That's what friends are for… if he goes, we go…" I said.

Yu, Teddy, Kanji, Kenji and Yosuke join us.

We began cruising everywhere in Junpei's brand new pickup truck.

"Man, where is he? I bet we can catch up with him…" Ken said from the back of the truck.

"You kidding? We're hunting down a Ducati and in this sardine can, we'd be lucky if we find him in the next millennia!" Lee said.

"Stupei…" Kenji said.

"Stupei? Hahaha!" Kanji laughs.

"Your all right, kid…" Kenji muses.

"You assholes!" Junpei reaches the back to choke them both, when Yu said:

"Isn't that him?" Yu pointed up the cliff.

"Yeah!" we said in unison.

We drove up there.

"Minato! What are you doing?!" we shouted.

He was writing something.

He rolled it in a neat scroll and tossed it to us.

"My final will and testament, with you three as witnesses…" he said grimly.

"What are you gonna do?" Ken asked.

He tilts his head and then faces the ocean.

"No…No…" I said in sudden realization.

"Death! You are my bitch lover!" he screams into the sea.

"Yeah! Tell that mean ocean!" Ken said.

Junpei slaps Ken on the back of the head.

"Encourage him!" he said.

"I really cherish you all… tell Mitsuru I love her…" he said.

He faces the sea.

"_The lady of the Lovers Arcana has abandoned me."_

As we all look at him in disbelief, he does something.

He plunges into the moonlit sea.

* * *

Thanks to Sir godot, who provided the German words and to Youtube for the song!

Review!


	41. The Meeting

**YTPOV**

After I told Minato to leave, Mitsuru began to pace.

"How could you do such a thing? He went through hell to get here!" she said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"No! He escaped jail to be here! I should turn him over to the police!" I said.

I hated Minato for what he did to me… to my wedding I mean…

"He did no such thing! His hearing was today!" she said.

I opened my mouth, but the words stuck to my throat.

"But… he said… it was on the twenty seventh…"

"He lied so you're wedding won't be ruined…" she said.

"That's a lie…" Nathan said, "He escaped jail and he's about to be-"

"He won that trial… I wonder how much it cost for you to put those false charges on Minato? Or to bribe those detectives to arrest him…" Mitsuru said.

"I… that…" Nathan struggled.

She went closer to me.

"If you don't believe me, then don't…" she thrust a box on my hands, "But you're better than this…" she said as she left.

I looked at the box and read the letter:

_To my dearest Yukari,_

_I hope this gift is enough to be of special significance…_

_Little compensation for the wonderful times we spent together…_

_Yours ever always,_

_Minato_

I opened it.

It was my old choker, only it was remade with a suede collar and was gold plated.

Inscribed was: _To Yukari, Maxima Amor…_

_I cried._

**MKPOV**

I rode my motorcycle as I called Akihiko.

"Hello, Akihiko, where are you?"

"We're at the great sea crest…*gasp* Minato*gasp* he JUMPED!"

I stopped by there.

I pushed everyone aside.

"Move!" I said.

"He jumped!" Ken said.

"I think we're all aware of that." I said.

I saw his Ducati and I felt a familiar power within me.

I rode on his Ducati.

"Whoa! Careful!" Lee said.

"I love you, Minato…" I whispered.

I rode into the cliff.

"Oh Christ! NOOOOO!" they all yelled.

I breathed ice onto the path, making the world's largest ice ramp.

Lee stared at me.

"Holy crap…"

**MAPOV**

As I plunged to the sea, time slowed down…

_Really slowed down…_

Then, suddenly, I felt my conscience transfer to a room with a large U shaped table, where I was seated at the last place and a window at my side that seemed to show what was I currently seeing in my body…

_Falling several feet to a rocky shore…_

Then, I noticed several people sitting on twenty one chairs.

There were three throne chairs on the very head of the table where three people sat…

In the left, sat a grim helmed man with a wicked goatee sharpening his sharp sword,

While at the right sat a man gently tuning his stringed instrument and strumming it while gently humming a tune,

On the middle sat a stern, yet kindly faced man with a gentle and kingly gleam in his eyes…

They were Orpheus, Thanatos and Messiah…

I noticed the nearest "creatures" beside them…

Kohryu, Scathach, Beelzebub, Metatron and Sandalphon, Norn, Helel, Asura, Odin and Chi You sat nearest to them…

Even…_Cybele…_

I realized they were my Ultimate Persona's…

"_Master Minato is here now… we may commence the meeting…" _Orpheus said.

"About time!" Arahabaki said.

I looked at him with my mouth slightly agape.

"You guys can talk?" I asked.

Beelzebub rolled his eyes while some of the other Persona's seemed annoyed.

"Of course we can talk! How else were we able to say that _thou art I _crap?" he said.

"Okay… let's talk." I said.

Siegfried smiled in mild amusement, like I was a puppy that barked at him.

"I see, little one… I call you that because you're in our domain now." He said.

"Why… why am I here?" I asked.

Kohryu looked up with one eyelid.

"Master Arisato… when your grief became too much and it began to overcome you, it broke down the emotional wall that separated reality from non-reality… Thus effectively narrowing the gap between dream and reality… thus allowing you to take a step in our realm…" Kohryu said sleepily.

"I see… what is this about? Why am I not being smashed against the rocky shore?" I asked.

Norn snorted.

"It's Kronus's doing… that damned titan always wants to do everything!" Norn complained.

Thanatos growled.

"You want to know _my _woes? Try fighting a shadow that's weak against mudo, while I have _Die for me!_ equipped with mudo boost… AND MISS!" Thanatos said.

"Well, that's nothing compared to being trapped in a clay doll for the rest of eternity!" Arahabaki said.

"That's easy! Try being impaled on a giant tree with a spear for nine days, with a murder of crows pecking at your arse!" Odin said.

"As I recall, you chose to do that, you _masochist_…" Chi You said.

"Try being a king of an all powerful tribe and then lose to a bunch of farmers with pitch forks!" Chi You said.

"That's because you guys are as bright as my third nut… try having five faces trying to bite your face in your sleep!" Asura said.

Attis shuffled uneasily from his bandages.

"Try having your mom tying you to a tree and castrate you!" he said, while fearfully eyeing Cybele's wicked scimitars.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come now, son, that was an accident…"

"Say that to my foot!" Attis said as he raised a bandaged foot.

They bickered for a while…

The Personas were now fighting…

Thanatos laughed wicked as he watched the Personas go at each other as Orpheus looked on indifferently, tuning his lyre while Messiah shook his head as he puts his hands on his forehead.

Siegfried felled the multi limbed Chi You to the floor; Cybele grabbing Thor's hammer from his belt and boxing his ears with it.

Yurlugur and Kohryu were entangled like two snakes trying to eat each other;

Sandalphon and Odin were locked in a death struggle as Metatron and Asura were fighting each other as Metatron cut one of Asura's heads, which just sprouted three more heads:

"Thanks a lot," Asura said "Now I have to listen to another set of idiots yap!"

Alilat and Attis fought each other furiously as Attis entangled Alilat with his bandages, while Alilat levitated Arahabaki into a live missile:

"Watch out!" Arahabaki said as he flew 170 Mph towards Attis, who dodges and retaliates.

Beelzebub and Helel were locked in a very fierce dog fight.

Melchizedek flew around as Scathach tried to knock him down.

Norn then provoked Surt into attacking by using taunting words; the fire giant refused; he knew better than to fight the Guardian of fate openly.

"SILENCE!" Messiah said as Orpheus strummed a wicked note in his lyre as Thanatos raised his cold blade as he cleaved the table so it looked like this: ( )

The Personas stopped and sat down.

"We are now here to speak about your mental issues, Minato!" Thanatos said fiercely.

They all nodded.

"Yeah, the first thing is, why exactly would you ever want to kill yourself?" Thor asked.

"I understand wanting to die, but it isn't as epic as you may think…" Attis said.

"Heh, Death ain't no walk in the park, I'll tell you that…" Thanatos said.

I thought for a while.

"I did it for love." I said as the Personas, except Cybele, Orpheus and Messiah, exclaimed in disgust.

"Love? What a _dreadfully_ _boring_ reason to die!" Odin said.

"Yeah, if you want to die, do something like throw yourself in a lion's den or throw yourself in a fiery furnace…" Sandalphon said.

"OR! Find an angry mob and make them stone you to death!" Metatron said as Sandalphon high-fived his twin.

"You can't beat the classics!" Sandalphon said.

"Love… I will never understand you humans…"the Master of Death said quizzically.

"Love makes you do crazy things…" Orpheus said.

Cybele nodded.

"It can drive one mad…"

Thanatos looked at Messiah.

"Not you too, Mes! I never pictured you in that light!" Thanatos said.

Messiah gave him a tired look.

"Why else would I die for them if not for love?" he said.

"Huh…" the harbinger of death said.

"And do you know the number of people who love you?" Orpheus said apathetically.

"Show him, Than…" Messiah said.

Thanatos raised his hideously terrifying blade up and the wall became illuminated with images of my friends.

"Hecate's work… awesome!" Thanatos said.

I saw images of my friends and family members.

"I…I…" I stammered.

Orpheus eyed me.

"And of this woman… Thanatos, if you don't mind?" Orpheus said.

"Sure thing, Orph…" he said as he waved his sword.

The image changed into Mitsuru's.

I smiled.

They smiled.

"We grow powerful each time you think of her…" Messiah said as the pictures became real moving images of us and of the times we spent together. Even when we danced back at high school…

"H-how… what did you do to me?" I asked.

"Mnemosyne, goddess of memories, accessed the brightest corner of your memories… it was a beautiful memory if I may say so…" Orpheus said, with a hint of longingness in his sad eyes.

"I… don't think she loves me enough…" I admitted.

Thanatos tilted his head. Kohryu raised a scaly eyebrow(?) at me as Siegfried smiled stupidly, as if he thought something was funny…

"Doesn't love you? You are the most clueless human ever…" Chi You said.

"Yes… did you know of the little thing she did for you?" Scathach asked.

I shook my head.

Messiah shot a look at Metatron.

"Mitsuru paid for most of your condominium expenses." He said.

I looked shocked.

"Did not! I spent 50,000 yen and-" I said before Helel gave out a throaty laugh.

"That's not enough to bribe a city official or even buy a cellphone!" he guffawed.

"Yet how could she so it? like I said, love makes you do crazy things…" Orpheus said.

"I…see…" I said.

"So, does this mean you would fight to live?" Messiah asked.

I nodded grimly.

"Yes." I said.

Messiah, Orpheus and Thanatos smiled.

The other Personas joined suit.

"Remember, you may return here only if you wish." Alilat said.

Cybele held my arm.

"Do patch things up between you and Takeba, okay…?" Cybele asked.

"Yes. I'll try…" I said.

She smiled.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Then go and win the right to live." Messiah said as he raised his hand as Orpheus strummed his lyre.

The note made the earth below me crumble as I fell towards the rapture of reality.

Instantly, I was returned into the real world.

I was falling to my death.

I thought fast.

"Norn!" I said as Norn summoned a gust of wind to stop my fall, then I summoned Scathach to stir up the water.

I fell into the boiling waters.

I shouted: Norn!

Then a gust of wind cleared the water.

"Scathach, DEEP FREEZE!" I said as I turned into a solid ice block.

The world went dark.


	42. Recovery

**MAPOV**

After that freezing incident, I had awoken to see that I was in a deep blue velvet room.

I saw a frighteningly familiar lady.

She wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans but she also wore a blue cap and had platinum blonde hair.

She was also pretty short… she had a stern look on her face. Her arms were crossed.

"Wh-Who are you? Where's Margaret?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Don't you remember me?"

I stared at her.

"Elizabeth?"

She smiled.

"Pleased to see you again, Minato."

I bowed my head.

"I…I'm sorry for what I did… it was selfish and ungrateful of me…"

She pursed her lips.

"I would assume that you'd appreciate my gift of life to you…"

I stared the floor.

"I'm sorry…"

She looked at me sternly.

"I believe that I deserve an explanation of sorts?" she said.

I nodded.

"I only did it because… well, I loved… _used to love, _a woman… now she hates me, and the feeling is _very_ mutual…"

She nodded.

"It would seem so…" she said.

I looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna give me some sort of advice?"

She tilts her head.

"It is said "Go not to the immortal ones for advice, for they would say both no and yes." she said stoically.

"Come on…" I protested.

"My advice? We seldom give unguarded advice, for advice is a dangerous gift, even from the wise to the wise, and it may still run ill…You have not told me most of what happened to yourself, so how will I know better than you?" she said.

"It's a long story…" I said.

I then embarked on what happened since my resurrection.

She nods.

"If you truly demand advice I will, for friendship's sake give it… Now, you should be grateful, for I do not give this counsel freely…I advise that you take friends, loyal and true… I would also advise you to be more willing to hate, for you be more strong…additionally, you should go now, to whomever your heart sings for, without delay, for it is also said the heart lies to none… but do not go to anyone, girls particularly, close enough to hurt you."

"Do you mean…_Mitsuru?"_ I asked.

"Who else loves you more than she? Do you have any notion of how much she loves you? Why, she would pay millions for that condominium for you."

"I thank you, Elizabeth… once more am I indebted to you…" I said properly as she smiled.

"You should leave now. My last advice is look to the future and forget the past. And keep one eye open for Nathan… he truly is one of the most malicious persons you will ever encounter." As she said those words, I felt sleepy and I closed my eyes.

I then woke up, on a hospital bed, with a bandaged head, like what Owen Wilson wore on _The Darjeeling Express._

My entire body felt so stiff and painful.

I looked around and saw Lee sleeping on a chair with a book on his face that read: _The Art of War by Sun Tzu._

I tried to move my hand feebly to get the remote, but it was an epic fail as it fell to the floor with a crash, which woke Lee up.

"Oh you're awake now, huh," he said sleepily at first. "Oh! You're awake!" he said as he jumped up from his seat in surprise.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" he asked.

"AH…I feel like a million bucks and high on prescription medicines…" I said.

He looks over a small booklet.

"What else?"

I thought for a while as I felt which part of me hurt.

"I feel like I was run over by a truck…"

He sighs with relief.

"That's normal… thank god, you gave us quite a scare! You've been out for about a week!" Lee said.

"Mind telling me what happened then?" I asked.

Lee nods.

"My pleasure."

Lee then embarked on a long account of what happened since the night of my attempted suicide.

Apparently Mitsuru had rescued me by incurring an ice ramp and dove there like a moto-cross biker and saved me… by the time I reached the beach, Mitsuru found that I had stopped breathing and I was clinically dead due to "_a__sphyxia caused by a liquid entering the lungs and preventing the absorption of oxygen leading to cerebral hypoxia and cardiac arrest and mild cerebral swelling_" as Lee would put it.

My life was saved because she did all the "_right_" things to save me…

Then, I was transported to the hospital via my Ducati, which was wrecked, much to Lee and Ken's extreme dismay.

"I so wanted that bike, but Mitsuru won't let me take it…" Lee said.

"Ah, screw that, keep it if you want." I said.

Lee face beamed so much, my cheek hurt just by looking at it.

Then, Fuuka came in.

"Oh! Minato-kun! You're awake!" Fuuka said with delight.

She came and fussed over me, touching my face and whatnot.

"Lee-Lee, darling, please call the doctor!" she said.

I snickered.

"_Lee-Lee?"_

"I… Uhhh… Fuukie's little nickname for me…" he said as he paged for a nurse to come by.

The doctor gave me a brief check up while the nurse wrote it down.

"Well, Arisato-sama, you seem to be doing exceedingly well, considering the severity of your injuries… now, you can be discharged tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you very much, doctor…" I said.

"Oh, tish tosh, just send me a bottle of your newest wine, okay?" he asked.

"Newest? If there's some, sure… which one do you want?" I asked.

"The Furor Bacchi?" he asked.

"Ah… Sure… I'll have one sent here…" I said.

"Thank you, Arisato-sama." he and the nurse bows as he left.

Then Mitsuru came and everything suddenly became solemn.

Fuuka stopped short her fussing and came to Lee.

"Uh…I saw this neat looking Chocolate Shoppe and well, I need to take Fuuka there, so uh… excuse us!" Lee said as he took Fuuka out.

Mitsuru took a seat.

She had her arms crossed.

"Well, where to even begin on how reckless that was…?" she began.

"Mitsuru, I…" I began before she cut me off.

"Haven't you ever thought of what I think of you?" she asked angrily, with tears streaming her noble face.

"Am I not that important enough for you to live?"

"I apologize… and I thank you for what you did…" I said as I stood up, which caused me so much pain, but was worthwhile as I saw her face lighten up.

I placed my hands on the table to support myself.

"Now I know that Yukari does not love me, and now I realized that…" I took her fingers and locked it with mine as I raised it to my eye level.

"The spaces from my fingers were made so that you could fill them, not Yukari…" I said.

She smiled.

I kissed her passionately for the first time in a long time… different from that other time _she _kissed me.

"Minato… what are we doing?" she asked after our passionate kiss.

"Something that I should've done four years ago… Mitsuru, I love you!"

"I…I…I love you too, Minato Arisato!" she said as she pinned me to the bed,

As I fell, from the kiss,

"Ow!" I said as the pain from my head hurt from the fall.

"Oh, Sorry!" she said as she straddled on my mid-section and continued kissing me.

The door flew open as Lee came in.

"Sorry, I forgot my b-" he stares at us.

Mitsuru seemed rather annoyed.

"Take a picture, Jonas!" she said.

"Sorry! I'll just get the book and leave, sorry…" he said as he left in a huff.

"Now where were we?" I said before coming close.

"Wait!" she said as she plucked something from her hand bag and put a candy-like breath mint that gave me extremely fresh breath.

"Okay… lets go." She said as she resumed kissing me.

We spent several minutes, if not hours, kissing.

Then, she told me about the newest sales boom of the Furor Bacchi spirits.

"You did that without my permission?" I said, though I was not mad.

"Yes… I hate to go legal on you, but you did sign a paper…" she said.

I nodded.

"Anything worth noting?" I asked.

"Well, Yukari seems to be guilty…" she said.

"Good! Serves her right!"

She pursed her lips.

"It's not entirely her fault… it's Nathan…"

"I know… what's his deal? Oh! Did you give Yukari the present?" I asked.

"Yes… I did an epic thing, when she said something about you, then I shoved the present in her chest and told her "If you don't believe me, then don't… but you're better than this." Hahaha!" she laughed.

"Epic indeed." I nodded.

"Oh yeah, Yukari told me that she wants to see you… what do you say?" she asked.

My face contracted.

"I don't want to see her. Whatever happens, don't allow her to… I hate her…Minako, though is very much welcomed to… I could use a hug…" I said.

"Awww…" she said as she hugged my head.

She left a few minutes later, after we spent several intimate hours together.

**MKPOV**

I went out and received a call from Yukari.

"Hello? I heard Minato woke up! When can I see him?" she asked.

I felt bad that instant.

"I hate to be the herald of bad news, but it would seem that Minato does not wish to see you at all." I said.

A low gasp echoed from the other line.

"What? B-but why?"

"Because he said so. I tried to reason with him…"

"He…He can't! Tell me why?" she said.

"He… hates you…" I winced.

"That's…"

"I'll pick Minako up from your mother's place… Minato is very fond of her, you see…" I said.

"I…But… okay… goodbye…" she said.

"Bye."

**YTPOV**

My world seemed to shake around me.

_Why does he hate me?_


	43. Twilight Road

**Author's notes: there's a poll on who Minato should be with. The outcome of that poll will affect who Minato would end up with, so vote.**

**MAPOV**

Mitsuru picked me up the next day, with Minako in tow,

"Minako!" I said, opening my arms.

"Dadddddddy!"

We hugged for a while.

"Kiddo, what has you mo- I mean _Yukari,_ been feeding you?" I asked.

She looks at me quizzically.

"That's your mommy, Minako." Mitsuru said.

"Dada, I fowgot to bring my preseeent!" Minako said.

I kissed her forehead.

"That's alright, baby…"

Mitsuru cleared her throat.

"You did bring it, baby…"

She hands her a small bag.

"Here you go daddy!" she said.

"Thank you, baby!"

I opened it.

It was a small round pendant with a Greek Lambda (Λ), Greek Delta (Δ) and a Greek Rho (Ρ) symbol.

"Baby, it's beautiful! Thank you!"I said as I picked her up.

I walked with Mitsuru and Minako and went to the Silvery dreams jewelry shop.

I window shopped with Mitsuru and I saw Minako eying a ruby necklace.

"Gimme that one!" I said.

Minako looked happily surprised.

The clerk smiled as she engraved Minako's name on the necklace.

I made her wear it.

"Thank you Dada!" she smiled.

We took Mitsuru's car to a trendy restaurant and ate out.

We talked about what happened during the time I was unconscious.

Minako and the whole gang, including Yu's group, stayed over during Chirstmas.

"How about… you-know-who?" I asked.

Mitsuru looked down.

"She didn't go; she and Nathan were still in Okinawa on their honeymoon…"

"Did she call about me?"

She shook her head.

"Not a single beep."

I nodded as I ate my French fries.

**YTPOV**

I became depressed after what Mitsuru revealed to me, that I decided to ask Fuuka to go out shopping with me, as Nathan went abroad to attend an international banker's convention.

As we were walking along, I asked her a few questions…

"Is Minato-kun really awake now?"

She nods.

"Yes, he is."

"Can I go see him?"

She pursed her lips.

"I don't think that's such a good idea… he seems to be very hurt about what happened during the wedding…emphasis on the "hurt"."

I suddenly felt angry.

"That's because he ruined my wedding! And HE has the nerve to be mad!"I said.

Fuuka shook her head.

"Minato-kun went through hell and high waters just to be here…"

I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Nathan falsely accused Minato into being arrested and bribed two detectives to make his hearing on the day of your wedding…" she said.

"Where did you hear that? Minato's trial is at the twenty-"

"He only did that so you wouldn't skip your wedding just to go to his trial… how he came 20 miles away to appear in your wedding still makes me wonder on how much Minato cares enough for you…"

I felt a pang of guilt stab at my heart.

"But…"

"And I sorta…_hacked_ into the database of the surveillance video from the hotel where you held your reception…" she pulls out an iPhone.

It played.

December 23

19:44

Minato was shown washing his face, when Nathan appeared.

"You have some guts showing up here…" he said.

"Don't be flattered, I didn't come here for you, I came here to see Yukari." Minato said hotly.

"I won't allow you to come any closer." Nathan said.

"I know what you did! You freaking framed me you fuck!" He said as he tried to get out.

"I did no such thing!" Nathan said but he had a cold smile, like he admits he did it...

"And this time, you'll pay!" he said as he grabbed Minato's shoulder.

"Please don't touch me..." he said.

"Which part of I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE don't you understand?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I understand very clearly, but I couldn't hear it 'cause you sound like you're talking with a mouth full of syrup…" he said seriously, but this part made me laugh…

_Partly because it's true…_

Nathan grabbed on as Minato punched him and Nathan retaliated with a punch to his face, which connected.

Minato danced out of his flurry with the grace of a ballerina dancer, no doubt the culmination of his training from Tartarus, and he punched and he charged him again, drawing blood on his silky eyebrow.

Unfazed, Minato continued his barrage of punches and kicks,

Nathan grabbed him and threw him into the mirror as it crashed.

Minato stumbled up and pretended to struggle, then, when Nathan went closer, he launched a jarring head butt at him, causing him to stumble and Minato tackled him hard, like a charging bull, causing the bathroom door to come crashing down.

End

I stood there with a look of shock.

"Now you see?" she said.

I continued walking when I saw Minato and Mitsuru having a date, with Minako sitting next to them.

I made a move to go, but Fuuka held me.

"Give him some time." She said.

**MAPOV**

I went back to my pad, after we dropped Minako off.

As we were walking up my condo, Mitsuru told me that Yu and his friends were still at my place.

"The kids were a bit rough last night in terms of partying…" Mitsuru said.

"Aw, c'mon Mitzy, they're just kids! Let 'em party!" I said.

She gave me a look.

"What do you think about the Persian rug?"

"It's ok…"

"I'll change it." she offered.

"If you want…

" Seriously, don't be surprised at the state of your home… okay?" she said.

"No problem, I owe those guys my life!" I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked once again.

"I'm sure they're pretty respectable guys…"

Mitsuru gave me a look.

"Mitsuru, I just cheated death a week ago… trust me, I'm pretty sure I can deal with whatever the dished out to my place…" I said as I opened my door.

I saw TOTAL mayhem.

They were filming themselves drink a lot of milk.

Here are their respective colors for their milk:

Red: Yukiko

Orange: Yosuke

Yellow: Lucy

Green: Chie

Blue: Naoto

Brown: Teddy

Indigo: Kanji

Violet: Rise

White: Yu

_Strangely enough, Teddy was wearing a red Man-kini… kinda like what BoRat wore…_

There was a bucket on the floor.

They all chugged down on their milk bottles.

First one to puke was Naoto as she spewed out a jet of light blue milk directly into the bucket,

Second was Lucy as she hurled out a spray of yellow milk, then followed by Teddy, who puked brown milk directly into my Persian rug.

Chie violently threw up… ON MY RUG!

Yukiko tried to hold it in, but it was all in vain as she missed the bucket by *this much* and again hit my rug.

Rise held her head, trying to focus on not puking, but she did so…on my floor …

Yosuke drank his bottle and held it upside down as he said:

"Hell yeah! Last man stand- Uuuugh!" he said as he sprayed orange liquid into the bucket,

Yu was in fact lactose intolerant, so when he burped, he vomited a spray of white milk.

Kanji was the last man standing, but he went to Teddy.

"Teddy! I have something to say to you!"

"What is it, you decadent philistine?" Teddy said as he opened his mouth in a growl.

Kanji puked indigo-blue milk at Teddy's face.

Teddy knelt down, apparently stunned.

Kanji puked again.

"Puking on your face doesn't disqualify!" he said.

"My mouth was open!" Teddy shouted.

"This is going straight to YouTube!" Yosuke said as he looked at the video.

Mitsuru smiled at my face as I felt a scream rise up to my throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed, which shocked everyone.

"Oh! You're back!" Yu said.

"My condo…" I said.

Yu looked at it the smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry! We'll clean up!" he said as I looked at the rainbow colored puke stains at my rug.

"I'm sorry, that looks like a stain on our rug…" Mitsuru said.

"Damn!" I cussed.

"Sorry… that was me…" Chie said.

"And me…" Rise said.

"We offered to Mitsuru-sama to pay for it, but she wouldn't hear of it." Yukiko said.

"She said you were gonna get rid of it anyway..." Yu said.

"We were planning to throw it out anyway… We just want a new look." Mitsuru gave me one of her trademark smiles.

"Mitsuru is a special girl… boy, she is special! I call her Wonder Woman… it's funny… how you can laugh at that… that's one of the many reason why I love her… now, if that was MY rug? Whooooh..."

I waited as they looked at me.

"I'd be _pissed!"_I said as I tilted my head as they looked at me sheepishly.

They looked at each other.

"We'll clean up." They said.

"Okay, while you do, I'll tell you about OUR experiences with shadows-" I began before Yu asked as he began mopping the floor.

The rest of them began cleaning up too, removing toilet paper from the industrial lighting and the hanging lamps and chandelier.

Kanji and Naoto were sweeping the floor as Teddy and Yosuke were wiping the counter and table tops, Chie and Rise were scrubbing the rug and couch as Yu and Lucy were mopping the floor.

"How were you able to defeat that horde of shadows?" Yu asked.

"How were you able to become such an astounding Persona user?" Chie asked.

"How were you able to defeat them with one big hit?" Lucy asked.

"First: I am a wild card user, Second: my powers were amplified by the powers of the Death arcana and that's due to the powers of the almighty Universe Arcana…"

"Tell us everything!" They begged.

"It's a long story…" I said.

I embarked on the whole affairs of what happened in the last four years.

I was so delighted to find several good listeners, although they admitted being mixed up in the names of our enemies.

Mitsuru then added what happened after I had died.

Apparently, the void of Tartarus extended and reached the dorm, and made a dungeon similar to Tartarus.

_That explains those doors at the basement…_

"Amazing! So Chidori-san was part of Strega?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

I notice Chie and Rise struggling to remove the stain.

"Ugh! This is gonna take forever to scrub!" Rise said.

"Liquid gunk…"

"You know, it doesn't help when you douse it with metal polish…" I said.

Afterwards, Mitsuru moved them into her personal boarding house as they decided to stay.

Y and Lucy are both going to work for me as paid interns, while Yukiko is going to study as Mitsuru's protégé and Chie joined up Akihiko's boxing stable as a P.T. while Rise is going on hiatus, again, to be our endorser. Teddy and Yosuke are already working here. So was Naoto and Kanji.

Then after they left, Mitsuru and I spent the rest of the night watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and then we slept with each other for the first time.

Afterwards, Mitsuru brought me to my plantation where we worked on the vines.

We spent most of the days there.

I was digging while Mitsuru busied herself on the seed planting.

The place was breath taking… the fields were beautiful as the mountains that stared at them. There was one big tree that spread the shade.

It was aptly named "Elysium".

_I could spend the entire day writing poems and stories under that tree… _

"What do you see?" Mitsuru's voice brought me back looking at her.

However amazing the mountains or the fields around us were, she was twice as amazing…

I mean, I _literally_ saw the Phrygian goddess of love herself and if she wasn't my Persona, I'd end up like Attis or _worse_.

But for me, Mitsuru was a lot more beautiful than any love-goddess or anyone else for that matter, because she just seemed _so_ natural.

She wasn't trying to be beautiful… she just _was_. And she didn't even care how she looked.

With her long winter coat and gardening shears, she looked _sylvan_…

"Nothing…" I said.

We spent the entire afternoon talking about poems and our favorite writers.

After that, it was New Year's Eve and we spent it in Junpei's place.

The whole gang was there, even Yukari.

We partied but I kept a _considerably_ respectable distance from Yukari, who seems to want to talk to me.

Which brings me to another issue.

She's been calling me, E-mailing me and Skyping me… I just ignored her.

Anyways, I had a chat with Akihiko, Yu, Yosuke, Teddy, Kanji, Lee and Junpei.

Ken was not there as he was chatting with Rachel and Fuuka.

"So… what do you guys think of Mitsuru?" I asked.

"Well, she's a wonderful woman…" Lee said.

"I wish I had someone like her…" Yosuke said wistfully as he drank his ginger ale.

"A pretty lady, sensei!" Teddy said.

"Senpai, she is a great lady… and so kind too! The bathroom at our new place is bigger than my room back at Inaba!" Kanji said.

"Yeah… she's been different in a good way with you around…" Junpei said.

"Seconded. Be careful with her heart dude… she's one in a million…" Akihiko said.

"Keep her, cuz…" Yu said.

"Yeah…" I said as I chugged my beer.

Lee looked.

"Takeba alert! Takeba alert!" he said as I ran for cover.

I hid somewhere.

After I received a text from Yu, that the New Year countdown was beginning, I rushed there.

3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ken jumped, due to the belief that jumping will make you taller during N.Y. as Rachel grabbed him and gave him a kiss,

Naoto and Kanji shared a passionate kiss, as did Junpei and Chidori.

Yu, as usual, got kissed by all the girls in his 'harem'.

I walked up to Mitsuru.

"May I have the first kiss of the year?"

"Yes." She said as we shared a passionate kiss.

It was interrupted when Minako went up and hugged me and Mitsuru, wishing us a happy new year.

**YTPOV**

I looked around at Junpei's house.

I was looking for Minato.

He kept ignoring my calls and E-mails…

On Skype, I chatted him:

"How r u? why do u keep on ignoring me?" I said as I typed and the only words that went out was:

_DaMinatoDude22-0 is now offline._

I walked up to Junpei.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Yuka-tan, he doesn't want to see you…" Junpei said.

"Ok…" I went to look for him.

As I was looking, the countdown started and I rushed down only for it to end…

To add insult to injury, Minato and Mitsuru were sharing a very passionate kiss…

I was so embarrassed I left.

After that, I spent weeks moping, and then I decided to go see him…

**ARISATO IMPORTS **

I walked up to the receptionist, who was Lucy…

"Hello, welcome to- Yukari-senpai?" Lucy said.

"Yeah… hello Lucy… do you know where Minato might be?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to divulge any information, but I'm NOT telling you that they're NOT in the Kirijo owned plantation and I did NOT give you this address to it." she said with a wink.

I thanked her and left a hundred dollar bill for her.

It was raining when I drove up there.

**MAPOV**

I had a talk with Mitsuru about my appearance.

She allowed me to get a tattoo.

I got one, on my right bicep.

It was a large circle with tribal designs, followed by a smaller triangle, so it seemed like the Deathly Hallows sign sans the line in the middle.

And in the middle was an ankh, the symbol of rebirth, then the Lambda, Delta and Rho signs in Greek… they symbolize _Life, Death and Resurrection_…

Mitsuru took me to a salon to have my hair cut because, frankly, my hair was a rats nest so big, it could be mistaken for an afro.

I decided to get my hair cropped short, like my usual emo hair, but shorter.

Mitsuru and I would spend several days just cultivating the fields…

Although it would be easier to pay people to do it, I wanted to do it for the alone and bonding time I get with Mitsuru.

She was delighted in turn when I said that.

But one week after the New Year party, I was sleeping on my air-conditioned cottage when Mitsuru knocked.

HARD.

"Minato the-" she stopped short.

"Um… your pants…" she said as she averted her eyes.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said as I wore my trousers.

"The rain is going to wash away the grapevines!" she said.

I grabbed a shovel.

"Stay here!" I said.

This is the layout of the fields:

There is one hill that a reservoir is adjacent, so if I were to divert the flow of the river to the irrigation system, then the waters would go over to the reservoir and pass harmlessly from the grapevines.

I quickly took off my shirt and grabbed several sacks.

I filled them with sand as fast as I can.

After I had filled about seventeen when my shovel broke.

I utilized that time to pile up the bags to the path of the water but it wasn't enough to hold it.

The deluge was unstoppable.

My fields were going to be wiped out…

I slumped down the ground in defeat when a hand grabbed me and gave me a shovel.

It was Mitsuru.

She smiled as I held the shovel.

We worked together to fill the bags with sand and with a little more work, we succeeded in blocking the flow of water.

That's when the rain turned into a drizzle.

"I'll make some lemonade…" she said as she went to the house.

_I felt so happy to have Mitsuru… if I had any doubts in my heart about her loving me, this cleared all of my doubts._

"Mitsuru!" I shouted.

She turned back. "Yes?"

"I…I love you!" I shouted.

"What?" she asked, unsure of what I said.

"I love you!" I said much louder.

She smiled.

"I love you too…" I was more of a whisper, but it felt pure.

She went in the house as a car pulled up outside our gates.

Out came Yukari.

I quickly turned my back and walked off, but she caught up with me.

"Minato!"

**YTPOV**

I looked at Minato.

He cut his hair short and had a tattoo.

"You…You cut your hair… and got a tattoo…" I said.

"Yukari." He growled.

"I thought you were too mad to talk to me… or answer the phone… or facebook…" I said.

"Go away." He said as he turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"You have cotton in your ears? I said GO AWAY." He said.

"What happened to you? What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hey, what happened? Did Mitsuru do this? Is that what's happening?" I asked.

His face contorted into annoyance.

"Mitsuru's trying to help me… Don't you dare blame her… if you want someone to blame," He hissed,"then why don't you blame that asshole of a human being that you love so much?" he said viciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

He slaps his forehead.

"Nathan."

"I... don't know what you're talking about..."

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. You can lie to anyone, but not to me…" He said.

He went closer.

"We can't be friends anymore." He said as he tries to walk away.

"Minato, I know that…I have been...hurting you. It's... its killing me. It kills me to hurt you. If you, maybe, give me some time…"

"I can't… it's too late for that now… it doesn't even matter, because it's over."

I shook.

"You can't break up with me… I mean… you're my best friend…you promised." I said.

"I KNOW! I promised you that! And this is me KEEPING that promise," he said.

He turns his back.

Then he looks at me.

"Go home, Yukari. And never come back," he begins.

I was frozen in place.

"Or you're just gonna get hurt."


	44. Way to Dawn

**MAPOV**

After I said those words to Yukari, I went back to the house that Mitsuru and I shared.

She was watching TV.

That show where you have to run and grab chickens from a treadmill

"Oh. What took you so long? Your lemonade is here, ready to be drunk!" She hands me a silver mug.

I took the mug, "Thanks."

After I took a long gulp, I took a seat on the leather couch.

"Sorry, Yukari was at the gates and I _had_ to talk to her…" I said.

She tilts her head at me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Okay… here's how it went…"

I told her what I said to Yukari.

"And I did this epic thing where I said "Go home Yukari… Or you're just gonna get hurt." Cool right?"

She shook her head.

"That's awful."

I swear, I thought I misheard her.

"What? She did the same thing to me! And I nearly became fish bait!"

She looks at me sternly.

"And what came out of that experience?" she said.

I bit my lip.

"You don't think she'd actually…_kill_ herself… do you?" I asked.

_Now I was really concerned for her._

"Who knows? The human mind is a fragile thing… once broken, it is hard to repair." She said stoically.

"I don't care if she kills herself… she never did anything for me!" I said angrily.

"Being your friend? Loving you? Watching over you?" she said.

"How about me saving her life - multiple times- and sacrificing myself for the world, giving my heart to her and how does she repay that? By ripping my heart into pieces and, pardon my words, literally taking a _shit_ on my face..."

Mitsuru's eyes opened in surprise.

"She actually _did_ that?" she said.

"Oh! Well, I exaggerated a bit, I guess… but my point is that I owe her NOTHING!"

"How about… being the mother of your child? If it would not affect you, how would it affect Minako?"

I realized that she'd be an orphan, like most of us... or at least be motherless…

"Oh my god… what did I do?" I said as I realized what I did to Yukari.

"Go and do whatever it takes to make it right." she said.

"Are you out of your mind, Mitzy? It's a fifteen mile drive to the city! It'll take hours for me to reach...to reach there! I'd be back here at nighttime? No thank you!" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll hold the fort here." She said.

"But… but… but what if _bandits_ come here? And do god-knows-what to you?" I said, trying to make an excuse.

She looked at me like I was nuts.

"_Bandits_? This plantation is protected by fifteen feet of cinderblock walls and electric fences. Trust me." she said.

"You know people these days! They'll climb the walls and… and… and break it down!"

She smiled like it was a cute suggestion.

"Follow me." she said.

She led me to her room, which had a portrait of her father, the late Takeharu Kirijo, complete on a suit and eye patch… it was really uncannily alike to her dad...

"What do you see?" she asked.

"I see… your father's portrait." I said.

She went to the portrait and flipped the eye patch, revealing a keypad.

She pressed several of them and the portrait opened, revealing a collection of guns, bats and weapons of war.

"Whoa!" I said as she handed me a gun.

"Awesome collection." I complimented as I picked up a _Winchester_ rifle.

Then I picked up a FAMAS.

"So this is a FAMAS… Lee was right on it '_feeling_'good to hold…"

Then, I eyed a familiar weapon.

"Is that… my _Dios Xiphos?"_ I asked.

She smiled.

"It fell as you sealed Nyx…" she said.

I nodded.

"Any who trespass gets a blade to the skull." She said as she slashed and stabbed the air.

It made a swishing sound and actually scratched the wall… I guess it's due to it being a holy sword…

"I still don't feel good about leaving you alone…" I said.

She picked up an FN-P90 bullpup.

"Okay Minato, excuse my language as I don't usually talk like this, but if any asshole tries to rob the place we tended for weeks, they're getting a fucking bullet in the fucking skull!" she shouted as she placed a cartridge on the gun and cranked it.

I was so shocked, I just nodded.

"Al…right."

She smiled.

"That's my boy." She said as she handed me the key.

"Whats this?"

"That's the key father's old Harley-Davidson bike."

"But where's the key to my Ducati?" I asked.

"Here you go." She said as she handed me my old key.

"After this, I'm giving it to Lee." I said.

She nodded.

"Go on." she said as she slapped my butt really hard.

I looked at her.

"Baby…" I said embarrassedly as I stared at her wide eyed.

We walked to the garage.

I rode on the bike and switched the ignition.

"Minato, take note I allow you to do ANYTHING to help her." She said solemnly.

"Sure thing, babe." I said as I kissed her in the lips.

"Go on, night rider." She said.

I nodded and wore my helmet.

I rode onto the gates, and then I stopped and called Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, can you press the button to open gates? Its closed." I said.

"Sure." She said as the gates opened.

I rode into the rainy night.

Since I wore a gray shirt, it quickly became wet.

As I riding, I began mulling over what Mitsuru meant by "Doing whatever it takes"…

_What does she really mean?_

I stopped as I realized what she meant.

As it rained, I shook my head as I tried to piece together what Mitsuru said.

I let out a breath of air as I flicked on my favorite song as I rode into the inky black night…

(The song is here: watch?v=litO9ClV_AY)

**YTPOV**

After Minato said those mean, but utterly true words, I stood in the rain for a while as I sobbed.

Then I tearfully went in my car as I went home.

I cried and cried as I went in the door.

I cried and cried as I jumped in my bed.

After a long time of crying, I managed to cry myself to sleep.

Then, I had a dream…

_The sky began to glow a pale shade of grey and everything became very 1930's…_

_I was at a town fair, which seemed to be in the rural South Carolina with Fuuka and we went to a Ferris wheel…_

_Minato climbed on and introduced himself._

_Then, the scene shifts and we were at a fancy ball._

_Minato and I were dancing, having fun, when Mitsuru walked by and he left me to talk to her._

_As I was glaring at him, planes began bombing the place… _

_The scene suddenly changed and Minato was signing his name, enlisting at the army._

_I was a nurse and when I turned around, Minato was on the table, his head visible._

_Then, I ran out, believing Minato to be dead._

_Then, I was at home, I was already married when the door opened, revealing Minato in a uniform, with many medals._

_I explained to him that I was married and he left in grief._

_Then, I was in a church, in a wedding, when I noticed Minato and Mitsuru were the ones getting married._

_When the priest asked who objected, I opened my mouth and I couldn't speak…_

_They kissed and the scene shifted._

_I was in a hospital as Minato and Mitsuru went out, holding a newborn baby…_

_Then, I was in a funeral; it was Minato's funeral…_

_And I cried._

_He opened his mouth,_

_Tok!_

_I looked at him..._

_Tok!_

_I went closer…_

_Tok_!

"Yukari!"

My eyes flew open in fright as I wasn't aware if I was still awake or not.

A small rock hit against the window.

"Yukari! Open up!" a familiar voice said.

Confused and addled, I staggered out of my bed and opened the window as a bigger rock hit me on my nose.

"Ow!" I cried as I fell back, closing the window as I held it as I fell.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" the voice said once more.

I choked back a scream.

I needed to keep this quiet or else Nathan would hear and investigate…

_Oh yeah… he's not here…_

Then the familiar voice called back from the darkness.

"Yukari! Hey, c'mon! Open the window! YEOW!" it said as the rock ricocheted the window.

I needed a few seconds to compose myself.

Then I opened the window.

The dark shape began to clear up as my eyes adjusted my eyes.

It wore black shorts and was shirtless.

And was climbing my tree.

"Minato?"

"Hey Yuks!" he said gallantly as he tried to hold on.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

He grabs a branch and with the grace of a cat, lands on a second branch.

"Keeping the-" he huffed as he grabbed on another branch, "Promise I made!"

I blinked my eyes as I feared he might fall.

"You didn't promise to kill yourself by falling out of Nathan's tree!" I said.

He climbed up to a branch and the next thing I knew, we were face to face.

He swung and swung.

"Out… of… the…. way." He growled as I moved.

"No! Don't!"

"Huh?" he said confusedly.

He jumped and landed agilely, like a cat, with a snap on my windowsill.

I locked the door, then slapping my head as I forgot Nathan wasn't here…

He grinned; he seemed to be overly proud of himself.

"I still got it!"

That was a bit too much for me…

His harsh reaction, coupled with grief punched a hole in my chest…

To add insult to injury, he was smirking as if nothing ever happened.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I said, with venom.

His face went blank with surprise.

"I can't… I came here to apologize…"

"Apology NOT accepted." I said as I shoved him to the window, useless as he wouldn't budge.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and with his wet chest, he looked like a well oiled Hawaiian macho dancer.

I slumped on my bed.

"Yukari? Hey… are you alright?" he said kindly, in sharp contrast to his fierce attitude hours ago.

I looked at him.

"How in the hell could I be okay?" I said.

He sighed in agreement.

"Crap… I'm sorry for lashing out on you…" the apology was very sincere, though there was a bitter look in his face.

"Why are you here? I didn't ask for an apology…" I said.

"I know... and let me explain…" he said.

"Okay. One minute and I call the police."

"I was just mad at you for believing in that asshole, pardon my words, Nathan… I was so mad, I decided to kill myself-" he said before I cut him off.

"Because you were jealous of him?"

He shook his head.

"Me jealous? Of HIM? Don't be stupid..." he said.

"What then?"

"Because you wouldn't love me enough to trust me! After all we've been through, some dick comes along and I'm suddenly a stranger? I mean, you know me! You know me! and you'd actually think I'd do that? FUCK ME!" he said.

I realized what he means.

"So-rry…" I said.

"What? What are you apologizing for?" he said.

"For everything… you don't know how much I've missed you since you died!" I said as I hugged him.

He reluctantly hugged back.

"Nathan helped me… he looked like you…" I said.

I told him what happened in those years.

He smiled.

"Remember the first time we met?" he said.

I smiled.

"How could I forget?"

"Tell me about it."

"I pointed my evoker at you…"

"What else?" he asked.

"Mitsuru came in…"

"Keep going…"

"I tucked you in bed."

"There we go." He said.

We talked some more.

"Yukari… maybe we can talk tomorrow? I'm tired…" he said.

"Oh… come on…" I begged.

"I'm exhausted… I won't be any good right now… maybe tomorrow…" he said.

He studied me for a while.

"Maybe I'll come back early…" he said as he went to the windowsill.

"Night Yuk-" he began.

"Minato…"

He looked back.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Spend the night here…" I said.

"You don't have a very nice couch." He said.

"I mean right next to me… in one bed."

"Um… like a sleepover?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"YES!" I said.

He thought for a while.

"Mitsuru would-" he said before he bit his lip.

"Alright, move over!" he said as he took off his shorts.

"Boxers?" I asked.

"I don't usually wear boxers… you just caught me at a bad tine…" he said.

We cuddled in bed.

"You're so warm…Are you happy now?" I said.

"Yukari… are you wearing a bra underneath that nightgown?" he asked.

"Goodnight…" I said as I hugged him.

**MAPOV**

Yukari was sleeping soundly.

She began touching me at one point…

I remembered Mitsuru's words…

_Do anything to make it right…_

_I closed my eyes and slept as peacefully with her…_


	45. Morning Surprises

**MAPOV**

I slept peacefully throughout the night, although I had a very _vivid_ dream of Cybele smiling at me.

When I woke up, I was… _bare_.

I shook off the sleep and walked downstairs, recalling that Nathan wasn't at home.

_Otherwise, it would become very awkward very quickly…_

As I walked down, Yukari was cooking breakfast.

It would be normal to see her cook breakfast, but she wore only an oversized black T-shirt that read: _I survived Helms Deep!_

She looked at me.

"Good morning, sunshine!" she greeted bubbly.

"Someone's awfully cheery today…" I mumbled.

She smiled.

"Someone's looking awfully sexy…" she said as I covered my exposed _genitals_.

"Come on… do you have to be like that?"

"Of course!" she went closer.

"After last night? That was the best!" she said.

I looked at her.

"Nothing happened last night…" I said tiredly.

"Yessss!" she said playfully.

"You're gonna burn for that…" I said.

"You should've brought your own bed…" she said as she smiled.

"While I'm sleeping at your house?" I said.

"You were never truly asleep… you did some kinky things to me…" she said.

"Sooo did not!"

"Oh yeah? Find your boxers." She said.

I looked around as she snickered mischievously.

"Aw c'mon! What a way to treat a guest!"

"It was stained from last night-" she said as I made a disgusted sound.

"Hee hee! Okay, I put it in the laundry, okay?"She said as she laughed hard.

She put a plate of omelets and bacon on the table.

"Here you go!" she said.

She handed me a Spam and omelet sandwich as I held it "Thanks!"

I sat on the chair, regardless if I was naked or not.

**YTPOV**

As we ate, we began catching up and I laughed as she told me about the time Nathan ate from a plastic plate Fuuka and I used to play Frisbee with.

He laughed so loud; a laugh that sounded like a clear summer day wind, then he shook his head as he chewed on his food.

_Every time I talk about Nathan, he suddenly becomes quiet…_

"There you go again…" I said.

He stops short of eating his Spam sandwich and puts it down.

"Huh? What?" he said confusedly.

"Every time I talk about Nathan, you suddenly go all quiet…" I said.

He puts his hands down.

"As I said before, I don't really want to talk about _Nathan…" _he winced at the word 'Nathan'.

"What's your problem with him?" I asked.

"Well… never mind…" he said.

I put my foot down.

"No, there's something else." I looked at him.

"Don't make me say it… please don't make me say it…" he said.

"Tell me. NOW."

"Really, its-" he began.

"The truth." I said.

He opens his mouth, and then sighs.

"Let's just say those moment were suppose to be _mine_. NOT Nathan's…" he said.

I bit my lips.

"You jealous of-"

He looks me in the eye.

"No chance in hell." He said solemnly.

"I see… may I ask why?" I said.

He nods.

"He's dumb, condescending, idiotic, juvenile and just plain _mean_… not to mention he's the biggest price tag in the world…" he said.

"Price tag? I don't quite follow…" I said.

"Look around you." he said.

I did so, noticing nothing out of place.

"Um… well, I see my kitchen…" I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Follow me." he said as he grabbed me.

"You're overreacting; Nathan is the most humble man on earth!"

"I'll be the judge of that…"

He led me to Nathan's den.

It was richly decorated.

There were myriads of stuffed animal heads from a lion to an arctic white wolf to an African elephant.

On the other side, there were an elephant gun and a safari machete, a Zulu shield, a Spartan shield crossed by a Spartan spear and Laconian scimitar, with a Scottish Claymore on the top mantle.

On the far side were a collection of mask, namely a Greek 'drama' mask, a Beijing opera mask, a Japanese Noh mask, a Tengu mask, an Iranian gold mask, an African tribal mask and a Filipino headhunter headdress.

On the corner was a collection of assorted stuff, like a statue in the likeness of King David, a bust of Aphrodite, a bust of Pericles and a Greek Corinthian helmet.

He crossed his arms.

"Wow… you never see this anywhere…" he said as he shook his blue hair.

I gave him a foul look.

"Really? I admit, Nathan's a -bit- over the top, but this doesn't prove that he's a price tag!"

"Well, let's see…"

He walks to the Corinthian helmet bust.

"_Greek Corinthian helmet, bought in Sparta for _*gasp* _five hundred Euro? _Wow! That would've bankrupted me!" he said as he wore the helmet.

"Feels like five hundred Euro…" he said.

Next, he tried the shield and wears the sword on a belt and gets the spear.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" he said.

"I am King Minatodas! Here to destroy Emperor Narxes!" he said as he did an impressive pose.

"Wow, even I would've been scared! If the spear didn't have a price tag!" he said as he reads the price tag. "Tsk Tsk! 80 euro?"

"Come on; give him a break Minato…"

"And that rug… it reads 'I spent 250 dollars for this rug'…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said.

"You think I'm lying? Read it-"

"I know it really reads 'I spent 250 dollars for this rug' but you have to lighten up! He's humble in his own ways!"

"Humble indeed." He said as he nods his head.

"Come on, give him a break!"

"He's a banker, what should I expect?" he said.

"Okay, I'll admit Nathan's a bit… _frugal-_"

"_Frugal?!" _Minato said incredulously.

"But while he's away…" I grab his manhood.

He looks at me nervously as I pushed his helmet so it looked like he was wearing it cap styled like Pericles.

"I can play with you all day long."

He groans as I dragged him to my bedroom.

I kissed him passionately.

"Wait, let me take this shield off-" he said as he tried in vain to unlatch the shield.

"Crap! It won't budge!" he said.

"Leave it." I said as I kissed him passionately.

We explored each other as we kissed each other after longing for each other.

**MAPOV**

_Man! After all these years, Yukari's still a pro!_

_I kissed her hungrily as I began undressing her._

_I began to get visions in my head about Mitsuru…_

_She would look at me from any reflective surface and shake her head._

_Either the eggs or the spam or the bread… or all three were expired when I ate them, or I was turning insane…_

_I then closed my eyes and she still was there, shaking her head._

_I flipped Yukari to a doggie style position, when I looked in front of me, Yukari's mirror showed me a reflection of Mitsuru beside me I looked and she wasn't there._

_I was about to penetrate Yukari, but I heard a voice:_

"_Do you REALLY want to stick your penis in THAT?" _

_Then I yelped and fell back, denting the shield in my left wrist._

Yukari looked at me in surprise.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

I rubbed my head, "Yeah, I think."

"Good." She said as she pulled me back to the bed and kissed me.

Then, we heard a car rolling by

"Shit! What was that?" I asked.

"Hush… that was the neighbors…" she said as she kissed me some more.

_Or Mitsuru…_

Then, I heard the sound of a car beeping, as if someone turned on the alarm system.

I gave a worried look at Yukari.

She replied that look with another worried look.

"Mitsuru?" she said.

"Nathan?" I said.

It sounded awkward because we said it at the same time.

"Okay, so if it were to be Nathan, I'd be shot by that elephant gun and he hacks you to death with that machete…" I said.

"But if it were Mitsuru, we'd be executed… if we're lucky." Yukari said.

"Honey, I'm home!" a _sorta _manly voice said.

I looked at her as she sighed in relief.

"Phew! Nathan!"

I nodded, "Nathan it is… saves me from becoming a human Popsicle…" I murmured.

"Hide!" she said as she puts on her shirt.

I tried hiding behind the curtains.

"Not there!" she said.

"I'm comfortable here!" I said.

"Get under the bed!" she said.

I gave her a steely look.

"I'll pop out at the right moment." I said as I went down under her bed.

Nathan's feet appeared out of the bed.

**YTPOV**

Nathan appeared from his trip.

"Honey." He said.

"Hello dear!" I said happily.

"Missed you, but why are you wearing that shirt?" he asked.

"Just woke up." She said.

"Oh. But I need to do something I wanted to do since I touched down." He said.

**MAPOV**

_Oh shit! They're gonna have sex?_

_On top of me?_

_This is worse than hell!_

**YTPOV**

"Which is, to jump on my 50 dollar bed!" he said as he throws his briefcase underneath the bed.

**MAPOV**

_A briefcase hits my nose._

_Ow!_

_I slid the briefcase back._

**YTPOV**

Nathan jumps up and down our bed, even somersaulting at one point.

"Join me, Yukari!" he said as he pulls me up.

"Whee! Isn't this fun?" he said.

**MAPOV**

_NATHAN. _

_PLEASE. _

_FALL._

_AND._

_DIE._

I said as he jumped up and down, crushing me.

**YTPOV**

"Whew! Now that I have that out of my system, I'll go grab some grub downstairs!" he said.

After he left, Minato crawled out the bed.

"Ow… great against slash, not so great against blunt…" he said as the helmet was pulled on his face.

"Okay, now you need to leap out the window!"

"What?"

"Use your shield as a slider! The roof will lead you to an alley" I said.

"O…kay…" he said.

"Call you later." I said as I kissed him one more time.

"Minato!" I said.

He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" I said.

He seemed uncomfortable.

"Sure..." he said.

"I love you!" I said gain.

He smiled nervously.

"Cool."

He said as he jumped off, with the spear and the sword in tow.

_Wow... I said "I love you" and he just said 'Sure' and 'Cool'?_

_I feel so sad..._

**MAPOV**

_Although I jumped, I really didn't know WHY._

I was walking at the sidewalk when a man looked at me.

"Just came from a Spartan convention."

The man nods.

I began walking on the high way when some car pulled up and threw a slushie at me.

"There are children in here!" she said.

"This is a highway!"

"Pervert!" she said as she threw yet another slushie at me.

"This ain't Glee, BITCH!" I said as I threw a rock at her car as it sped away.

As I was walking, a car pulled up.

I locked my shield and pulled the spear in front of me.

The window rolled down.

"Minato?" a green haired lady asked.

"Yo, kid!" Lee said from the back seat.

"Lee! Fuuka! Can you give me a ride?"

She smiled, "How about clothes?"

"Better."

She gave me some of Lee's shorts and her shirt.

I looked like a boy scout… oversized shirt and extra short shorts.

"Thanks."

"Mind telling us why you look like an extra from the 300?" Lee asked.

"Long story... Don't tell Mitzy…"

I told them everything.

"Dude…" Lee said.

"Minato-kun, you better choose…" Fuuka said.

"Let's talk some other time, okay?" I said as I went down.

"Sure thing, kid." Lee said.

"Oh yeah, where were you two headed?" I asked.

They blushed like school kids.

"Oh, uh… we were going to the movies…" Fuuka said.

"Okay…" I didn't believe them.

"By the way, Lee, the keys to the Ducati are at Yukari's… on my shorts… and if you can, try to get my shorts and boxers back, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you so much, bro! Bye!" they said as they drove off.

I walked in my condo.

"Log in." the doorman, Chet, said sleepily.

"Chet it's me." I said.

He looked up and suddenly went awake.

"Mister Arisato! Hello sir! Um… may I ask why-"

"I was re-enacting the battle of Thermopylae with a bunch of other guys…" I said.

"I was going to ask about the shirt, but never mind." Chet said as he went back reading.

I looked at my shirt.

It read "Kiss the chef".

"Fuuka…"

I went up and called Mitsuru.

I reported everything sans the sex with Yukari.

She said she was coming over at 4 PM.

That gave me about seven hours.

_Seven hours of good sleep..._

I went in my room and slept like a bear during the winter.


	46. The 'Proposal'

**A**uthors notes: Sorry for the late update… and a disclaimer, I placed the F*** (a sports event, I don't want to spoil the story, but it isn't anything that rhymes with muck.) on my own specified date, so don't complain.

You've been warned ;)

**MAPOV**

Well, I slept for some time, because when I woke up, it was nearing twilight and I smelled freshly cooked barbeque and pizza.

As I opened my eyes, I became aware that my head was at somebody's lap and was gently twirling my blue hair.

"Mitsuru? How did you-"

She smiled.

"You gave me a key, remember?" she said.

"Oh… yeah, right…" I said.

She smiled as she stroked my face.

I smiled nervously.

_I wasn't used to Mitsuru being THIS intimate…_

Quickly as a fox, I decided to dispel the awkward tension.

"What's cooking?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Well, I ordered some food… let's eat while you tell me of your… _adventures…" _she smiled mischievously.

I look at her in complete and utter shock.

She smiled.

"Okay… So…" I began.

She looked at me earnestly.

"Oh I'll go on and say it! I 'kissed' Yukari, I cheated on you, I know, I'm so sorry I will never do it *again*!" I said, and then I placed my face in a pillow.

She smiled ever so gently.

"Oh, don't worry so much about it, Minato, just relax… Don't worry, it's okay…" she said soothingly.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"It was just a _minor _indiscretion, no need to get guilty... _everyone_ makes mistakes once in a while…" she said.

I smiled.

"Oh my god, you are an angel! I mean, I don't deserve such a- wait, waddya, w-what do you mean?" I said as I sensed her hidden message.

"I am not sure if I should say, but…I may have… _cheated _on you too…" she said.

"_May have?"_

"Last night, I invited my old boyfriend, Patrick Duncan, over…" she said.

"_Really? _Anything worth noting?_" _I asked.

She bit her lip.

"Well, I guess we _kissed_, but nothing more…" she said.

"Mitsuru, I don't care if he touched you with a ten foot pole, I don't want him anywhere near you." I said sternly.

Mitsuru smiled.

"Well, we're not *yet* _officially_ boyfriend-girlfriend, so I don't see the problem here."

I pouted.

"Mitsuru… I know that this is sudden and all, but…" I began.

I bit my lip.

"W-will you…"

"Yes?" she said, eyes gleaming.

"Will you… will you go…_steady _with me?" I said shyly as I felt like blushing to death.

She smiled and had a priceless look in her eyes.

*_Beep*_

_1:00 AM, January 14, 2014_

"M-minato… after… all these years…" she said.

She then bit her lip.

"What about Takeba?" she said.

"Well, _Takeba _has Nathan now… and besides, she's not a _Takeba _anymore, she's Mrs. Azai remember?" I said.

She straightened herself.

"Minato, I accept your proposal of having an intimate relationship." She said.

I hugged her.

"So… in a nutshell, you're my new girlfriend?"

She smiled.

"Are you my new boyfriend?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then that's a sign that I am your new girlfriend."

Mitsuru and I had a fun dinner and we watched the Conan O'brien show.

Then, we slept in each with other.

In the next few days, we attended Junpei's birthday which turned out to be a grand, luxurious party, with fine dining, sophistry and whatnot in the day, Chidori's handiwork, no doubt,

But later in the night was a different story, it became a wild, barbaric drinking binge in the night, mostly Me, Akihiko, Lee even Ken, though we replaced his 'beer' with non-alcoholic _champagne_ and spent the entire night gambling away playing cards, using Jolly ranchers and Hershey's kisses as our chips and we smoked cigars sans Ken who smoked an E-Cig.

Then, after that shin-ding, Yukari called me up.

"Helllllo? Minato! Hello! Um… where should I start? Minako needs to be enrolled into school and I need to take a drive over at mom's house because she has her usual… _depression_ and I don't know who else to ask…"

"Nathan perhaps?" I said.

"Well, you know him… he doesn't like kids… or preschool teachers…"

"Fine man you have there…" I said sarcastically.

"I just assumed that the father of my child would be more… happy to do it…"

I almost scoffed.

"You ask her father to do it! Well, of course I'll do it! Mitsuru and I will pick her up in a few minutes."I said.

"Wait… I heard…you and Mitsuru… are you two an 'item' now?" she asked.

"*sigh* Yes we are, around after the day that I ran off naked back home." I said.

"I…see… well, Minato… uh… Minako, she'll be staying over at your place until I get back… g'bye…"

_That was odd…_

**YTPOV**

_Why did Minato replace me?_

_Do I even have to think about it?_

_Is it because I'm fat?_

_Or ugly?_

_Or… slutty?_

_Some things are best left unsaid…_

**MAPOV**

I walked to one of my rooms, which Mitsuru and I converted into a library, where Mitsuru was reading a book at an alcove we had made.

I gently interrupted her as she put down a book, _Othello, _and paid attention to me.

"Yes?" she said as she put down the book, revealing her wearing reading glasses.

"Oh… um… yeah, we need to pick up Minako and… and… and enroll her… to a school…"

I was stuttering because I was lost in her eyes, which were amplified by her glasses.

"Sure, let's go." She said as she stood up and placed the book back in her _Shakespeare collection._

She proceeded to take off her glasses.

"On a side note, you look really nice in those specs…" I said.

"Oh… Well, I don't really know what to say… so…" she went up and kissed me.

I stared at her.

"Well, actions speak louder than word, do they not?" she said.

"I… see… well, let's go!" I said as I held her hand.

We rode my BMW to the Azai residence, which was just Yukari's house with renovations.

I honked my horn three times.

Yukari, Minako and Nathan went out.

Minako had an excited look on her face.

Yukari seemed melancholic.

Nathan had a sour face on that would curdle new milk.

And his nose still looked like a squashed tomato.

"Daaaddy!" she said as I went out.

I picked her up.

"Oh baby! You're so heavy! What has your mother been feeding you?" I said.

"Stellar genes from her father…" she said.

"Good stock from her mother…" I said.

Nathan stepped up.

"Hello Minato. How's your head?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Fine. How's your nose?"

He balled his fist.

"Minato… I trust we are in an understanding?"

"Still hate you _Azai_, go take a hike." I said.

He went back inside his house.

Yukari placed her hands in her head.

"Well, nice to see you two getting along, now Minako will be staying over…" she said.

"Okay, seeya!" I said.

"Baby, say good bye to your mommy…" Mitsuru said.

"Bye mommy!"

We drove off to the Rising Sun preschool.

After I had inquired and paid a check at the bursar's office, I brought Minako to her classroom.

"Well kid, here's your classroom. Enter and make some new social links- I mean friends!" I said.

She pouted.

"But daddy, I don't want to go in thewr… I… I... I don't want to!" she said as she crossed her arms.

I thought for a while.

"Okay kid, if you say so, but don't you want to play? Your aunt and I are going to this boring place where they pull out the teeth of kids who aren't in school…"

She looked at me with eyes that said _No way!_

"Really daddy?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Why do you think schools were made?"

"Okay daddy, I'll go in and be a good girl…" she said.

"Good kid, now say good bye to your aunty, I'll go in with you…" I said.

"Bye aunty!" she said as she gave Mitsuru a peck in the cheek.

"Good bye Minako, here's your first allowance…" she said as she handed Minako a large sum of money.

"Allowance?" she asked.

"It's the money you use in school which you can save up and buy anything you want." I said.

"Oh… Nathan just gave me this." She hands me a hundred yen.

I took the note.

"Well, that cheap pig bastard _did _try, even if he has enough to make a swimming pool out of money…" I said before Mitsuru hit me with a back hand as she snickered.

"Alright, let's go…" I said as I held her

As I went in, I noticed a familiar red headed woman.

"Nami?"

She seemed equally surprised.

"Minato-san? Oh! Is this your child? But…"

"Long story, Nami… I just found out I'm a dad!"

"Great…_ HYPHOTHALAMUS!"_

I blinked in surprised.

"Aren't you afraid that you might… _curse?"_

"Sorry… for some strange reason, I shout intellectual jargon and other stuff when I'm around kids… _SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALID OCIOUS! _Has exactly 34 letters." she said.

I blinked in surprise again.

"That's cute! Well, this is my daughter, Minako, and I'll be going now, so see you later!"

After I had said goodbye to Minako, I had my first official date with Mitsuru as her boyfriend over at the Velvet Palm restaurant.

We ate out for a while, and then we picked up Minako, and watched a funny movie with her.

She fell asleep on our couch as I carried her out and laid her in her bed as I kissed Mitsuru good night after I accompanied her to the parking lot where her car was waiting.

After that, our routine consisted of bringing Minako to school, working till 3:30 PM, having a short date, then picking Minako up from school, eating dinner while watching a TV show or a movie, putting Minako to sleep, then accompanying Mitsuru home.

After a month of doing this, it was our monthsary, and apparently Valentine's Day so I decided to go out on a special date with Mitsuru.

We went to the Iwatodai Park, right around the corner from my condo.

I was making barbeque.

And as I was rolling some hot dogs, Mitsuru sipped on lemonade, I talked to her.

"You know what? I think I really like you better than I ever liked Yukari…" I said as I rolled on some burger patties I asked Lee to pre-make.

She smiled.

"I really like you too, Minato."

"No, I don't mean the same old classroom _I like you _thing, hey look, I even made a note on what I like about you…" I pulled out my iPhone.

She smiled cutely.

"You actually made a note of it?"

"Yes, I did…" I said as I scrolled down on my iPhone.

"Uhhh… I'll skip the first 4 because they're pretty much generic…"

"Number 5, I like your eyes, I mean it does sound generic and lame, but they're crimson red and they appear to gaze on my soul, its heart rending…

Number 6, I like your fiery red hair, it's like a beautiful fire.

Number 7, I like how you're WAY smarter than me,

Number 8, I like how you close your eyes and smile when you know you're right, it's so cute that I want to lay down and die."

"I do that?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I want you to go meet some of my friends around two days from now." She said.

I made a face.

"Am I being too forward?" she said.

"No not at all, it's just that I had a previous engagement…" I said.

She pursed her lips.

"You see Minato? You always try to get around meeting my friends. Are you going to go on another drunken adventure with those Philistines?" she asked.

"Alright, Mitsuru, I didn't want to spoil it, but I've been keeping this until now." I placed the fork on the side.

"There are… some things you don't know about me…" I said.

She placed her hands on her forehead.

"Oh my, here comes the other woman…"

I looked at her for a minute.

"You see, I'm an avid fan of football… Chelsea is my favorite team…"

"Well, that I know, I mean, I saw the Chelsea flag in your room…" she said.

"It's much worse… you see, when my mother and father died in the accident, my uncle took me in, that you know, and he was a huge fan of Chelsea, my uncle, his son, Mitsunari and I used to watch them all the time…"

"Then I would watch them all the time…"

She rubbed her gloved hands.

"Mitsuru, you took a giant leap by inviting me to meet your friends…" I got down on one knee as Mitsuru looked around.

"Now I want to take an even bigger chance…" I pulled out my gift, a small box.

I held one of her hands.

"Mitsuru Kirijo…"

She seemed to grow nervous.

"Will you…"

Her breath and heart rate soared.

"Come to Paris with me?"

I opened the box, which contained two first class airplane tickets.

She gave a quick breath then smiled.

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes! Did you hear that mom? She said yes! Dad, you'll be so proud of me!" I said as I ran around.

_CRASH!_

My moment of joy ended as I heard an ear splitting crash.

**YTPOV**

I was doing my weekly grocery shopping, when I drove up near the intersection.

I cruised right next to a park as I spied on two people having a barbeque.

As I looked closer, the man had brilliant blue hair.

Minato?

And the woman had crimson red hair.

Mitsuru!

I was looking at them with my mouth agape as I forgot about everything else, then a shocking impact jarred me from my day dream as everything else became dark.

All I heard was:

_Oh my god! Someone call 119!_

_That poor lady!_

_Yukari!_


	47. Love in Paris

Authors notes: this is a real fix Minato is in… to be with Mitsuru or to help Yukari? Team Mitsuru and Team Yukari will clash after this.

Also, for the fans of the great sport of Football (I despise calling it soccer), I apologize if you might hate my team preferances…

Mitsu fans will love this. sorry Yuka fans...

**MAPOV**

Mitsuru and I looked at the source of the loud, unsettling noise and saw a totaled Ford Everest crashed and steaming on a bakery, after being hit by a Volvo convertible and crashing into a front of a bakery.

I came up to the nearest guy and asked:

"What happened here?" I said.

The elderly gentleman nodded to the ford.

"That there car got hit by that whatcha-ma-call-it over there."

I went up to the car.

I recognized a familiar face...

She had perfectly tanned, silky brown hair, soft porcelain skin and strawberry complexion, except her beauty was marred by the crimson red streak of blood flowing down her beautiful face from the wound on the side of her face.

"Yukari!" I said before returning my wrath to the driver.

"What the hell did you do?!" I grabbed him by the collar.

The man cringed in fear.

"I-I-I didn't do anything buddy! She came out of nowhere, I swear!" he said.

I held on tighter.

"Hey, ease up… your crushing my neck!"

Mitsuru put a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Minato, this isn't helping at all. We need to call emergency services at once!" she said as I let the driver go.

I looked around, and borrowed a woman's phone and dialed the number for the hospital.

"We need to pull her out from the wreck! She'll die from massive blood loss, shock and trauma!" I said.

Mitsuru looked worried.

"Do you think it's such a good idea to move her?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'm positive. The paramedics won't arrive in time, with all those people in the street, they'd be lucky to see the road in front of them…"

Mitsuru nodded.

With the help of some men and a crowbar, we folded the chrome door of her Ford like a sardine can with relative ease.

Then with a pair of shears, I cut the seatbelt and extracted Yukari out of the car, while taking off my jacket for her to lie on.

I bandaged her head with a strip of my shirt sleeve and after the medics arrived, since I _was_ her closest family member, if there was a term for 'father of her child', I was allowed to go to the hospital with Mitsuru, who phoned our friends.

After she was admitted to the hospital, Mitsuru and I went home.

On the next day, though, everyone started to arrive.

Junpei and Chidori, minus the kids, arrived looking positively taken aback by the dreadful news,

Fuuka and Lee arrived in silent fear,

Akihiko, Yosuke, Teddy and Ken arrived, looking absolutely shaken with grief.

Kanji, Naoto and Yukiko arrived with ashen faces.

Yu, Lucy, Chie and Rise arrived and frantically asked about Yukari.

We waited as the ladies prayed silently, Yu clenching his fists, Kanji muttering curses, Teddy frowning sadly, Yosuke and Lee pacing about, Ken leaning on the wall and Akihiko reading a magazine dully.

"Where's Nathan?" Lee said suddenly.

"I tried contacting him, but last time I heard, he's still in Osaka city for a conference…" Akihiko said.

"That _asshole_…" Kanji muttered.

Then, a man in a doctor's coat with a nametag labeled "Nakamura" came by:

"Are you the friends of Mrs. Azai?" he asked.

"Yes we are!" all of us said in unison as everyone lunged near the doctor.

"What's her current condition, doc?" I said.

He looked at the clip board.

"Well, she fractured her right forearm, has a concussion, several lacerations, but other than that and a scar on her cheek and some cuts and bruises, she should be alright, although, she's in a medically induced coma from all the blood she lost and we may need a donor…" as Dr. Nakamura said 'donor', everyone jumped to volunteer.

We all took the blood test to see if our blood was compatible with Yukari's blood, but everyone, except Lee, was not eligible.

Some others were pretty hesitant to donate blood, but only three volunteered.

Lee, Ken and I all were compatible, but there were several problems…

Lee could not donate his blood as he has a number of conditions like sickle blood cells, anemia, platelet disorders and possibly the _clap._

_Possibly. _But seeing as Fuuka is still alright, it's highly unlikely he doesn't have it…

Ken was pretty eager on it, but considering his youth, his fear of needles and his rowdy attitude, it wasn't a wise choice.

I was eligible as I had ever been, so I bit the bullet as they extracted my blood, rather painfully, into a bunch of bags.

After that, we were allowed to visit Yukari.

We stared at her for hours, even as the nurse had injected the blood bag to her.

The nurse came in:

"Here's her report: apparently, she lost control of her car while driving along 75 _Frois_ avenue, accidentally colliding with another car, a Volvo convertible C-70, and finally crashing in a local bakery store." He said.

"And her comatose state will be lifted…?" Mitsuru asked.

"After a week or so." He said firmly.

"That's it. That's it. Our vacation to France is over. Done. Just like that… We need to cancel… after all the trouble of getting some tickets…" I said as I placed my hands on my head.

"Who buys tickets on one day and then leaves on the next?" Kanji asked.

"I assumed she wouldn't mind, considering it was _France_ we're going to!" I said back.

Mitsuru seemed to swoon at the name of France.

Lee placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; we'll take care of Yukari for you. Now, you and Mitsuru-san have to go and pack up." Lee said.

I hesitated.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"What if-"

"Don't worry about it, Minato-san, if these guys try anything screwy, I'll set them straight. With PAIN!" Lucy said as the guys shuddered in fear.

I opened my mouth, but the words stuck.

The guys pushed me out.

"We'll call you if something comes up." Naoto said.

"Have fun in the city of love, you two kids!" Rise said.

"Play nice you two!" Lucy said.

"No spanking-OW!" Lee said as Fuuka pulled him back by the ear.

Mitsuru and I went back to my place and began packing up.

She already has a house there, complete with wardrobe and other stuff, so she can leave anytime...

_No surprise, seeing as how she wants to switch nationalities with a certain friend of mine from France…_

_Not to mention her fetish with France…_

We boarded a plane going there, _first class_ tickets mind you; I had to blow my wad to buy those tickets…

Air France, just to impress her.

I watched the beautiful scenery as Mitsuru and I talked about France hosting the FIFA world cup in the next few days…

Her favorite team was the _F.C. Girondins de Bordeaux, _or just Bordeaux.

Mine was Chelsea, so we intelligently debated on which was the better team, better than Yukari trying to prove her point by shouting.

I asked the flight stewardess to kindly help me turn on the TV and to turn on the re-runs of some football matches.

_Either she was incredibly nice, or they let their first class passengers do pretty much whatever they want…_

To prove my point of Chelsea being the best team, I let her watch the match, Chelsea-Bordeaux where the Chelsea team decimated them in a 4-0 game.

To prove HER point, she turned on the away game of Bordeaux versus RC lens, where they totally annihilated them with a 6-0 win.

We both agreed that they were premiere teams.

Since it was a 12 hour trip, and it was nearing 7'0clock, we both fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

After we touched down, we went to her France villa as she unloaded all her things.

Now her house there was just… surreal.

It was situated on a hill, giving it that Old Rich look.

It had a classic stone staircase leading to the foyer, while the foyer had a sleek pure marble floor and a crystal chandelier.

Myriads and myriads of expensive furniture everywhere…

"Welcome to my humble abode…" she said, and it DID sound humble…

"Mitsuru, this place is fantastic!" I said.

"Thank you… now, shall we go to our room?" she said.

I gave her a look.

"OUR room?"

She smiled.

"Well, you wouldn't want to sleep alone tonight, do you? besides, Paris is the city of love, it gets really cold at nights…" she said.

I pursed my lips.

"You make it sound like I don't want to sleep with you… that was my teenage dream… to sleep with you…" I said wistfully.

She seemed astonished.

"Uh, ignore that last bit…"

I unpacked our stuff as she called out one of her servants.

"Bernard! Minato and I are going out for a while, prepare the dinner before we arrive." She said as she picked up her coat.

"Very well, Madame Kirijo…" Bernard appeared from the kitchen.

As Mitsuru went out, I saw Bernard from the kitchen.

"Hey Bernard! Wait, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Ah, that not a problem, mon, Madame Kirijo done flew me here on a private jet to clean this place up." He said in his thick accent.

"Private jet?!" I said incredulously.

"Yes, mon, you didn't think I would swim all the way here?"

I opened my mouth to sing _under the sea _but Mitsuru yanked me out.

Our first walk around town was just beautiful.

Everywhere, young couples were dating, as Mitsuru and I held hands.

Mitsuru swooned as she and I passed the _Arc de triumph._

I yanked a passerby to ask him to picture us.

He took seven shots of Mitsuru and I doing several poses, the sixth being a whacky shot then the seventh one was the two of us kissing.

After that, we spent extra quality time in one of the Parisian café.

Then we went home, where Bernard made some French delectables.

After watching some sports channels, we fell asleep.

The next few days, we went to a cultural trip to several places.

We went to the Eiffel tower as I pictured Mitsuru gazing at Paris, then we kissed and we pictured that too, for Facebook.

"I love France." She sighed.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled.

"I love you more."

Then we walked around while talking about kids.

We went home.

The very next day, we rented a small boat and a boat man to help us traverse the French channel of the Siene river.

I knew how to play a bit of the Alto Sax, so I borrowed one from a store and played it while we crossed the channel.

A bit unorthodox with the Alto sax, but it was doing its job as Mitsuru didn't take her eyes off me.

We then went off, after a 2 hour ride and she bought the Alto sax I used so I could keep playing for her.

The Louvre was our next destination.

We _literally _spent the day walking around the Louvre, it was just _humongous…_

At one point, Mitsuru and I lost each other but we found each other near a painting of the _Venus de Milo._

"Why did you leave me?" I said jokingly.

She chuckled.

"I will never leave you."

We went to the _Mona Lisa _painting and admired the iconic painting.

"Is Mona Lisa a painting of a woman, or a self impression of Da Vinci as a woman?" she asked.

"I don't know. You know them, black plague and stuff."

Then we browsed countless medieval paintings before we went home.

Right on the next day, we went to the _Musée de'Orsay _for the follow up tour.

We admired the collection of impressionist and expressionist paintings.

"You call this art? It's just a bit of blood smeared with a stick!" I said.

"Well, some people call that art." Mitsuru said.

"I do that all the time!"

We walked and looked at the paintings of artists, major paintings by Delacroix, Manet and Rembrandt.

We stopped and looked at a painting of Van goh.

"WHY did he cut his ear again?" I asked.

"That is a mystery."

"_Tch… artists…" _I said.

We went to the Sorbonne and Latin Quarter where we toured the University.

"I can't believe I'm in the very University that Simon de Beauvior, Jean-Paul Sartre and Renee Descartes graduated from!" she said.

"Me too…"

"I never been here before…" she said.

I turned my head to her and held her hand.

"Now you have been."

After reading some books, looking at some of the landmarks of the university, we went behind to the quaint Latin Quarter and walked around some more, exploring the street.

We went to a bakery, had some bagels and French toast before going back home.

Mitsuru and I toured the Notre Dame, though she seemed bored as if she toured it a million times.

The tour guide wasn't making things any fun, so nothing much other than a boring walk.

We passed by an imposing door, I read about Notre Dame, so I took the opportunity to yank Mitsuru from the group.

"What are you doing?" she asked, although her voice had an excited tone to it.

"Follow me." I said as I led her to the tower stair.

As we reached the door, I stopped.

"Mitsuru, have you ever heard about the beautiful tower of Notre Dame?"

I opened the door, and there were several golden bells, each adorned by amazing and ornate carvings and everything was beautified by wondrous lights spectrumized by the Parisian stained glass.

"Minato… this is… just…" she was literally breathless, so I had to smack her back.

"It gets better." I led her to a door.

I opened it and what beheld her was a breathtaking scenic view of the city.

She gazed in awe at the city for a full twenty minutes before hugging me.

"How did you know about this? I've been here countless times and I have never-" she said.

"My uncle used to do freelance writing here, and took me here to watch the view… I felt like the Hunchback of Notre Dame…"I said.

"Hey!" a voice from above said.

"Sorry Quazzie!" I shouted.

She looked at me.

"He's the janitor here…"

She smiled.

I lead her to the Grand bell.

We went under it.

It had several diamond stones and emeralds embedded upon it.

"You want to feel like the hunch back?" she said as she took off her clothes.

"Yes!" I said as I kissed her.

The bell shook as we had sex in the bell tower.

Back at the villa...

_DONG DONG_

_"Stupid bell ringers! Always playing at the wrong time, mon!"_

After that, the FIFA game was on, so I surprised Mitsuru by buying two front row seats to the FIFA game.

It was the last day of our trip.

**YNPOV**

We were watching the FIFA world cup as insisted by Akihiko and we watched as the reporters interviewed the front row audience.

There was a man whose face was painted in woad to look like the flag of England and wore a shirt that read: _Chelsea!_

Below it read: _Headhunter_

The woman beside him wore a shirt: _Bordeaux!_

Below it read: _Ultramarines 87_

"The blues are there! Chelsea is there!" he kept chanting.

"How important is Chelsea to you in your life?" the reporter asked.

"I would say Chelsea, sex, Mitsuru and breathing!" the crowd behind him went wild as they cheered.

"I bought the front row tickets to the FIFA game to see them; I haven't missed a game ever! Chelsea is gonna win ALL THE WAY!"

Thunderous applause from the crowd.

"Do you have a job, sir?"

"Of course I do, I'm a wine tycoon, and I make booze for the guys!"

Enormous rounds of applause.

Lee snorted.

"Can you believe this asshole?"

We looked closer as the man went down and shook Dider Drogba's hands as the woman took his picture.

Then, Dider gave him his wristband as the man hugged him.

"Oh my god, I don't fucking believe it! It's Minato!" Yosuke said.

We all stood up.

"What's he doing there?" Rise asked.

"On a trip to France with Mitsuru… they're date there." Kanji said.

"Yu, honey, get rich too, so we can date in other countries." Lucy said as I groaned.

**MAPOV**

After we watched the game, we went to the French Cheese factory.

Chelsea ended the game with a draw 16-16 against Valencia.

We were given a demonstration on how to make the proper texture for cottage cheese, how to put the 'holes' in Swiss cheese and even took several cheese rolls home.

"I can't believe I shook Mr. Drogba's hand!" I said.

Mitsuru smiled.

"I can't believe I saw Paris with the man I love."

I looked at her.

"You're the type of person who likes to one-up everyone else's story, aren't you?"

As we walked along the compound to our rented car, it began to rain, so I took off my jacket and placed it on Mitsuru's head as we took shelter in the nearby milk shed.

"Whew! I'm soaked!" I said.

I looked at Mitsuru, who was smiling at me.

"What?" I said.

"I don't know how to explain this… but I think I love you." she said.

"You _think_?" I said jokingly.

"I've known that I've always _liked _you for a long while now, but just now, I really love you. Do you love me?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I love you so much… I don't even know the right word to use."

She hugged me.

"I know that this may seem like a crazy idea, especially since we're leaving tomorrow, but what do you say about moving in with me?" I asked.

She bit her lips as she paused.

"I'm sorry for the pause…" she said.

"It's a big decision, no worries." I said.

She straightened her hair.

"I would like that very much." She said.

I hugged her.

Later, we went home and packed our stuff.

The next day, Mitsuru, Bernard and I went back home, but when we touched down, I got a frantic call.

"Minato? It's me." Lee's voice said.

"Lee? What happened? Is Yukari okay?"

"She's fine man, but we have bigger problems… Nathan foreclosed the Suemitsu restaurant, bankrupted Akihiko's sponsors and got Junpei fired."

"He did what?!"


	48. Trouble in Paradise

Authors note: To Kinji Ayasaki: sure thing, bro, but bad news is I can't draw for my life, so I'll do my thing and describe it… by writing.

And this is also for those who don't know how everyone else looks; I'll make it short…

I won't put any spoilers for your convenience.

The OC's are the only ones who need a physical description.

If you want to skip and proceed to the story, then you can…

Besides, you guys like it if it's longer!

(Note this is not an outright chapter.)

*UPDATE*

I actually drew some drawings of some (and i mean some) characters of this story at deviant art, here's the link:

And apparently, it's also at my profile -_-

Oh yeah, be sure to post a comment, too!

Minato Arisato (In a relationship with Mitsuru Kirijo)

Age:

-21 (He will turn 22 after September 25 (The real month Jesus was supposedly born))

Height:

-6'2

Hairstyle:

- Cropped pixie cut (reaching his ears)

Job:

-C.E.O. and director of Arisato Imports.

-Partner of the Kirijo Group.

Scars/Tattoos/Markings:

-Distinct pierce scars on each of his hands and feet.

-Scar on his bicep from an African tribe.

-A tattoo on his right bicep of a circle inside a bigger triangle with three Greek letters in each of the smaller triangles (see more on "The twilight road.") with an ankh in between the circle. (If you want to really recreate it, then draw it.)

Clothes/Accessories:

Minato wears clothes with an assortment of colors…

-After he returned, he wore white clothes to signify his new life and return,

-After he met Yukari again, he wore red and black accented clothes to signify his passion and love for her, and the black is because he grieved her replacing him.

-After Yukari 'broke up' with him, he began wearing purple to signify his newfound spirituality.

-When he 'paired up' with Mitsuru, he began wearing grey, mauve and gold/yellow clothes to signify his delicate, 'formal' and noble feelings for Mitsuru.

-After the accident, he forsook red and wore clothes with all kinds of shades of blue to signify his loyalty, fidelity, chastity and integrity, slight shades of pink and silver for romance, chivalry and honor.

-He also wears a pendant Minako gave him and his promise ring with Mitsuru.

-Also wears a specialized watch with grapes in the background.

-He usually wears V-necked body-fit clothes with grey/black denim pants.

-He prefers using Vans, Adidas and SanUk.

Yukari Takeba-Azai (Married to Nathan Azai, though had an affair with Minato)

Age:

-21(will turn 22 on October 19)

Height: 

-5'7

Hairstyle:

-Same old shoulder length hair, but now with curls at the end and golden highlights.

Job:

-Originally a scientist for the Kirijo Group, but has quitted and became a housewife.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-She has a mole on her shoulder and she has a short scar on her right face from the car crash, like Latika from Slumdog millionaire.

-*SPOILER* Has a tattoo of Minato on her lower back.

Clothes/Accessories: 

-She mainly wears pink and yellow clothes, but usually wears a beige belted pencil skirt and a low pink V-neck shirt.

-And also several accessories.

-Golden choker.

-Minato's brand watch.

-Minato's MP3 player.

-Wedding ring.

Bust-Waist-Hip Measurements:

-32B-24-34

Mitsuru Kirijo (In a relationship with Minato Arisato)

Age:

-22 (will be 23 in May 9)

Height: 

-5'8

Hairstyle:

-Has long, sleek red hair with one part curled.

Job:

-Leader and CEO of the Kirijo Group.

-Director of the Kirijo Group.

-Partner of Arisato Imports.

-Associates of countless other organizations.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-Has a fencing scar on her leg.

-She has a tattoo of her father's name in her wrist, hidden by her watch.

-SPOILER! Has a tattoo of Minato's name on her lower abdomen, below her navel.

Clothes/Accessories: 

- Mitsuru wears clothes that may come off as 'too formal' like a well tailored uniform but when she is with Minato she mainly wears a shirt and a pair of jeans as she stated she doesn't have much fashion sense.

-A 24 carat gold ring with an eagle.

-A golden wristwatch.

-A class ring.

Bust-Waist-Hip Measurements

36DD-27-35

Akihiko Sanada (SINGLE)

Age:

-22 (Will turn 23 in September 22)

Height: 

-6'1

Hairstyle:

- A Buzz-cut hairstyle that was modified so he looks like Jake Gyllenhaal from 'Jarhead'.

Job:

-Professional Boxer

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-A scar on his cheek and a scar on his forehead where his bandage used to be.

-A tattoo of Miki's name on his left chest, near his heart and a tattoo of Shinjiro's name on his right chest.

Clothes/Accessories: 

-He usually wears sports-themed clothes.

-Has a class ring and a dog tag.

Fuuka Yamagishi (In a relationship with Lee Otsuji.)

Age:

21 (will be 22 on December 22)

Height: 

5'2

Hairstyle:

-Pixie cut that covers her ears and braided the front.

Job:

-Head researcher in the Kirijo Group.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-NONE-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Fuuka has several clothes in her wardrobe, but chooses the simplest teal, green, brown and sable clothes.

Bust-Waist-Hip Measurement

-30A-23-30

Chidori Yoshino

Age:

-29, but since she was born in February 29, leap year, she is 7.25 years old, but celebrates her birthday on March 1.

Height: 

-5'2

Hairstyle:

-Long auburn red hair that reaches her waist.

Job:

-Housewife

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-Several self-inflicted wounds

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Anything proper.

Description:

-Is still beautiful.

-Still has a good body

Bust- Waist- Hip Measurements 

34B-25-34

Ken Amada (in a relationship with Rachel Nagase)

Age:

-15 (will be 16 on June 24)

Height: 

-5'7

Hairstyle:

-Stylish yet messy hair that reaches his ear. Keeps a small topknot.

Job:

-*Spoiler*

-Gangster/Thug/ Leader of the Chisai Akuma gang.

-Waiter at the Suemitsue restaurant.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-has a distinctive scar on his cheek. (from Metis)

-has a Chisai Akuma tattoo on his back (for more info, read chapter 36)

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Wears the Chisai Akuma clothes, gothic clothes and several punk styles.

Junpei Iori (Married to Chidori Yoshino)

Age:

-21 (will turn 22 next January 16)

Height: 

5'10

Hairstyle:

-A neat formal Ivy league-cut by Chidori.

Job:

-Realtor

-Businessman

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-None-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-He wears formal clothes, Led Zepplin and Chelsea themed shirts. Also wears Red Sox themed clothes.

Jonas Lee Otsuji (In a relationship with Fuuka Yamagishi)

Age:

-23 (will turn 24 on April 16)

Height: 

6'3

Hairstyle:

- Has long bowl cut hair, tied by a traditional topknot at the back kept in place by his blue horn circlet.

Job:

-Major at the French Foreign Legion (formerly)

-Head chef at the Suemitsu restaurant.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-A cross scar on the left side of his forehead.

-Several war wounds.

-A dot-mole on the bridge of his nose.

-A tattoo reading "_Insurgent_" on his lower back.

-A tattoo reading "_Marcel" _on his leg.

Clothes/Accessories: 

- Lee is a very carefree guy, as such, he likes wearing hipster styled clothes, sometimes rebel and military themed clothes.

Description:

-Lee is very tall, muscular and hardened from intensive training and his time in Algeria and the Sahara desert, training in the French Foreign Legion.

-He looks a lot like Soki from Onimusha.

-Has a permanent smile.

-Has juicy lips.

-Is tall and hale.

-Has blonde hair streaked with black.

-Has dark blue eyes.

-Had an estranged mother.

-Had a rough childhood.

-Has 5 children.

-Had 3 'wives'.

-Has a number of medical conditions.

-Joined the French Foreign Legion with the current rank of Major.

-From an old, well respected family.

-Smokes cannabis on occasion.

Nathan Azai (Married to Yukari Takeba)

Age:

-22 (will turn 23 on November 23)

Height: 

5'10

Hairstyle:

-Has short, dark brown Ivy League hair.

Job:

-Banker at the Imperial Bank of Japan.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-Severely bruised nose.

-Scar on his mouth.

-Scar below his right cheek.

Clothes/Accessories: 

-He mainly wears highly expensive clothes like Ed Hardy, Armani, Tommy Hilfiger, Calvin Klein and demands the highest possible quality.

-Wears an ornate watch encrusted with diamonds.

-Has a ring made of solid gold and platinum embossed with precious gems.

Description:

-Tall and lean, Nathan has several mental issues and is totally hell-bent on keeping Minato away from Yukari.

-Is evil and malicious.

-Jealous and domineering.

-Loves anything expensive.

-Laughs at other's expense.

-Despises Minato's existence.

-Has mental issues.

-Often gets scarred or injured every time he initiates a fight with Minato.

-Abusive.

Rachel Nagase (In a relationship with Ken Amada)

Age:

-15 (will be 16 in April 21)

Height: 

5'2

Hairstyle:

-Before arriving at Yukari's house at the events of the storm, she had shoulder length spiky hair with a curl like Mitsuru, but after her make-over, she now has curls at the end, like Cissnei from Crisis core and Olette from KH.

Job:

-Leader of theChisai Akuma gang.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-Akuma tattoos.

-Brawl scars on her body.

Clothes/Accessories: 

-She prefers gangster clothes.

Description:

-She is of average height and has cloudy grey eyes that seem distracted all the time.

-Has gleaming golden blonde hair.

-Looks like a princess.

-Has an elegant body.

-Is prone to excessive violence.

-Cares about Ken a great deal.

Bust-Waist-Hip Measurements

32B-25-32

Solenn and Chonn

Age:

-4 (will be 5 in August 6)

Height: 

-3'4 (Solenn)

-3'5 (Chonn)

Hairstyle:

-Shoulder length hair in pigtails

-Emo hair (Jared Leto inspired)

Job:

-NONE-

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-Solenn has freckles.

-Chonn has a dark birthmark in his arm

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Anything chosen by Chidori or Junpei

Description:

-Solenn is tomboyish and looks a lot like Chidori

-Chonn is emo while he looks like Junpei

-Solenn is noisy while Chonn is quiet

-Solenn has black hair, like Junpei and looks like Chidori, and has blue eyes

-Chonn looks like Junpei, but has but has Chidori's hair in an emo styleand has green eyes

Minako Arisato

Age:

-4 (will be 5 in October 28)

Height: 

3'6

Hairstyle:

-Auburn hair kept in a single pony tail, kept in place with barrettes that form the roman numeral, XXII.

Job:

-None (how can a toddler have a job?)

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-Has a two distinct birthmarks in each of her hands and feet

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Anything Yukari/Mitsuru/Minato lets her wear.

Description:

-Has eyes so red, it appears violet.

-Has pale complexion

-Has Minato's seriousness and Yukari's sassiness

-Has Minato's eyes and hair and Yukari's beauty

-Is quirky

-Is exceptionally smart and polite

-Shorter than Chonn and Solenn

-Loves music

Yu Narukami (In a relationship with every girl in the team except Naoto)

Age:

-19 (will turn 20 0n February 23 (The day Adam and Eve were supposedly cast out of Eden))

Height: 

6'3

Hairstyle:

-Same bowl cut hair.

Job:

-Paid Intern at Arisato Imports.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-None-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Yu wears prim and proper clothes.

-Likes to wear accessories made by his cousin, Nanako.

Chie Satonaka (in a relationship with Yu Narukami)

Age:

-19 (will be 20 on July 20)

Height: 

-5'5

Hairstyle:

-Shoulder length brown hair.

Job:

-Akihiko's trainer.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-None-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Wears sporty clothes.

Bust-Waist-Hip measurements

34B-24-35

Yukiko Amagi (In a relationship with Yu Narukami)

Age:

-19 (will turn 20 in December 8)

Height: 

-5'6

Hairstyle:

-Long, elegant and sleek black hair.

Job:

-Inn manager.

-Protégé of Mitsuru.

-Executive Assistant.

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-None-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Anything simple.

Bust-Waist-Hip Measurements

-34C-24-34

Kanji Tatsumi (in a relationship with Naoto Shirogane)

Age:

-17 (will be 18 in January 19)

Height: 

6'5

Hairstyle:

-Sleek black hair in a haircut like Gerard Butler. (Disused blonde hair dye)

Job:

-Bounty Hunter

-Partner of Naoto Shirogane

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-Scar above his left eye.

Clothes/Accessories: 

-He wears the standard uniform of bounty hunters.

-Several earrings.

Lucy Aketchi (In a relationship with Yu Narukami)

Age:

-19 (will turn 20 on April 21)

Height: 

5'7

Hairstyle:

-Long bronze hair, with curls at the end, like Ai Ebihara's hair.

Job:

-Receptionist/Intern at Arisato Imports

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-Aketchi Clan emblem tattoo on her outer thigh

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Wears designer and revealing clothes

Description:

-Is tall, sexy and gorgeous,

-Lucy's Bust-Waist-Hip measurements are 37DD-24-35.

-Has big boobs than any girl in my series.

-She looks queenly and stern.

-Has long, curly bronze hair that falls on the middle of her back which is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-like split.

-Has _Heterochromia,_ a condition which one of her eyes is blue and the other is red, which others call the 'Demon eye'

-Is a master of the blade.

-Strong willed, headstrong and smart.

-Possesses great physical strength, able to take out people bigger than her.

-Is a Master of Muay Thai, Karate, Taekwondo and Ninjustu.

-Is a gorgeous young lady.

-Is a masochist.

-Is of the Aeon Arcana, using Eris, Goddess of strife.

-Is quite shy once you get to know her.

-Yu's childhood friend.

-Prone to sadistic tendencies.

-Easily angered.

-Is actually pretty loyal and faithful to Yu, despite his many other 'girlfriends'

-My favorite OC.

Naoto Shirogane (In a relationship with Kanji Tatsumi)

Age:

-18 (will be 19 in April 27)

Height: 

5'3

Hairstyle:

-Short blue hair, reaching her shoulders which she keeps in a ponytail.

Job:

-Private Investigator

-Partner of Kanji Tatsumi

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-None-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Usually commanding and formal clothing

-Handmade detectives watch

Bust-Waist-Hip Measurements

-36DD-26-34

Rise Kujikawa (In a relationship with Yu Narukami)

Age:

-18 (will be 19 in June 1)

Height: 

-5'4

Hairstyle:

-Still the same

Job:

-Artist, Model and Idol

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-None-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Anything stylish

Bust-Waist-Hip Measurements

-32B-23-32

Yosuke Hanamura (Single)

Age:

19 (will be 20 in June 22)

Height: 

6'11

Hairstyle:

-Keeps his orange-brown hair in style inspired by Hwoarang during Tekken 5

Job:

-Junior manager of Junes

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-None-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Wears a shirt that says JUNES: READY TO SERVE!

-Wears hipster styled clothes

Theodore Ursa (Teddy)

Age:

-Unknown-

Height: 

-5'4

Hairstyle:

-He keeps his silky blonde hair in a style inspired by Jin Kazama

Job:

-Yosuke's Assistant

Scars/Markings/Tattoos:

-None-

Clothes/Accessories: 

-Anything he can get his hands on

That's it! Whew! Now on with the story!

**MAPOV**

I held my phone as I digested what Lee said.

"He did what?" I said again, much more loudly.

Everyone began looking at me.

"Sorry…" I mouthed at them.

Mitsuru tugged my hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Wait, I'm still trying to find out…" I said as I talked to Lee once more.

"Lee, tell me everything." I said.

Lee was choking up.

"It… it was all messed up… after you left, Nathan arrived and assumed that YOU caused it…"

"That's bullshit!" I yelled.

"Hey! Why are you getting mad at me for?" he shouted.

"You need to tell me!"

The air marshal went near us.

"Sir, one more outburst, and I will have you arrested." He said before returning.

"Sorry!"

I went back to the phone.

"Tell me everything."

"Okay…" Lee takes a really deep breath.

"After we saw you in the FIFA cup…" he began.

"Oh, you saw that, huh? I bet Mitsuru and I looked like total idiots…" I said.

"Yeah… mostly you did but irrelevant. Now, after that, Nathan appeared and began asking us everything. After we told him that you donated blood to Yukari, that asshole flipped out and assumed you were to blame." He said.

"For… saving his _wife_?" I said.

"_Taire et d'écouter, _anyways, he totally went berserk, and after we tried to reason with him, he suddenly stormed out and after a few days, boom, everything came apart, the restaurant got foreclosed, Kenji's firm is on the brink of being foreclosed as well, Akihiko's sponsors backed off, got Kanji and Naoto's firm bankruot, forced Junes to be up for sale and got Junpei fired."

"What about Arisato Imports? Or the Kirijo Group?"

"They're untouched."

"How?" I asked.

"That we don't know, but he transferred Yukari the next day and he got her back at his house as fast as a fox." Lee said.

"Okay… don't worry about it, dude, I'll think of something… in the meantime, you better assemble the gang at my place." I said.

"Alright, bro, call you later."

"Bye." I said as I turned my cell phone off.

Mitsuru looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I paused.

"Everything is ruined back home… everyone was fired all because of Nathan…"

"What about-" she said with much concern.

"Arisato Imports and the Kirijo Group are both untouched." I said.

"Oh thank heavens." She said.

"What do we do? We need to help our friends out…" I moaned.

Her face brightened up.

"I have an idea."

We went into action.

After we settled down, we went back home.

We were all assembled.

Teddy, Kanji, Yosuke, Yu, Rise and the rest were watching T.V.

Ken brought some cold cuts.

"Okay, now, everyone tell me what happened." I said.

"First, welcome back, second, Nathan forced us from our jobs, assuming that we were responsible for Yukari's accident." Lee said.

Everyone became silent.

"We have a solution to your problems…" Mitsuru smiled slyly.

Akihiko's eyes narrowed.

"You two sound like you have a dirty secret…" he said.

I slumped my shoulders.

"Fine… we had sex in Notre Dame…" I said.

Everyone gasped.

"When I said 'Dirty secret' I meant that you two had a great plan!" Akihiko said.

"Don't just keep it to yourselves, tell us!" Ken said.

"Yeah!" Suemitsu said while munching on some sandwich.

I held Mitsuru's hand.

"For Lee, you will be working for me as my Executive assistant and my right hand." I said.

Lee smiled.

"No shit?"

"Nope. You'll be working for me with 4x your previous salary. And Ken…"

Ken looked up.

"You can work in our mailroom."

Ken nodded as he pumped his fist in the air.

Suemitsu stood up.

"Hey! Do you think you can just pirate my own workers in front of me?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down, fatso, it's not like we have a place to work with you anymore…" Lee said.

"I didn't forget you, Sue…" I began.

He gave me a sidelong look.

"For helping me out before, you get to be our official wine taster and quality control director." I said.

"Hmph! Such a demeaning job…" he growled.

"Hey, you already get to drink premium wine for free, how much do you want more, you selfish pig bastard?" Lee asked.

"But I'll take you up your offer!" he growled.

"Akihiko… we decided to be both your sponsors. Is that alright?" Mitsuru asked.

Akihiko shook his head in happiness as he hugged both of us.

"Don't be ashamed, Akihiko, action speaks louder than words…" Mitsuru said as she patted his back.

I looked at Yosuke and Teddie.

"Ted, please throw this away…" I threw him a plaque.

He caught it.

"Sensei, but this is…! A deed to Junes?!" he nearly shrieked.

"What?" Yosuke stood up from his seat.

"A deed to Junes!"

Yosuke yanks the deed and looks at it.

Mitsuru and I smiled.

"It's not Junes anymore… we're starting a new, bigger mall named…" we looked at all our former team members.

"SEES Mall. A little tacky, but very meaningful to some of us here…" I said.

"I… see…" Yosuke frowned.

"Why are you sad, Mr. General Manager?" I said.

Yosuke looked up.

"Guys… thank you so much!" he kisses me in the cheek.

"Dude! What the fuck?!" I said, wiping his kisses.

"And Theodore…"

"Yes, Madame Kirijo?" Teddie said in his usual kiss ass voice.

"Henceforth, you shall be known as the senior manager of the SEES mall."

Teddie stood up and curtsied.

"Junpei, how about you being Arisato Import's Marketing director?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Kenji, for your exemplary dedication to the law, you will now be the Kirijo group and the Arisato Imports attorney."

Kenji stood and bowed.

"Kanji, Naoto, unfortunately we could not save your firm…" Mitsuru said.

Naoto frowned.

Kanji stood up.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Calm down… I know it's not much, but how about working at the SEES mall? Just until you two get back on your feet?" I asked.

Naoto looked at Kanji.

"Minato-sama, that is a generous gift indeed and if you will it, Kanji and I would like to accept your offer."

"Very good." Mitsuru said.

Everyone seemed content so the girls stayed behind, while the guys and I went to the arcade at the old Junes mall and played Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3

Here's our roster:

Marines: OpFor:

-Me -Akihiko

-Kanji -Ken

-Suemitsu -Yosuke

-Kenji -Teddie

-Lee -Yu

-Junpei

We used the map 'Crossfire'

Suemitsu called up a local restaurant.

"Hey, what will you get, Lee, you need to eat to keep your strength up!"

"I'll have a platter of sushi. Fat boy." Lee said.

"Gimme a platter of sushi, just like him." I said.

"That'll be a ramen bowl for me." Ken said.

"I'll have a shrimp box with extra dip." Kenji said.

"Make mine a number 4 beef bowl." Akihiko said.

"I'll have a beef bowl with extra beef." Kanji said as he booted up his profile.

"A burger and a large soda." Yu said.

"A box of doughnuts." Teddy said.

"A beefsteak for me." Yosuke said.

"Make mine a box of fried chicken." Junpei said.

"I'll have two sushi platters, a super sushi platter, a ramen bowl, a shrimp box with extra dip, a number 4 beef bowl, two large burgers, one with cheese, and a large soda." Suemitsue said.

After the food arrived, we played.

We played for such a long time.

"Sue! Sue! Behind you!" Lee said before Suemitsue got japed by Yu.

"Ha! Dumbass!" Yu shouted.

"Fuck you- hey! My soda! It's all over the damn floor!" Yu said.

"Suck it off the floor once you kill them!" I said.

After a while, we won.

We left the mall.

"That was one up for the Marines!" Suemitsue said.

"Say what, Sue? All you managed to do was eating my damn sushi up!" Lee said.

"It was getting cold!" Suemitsue argued.

"Man Sue, you wide man, I mean WIDE!" Kanji said.

"I'm just saying, Lee, respect is like money; it has to be earned!"

Lee stops in front of him.

"So you're saying you don't respect me?" Lee said.

"Well…" he began.

"Speak up, fatty!"

"I'm hungry!" he said as he high fives Lee.

"What are you gonna eat?" Kenji asks.

"Burritos man…" Lee said.

"Man cannot live on bread alone! I know! You need sauce and other stuff!"

"Burritos? Again? I'm tired of burritos! Chicken man!" Yu said.

"Man, I don't want no damn chicken!" Lee said as we were about to enter Mister Chicken.

"Alright, go around and buy some burritos with Ken and be back ASAP dude, Suemitsue looks like he's about to pass out!" I said.

**LOPOV**

We were walking along the path silently as we chatted.

We used the shortcut, when several men came by us.

"You Lee?" the thug asked.

"Who's asking?" I said.

The man smiled wickedly.

"He's the guy…" they approached.

"Nathan paid us well to cut off this punk's hair, so let's do it quick…" one of them whispered to each other.

Due to my acute sense of hearing, I heard them.

Ken pulled out his knife and handed it to me.

I was a skilled CQ fighter, so it was easy as pie to wound them.

I dodged and lunged as I slashed one man's ear off and stabbed one's arm.

Several went back as I made a dangerous arc with my knife.

"STOP!" the man behind me shouted.

I turned around, and the man had a knife in Ken's throat.

"Drop the knife." He said.

I hesitated.

"DROP THE DAMN KNIFE!"

I threw the knife.

"Look, do what you want to me, but let the kid go…"

One of them kicked the back of my knee, causing me to fall on my knees with a cry.

Two held me by the arms as one of them cut off my top-knot with a rusty knife as I screamed:

"_Honneur et fidélité l'ombre et la poussière!"_

"Haha! Nice haircut, asshole!" the surly one said as he dropped my topknot on the floor.

"Man, Nathan is gonna pay us big time for this!" the other one said as he took my horn circlet as proof.

I was kneeling on the floor, my blonde hair flowing in the winds.

"Dude…" Ken said.

I grabbed my topknot and placed it on my pocket.

"It's all good." I said as I tried to smile valiantly.

Ken gives me some gel, which I styled to look like Cloud Strife's hair.

As we returned…

Everyone looked at me.

**MAPOV**

"What's with the new haircut? And the circlet free head? You look like Cloud Strife!" Junpei said.

"Nathan sent some thugs to cut off Lee's hair and threatened to cut my freaking heat off…"

Kenji and Kanji slammed their fist on the table.

"That asshole!"

"That bastard!" they said in unison.

"He'll pay!" Kenji said.

"No." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"I have a plan. Now listen to this…"

I told them my plan in the majestic moonlight.

(Who is your favourite character and why? place your choice in your review!)


	49. Army of the Night

**MAPOV**

Early morning…

Lee called me.

"Hey, Minato, what's up? Ready for our little 'revenge'?" Lee asked.

"Of course, but soon…" I said.

"What?! Why? My honor must be avenged!" Lee asked.

"Hold on, dude, I need to do something first…" I said as I quickly ate some dry cereal.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I… need to help Mitsuru…"

His voice suddenly turned fierce.

"Is she alright? What did Nathan do this time?!" he asked.

"Relax, war freak, I'm just gonna help her move her stuff to my place. We're living in together…" I said.

"Moving fast eh?" Lee said mischievously.

"_Moving fast?_ I've waited nearly five years just to do this!"

"Relax, Romeo, I was just kidding! Be at the rendezvous point at dusk." He said cryptically.

"What?"

"At dusk."

"Dusk? What does that even mean?" I said.

"*sigh* Just be there at 6." He said as he hung up.

Before we set the plan in motion, I had something important I promised Mitsuru…

_That is, to help her move in with me._

5 AM, Kirijo residence…

I helped Mitsuru bring some of her things to a Kirijo Group owned van.

Bernard is staying behind with the mansion as a caretaker.

Mitsuru asked me to help her bring a grand piano to the loading truck.

"I never knew you played the piano…" I said.

She smiled.

"This isn't for me. This is for Minako… it seems to me that she's taking an interest in music…"

"No kidding…" I said as I huffed out some air as I lifted the heavy grand piano.

After that, I loaded several other things such as several of her favorite Ming dynasty vases, her family katana, a painting of her family crest, her huge cabinet, a painting of Van Gogh and her Winchester rifle on a mantle.

After we loaded her things, she sighed embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry for bringing so many irrelevant things…" she said apologetically.

"Oh, no problem, as long as they make you feel more at home…" I said.

She smiled.

"Let us go…" she said as she bid farewell to Bernard.

She drove the car, unusual, but she had to as she knew a way to get there.

As we approached the junction at the highway, she took a wrong turn.

"Ahhh, Mitzy? You missed the turn…" I pointed out.

"I know." She said.

Awkward silence.

"Do you want to turn around?" I asked.

"No." she said, obviously toying with me.

"And why not?" I said, a little angry.

"Because we are taking my transport helicopter to your condo." She said.

"Oh. I knew that!" I said.

As we were driving, we began making small talk.

"I heard Jonas had a new haircut…" she remarked.

"Yeah, but it's not like he choose to do it…" I said through my teeth.

She paused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Nathan sent some thugs to rip off Lee's top knot…"

"That ruffian!" she said as she bashed the wheel, causing it to honk loudly.

"I ought to strike him back in retaliation for his atrocious actions!" She swore.

"Easy…"

"With the full might of the Kirijo Group!" she declared.

"Calm down… leave that to us." I said.

She smiled.

"I guess so… to be honest, I'm quite… _reserved _about this whole 'moving in' business…"

"You know, if you don't want to move in with me, you can just say so…" I said.

"No, no, NO! I want to move in! Believe me, I really, really do!" she said as she nodded her head.

"I'll take your word for it… but… Fuuka's place is near here…" I said.

"And?"

"I left Minako there…" I said.

"Should we pick her up?" she asked.

"Yeah! This will be a great opportunity for her! If it's alright with you…"

"Why of course! Very well…" she said as she took a sharp turn towards Fuuka's townhouse.

I went out and opened Mitsuru's door.

We walked towards the door; rung the door bell and Lee's voice said he would open it.

"Oh! Minato! And Mitsuru-san! Fuuka!" he said.

His blonde, side swept hair flew with the wind. His cross scar appeared menacingly, hard to believe that he got that scar from his mother and not from the combatants, rebels, extremists and insurgents from Africa…

"Coming!" Fuuka said as she appeared at Lee's side.

"Well, we're here to get-" I began before a childish voice interrupted.

"Awntie Fuukie, Unca' Lee, the food is ready!" Minako appeared as her eyes grew with surprise as she saw us.

"DADDY! AWNTIE!" she squealed as she ran up to hug us both.

"Hey kiddo!" I picked her up.

"If you two don't mind, we would like to retrieve Minako now." Mitsuru said.

"Sure!" Lee said a wee bit too fast, hinting something about to take place.

"We still on 6 PM?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, trying to avoid suspicion.

"What are you boys planning?" Mitsuru asked, gazing Lee with her piercing red eyes.

"We, uhhh…" Lee stuttered.

"Are gonna have a few pints of ale at the Drunken Samurai pub, while watching the greatest game in the world!" I said, thinking fast.

"Ah… I see… well, in any event, let us be off now…" Mitsuru said, taking the little girl in hand as they went inside the car.

They said goodbye as I waved at Lee and Fuuka as I ran back and sat at the front wheel.

I noticed that Mitsuru seemed to act all motherly around Minako.

"Minako, dear, I have- your father and I… we have to tell you… that…" she stuttered, rare for her, but quite understandable.

I jumped right in.

"Minako, honey, your auntie is going to stay over our place… is that alright with you?" I asked her.

She tilted her head.

"Like… a _sleepover?"_ she asked hopefully.

"No dear… I'll be staying over… indefinitely." She said.

"Like… you'll be my new momma?" she asked.

"No dear… your _second _momma." Mitsuru said.

"Oh. That's good!" she said.

We finally arrived and we took the chopper to my place and unloaded all the stuff.

After I finished lugging and arranging Mitsuru's stuff at my room and arranging Minako's room, I took a quick bath and got ready to commit to our covert mission.

"Mitsuru, honey, I'll be out late, please don't wait up for me." I said as I took my jacket.

"Okay, goodbye honey…" she said as she planted a kiss on my lips.

"Oh! That's a good kiss!"

I walked to the rendezvous point, which was exactly 200 meters from the Iwatodai Buillion building AKA Nathans workplace.

Kanji, Kenji, Yosuke, Teddy were all talking, while Akihiko, Junpei, Yu, Ken, Suemitsu and Lee were animatedly chatting.

I called their attention and they went over.

"Everyone here?" I asked.

We did a roll call, and everyone was complete.

"Now, the office is lightly guarded… just CCTV, guards and basic tripwire alarms… now, Ken, did you learn how to block the CCTV's?" I asked.

"Yeah, my buddy, Cam taught me how to block it with the reflection from the streetlamps and spray paint… also, my friend, Ruse, taught me how to disarm traps… and my friend, Gard has a cousin that'll let us slip in as long as we don't do nothing wild…"

"Alright… good work. How about you, Kenji?"

"I've got all the files we need to hack through the database… two ways in, one on the main door and one on the side door, and four ways out, the back door, the parking lot, the front door and for the desperate, the roof."

"Yosuke? Teddy?" I asked.

"We gathered all the prank and novelty items from all the party and magic shops from the old Junes." Yosuke said as Teddie produced a leather bag full of it.

"Ok, then everyone, put on your mask's…" I said as everyone did so.

We approached stealthily as we crept along the side door, Suemitsu reflecting the beam from a nearby light post as Lee and Akihiko ran out to give Ken a boost as he blotted the camera with a spray of black ink.

Ken tried to pick the lock, but couldn't as it was electronically locked.

Kenji whipped out his laptop as he punched the code in and with a snap, the door opened.

We looked around to find Nathan's office, newly refurbished and quite awesome, to say.

Kanji balled his fist as he punched the Spartan vase, knocking a fair sized dent on it.

"Dammit Kanji, don't knock anything down! Just hot wire the place…" I said as I began unscrewing the nuts and bolts to his chair.

Suemitsu and Lee helped themselves to Nathan's lunch on his fridge.

Kanji and Teddie went to the conference room and unsew the leather upholstery, put something bumpy, like a stapler, and a whoopee cushion and resew it back.

Suemitsu went to Nathan's bathroom to 'leave a message' for Nathan/

Ken , Akihiko and Lee each pasted several posters, including one that said 'Promote La-Z Assai' and 'Nathaniel Azai fer president'

Ken posted a poster of Che Guevara on Nathan's door that read 'Freedom'

Teddie and Junpei decided to goof off and started printing their butts on the copier machine.

Yu and Akihiko went to the room where all the CCTV were recorded and deleted the entire history.

Kenji used super glue to… glue all of Nathans things to his desk.

Lee logged on his computer and put a sound clip of a howitzer bombing something, coupled with the sounds of a machine gun and set the volume REALLY high.

He hooked it up to the killer sound system behind Nathan's chair.

Lee then deviously switched all of the keyboard keys into alphabetic order.

To add insult to injury, he slowed the mouse speed down to VERY SLOW.

To add even more insult to injury, he taped the mouse on the table.

I opened his box in his electric sharpener and his puncher and it was both full, so I emptied them on one of his drawers.

I then switched the phone cords and took out the ball from his mouse.

As a parting gift, since there was an unfinished plate of jell-o, I couldn't resist the temptation to do an _Office _classic and placed his entire ball pen collection inside it and placed it on his desk, turning the thermostat to low temp. to keep it from melting,

And since he keeps a bottle of Gatorade, I decided to drink all the Gatorade, replace it with tap water with blue food coloring and a few drops of _visine._

There were also a pair of dress shoes, and a platter of muffins and a can of _Sailor dogg _shaving cream.

I had a brilliant idea as I put some of the cream on his shoe and his muffin.

Lee decided to get revenge by shredding all the files in Nathan's file cabinet and throw it blatantly on the bin.

And stuff it in with his foot.

We all began to moved out as it quickly became dawn,

I called Suemitsu who was still in the bathroom.

When I opened it, he was defecating on the toilet tank on the top.

"Upper decker, bitch!" she shouted.

"Shhh!" Lee and I yelled.

"Oh, sorry! Upper decker bitch!" he said more quietly.

He put on his pants, not bothering to flush.

He grabbed most of Nathan's peach cobbler from his fridge and ate it as he ran away with us.

When we went outside, Ken placed a cone tightly on the head of the statue of the founder of the building.

"Death to fascistsm!" he yells.

"Whatever, kid let's get of on out of here!" Lee yelled out as we took off, to stay over Lee's house.

We went out on the cover of night as we were returning later on that same day…

Our revenge was a two day work…

Hardly surpassing Nathan…

Not nearly as long as Nathan screwing with us for such a long time…

Not even close…


	50. Retribution

Authors notes: Nathan is in for HELL.

Mina/Mitsu lovers will love this!

**MAPOV**

We slept over at Akihiko's place, a neat, grand villa surrounded by hedges and trees, an exotic place only second to, obviously, Mitsuru's mansion.

It was probably around 2 AM, so we all slept on the guest room.

I was excited to prank Nathan, so I had some bout of insomnia, but I got over it.

I had a good time sleeping in the air conditioned room, but when I left the room to heed the call of nature, I quickly found out the rule for male sleepovers: Never leave your place unguarded or else someone will steal it.

It was 2 AM, so I was desperate for sleep…

I found Lee sprawled on my place, so I gave him a swift, yet soft kick to get him out and I reclaimed my area.

After what seemed to be 10 minutes, I felt a kick rouse me awake.

It was Yu.

"Wake up, cuz, we need to get there in a few minutes…"

"What? C'mon cuz, I just got to bed…" I groaned.

"You kidding me? It's 6 AM." Yu said.

"What do we need to do?" I moaned as I rubbed the sleep off my eyes.

"Well, we need to meet Ken's friend who made our disguises," Yu said.

"What's his name? Disguise boy?"

"Taylor." Yu shrugged.

"Figures…" I said as I stretched.

Suemitsue went in.

"Otsuji! Wake up!" he said as he shook Lee like a rabbit.

Lee woke up in surprise, drawing a scythe like knife on Suemitsue's throat.

"Lee… c'mon man…" Yu said.

Lee's hair was in a mini-afro.

He withdrew his knife.

"Sorry, Sue, I'm not a morning person and I hate Mondays…" Lee said.

He swept his hand over his hair as it reformed into his classical side swept look.

"Let's go get revenge!" he said as we went out.

Akihiko's maid cooked up some bacon and cheese sandwich as we ate it fiercely and set out for our revenge.

We drove in Akihiko's Mercedes-Benz sprinter to the side of the building, where a shady looking guy beside a tinted Polish Lubin III was waiting.

Ken went out and exchanged a cryptic sign.

"Hey Taylor, you got the costumes I asked you to make?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Masters, they're all in the van…" he points at the car.

Ken and Taylor took out some boxes, one labeled clothes and the other labeled prankz.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one!" Ken said after he placed all the props inside the car.

"This was just a little sign of gratitude after you saved me from that cat last time…" he said.

"No problem, bro, all I needed was a glass of milk!" he said as Taylor went in the car.

"Bye bro! Van, let's get out of here!" he said to the driver.

Seeing how Suemitsu was going to be out of place, he would act as our eye in the sky by looking at the hacked CCTV camera's which would show everything happening, courtesy of Ken's friend, Mole.

We wore the clothes in this order…

Janitor/Errand boys:

Me

Teddy

Ken

Yu

Corporate:

Yosuke

Kenji

Junpei

Security guard:

Kanji

Akihiko

Lee

We all wore those earphones that are unseen by others.

Ken led us to a side door, where a young man was stationed.

"Gard…" Ken acknowledged the young man.

"Masters…" he said.

They shook hands, which I saw they exchanged yen pieces.

Gard let us in.

We all walked towards our respective places, trying to act natural.

Lee flirted with the secretary, and found out that Nathan had an important meeting that would determine his future later on and we found the perfect opportunity to screw it up.

Nathan arrived sometime later, wearing a three piece suit, and he arrogantly pushed aside the elderly janitor, which Lee helped up.

I wore a long brimmed hat and pretended to wash Nathan's window, and my hat had a secret, concealed camera by the way…

Nathan was reading a book by _Marquis de Sade, _booted his PCand he sat down…

_BUGH!_

"OW! Motherfucker!" he cussed as the chair fell by his weight.

Everyone, including the janitor and the secretary, suppressed a fit of laughter.

He stands up, picks up the remaining pieces and smashes it to the floor.

After he screamed out a few more obscene words and other things, he calmed down.

He made some coffee.

"Well, now to see some Ching-Chong play sucky-suckee!" he said as he turned his attention to the computer.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG, BANG, BANG! *Wilhelm scream*_

Nathan jumped up ten feet in surprise and landed on his bottom, spilling coffee on his pants.

"Motherfucker!" he yells.

He stands up and tries to undo the sounds, but he finds out that the mouse was taped to the table.

He angrily takes out the tape and tries to undo it.

_Damn mouse! _He whispers.

Nathan became furious as he tried again, in vain, to move the mouse.

"Fuck!"

He checks the underside and totally flips out when he discovers the mouse ball missing.

He throws an oversized tantrum, throwing his bag, and anything not nailed down.

"Goddamned fucking asshole motherfucking ass mouse damn those fucking mouse making cu-" he suddenly becomes calm.

"A calm Nathan is a good Nathan!" he said cheerfully as he stares at the tampered keyboard and his face melts into pure rage.

_I swear, I've never seen a man snap a keyboard up with his mouth before…_

"Fuck!"

Lee came by and whispered:

"He cusses like a sailor… one of the guys back at Africa didn't even cuss as much as this guy, and he had a leg hacked off!" and went away.

He eventually found the mouse ball, but Ken put a smiley face on it as he annoyedly returns it and nearly busts a vein when he finds the mouse speed at near zero.

He fixes everything and resumes his work, without a keyboard.

Ken pretends to go in, and Nathan, in his blind pride, mistakes him for a errandboy.

_Which went according to our plan…_

He asked him to bring him a platter of Oreo's or else Nathan would post his photo in a site for former inmates and convicts.

Ken does so, but licks all of the cream and replaces it with toothpaste.

He gives the platter of tainted Oreo's to Nathan who looks up to him in disdain.

"Where's my coffee?" he asked.

"Your what?" Ken said annoyedly.

"You deaf _boy?" _he askedangrily.

"No. and calm the hell down when you talk to me! Now calmly repeat." Ken said crossly.

"I said. WHERE THE HELL IS MY COFFEE?!" Nathan said angrily.

"HEY, HEY, who the fuck do you think I am, your fucking bellboy?!" Ken said, unable to control his anger.

Lee, Kanji and Akihiko, in their respective disguises, went in.

"Guards, take this hooligan out!" Nathan commands.

They took Ken out.

After a while, Ken went back.

"You want to go to war? I take you to fucking war!" Ken challenges as the guys took him out.

We took Ken out and told him to chill out with Suemitsu at the van.

Even when he whined that Suemitsu farts in the car, we told him to go.

Lee got additional information about Nathan's meeting.

It was to be held at 3 PM.

It was 12 PM.

Kenji went in, in disguise.

"Mister Azai, I'm here to inform you that the meeting with Monsieur Tibedeaux will be held at the conference room at 3 PM." Kenji said.

Instead of thanking him, Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Gina, my secretary?" he asked.

"Uh, she quit." He lied.

"I see… never liked her anyways, the birthday gifts she gives me is always the usual cheap ass card and a knit sweater with "Love in every stitch"… what a senile old coot!" he cackles.

"Yeah, sure…" Kenji went out, disgusted at Nathan's cold-heartedness.

"Hey, boy…" Nathan calls out.

"Yes?" Kenji said, obviously irate at Nathan's insolence.

"Get me something..." Nathan said.

"What sir?" Kenji said through his teeth.

"I want a Grande, triple non-fat, half-decaf, soymilk, French roast caramel cappuccino, with a splash, just a *_splash* _of hazelnut and orange extract. And extra foam in a separate cup."

"What else?" Kenji said.

"A spoon. Because all of you dumb interns never have any brains to get it right. Understand? Thank you." Nathan said in mock politeness.

"Asshole…" Kenji said.

Later, we concocted a vile 'cappuccino' at the bathroom using toilet and faucet water, a dishwater we found at the break room with orange extract, a sachet of instant coffee and some other 'bodily fluids' we contributed, that *hint* makes a baby.

We added X-treme Lax, a powerful laxative that makes you poop in three hours.

Kenji gave it to him and ran off.

He drank it and we all expected him to puke, but to our utter shock, he drank it all.

Yosuke and Teddie almost puked.

He also ate the shaving cream tainted muffin.

Nathan looked through his files and was shocked as he looked at a drawer full of trash.

He bashed the table so hard that it broke a part of it and permanently dented it.

He looked at the trash and saw, in horror, that his work was in the bin.

I totally was taken aback when he threw the bin halfway through the room, despite it being nailed through the floor.

He then looked at his things at the table and shook his head in total abhorrence.

He ripped them off his table and called Kenji:

"Boy, make me a speech in French. It has to be about the perfectness of Japan and also get my statistics from the copier. It's for our guest, Sir Tibedeaux." He said.

"Don't you know French?" he asked.

"NO! Just do it, boy!"

"Yes sir! And my name isn't boy…" he said.

"Whichever!"

Kenji went out and asked Lee to make the speech.

Lee borrowed the computer of the secretary and typed a speech.

"This'll teach that fag!" he snickered.

Kenji took the copies of the butt shots Junpei and Teddy took.

Nathan threw a plate.

"Fuck!" he said as he tore through the jelly and reclaimed his pens and pencils.

It was 3 PM and Nathan drank all of his Gatorade.

He grimaced as he drank it all.

"Poor quality…"

He wears the shoes and cussed out again as the foam went to his foot.

He snatches the folders and goes to the conference room.

Before he enters, we mopped the floor with a mop that had butter concealed below it.

As he entered the conference room, he slips and falls on his butt.

"Sorry!" he stands up and apologizes.

He stands up and takes a seat on his chair and…

_WOOOOOT_

It sounded as if he farted.

"Sorry… had a bad Gatorade!" he apologizes.

He distributes the folders and instructs everyone NOT to open it.

He shakes Mr. Tibedeaux's hand.

He stands up and delivers his speech which was in French.

"Mes amis, associés et collègues banquiers, bienvenue! honoré chef de la direction, monsieur Nobuhide Oda, associé senior de la banque impériale du Japon, Katsumoto Urisato et bien sûr, invité d'honneur, senior manager de la banque paris d'argent, monsieur Jean-Lloyd Thibedeaux, je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

(My friends, fellow associates and bankers, welcome! honored CEO, mister nobuhide Oda, senior associate of the imperial bank of Japan, Katsumoto Urisato and of course, honored guest, senior manager of the Paris bank of money, mister Jean-Lloyd Tibedeaux, I welcome you.)

_Everyone nods._

Aujourd'hui, la banque impériale du Japon atteint un nouveau sommet!

le crédit est donné à un seul homme, monsieur Tibedeaux!

(Today, the imperial bank of Japan reaches a new high the credit is given to only one man, mister Tibedeaux!)

_Everyone gives a round of applause._

Si ce n'est pour son ingérence fréquents avec cette banque de merde, alors ce serait un travail beaucoup plus élevé payé! alors même que son âne stupide français est assis sur nos chaises de bureau bon marché, nous avons toujours un honneur d'avoir un cul prime sur notre territoire!

(If not for his frequent meddling with this crappy bank, then this would be a much more high paying job! Even as his stupid French ass sits on our cheap office chairs, we still feel honored to have a premium ass on our turf!)

_Everyone is quiet now. The manager looks furious as Mr. Tibedeaux went red with anger._

Sur les dossiers qui vous sont donnés, vous trouverez un representation parfaite de vos visages cul de porc."

J'ai toujours détesté cette putain de boulot et je dis, vous vissez les cochons!

(On the folders given to you, you will find a perfect representation of your pig ass faces.

I've always hated this fucking job and I say, screw you pigs!)

Mister Tibedeaux opens his folder and said:

"Sacre bleu! Mine haz ze mole on ze right cheek!" he said, commenting on either Junpei or Teddie's butt.

Nathan seemed uncomfortable, sweating as if he had diarrhea.

He ran out as the manager screamed him to return.

He went to his bathroom.

"Fuck me, what's that smell!" he said as he poops in one stall.

"All right, now for the ultimatum…" Kanji said as he pulls out a fire cracker.

"What ultimatum?" I asked.

"We didn't discuss this!" Kenji said.

"Just follow my lead, I put a camera there that detects movement and you pull the fire alarm, causing Nathan to freak out while I throw this firecracker on the toilet, causing shit to fly!" he said.

"I must say, that is pretty smart!" Teddie said.

"Let's go!" Kanji said as he slipped in.

"Wait!" Ken said, appearing again.

He plants a damp paper bag on the entrance.

"Suemitsu had to crap, so this will serve Nathan."

After he primed the firecracker, he ran out as we pulled the fire alarm.

_Riiiiing!_

"HOLY SHIT!" Nathan screamed.

_BOOM_!

_Pwak!_ the paper bag explodes on his foot.

The door opens, revealing him poop and toilet water coated as the camera snapped and Kanji ran with it.

All of us hauled ass as we rode the van and celebrated on top of the old Iwatodai tower.

We drank until it was around 10 PM.

Then, a shadowy figure appears and throws a bottle of rum on the floor.

"Whoa! Nathan? What brings you here?" Kanji said coyly.

"You swines! Do you realized what you have done?" he was obviously drunk.

And smelled like crap.

"Um… nope! What did we do?" Junpei asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, Iori, you sick bastards!"

"You smell like shit..." Suemitsu said.

"Pig!" he tries to reach out for Suemitsu, but he falls halfway in his drunken state.

"Calm down! That was just to prove to you that you should do things for yourself and not to depend on the common man." I said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"Well, we believe in an old saying "_An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," _You could say, "_a job for a job, a prank for a prank."_

"Then why did you have to do all those other things?" he asked.

"For screwing with us and cutting off Lee's hair."

"He should thank me, he looks better now…" he said.

"Yeah I guess, but we're even now, even though you deserve more." I said.

"I see. So what is the picture for?" he asked.

"To ensure you shut the fuck up." Kanji said.

"Awww, you guys don't trust me?" he asked.

We gave him a look that said '_really?_'

"Smart boys. Now, I won't press charges if you-" he began.

"What? If I don't sue you for fucking me up last December 23? Or for assaulting Lee? Or for falsifying documents that led to the downfall of their respective businesses?"

He opened his mouth, but found no words.

"You've got nothing." I said.

"Yeah, _boy" _Kenji said.

"Get out of here. Guys, escort this pig outside." Ken sent some of his lackeys to get Nathan out.

Before he reached the door, he said,

"I have Yukari. And I'll make love with her allll night long!" he said.

I snorted.

"I don't give a shit. She's your wife, I don't care. You can fuck your dog if you want too."I said.

"And if you blab anything," I showed him the picture "This goes to FaceBook, Yahoo, Twitter and lord knows where else."

He gives me one more look before he leaves.

"Yes! We showed him!" we all cheered.

After a while, we went home,

It happened so fast, I thought I time-traveled,

Mitsuru was asleep, so I didn't bother waking her up, after a shower, and a quick dinner, I slept with my Mitsuru.

Or so I thought that happened, because since I was probably really drunk,

I probably just hallucinated that whole 'Going home, showering and eating and sleeping thing' because when I woke up, I had a big bruise on my head, but beside me was a breakfast in bed, a rose and an _I love you _note on my bed.

The note read:

_Hey Minato, I just went out to do the groceries to make your favorite meal, lasagna, spaghetti Italiana and ratatouille. I'll be back in a while. I love you so very much XOXOXO_

_-Mitsuru_

_P.s. I love you_

I ate the breakfast and then I went out and I realized I was wearing a different shirt.

Minako was watching TV.

"Good morning Daddy." She said, not taking her eyes off the television.

"Hey baby, good morning," I greeted her, "Where's your mommy Mitzy?" I asked.

"Momy Mitzy went out to buy ingredients for your favorite food."

"That I know. Why?" I asked.

"Oh! Because Daddy was dwunk last night and the doorman helped you up. And since you were dirty and smelly, mommy Mitzy decided to take off your clothes to give bath. She was very mad at you for being gone for two days…"

I bit my lip.

"I should've called…" I said.

"And when she did, you tried to get away and shouted "Stop, please don't! I have a girlfriend that I love!"" she said as she went back to watching TV.

"And that's why Mommy Mitzy went out today to buy you food, like the one she made today."

_I think... I love my Senpai..._


	51. There and back again

**MAPOV**

After I washed my face, I watched TV with Minako as we chatted with a few things:

Apparently, she had a friend at school, other than Solenn and Chon, named Benjamin and Tosca who were foreigners from Australia and the Philippines respectively.

After we watched _How to train your dragon, _Mitsuru arrived.

I stood up, and greeted her.

"Hello honey!" I greeted.

"Minato, my love…" she went and kissed me.

I hugged her.

"Well, first off, I'm really sorry for not calling you, I really should have, but-" I began and she placed one finger on my lip to silence me.

"Hush now… I would be mad at you, if not for what happened last night…" she kisses me again.

"Still, I'm sorry about it…" I said.

"Think nothing of It." she goes to Minako.

"Hello baby!" she picks up Minako and hugs her.

"Mommy Mitzy!" Minako shrieks.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Hmmm… Macawoons!" she said.

"_Macaroons _you mean… well, I only bought things for your daddy, but I think you'd like to eat those too…" Mitsuru said.

"Yes mommy… daddy said to eat anything that's available to eat." Minako said intelligently.

"Well, my kid is a smart one! You sure you didn't give birth to her?" I said jokingly.

"Haha. I wish…" Mitsuru said dryly.

"Alright, Minako, dear, you stay here and watch TV, while your mommy and I cook up some grub. Okay?" I asked.

"Yes daddy…" she said as she watched TV.

Mitsuru arranged all the utensils while I placed all the ingredients in place.

We put on some party music as we had real fun just dancing while we cooked.

If twisting in place and shaking your head while moving around counts as 'dancing',

Mitsuru and I planned to make a Spanish omelet; I beat the eggs as she prepared the butter and added some spices and other stuff.

After a few minutes of dancing, I flipped the omelet, which was an epic fail as it landed on the floor.

We laughed as Mitsuru finished making the lasagna and finished boiling the spaghetti noodles and the ratatouille.

We found out that we were missing a few key ingredients like _basil,_ pasta sauce and cheese.

Mitsuru apologetically asked me to run by the supermarket.

"No problem, babe. I'll even buy some things to make those macaroons!" I said, grabbing my coat.

"Love you!" Mitsuru said.

"Diddly do!"

_MEANWHILE…_

_Three days ago…_

**YTPOV**

I felt extremely lightheaded as I awakened.

The light blinded me.

My mother was beside me, watching TV.

"Mom?" I said.

She turned to me in surprise.

"Yukari!" she ran to me, checking me up.

"How do you feel honey?" she asked.

"Like… a million yen… what happened?" I asked.

"You were in an accident a week ago… Nathan moved you out of the hospital after three days…"

"Yeah… I remember now… I was driving… and… I saw… Minato… he was proposing to Mitsuru…" I placed my hand on my head.

"Well, that I don't know, but Nathan will be home soon, so you can just wait it out…"

After walking around, and eating Nathan arrived.

"Honey!" he hugs me.

"You're awake!"

_Oh no! I'm just sleep walking, this is just a HUGE illusion!_

"How are you?" he asked, inspecting me for anything wrong.

"I'm fine…"

"Well, I need to say that Minato and his lackeys caused this mess and I'm proud, VERY proud to say that I taught him a lesson!" he announced proudly.

"What did you do?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Just gave that guy, Lee a… haircut…"

"That wasn't very nice." I said sternly.

"Aw, don't get on your high-horse, I don't want you seeing Minato again!" he said.

"Did he ever visit me?" I asked hopefully.

He snorts.

"I hear he's in France with Mitsuru-san, getting it on." he said.

"What?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes. Now, don't you see him again!" he said.

"Trust me, after that? I never want to see him again!" I announced.

The next day, Nathan had a foreboding feeling.

"What's wrong, dear?" I asked.

"Monsieur Tibedeaux is coming over from Paris, France to give one promising banker a high paying position and I want to make a good impression…"

"You'll do fine." I assured him.

"I hope so…" he said as we slept.

Later, around 12 AM, he woke up in cold sweat.

"Mmmm… what is it dear?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream… Minato and his goons were plotting something…" he said.

"Just a dream, dear…" I said sleepily.

"I don't know… what if… someone is plotting something? I have a nagging feeling that someone is hot-wiring my office… right now…" he said nervously.

"Grow some balls, Nathan." I said, annoyed and irate.

"Oh fine!" he said, going to bed.

The next day, he wears his best three piece suit and goes to work with great confidence.

When he returns, he is dirty, stinky and depressed.

He also seemed drunk.

"From the looks of it, I guess the meeting didn't go well?" she said.

"*sigh* of course not…" he said.

"Awww, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I said playfully.

"Shut up…" he groaned.

"That's no way to talk to me!" I said annoyedly.

"Well, someone DID hot-wire my place and I didn't get the job…" he said sadly.

"Why?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm not feeling well… I'll be sleeping over at the guest room…" he said morosely.

I didn't contest that.

He looked and smelled like shit.

The next day, to alleviate Nathan's depression, I went out to buy his favorite food, chicken cordon bleu.

As I was looking through the aisles, I see a familiar face.

_Minato…_

I walked to him.

**MAPOV**

I drove to the nearest supermarket in my gold BMW, because SEES mall was not yet opened, and went and bought some things.

Then, I see Yukari.

I take of my shades to make sure I was not seeing someone else.

"Yukari?" I smiled.

**YTPOV**

Seeing Minato made me so mad, I decided to charge at him.

I yelled as I ran at him, causing us to both fall through the window as he screamed.

We fell into the road, where a big truck crushed the both of us to death.

**MAPOV**

"Thank God you're alright, Yukari!"

She walks calmly and slaps me so hard, I fall on the floor.

**YTPOV**

I slapped him.

Everyone close by walks away.

He wipes the blood off his lips.

"Good to see you too, Yuks…" he said calmly as he licks his lips and rubs his scored face.

"Shame really, I thought the rope that bound us together was still strong…"

"Why didn't you come over to check on me?" I asked furiously.

"I couldn't. Nathan wouldn't let me." he said methodically.

"Liar."

"Believe me, I tried to, but you know him… he even moved you out of the hospital…" he said.

"Don't you dare blame this on him!" I said angrily.

"Oh yeah? When will you stop being so damn pretentious? Nathan is not the angel you think he is! He is a stupid ass idiot who lives to destroy the lives of everyone around him! When will you stop defending that jerk?" he said.

"You don't know him like I do!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" he said.

"Yes. What right do you have to be insulting him like that? I mean, what did he ever tell you?" I said.

"Did he ever tell you what he did? To me? To Lee? To Junpei and the rest?" he asked.

"What did he do?" I asked sarcastically.

"He framed me to prevent me from arriving on your wedding day, he provoked me into beating his candy ass, he got everyone fired, and he cut off Lee's hair and lied to you!"

"Well… uh… at least he didn't leave me, unlike you!" I accused.

He narrowed his stormy blue eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. You didn't even bother visiting me!" I said.

"I was on vacation to Paris with Mitsuru!"

"Well, I guess that's where you go after you propose right?" I said sourly.

"What?!"

"Don't talk to me! I saw that bit where you proposed to her!"

"That was a plane ticket to Paris! Wait… YOU SPIED ON US?!" he said angrily.

"I was not!" I said, though my face lied.

"You were… that's why you crashed!"

"You should've let me die… Nathan was right… you are one good for nothing-" I said.

"If I'd bitch-slapped you across your submissive face, would you stop being so stupid?" he said angrily.

"Then why did you replace me with Mitsuru?" I asked.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is the matter with you? You left ME! you married that cynical, mean, nasty, oppressive, narcissistic, idiotic and stupid idiot Nathan!" he said.

"How dare yo-" I began.

"How dare YOU! Who cut you out of that wreck? Who brought you to the hospital? Who donated you the blood you used?" he screamed.

Kanji and Naoto arrived.

"We were alerted of a disturbance…" Naoto said as she looked.

"Ah… Nao-kun, I think we should leave these two be… L-Q…" he said as he shooed some other people.

We returned talking.

"Did… did you really do those things?" I asked.

"Yes." He said annoyedly.

"But Nathan said-"

"Nathan schmathan!" he said.

He went to my face.

"Who will you believe then? Your lifelong friend AND first love who died for you or some… jerk you met a year ago?" he said as he left.

**MAPOV**

When I went outside, it was raining hard.

I huffed as I brought the groceries to the car.

As I fumbled through my keys, Yukari ran back to me.

"Minato! Minato!" she called.

It began pouring.

"Minato, is it true? Did you really do all of that for me?" she asked.

"_Oh no, I lied to you!" _I said sarcastically.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, rather shouted.

"_Nooooo!" _I said with a troll face as I dropped the keys.

She gave me a straight face.

"Sarcasm is the ugly cousin of anger…" she said.

"Well, ignorance is the twin brother of stupidity." I quipped back.

"Okay, please don't be mad at me, I really didn't mean that… I was just mad… I was hoping you'd forgive me…" she said.

"That's why you shouldn't stand in the rain, you get crazy ideas…" I growled.

"Please?" she asked.

"….Alright, but let's get in the car first…" I said after a while.

She got in, despite being really soaked.

I put on the heater.

"Ohhh! Heater!" she said as she looked at me for confirmation.

"Don't get giddy with me, I still hate you…" I said.

She frowned.

"I guess I deserve it…" she said sadly.

"Okay, I don't really hate YOU, I hate how you listen to him… no matter HOW ridiculous…" I said as I drove to her house.

"And how is that old rascal, Nathan? I hear he's down in the dumps…" I asked.

"*sigh* he had a rough day yesterday…" she said.

"You don't say…" I said.

"He had a string of bad luck yesterday… the toilet spilled on him…"

"Good gracious me…" I said.

"It seemed like someone rigged his office…" she said sneakily.

"Hmmmmph…" I said.

"All right, keep your dirty little secrets! You know, before you came back, Nathan was very well thought of…" she said.

"Really?" I said evasively.

"Never having a single accident or a fight…" she said,

"If you're referring to the incident back at your wedding, I was hardly involved… I mean, all I ever did to him was… give him a little push, I guess." I said.

"Well, whatever you did, you've been declared, by Nathan, as an unstable fool."

"Look who's talking…" I said.

Then, we arrived at her house.

"Minato… I'm glad we saw each other today." She said.

"So do I…" I said as she went out.

She went inside her house as she gave me a final wave as I drove off.

As I went back to the condo, Mitsuru was waiting for me.

"Well, I suppose buying some items would be… _fast_." She said.

"Sorry, I saw Yukari and she talked to me…" I said, setting the groceries in place.

"That's good, I suppose… what did you talk about?" she asked.

"Just a few things… apparently she thought I was proposing to you!" I said jokingly.

"I would see how that would look like…" she said.

"Yeah… in hindsight, I guess it was a pretty bad idea to do it that way…" I said.

She kissed me on my forehead.

"Still the best gift ever…" she said.

I handed her the can of pasta sauce.

"Here, I had to fight off a bunch of kids to get this…" I said.

Later, the lasagna was complete!

So were the macaroons and the spaghetti.

We ate a good meal and then Minako decided she liked all that she ate on that night.

Later, we watched a movie and then we put Minako to sleep as Mitsuru and I had a nice chat about diversity in America and the difference between Latin, French and Greek.

Then, we had a romantic kiss and then we slept.

_We had a good night's rest, because we had to make plans for the SEES mall…_


	52. Lee's Homecoming

Author's notes: Hello everyone!

Well, I'll get to the point; I'm stopping 1460 days of summer.

I'm kinda stumped and well, this will just be mostly about Lee and Fuuka.

In all fairness, it was fun writing it!

_MAPOV_

**I**t was around 7:30 AM when I woke up.

**M**itsuru was still asleep, so I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and I went out to take a shower.

After I took a shower, I fixed Mitsuru and Minako a meal of cold cereal, corn pone and a platter of hot potatoes with warm gravy.

**J**ust then, after I cooked up the meal I decided to wake them up.  
**O**utside the room, I knocked it lightly and Mitsuru opened the door.

She had a sleepy look on her face.

"*yawn*Good morning, my dear…" she said as she yawned sleepily.

She was wearing my shirt, which seemed a bit oversized, considering my lofty stature.

"**K**indly head to the kitchen while I wake up Minako." I said.

**I **learned to adapt to talking formally with Mitsuru.

"Oh, I see…" she said, reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"**N**ever mind. Morning sickness, dear." She said as she smiled radiantly.

I went up to Minako's room, about two doors down and rapped lightly on her door of exotic _Narra _wood from the Philippines.

"**G**ood morning, daddy…" she said as she opened the door.

"Come by the kitchen, kiddo, your mommy Mitzy's down there…" I said.

"Okay." She said sleepily as I lifted her and the both of us went down.

We ate the meal I made.

Minako liked the corn pone I made, so I readily gave her mine.

Mitsuru smiled at me.

I loved how she would smile at me like that.

**A**fter we ate some food, Mitsuru and I took Minako to school as we headed to the SEES mall, where Fuuka and Lee were waiting for us.

We spent the next hour directing Mitsuru's construction team and adding a whole new wing.

**B**ut it's gonna take some time for the mall to be open for the public.

**O**utside the main balcony, Lee and Fuuka were quietly talking to one another.

**U**nderstanding the seriousness of their faces, Mitsuru and I decided to give them some time to speak.

**T**o be honest, I really wanted to eavesdrop, but Mitsuru yanked me away.

But I decided to just go with Mitsuru.

**I**t seemed pretty important but I knew something...

**T**hat Lee was about to make a move.

_LOPOV_

After I worked with Minato, Mitsuru and Fuuka in helping with the management of the SEES mall, I decided to make a move with Fuuka.

"Fuuka, it's been almost a year since we first met and I want to have a romantic dinner by your place, today at 8 PM… if that's okay with you?" I asked.

She fidgeted.

"Well… I'm quite flattered, but I don't want you to go out of your way to do so…" she said.

"Fuuka… I want to do this." I said adamantly.

She smiled at the ground.

"Well… if you say so… but I have to cook to!" she said.

"Okay… and after that, I have a great surprise for you!" I said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh? Lee… I know where this is going… I'm not ready for *it* yet…" she said shyly.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know I feel very strongly about… _physical intimacy…"_ she said embarrassedly.

"I don't follow. Just say it." I said.

"I…I don't think it's the right time for… _sex…"_she said.

I blinked.

"No! You got it all wrong, I don't want to have sex with you!" I said.

Fuuka blinked.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well… uh…" I stuttered, seeing as how I said it wrong.

"Am I too skinny? Or is it because I'm too boring?" she asked.

"Baby, you've got it all wrong, I DO have a surprise for you, but it's not sex, because frankly, I need a dose of _praziquantel _and _mirazid _first before we do any _Posh and Becks_…"

"Wha-" she began.

"Never mind, the point is, I'll be at your place to fix up a meal, okay?" I said.

She nodded and kissed me.

"Well, it's about 3 PM, so I have to go and buy some groceries before we have any dinner."

"Bye hon, be safe!" I said as I walked her to her car.

After that, I ran to Minato, who was standing by the bailey overlooking the city.

"Dude, dude, dude!" I said excitedly.

"What, what, what?" he said.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" I said.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Seriously, I don't know. What are you up to? You looked like you're about to do something important tonight…" he said, eyeing me cautiously.

"Well… I think I need to tell someone about this, and who else but you?" I said.

"Okay, please tell me." he said as we sat down the patio chairs.

"Alright… it's about Fuuka…" I said.

He nods.

"I've been by her place a couple of times and I never really took a look around, seeing as I've been there for only a bunch of times and always at short intervals…" I said.

"And?" he asked.

"Well… almost a month ago, I went to her place for our usual second Thursday date and I went up to her room, to get her purse which she forgot and I saw, by her end table, several bridal magazines, three books on how to be a good girlfriend and a cook book…" I said.

"The cook book is no surprise, but the bridal magazines and the good girlfriend is pretty surprising…" he said.

"So I decided to make a big move: take her out to dinner!" I said.

Minato frowned.

"Come on dude, you've taken her out to more dinners than I could count!" he said.

"That's not all… I decided to bring her parents along!" I said.

Minato blinked in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"If you don't know yet then I won't say anything, but just try to keep calm…" he said as he went to Mitsuru, who was calling him.

_What did he mean?_

Later, I travelled to Fuuka's house and I cooked some beef stroganoff, Caesar salad, cheesy bacon and some beef steaks served in a hot plate with potato pie as a dessert.

Fuuka cooked up some sushi and raw sashimi.

_*Ding* *Dong*_

She looked up in surprise.

"Who could that be?" she said as we walked up to the door.

I just smiled.

"You'll see…"

She opened the door as a middle aged couple smiled at us.

"Mom. Dad." She said.

"Hello Fuuka." They said.

Fuuka pulled me to a quiet corner.

"Lee, I don't think this is such a great idea… I'd actually choose sex over this." She said.

"Aw c'mon… are you embarrassed of me because I'm just a lowly chef?" I asked.

"No! It's not that… it's them I'm embarrassed of…" she said.

"Why? They seem like a good couple…" I said.

"They have extremely low self esteem and-"

"Feel embarrassed because I'm not a high class worker? I don't mind, dear…"

"They prefer the company of other higher class…" she said.

"I'll win them over. For you." I said.

Fuuka seemed convinced, but her OCD problems began to appear, because she was fidgeting and blinking rapidly. She was also rearranging her plants by size really fast.

We went up to them.

The awkward silence was deafening.

"Uh… I'm Lee. Jonas Lee. We talked on the phone…" I said.

"I'm Panzai Yamagishi and this is my wife, Yodo Yamagishi… I'm glad to meet you Lee!" he said as he patted me on my shoulder.

I shook Mr. Yamagishi's hand as Mrs. Yamagishi kissed me on my cheek.

Fuuka seemed surprised.

"Shall we eat?" I asked.

"We shall! It smells good!" they said.

The night began on a good note. We ate as we chatted happily.

"Well, Lee, I don't think much of your current occupation as a chef…" Panzai began.

"_Culinary Artist." _I corrected him.

"Culinary artist… anyways, I'm quite willing to overlook that seeing as how you have a high rank as a Major in the prestigious French Foreign Legion… tell me, how much do they pay you?" he asked.

"…Well, they pay me around 2078 pounds, pension added since I was wounded in action and was honorably discharged, but I'm never going back…" I said.

"Why?" Panzai asked.

"It's a long story…"

(I related the war story.)

"But still, you made a good soldier, you did what you had to do…" she said.

Fuuka was mysteriously silent.

"Fuuka, you haven't touched your potato pie, what wrong?" I asked.

She was rearranging her forks and knives, fixing her hair and touching her face.

"Oh, looks like someone is a little OCD today!" Yodo said as she laughed.

"Fuuka, what's wrong?" I asked.

"She gets like that every time she gets worried." Panzai said as he laughed again.

"Like the time she took the Doctor's exam!" Yodo said.

"Or the time she took the BAR!" he cackled.

"Don't get us wrong, dear, she passed all the tests but all ol' freaky deeky ever wanted to be was 'researcher'!"

"It's what I wanted to be!" Fuuka said.

"What? Being a researcher for a bunch of rich suits, contributing things like 'clean water tablets' for a bunch of spear chucking morons?"Panzai said.

"It's helping millions of people!" Fuuka said.

"Yeah, but for those lazy blue gums? They need to work!" Yodo said.

_I had enough._

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamagishi, I'm sorry, but has anyone ever told you two that you are extremely racist and need to shove it up your asses?" I said, slamming the table.

"What did you say?" they asked.

"You heard me! I don't quite appreciate how you two are treating Fuuka!"

Fuuka looked at me like I was her hero.

"We would have never come here if we knew you were this rude!" Panzai said.

"Well, I would've never invited you two here if I knew you were this terrible! You should support Fuuka instead of bringing her down!" I said.

"This night was a disaster!" Yodo said as she wept.

"Yeah. It was. But now, I need you two to leave our… I mean her home." I said.

Fuuka went beside me.

"OUR home."

The huffed and left.

"Fuuka… I'm sorry…" I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For doing this to you…" I said.

"You helped me…" she said.

We hugged.

"Stay with me tonight." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. And maybe later tonight, I'll make you some hot coffee?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me. I have another surprise for you tomorrow." I said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Just wait." I said.

We slept the night in Fuuka's cramped bed.

Later in the morning, we went by the mechanist shop and took out my new (new to me) Ducati that Minato gave me.

After buying the correct helmets for us, I went to the bike.

I tested it for a while and when it was all checked out, Fuuka and I rode the Ducat all the way to the Mino province.

"Where are we going?" Fuuka asked after we were 40 miles away from Iwatodai.

"To Inaba!" I shouted.

"Inaba?!" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"What for?" she asked.

I stopped the Ducati.

"I'm meeting my mother. We're meeting my mother." I said.

Fuuka gasped.

"Your mother! The terrible woman who scarred you for life? The one who treated you like a dog?" she asked.

"Yes. Her."

"My parents are nothing compared to her!" Fuuka said in fear.

"Well, I need to be brave. For you." I said as I gunned the motorcycle.

We arrived, albeit with some difficulty as I relied on my memories to get here, on an ancestral mansion.

"This place is huge!" Fuuka said.

"Yeah… the House of Ichijou…" I said.

As we walked by, a young, fit lad with indigo hair playing basketball was alerted by the Ducati's noise and investigated with his friend, a young man with dusty brown hair and a scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you?"He asked.

"Jonas Lee Otsuji…" I said.

"Don't know you." he said.

"Uh… Lee, I think they'd know you if you used your old name…" Fuuka advised.

"Oh right!" I said.

"Well? Who are you?" he asked.

I licked my lips.

"Hotaru Jonas Aida. Hikari Ichijou's my ma…" I said.

The boy's eyes brightened up.

He leapt at me as he gave me a giant bear hug.

"Cousin!" he shouted, tears streaming on his sweaty face.

"Yeah, now it's my turn to ask… who are you?" I asked.

"It's me! Kou!" he said.

"Kou?! You sly little bastard!" I said as I hugged him back.

After all that, I introduced her to Fuuka.

"This is my girl, Fuuka." I said.

"Hi…" Fuuka said shyly.

"Fuuka… from the Kirijo group? Man! Your cleansing pills are the greatest!" he said.

"Thanks…" Fuuka said shyly.

"This is Daisuke Nagase by the way…" he introduced the guy beside him.

"Nagase… do you know a _Rachel _Nagase?" I asked, after we shook hands.

"Yeah… she was my little sister… she was kidnapped a few years back… why?" he asked.

"She's at Iwatodai…"

"What?!" he said, grabbing my arms.

After I told him some important facts, he calmed down.

"You're mom's upstairs… I'll tell you, she's been worried sick looking for you. Where the hell were you after all these years?" Kou said.

"Well, it's a long story…"

(I told him about what happened.)  
"So you joined the army? Damn, you got balls, cuz…" he said.

"How's my ma? Grandma?" I asked while we walked by the compound, Daisuke and Fuuka behind us as Fuuka answered questions regarding Rachel.

"Well, Grandma died a year ago, auntie on the other hand, she's fine… but you need to see her for yourself…" he said.

"In case it doesn't turn out well and she chases me out with a shotgun, here's my number." I gave him my phone, landline and address.

"Thanks, but it's gonna be fine." He reassured me as several of the servants looked at me.

Many of them bowed, not at Kou, but at me because my old nurse hugged me.

"Hotaru-sama!" many of them greeted.

We walked into a familiar set of stairs in a familiar hallway and stopped at a familiar shoji door.

"Well it's all you at this point…" he said.

I called Fuuka as we went in, the door slightly ajar, for Kou to see.

A forty-one year old lady was sitting by the window.

She looks at us.

"And who might you two be?" she asked.

"I thought you know me very well… _mom._" I said.

She looked keenly at us.

"How dare you insult me! Only my very own son may call me that!" she screeched.

"Your son?" I said.

"My son! Hotaru! Who was taken from me!"

"I am your son!" I said, revealing my scar beneath my bangs.

She gasped.

Kou ran in to give her a glass of water.

When mom recovered, he went out.

"My son!" she said as she hugged me.

"Mom. It's good to see you, but I'm not here to reunite with you."

"Oh?" she asked.

"I have to say this. What you did to me all those years ago was very wrong!" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you joking? You, my mother, allowed them tied me to the back of a horse for breaking grandma's vase, you, my mother, allowed grandma to beat me for spilling salt on the floor, you, my mother, branded me on my left brow for disobeying grandma! I mean, how can you justify hitting a fourteen year old boy with a white hot iron rod?" I asked.

"She… she was just teaching me to discipline you…" she said in a regretful voice.

"It was vicious and wrong!" I yelled.

She bit her lip.

"You know, ma… I only ever tried to win your approval… Everything in life, I strived just to win you over just so you'll love me even for a moment…"

"Hotaru…" she began.

"I used to think this scar marked me… the mark of an unloved and banished child, cursed to be inadequate forever. But lately, I found out that I'm actually more than I ever thought I was... Even if I'll never be free of this mark…" I said as I fingered my scar.

"My son…" she hugged me.

"Your grandmother… she threatened to have you cast out… so that's why I was like that…" she said.

"Liar. I need to know one thing." I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where's my father?" I asked.

"Your father… I don't know where he is, but last I heard, he fled to the bay area." She said.

I swept my hair.

"Hotaru… I'm very sorry… I feel wretched about every part of this and very grateful that you were brave enough to come see me again, after all I've done… please say you'll forgive me?" she asked.

"I don't know, ma… the wound is still fresh." I said.

"Really? Your scar looks fully healed to me…" she said.

"It's a figure of speech, ma… I mean that, I'm still quite hurt." I said.

"Then give it some time… sleep here, with…?"

"Fuuka." Fuuka said.

"Fuuka. Yes, a lovely name. '_gentle flower'_ great name, dear…" she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Ichijou…"

"Please, just call me mom…" she said.

Fuuka blushed.

"Mom, I will stay the night here, but only one night." I said.

"Oh, Lee, I haven't got any clothes with me…" Fuuka said.

"'Lee'?" she asked.

"It's my new name, ma, when I joined the army…" I said.

"The army!" she said.

"Yeah, as you can see, you're five years late. I was a major back at the French foreign legion…"

"Tell me what happened."

"It's a long story…" I said.

(I told her about my experiences)

"Amazing! But as for the clothes, Fuuka you may borrow some from our spare clothes room."

"Yes mom." She said.

"Mom, I'd better go to my old room now."

"It was good seeing you, Hotaru, I'll see you at dinner!" she said as she kissed my scar.

As Fuuka and I walked along the hallway, we talked.

"Your mother is alright…" she said.

"Yeah… she's all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, only in reverse…" I muttered.

"Yes. She seems pretty enjoyable…" Fuuka said.

"Still doesn't return all those wasted years…"

"Well, would you have met Marcel, Suemitsu, Minato, me and everyone else if you hadn't left?" she asked.

I thought about it.

"_Touché._"

"Still, one thing I can't quite get over…" Fuuka said.

"Yeah?"

"Why you have a room for clothes!" she said as I put an arm at her shoulder.

After she took some clothes, we went to my room, where we watched TV until we were called to the dinner room.

I was seated in the seat of honor, the former seat of grandma.

I noticed ALL our family members were there, including several of our distant relatives.

Mom clinked the glass as she unrolled a scroll.

"As per the last will and testament of our late _Matriarch, _Michiko Ichijo-" she began.

"_Michiko Ichijo, may she rest in peace." _The whole family said.

"Nuance. It is to be said, that I, Hikari Ichijo, will crown our next heir, my long lost son who has now returned, Hotaru Jonas Ichijo Aida!" she declared as she out her old heiress rong on my finger while the whole family applauded.

Several of them went forward to congratulate me.

Kou went up and hugged me.

We ate a good meal as the rest of them talked with me as I recalled my war stories.

"So, this one time, at boot camp, this guy Gomer was such a bad recruit that we hazed him by tying him on the bed and whacking him with socks filled with hard soap!" I said as the family roared in laughter.

After a while, they all went to their guest rooms.

Several of them went up to me.

"Hotaru, we're glad you're back."

As I paced in my room, Fuuka asked me what was wrong.

"Everything I ever thought these people to be… were wrong…" I said.

"It's alright…" she said as we lay down on my emperor sized bed.

I looked up my ceiling.

"Well, I'm back home."

I slept in peace for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, that's it.

I have a hidden message about my earlier Author's notes. It's in bold, so write down all letters in bold and read the message.

Example:

**A**ll I ever did-

**S**at down to fast-

**S**troked me very firm-

Therefore, it spells ASS. Get it? _


	53. Tales of Iwatodai

**Author's Notes: ** This is basically a short about the characters of 1460 days of summer!

This may be a bit confusing, so I apologize in advance…

For an example, Lee and Fuuka spend 3 days in Inaba, but this also shows what Minato and Mitsuru do in their absence in the following day.

You may be confused by the dates…

For any questions, notifications or violent reactions, please do not hesitate to PM me!

Seriously, the longest chapter since Yukari Takeba Love Story!

**LOPOV**

_February 2…_

We were awakened by the soft rapping of one of the maids.

I immediately stood up and opened the door.

It was one of the newer maids.

She was probably around 15-18.

"Oh, Master Hotaru, I apologize for the sudden intrusion but Mistress Hikari requested us to bring you some breakfast in bed for you and your… uh… _partner…" _she said.

I yawned sleepily.

"*Yawn* Oh, you didn't have to do that, I could've done that by myself…" I said.

She shook her head and bowed.

"I'm sorry once again, Master, but Old Hisako insisted that you eat… why, she's here already!" she said.

My old maid brought some food and I thanked them as they bowed respectfully as they left.

I brought the food to Fuuka, who already made the bed.

"*Yawn* why did you fix the bed? I'm still pretty sleepy…" I said… _sleepily._

"Oh… sorry… it's a habit of mine…" Fuuka said.

I laid the food down on our laps when we lay down.

"Well, the food tastes great!" Fuuka said.

"I'll say… when I first left, the food was all I ever missed…" I said melancholically.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that you were pretty close to your maids?" Fuuka asked.

I bit my lip.

"Well, they did technically raise me… and every time I would get beaten by either mom or grandma, they'd fix me up…" I said.

Fuuka thought about it.

"I can't get off my chest that you'd forgive your mother that easily… I mean, no offence, but she did many terrible things to you…" Fuuka reasoned.

I shrugged.

"Whatever happens, she's still my mother and a part of my family… I HAVE to forgive her…" I said.

She smiled.

"Lee, you are the strongest person I will ever know…" she said.

We shared a great morning together.

Then, I went to my mother's room.

She was looking at some weird files.

"Mom… good morning…." I greeted.

"Ms. Ichi- I mean, good morning _Mom_…" Fuuka greeted rather shyly.

She looked up kindly.

"Good morning, dears… I'm looking through some files… apparently, Hotaru, you did quite well at the Academy…" she said.

I was a bit baffled.

"_Academy?_ Ohhh, you mean _boot camp_? Well, yeah, sorta…" I said nervously.

"Yes… marked well at the exams, voted NCO at an early age, and is very popular among the new recruits… Major 'Lee' Otsuji… what a peculiar name…" she said.

I shrugged.

"No one's ever called me an Aida or Ichijou… so…" I said.

Mom laughed.

"I guess so… well, 'Lee', it seems that you did an honorable service for the United Nations, in spite of your little run-in with that tribe…" Mom said.

I frowned at the memories.

"Oh Hotaru… that was a long time ago…" she said, comforting me with a hug.

After spending three days at the Ichijou estate, (which is really big, about 23 hectares of land, mind you) remembering all the rivers and creeks I used to explore as a lad, the trees I sat under all day, writing haiku's and poems as the day passed, the same mini hills that I sat by while watching the sunset.

After I said my goodbyes and farewells I went out, after promising everyone that Fuuka and I would visit very soon.

As I revved up the engine, my mom came by.

"Hotaru, the last few days have been pretty emotional, to say…" she said.

"All in the past, Ma…" I said.

"Well, you wouldn't want to leave your cousin here, would you?" she asked.

I tried to comprehend that.

"I don't follow." I said.

Mum smiled kindly.

"Your little cousin is all grown up now, and he wants to go with you, along with his best friend, Daisuke." She said.

"Well, sure thing, Ma…" I said.

Out of nowhere, Kou burst out from the bushes.

"Yeah, Boi! That's what I'm talking about!" Kou said, slinging a travel bag on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this, Kou?" I asked.

"Damn straight! I'm almost 20 years old and I need a trip out!" he said.

Then, the sound of thunderous feet jolted me.

"Don't forget me!" Daisuke said, appearing out of the blue.

He was carrying a knapsack full of clothes.

"*pant* I… *pant* want to see… *pant* my sister!" he said.

"Okay, but how are you two coming over to Iwatodai?" I asked.

"Well, dad lent me his old bike…" Kou said.

"Alright, it would be a two day trip, considering the time and how many we are, so we'd best be off!" I said.

"Bye Hotaru." Mom said.

"Bye mom." I said.

After bidding her a fond farewell, we set off on the open road, with my cousin and his friend in tow.

**KAPOV**

_February 7_

Rachel and I were just chilling out by the Bay area, when I got a sudden phone call from Lee…

"Hey, Lee, wassap dude? Where have you been? Junpei and the rest have been asking where you've been for the past five days…" I said.

"Oh, sorry, Fuuka and I went out to visit my mom… Alright, I'll ask him, Daisuke! Amada, how's it hanging? Is Rachel there?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's right here beside me." I said.

Rachel craned her neck at my mentioning of her.

"Alright! Quit being impatient!" he said to someone, "Can you ask her if she knows a Daisuke Nagase?" he asked.

I looked at Rachel,

"Hey, Rach, d'ja know a Daisuke Nagase?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, he's my big bro, but I've lost contact with him a few years back when I was kidnapped. Why?" she asked.

I put my ear back at the phone.

"She knows him and she's asking why."

"Well… Daisuke's here in the city and he wants to meet her. Meet us at the SEES mall around noon." He said.

"Sure. Smell ya later, senpai!" I said.

"Well… do you want to meet your elder brother?" I asked.

"Yeah… but as I said before, pin head, I don't know where he's at…" she said sadly.

"Well, you don't need to look further, 'cuz he's here in the city…"

Rachel reacted so differently, I was at loss for words.

I decided to let actions speak.

I walked her, since we were at the rocky shore, by the Moonlight Bridge, to the SEES mall.

We saw Lee, Fuuka-senpai and two homely looking dudes, one short with indigo hair and the other one was a tall, lanky man with dusty brown hair.

He came excitedly.

"Are you… Rachel?" he said, while holding me.

"Uh… that would be the girl beside me." I said.

"Man, I need to get a haircut…" I said to Lee.

He holds Rachel.

"Hey! Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Dude, relax, he's her brother…" the indigo haired guy said.

"Suuuure, that's how it all starts, uhhh-"

"Kou. That there is Daisuke."

"Nuance!"

They were talking animatedly, sipping sodas and chatting merrily.

They were so happy, that it seemed like we were intruding on their privacy.

We decided to leave them alone while we went window shopping.

Later, Rachel called me.

"Ken, this is my big brother, Daisuke. Onii-chan, this is Ken-kun, my… boyfriend."

We both shook hands.

"Well, Ken, I heard you protect my sister. Thanks for that…"

I said something I felt was about to happen…

"Are you taking her away?" I asked.

Daisuke frowned.

"Sis… I forgot to mention this to you… but mom and dad died a while back… so, technically, I'm your legal guardian. Since you're the only family I have left, I want to stay wherever you feel comfortable in…"

"Onii-chan… I want to stay here. But you're gonna need to find a job."

Daisuke laughed in a rich baritone voice.

"Soon, sis, soon…" he said.

Daisuke slept in Lee's house with Kou, while Rachel slept in the gang hideout while I went home sleeping in Sanada-san's house.

**MAPOV**

_February_ 6

Opening day for the SEES mall, and no sign of my dear friend Lee or my long time friend, Fuuka…

It was pretty hectic, so I decided to just wing it during the speech.

_A speech which is going to be addressed to the people, the mayor and many other powerful and influential people from the Bay area._

_Great. Just… great…"_

I began the speech:

"Hello everyone!" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Uh… yeah… uh…" I stuttered, until I got a text from Yukari.

It read:

_HIT THEM OPPA-ROMAN STYLE!_

_-YUKARI_

"_Uh… Friends, Iwatodians, fellow countrymen. LEND ME YOUR EARS!"_

Everyone was so surprised, they sat up straight.

"_You have come here to listen, not to sit idly by."_

Everyone was nodding their heads.

"_The evils of the competitions that our neighbors give to us,"_

They looked onto me.

"_The good, like that of the Paulownia, is mixed with their dirty ethics and false advertising,"_

They were getting interested.

"_So, let it be with Junes, The Imagawa Group, which controls Junes, has told you that Mitsuru Kirijo is ambitious."_

"_If it were so, then they made a fatal flaw, hubris if you might,_

_And fatally, Junes hath fallen for it,_

_Here, under the might of the Kirijo and the Arisato,_

_For the alliance of our clans is honorable,_

_So were the Nanjo, but they had fallen._

_So had the Imagawa's, but the fierce leader of the Kirijo group stamped out that coward heir..._

_She was my friend, loyal and faithful._

_But if others were to describe her, they would say she was ambitious. Too overly ambitious._

_I think not._

_So I address this to the Imagawa Group, if some were to be had here,_

_Whose money was used for the humanitarian group that saved thousands of at-risk lives?_

_Did this action seem to them as overly ambitious?_

_When the poor and the marginalized cry, Madame Kirijo has wept,_

_Ambition is not a transgression. It is a virtue._

_Yet, the Imagawa claim she was fake._

_And they are a just group._

_You all saw their slogan,_

'_For you, we serve'_

_They even tried to help Mitsuru by donating 1.5 million yen to her, which she duly denied._

_Tell me, nobles of the Bay City, is this 'ambition'?_

_Yet they called her ambitious._

_And sure, they claim they help make people's lives convenient._

_I do not dishonor them with this,_

_All of you had heard of the Kirijo group,_

_What cause withholds you then, to listen to the,?_

_O Universe! Thou art a foul knave!_

_Men of this noble shore hath lost their reason, do bear with me,_

_My heart is forever with Mitsuru,_

_And I must pause, while it comes back to me._

_But I'm here to speak of what I know…" _I paused.

Everyone listened intently.

"SEES mall is now open for business."

Thunderous rounds of applause.

Everyone laughed as I announced they may eat the buffet laid out to them.

Mitsuru congratulated me.

"How did you know about Marc Anthony's eulogy speech?"

I shrugged.

"I was bored back at Italy. All they had was a big library." I said,

I went out to meet Yukari, who was sitting on the reserved table, where the rest of the gang were seated.

"Good one, Minato." She said.

_I had forgotten how sweetly Yukari smiled._

"Thanks for the help, Yuks."

She blushed.

"You're welcome, O Marc Anthony!" she said.

"I must say, that speech was the most inspiring and eloquent speech I have ever heard." Naoto said.

"And that's saying a lot, senpai." Kanji said.

"Anyways, let's eat!" Yosuke said.

**KIPOV**

I was walking with Lee and Daisuke and Fuuka-san along the SEES mall, looking at some things and bought a bottle of Arisato wine.

Until… I see a familiar face.

I went up to her.

"Yuko?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Yuko Nishiwaki?" I asked again.

"Yes, I'm Yuko, but who are you?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm Kou Ichijou…" I said.

Her eyes brightened.

"Kou!" she embraced me.

"Yuko!"

I decided to walk with Yuko, leaving the three to look at me as I texted them that I had an impromptu date.

**ASPOV**

_February 5_

_Well, Akihiko here…_

_Chie Satonaka had been my new trainer since my old team was sacked by that jerk Nathan…_

I was boxing the punching bag, when Chie sighed annoyedly.

"No, no, no… you're doing it all wrong… you need to fix your stance and punch in an angle…" she said.

I grabbed a towel.

"Chie, I don't mean to insult you, but I'm a seasoned boxer, I've never, ever lost a single professional match since my debut. That's like, 38 matches… trust me, my form is perfect." I said.

"It's all wrong… it works well against your first few matches, but if several boxers scouted you, you'd be KO'ed in the first round. You need to do an ALI stance, stand your ground, like a rock."

"That's crazy. My form is perfect."

She smirked.

"Alright… then you wouldn't mind a little sparring match with me? My kicks versus your punches?" she asked.

I looked at her like she was nuts.

"But… you're a girl. I can't fight you… I mean, I knocked out the King Hippo in 2 rounds…" I pointed out.

"What's wrong? The man who knocked out King sissy is _scared _of me_?_" she asked.

Everyone at the Gym laughed.

I couldn't resist.

"Oh man!" Chie said as she wore her shin guards.

I wore my Everlast gloves, just to make it pretty easy for her.

"Alright, when things begin to get intense, just shout out 'UNCLE', okay?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said, as Yukiko and Yosuke arrived.

"Looks like Chie picked another fight…" Yukiko said.

"Hoo boy…" Yosuke said.

_Ding!_

I advanced on her.

_No matter how obnoxious my new trainer was, I couldn't bring myself to hit her._

I tried to pull off a punch, but she swept using her legs.

Immediately, I was on my ass on the floor as the entire gym went silent.

I was WAAAY too stunned by the fall. It was already the 5 count.

I stood up.

I landed a powerful haymaker, which was suppose to knock her out instantly, but amazingly (for lack of a better word) she was still standing, though shaking her head.

She set me up with a few kicks to the head, which jarred me terribly.

As I fell, I stood back up, but she finished me off with a horribly powerful punt to the gut that felt like a big, metal bowling ball with a protruding foot hitting me on the mid section, which sent me flying.

I coughed up a fit of blood.

She went down and said, to my face:

"You blew it. You better fix your stance. And listen to me. Got it? Consider your indomitable record -beaten- by the Chiemiester." She said, with a blackened eye.

Yukiko went up to me.

"I know Chie's teaching style could be a little… _unorthodox, _but please… bear with her…" She said before walking up to Chie.

Yosuke went up to me.

"You alright, dude?" he asked while handing me a bottle of Gatorade.

"Damn… I feel like a freight train hit me… oww…" I groaned as I traced my fingers on a nasty bruise on my face.

"Yup. The patented Satonaka Galactic Punt." Yosuke said.

"That's a scary name…" I said.

Meanwhile, at the vending machine, where Chie bought a MadBull…

"Chie… I've seen what kind of person Akihiko is… he is a kind, noble man. And in the short time I've known him, he really responds well to positive reinforcement, kind words… if he is a little bullish with you, then maybe you could give a little push in the right direction? It would be good…" Yukiko said.

Chie wiped the sweat off her brow.

Then, she nods.

"I guess I was a bit hard on him… I think you're right, Yukiko… I DO need to give him a gentle push…"

Later…

"20 pushups, now!" Chie yelled at me.

I got on my pushup stance.

"Twenty? Easy cake!" I boasted.

"Forty!" she yelled.

"What?" I said.

"Sixty!" she yelled again.

"Chie…"

"Eighty!" She yelled.

_I concluded that if I didn't want the pushup count to reach a hundred, I'd better clamp up._

Well, Chie and I trained vigorously for a week.

I took her out to dinner to thank her.

_In spite of her Spartan style of discipline, I was really beginning to get good._

_She even gave me a tip of eating four tablespoons of sugar to help myself be more reflexive during a match._

I ordered a jumbo beef steak on a hot plate for Chie, while I ordered the Kaiser Cesar salad.

"I'm sorry, Chie, for hitting you too hard last time…" I said.

She smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry for kicking your ass last week, but this old thing? This is just a notch on my belt. I have worse battle scars… you wouldn't know, you've never been to the TV world!" Chie said.

I scoffed.

"Well, have YOU been to the tower of Tartarus? Thirty minutes there is a seven hour work out. It was hell back then…" I recounted.

That set of a long battle of _I-Am-Greater-Than-Thou_ story telling.

_I just could not believe some of her stories._

"Chie, not to be rude, but who fights with her feet? And who in the world can punt a tank into the outer space? You're not Steel Leg." I pointed out.

"And you're not Iron Fist. But I'm not complaining…" she said.

After that night, Chie and I became very close…

And to be VERY frank, she was kinda growing on me…

I… I think I like her…

_February 14…_

I took Chie out on a 'friend-trainer date'

She was a modest girl, only wanting a date on anywhere that served her favorite food: Beef steak.

I took her to the Beef Bowl Place.

I bribed the waitress to give us a seat by the bay window.

"This view is fantastic!" she said.

We talked about sports and martial arts in general, until the Beef supreme arrived.

As she digged in, I began talking to her.

"I know… say, Chie I've known you a long time, yeah?" I asked.

"*munch* Huh? Well, yeah, I guess, if three months count as a 'long time'… why?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if… you had any… past boyfriends…" I asked.

She gave an astonished face.

"Wha- where did this come from? Uh… well, you could say… including Yu-kun?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, including Narukami-kun…"

"One." She said simply.

"Well… good. Shows you are loyal… Can't say the same for ol' Yu-kun…"

"_Haha…_ How 'bout you?" she asked.

"Me? Nah, I never had a girlfriend before…" I admitted honestly.

Chie was so shocked, she dropped her steak.

"What? At your age? Not even one?" she asked.

"Nah…" I said.

"Well, that's impossible. Someone with your handsome looks, princely charms and celebrity fame?" she asked.

"Look, I never had a single girl… they keep saying that I'm way too obsessed with boxing…"

Chie scoffed.

"I hate those girls, the ones that go: _oh, pay attention to me! _And _why aren't you going out with me?_ I swear, they're pathetic…_"_

"Yeah… then they go: _All you do is win matches, I mean why not win a girl?_" I said.

"They're the worst…" she said.

"Yeah… they… they're not like you." I said uncontrollably.

She looked at me.

"W-what?" she said, hoping she had mistakenly heard what I said.

"I like you. No. I love you… I always have loved you… even when you beat the hell out of me… maybe I'm a masochist, but that's how I feel." I said.

"A-Akihiko…" she said.

I went closer to kiss her, half expecting a hard slap or a boot to the nut, but I was shocked that she offered zero resistance.

I kissed her for ten seconds.

"A-A-Akihiko… what are we doing?" she said.

"What do you say? Will you be my girl? Fist and Foot, working together as a team?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was a star in the sky.

Then looked down, as if that star fell.

"I…can't… I'm still with Yu… Akihiko… it pains me to do this, but I can't be anything more than friends with you… I…I'm so sorry." She left me.

_I walked by the beach and sat there, looking at the horizon until dusk, cursing my luck._

**YNPOV**

_February 13_

When I woke up this morning, I didn't know where the ladies were, so I had given them written invites about a Valentine's Day party in the Tatsumi island on their Facebook.

And orders NOT to tell the others.

_They can't ALL accept…_

Later, I was at Arisato Imports, doing my duties, writing reports of our sales, filing several files, reading my co-workers E-mails and writing "IM GAY" to my cubicle mate who left his Facebook account unguarded while he went to the bathroom.

Then, Lucy came up to me.

"Yu-kun, dear, I'm free tomorrow, so pick me up at 5." She said before walking off.

_Well, I have a date…_

Next, on my Facebook, Rise messaged me.

StarRise: SeNPhAi, Ahm FrEe at 5 30 ToMorRow, So PiCk mE Up oKey? I WoNt TelL NoOne, AyE SwEaR!

"Uh-oh…" I said.

_Two dates? No problem! _

Then, Yukiko messaged me.

SnowFirechild: Hello, Yu-kun, I'm quite free at 6:30 PM, so do pick me up and try to be as early as you can, okay? I won't tell the others, don't worry

I put my hands on my face.

_It can't get any worse than this…_

Then, in a cliché kind of way, Chie messaged me.

ChieMunster30: yo yu, im actually free tomorrow at 6 so pick me up and dont be late k? I wont tell d others about our d8, so b der!

_I'M IN DEEP SHIT._

I went to my cousin Minato's office, which he seemed surprised at me coming in.

"Hey cuz, I know I said you can come in anytime, but I'm sorta busy an-"

"It's an emergency…" I said.

"Oh?"

"Okay, I sent the gals invites via Facebook about possibly going out on a date with me and the gals-"

"Who says gals? Gals are for cowgirls!" he said.

"If you would let me finish! They all accepted!" I said.

"Why did you invite all of them?"

"I don't know! Dojima always said I don't think things through! What am I now?"

"Okay, what would you be if you were attached to an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axis?" he asked.

"Uh… screwed?"

"There you go. In other words, you are in deep, deep, deep chest high on a river of shit." He said.

"But! I have a plan." He said.

The plan was to go take Lucy first, then Rise, then Yukiko and finally, Chie.

Then dance with them at intervals.

I drove a car lent to me by Minato, a convertible used for deliveries, and drove Lucy, then Rise, then Yukiko, then Chie.

I danced with Lucy first.

"You seem tense. Just let loose and shake your ass, sexy boy!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I need to use the loo…" I said.

Then, I danced with Rise.

"Senpai, I love you!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great." I said, craning my head to see if the girls were nearby.

"I need to use the crapper. BRB." I said.

"Senpai! Playing hard to get I see!" she said after I ran off.

I went to Yukiko and danced with her.

"Well, Yu-kun, this is nice."

"I guess…" I said.

"Oh, stop being so aloof…"

Then, I went to dance with Chie.

"Hey, I never wore stripper shoes before, by this feels great!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, looking out for the other girls.

"Oh, c'mon!" she said.

I did this cycle for six times before the emcee announced something.

"Now, for the traditional awarding of the Eye catcher award, we have a new winner: Mr…" he opened an envelope.

"Yu Narukami! Please come up the stage with your lucky date!" I froze.

Knowing Lucy, she dragged me up the stage.

The other girls went up too.

It wasn't pretty.

Everyone got a kick watching four beautiful girls fight over me.

The nearest guy said:

"Busted."

When we rode back, I was carrying the award.

The girls were cursing me and each other.

But they were cursing each other more.

Like: _Damn you, what give you the right to hog damn Yu-kun,_ and other stuff…

"Yu-kun, you have to make a choice. On your birthday." They forced me to promise.

_Lucy, o Lucy…_

_Rise, oh Rise…_

_Yuki, oh Yuki…_

_Chie, oh Chie…_

_A one woman man, I want to be…_

_But there's four perfect girls for me…_

Which one was your favorite tale? Put it on your review!


	54. The Big Bash

**Author's notes: ** Mainly about ol' Yu's dilemma.

Minato's about to get one, too…

**YNPOV**

_February 23…_

_My birthday…_

_I had to make a choice…_

_I can't stay with all of them and it would be highly hypocrital and unfair of me…_

_I already made my choice…_

_*Knock* Knock*_

A loud knock interrupted my brooding.

"No thank you! I don't anymore bibles, encyclopedia's or dictionaries!" I yelled, expecting a book salesman.

_They're crawling out of the wood work…_

Then, Minato's head appeared from the window.

"Yu, if you don't open this door right now, I will blast it out from its hinges and out the back kitchen!" he swore.

"Oh! My dear cousin! Half a minute!" I said, quickly and hastily getting up.

"Sorry, I was expecting some door-to-door salesmen or one of the girls…"

"Then I'll forget about it. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, yes…I have. I thought it through…" I said firmly.

"Yeah, well, Lucy suspects something…" he said.

"Well, Yeah, I mean, she's as intelligent as Yukiko, assertive as Chie and as bubbly as Rise… but…" I groaned.

"You will tell them will you?" he said.

"Yes, yes…" I said, turning my back.

"They're very fond of you, dude." he said.

A pang of guilt speared my heart.

"I…I know… they'd… probably feel bad if I told 'em… and never talk to me again… and in my heart, I love all of them… but… I feel thinned out by them… like… a cup of thin broth in a bowl full of rice… I need to be with only one… and only one… I don't expect to be any more than friends with them… in fact, I mean not to…" I said.

Minato and I went upstairs, to the roof, where we had our rare smoking outs.

Just his classic styled ivory pipe, carved with a grape symbol.

And my pipe, which I bought with my paycheck, an ebony pipe, with a lightning bolt symbol.

"Ahhhh! _Paulownia weed is the bessst weed evah, cuz…" _I said in a college-guy voice.

I blew out a cool and decent looking smoke ring.

Minato smoked another smoke ring, which dissipated my ring.

"Hey!" I said.

He smoked some more before saying:

"Cousin… this will be a night to remember…" he said.

My cousin Minato made a party in my honor.

It took place in the Arisato Imports harvest grounds, where he and Mitsuru planted themselves.

When every one of the four hundred sixteen (416) guests had been welcomed, and was finally inside the gate, which took a generous amount of time as loads of gatecrashers and riffraff taken out, (probably due to Rise...) there was sings and dances, music and games and of course, loads of food and drinks.

There were a number of open air kitchens and several buffet tables.

There were also a number of bars.

And two karaoke machines…

I walked up to Minato, who had Mitsuru in his arms.

"Couz… I don't know how to thank you…" I said.

He laughed.

"Don't worry, Couz, you're a good worker and an incredible employee… and here's my gift…" he placed an envelope on the breast pocket of my blazer.

I opened it. It read:

ARISATO IMPORTS

YU NARUKAMI, JUNIOR ASSOCIATE

_There was also a check…_

It took some time for me to fully comprehend the gravity of the situation.

"So… I'm a permanent associate?" I asked.

"You always have been. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take my lady out on the dance floor so we can dance!" he said.

"Farewell Yu, have a pleasant birthday." She said before they left.

Magic was happening everywhere…

Kou and his girl, Yuko were on their tables, while Yuko looked at Kou like he was a shining star, while he chatted about some random nonsense…

Lee and Fuuka were slow dancing, which was a bit unusual, because that didn't match the tempo of the song, which was _Le freak_ by Chic…

Akihiko and Chie were having a silent chat… (Which I felt slightly jealous.)

Kanji and Naoto were on the other karaoke machine, singing _Ebony and Ivory, _and to be honest, Kanji had a very good singing voice…

Yukari and Nathan were dancing and they bumped into Minato and Mitsuru, Nathan and Minato went closer to each other for a confrontation, but their respective ladies yanked them back.

Kenji and Chihiro, the paralegal, were hugging each other, a sure sign that they were more than just friends or workmates.

Ken and Rachel were on a campfire, with other kids like Minako, Solenn and Chon…

Junpei and Chidori were having so much fun together; I almost didn't recognize Chidori without her signature poker face.

The only ones who weren't with anyone, not including my girls, were Suemitsu, Daisuke Akihiko and Yosuke.

Lee then went to the campfire.

He told them a story.

"…And so, there we were… the six of us, at the mercy of three hundred rebels! And they were all arguing about how they were going to execute us, whether they'd cut of our heads, impale us with their spears or take us back to their village and _gang-rape _us…"

Several of the children gasped.

"They were all arguing so much, that when our back up team arrived and used their snipers on them and _boom!"_

They were all surprised.

"They were all shot in the head!" he said, laughing victoriously.

Fuuka slapped Lee on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he demanded.

"For scaring the children!" she said.

"Aw, they need to grow up!" he said.

"Not now! You need growing up too, dear." She said.

"C'mon babe, gimme a break!"

Later, Rise was dancing around.

Akihiko and Daisuke were on the open air bar, nearest to them.

"C'mon Dais… invite Rise for a dance!" Akihiko said, in spite of his somberness a while ago.

Daisuke looked at Rise, then back at his mug.

"Meh, I think I'll get another Malt soda…" he said.

"Oh no you don't!" Akihiko said, pushing him to Rise, who took him and danced.

As Akihiko laughed, Yukiko pushed him towards Chie, who danced with him.

Then, Yosuke pushed Yukiko and speedily caught her and began dancing.

Later, in the gift tent…

**JIPOV**

Ken and I were very interested about the gift in the large box which Minato put on there.

I picked it up and opened it.

"It's a firework… a big ass firework…" I pointed out.

While I was mulling about the next gift to open, Ken lit it up.

"Oh! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I said, handing him the firework.

"What did I do wrong?!" he demanded.

"You were supposed to stick it to the ground!"I shouted.

"Well, it IS on the ground!"

"Outside ya idiot!"

"You told me to do it!"

We passed it to each other as if it was a grenade on fire.

_WHOOOSH!_

A cloud of gunpowder ignited the firework, sending the four foot three inch rocket flying into the skies, taking the tent with it as it soars into the heavens.

**MAPOV**

I was chatting with Mitsuru and Rachel after she finished his sing along with her boy, when we heard a noise,

_WHOOSH!_

"That's something you don't see everyday…" Rachel said.

It suddenly exploded into a giant, golden serpentine figure which resembled _Lucifer…_

_If it wasn't life sized, it was terrifyingly life like…_

It went into a nosedive right at us, sending crimson sparks out of its mouth.

"Holy shit! Take cover!" one partygoer shouted.

"Look at that!" the other shouted.

"Run for you lives! The bird men have come!" an elderly man shouted.

Everyone went into a state of panic.

One of them even split the table as he landed on it, sending bagels and pretzels flying.

I shepherd Mitsuru out of the demon king's way.

"Mitsuru, get out of the way, there a giant serpent flying right at us!"

"Serpent? That's nonsense; there hasn't been a flying serpent in these parts for a millennia!"

We ducked as it does a barrel roll, a loop-de-loop and finally does both in a sparkling finale as it exploded in the plains in a flurry of bright, colorful lights.

Back at the tent.

"That was AWSOME!" Ken shouted.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before ahhhh-" Junpei's was cut off when his wife pulled both their ears.

"Well, well… Ken Amada and my dear Junpei Iori… I suspected as much…"

Chidori punished them by making them wash a mountainous pile of plates.

**YNPOV**

I was talking to Lee and Fuuka, when a hand tapped me.

I quickly turned around to see some familiar faces.

"Uncle!" I shouted as I saw the seasoned detective beaming with my cousin, Nanako and some friends from Inaba.

"Nanako-chan!" I said as I embraced my young cousin.

"Man, you've grown on me kid! What has it been, three months?"

"Tee hee, quit it, big bro!" she said.

Before I even stopped laughing, she shoved a gift in my face,

"Happy birthday Big bro! Open it up!"

When I opened it, it was a leather bracelet adorned with a heart.

"Thanks Nanako-chan! You're the best!" I said.

She blushed.

"Thanks Big bro!"

I looked at my friends.

"Ai, Ayane, Naoki and someone else… what are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

I didn't recognize the other girl.

"Seeing you, of course!" Ai said as she hugged me.

I gently pushed her away.

_I didn't want to dig myself in an even BIGGER hole…_

"Good to see you too, Ebi…" I said.

"What about me, Senpai!?" Ayane shouted.

"Ayane! I must say, you've really grown! What are you, five feet?" I asked.

She pouted.

"One thing that hasn't changed: you're still a cutie!" I said.

"Senpai!" she said as she hugged me.

I also gently pushed her back.

"Naoki… how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, senpai… Happy twentieth birthday." He said aloofly.

I looked at the other girl.

"And who is this?" I asked.

She looked flustered, but she had longer, rich hair and slightly resembled Rachel Berry.

"It's me." she said irately.

"Uhhhh…"

"*sigh* Yumi Ozawa." She said.

I was star struck.

"Yumi?! Omygod, you look amazing!"

"Really?!" she asked.

"I must say… you really blossomed over the years…" I said.

She blushed.

"Well, who are these guys?" Minato asked as he stepped forward.

"Cuz! It's Uncle Dojima , cousin Nanako and some of my friends." I said.

He shook Dojima's hand.

"Uncle Ryotaro Dojima… it's been almost a decade since we met!" he said.

"Yeah, you were still a baby when I last met you!" Dojima said.

Minato looked at Nanako, who hid behind Dojima.

"Well, what's your name, kiddo?" he asked.

"N-Nanako…" she said.

Dojima laughed.

"You were like this when your Big bro came into town!"

Nanako forcibly slapped Dojima's backside.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Well, uncle, I don't know how to say this…" he said.

_I knew where this was going…_

"Say it. We're family, yeah?" Dojima said.

Minato nodded.

"You have a great-niece." Minato said.

Dojima seemed calm, then his eyes became wide as he heard the words.

"You- what?! You made me a great-uncle at my age?!" he asked.

"Yeah…" Minato said.

"Obviously, you haven't heard the phrase "_Don't be silly, protect your willy" _but please, introduce me to her, I'm _dying_ to see her!" he said.

He called Mitsuru (It was hard to find anyone there) to bring Minako over to our location: at the gates.

As soon as she arrived, she went to Minato and he carried her.

"Minako, Mitsuru, I want you to meet my uncle and my cousin…" he said.

Dojima looked at her. Nanako glanced at Mitsuru curiously.

"Funny man!" Minako said.

That sent Dojima gaffawing.

"Well, I see the family resemblance: she has your mother's eyes and your… uhhh… _wife's _hair…" he managed.

Minato seemed uncomfortable.

"She's not my wife…_yet. _Nor is she the mother. She's my dear girlfriend, Mitsuru." Minato said.

Mitsuru shook his hand.

"Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Hello, Mitsuru. Um… where's the mother then?" he asked.

**MAPOV**

I decided to phone Yukari.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yukari, its Minato…" I said.

"I know. I have a caller ID, you know…" she said.

"Yeah, okay, but I need you by the gates… don't tell Nathan or he'll screw things up." I said.

"O-kay…" she hung up.

She went to our place.

Yukari seemed like a goddess in her Greek-styled gown, her sylvan hair, silky as the threads of the empress' kimono's and her golden choker gleamed in the night light.

"U-uncle, this is the mother of my child, Yukari… Y-Yukari… this is my uncle…" I couldn't take my eyes off her face.

"Well, she is very pretty. Good choice. I mean, I don't approve of this one bit, but I'm a bit more understanding. So long as you provide for them…" he said.

"We're not together." I pointed out.

"Oh. That was fast, but sure…" he said.

Nanako looked up me.

"Cousin Minato, may I play with Minako?" she asked.

"Of course, Nanako-chan! And call me Big bro, okay?" I said.

"Thank you… _Big bro…"_she blushed and went off to play with Minako.

Uncle and I talked for a moment as Yu talked with his friends.

After the formalities, eating, and dancing and whatnot, everyone began shouting:

"Speech! C'mon! Speech!" they shouted.

"C'mon dude! Speech!" Minato yelled.

I went up.

I decided to wing it.

Mainly following a speech of my favorite author…

"My dear people!"

They all shouted.

"_Hear, hear!"_

"Today is my twentieth birthday! I'm twenty!" I yelled.

Dozens of cries:

"Hurrah!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Good ol' Yu!"

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves as much as I am!" I said.

Loads of them shouted: YES.

While a small number of them shouted: NO.

"I won't keep you here long. I would just like to announce something."

Everyone pricked their ears at me.

"I…Uh… as many of you know, I have… four girlfriends…"

Thunderous rounds of applause.

"Yu! Yu! Jolly old Yu!"

"Thank you. Now… I want to announce… I want only one girl… and it is…"

Rise went up.

"Hello everyone!" she said.

_And naturally, everyone said Hi back._

"I'm here to give my dear senpai, Yu Narukami, a special gift from a special girl…" she hands out a small box.

Inside it was a rhodium-gold locket with her picture and mine inside.

"Rise…" I faltered.

"See, senpai?" she asked, before Yukiko pushed her aside.

"Everyone, my name is Yukiko Amagi…"

"We know that!"

"Here's my gift to you…" she hands out a small glass plate.

"It's a snowflake from the mountain where the old Castle Minato was… it's coated in a special resin… it'll last forever…" she said.

Chie knocked her aside.

"Yu-kun, this is MY gift…" she handed me a bead ring and whispered: "From the fight we had with Namatame."

Lucy seemed somber.

"Well? What's your gift?" the girls asked.

She patted her pockets and frowned as she opened her bag and took out a folded handkerchief.

She slowly walked to the stage.

"Yu, darling, I have no gift for you…"

The girls were really OOC, because they kept snickering.

"But this…" she handed the handkerchief to me.

I unfolded it and I was touched when I saw what was inside the folds.

A folded, well preserved lotus.

I didn't understand at first.

Then…

"I…I gave this to you, didn't I?"

She nodded.

_She was surrendering to me._

I was touched by her gift, a treasure from our childhood which she kept all these years…

"Alright! Everyone! I… choose Lucy Aketchi!" I said as I hugged Lucy.

She looked at me like I did something good to her.

The first two girls nodded soberly, as if they were okay with it, but Rise bawled and cried.

I tried talking to her about it, but she just ran off.

Later, when it was only twenty guests left, Mitsuru left to bring Minako and Nanako off, as they were going to have a sleep over.

Dojima is going to stay over with me. So were the others.

Lucy went up to me.

"Yu, dear, I love you… but I feel bad for Rise, she's drunk and need's to go home… she refused to let me drive her, and promised to kill herself if you or the other girls go near…" she said.

"I guess cousin Minato could do that…" I said.

I went to Minato.

"Hey, couz, can you send Rise home?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Sure thing, birthday boy, where is she?"

After I told him to carry Rise out, gave her a big bottle of water, they left in his BMW.

**MAPOV**

As I was driving along the high way, Rise began playing some Nicky Manaj songs.

"_I looooooove this song! I mean, rap is the best, no?" _she asked.

I exclaimed in disgust.

"Is this what passes off for rap these days? Eminem is the best rapper." I said.

Rise was laughing.

"Where was that water I gave you?" I said nervously.

"Oh! Out back!" she said as she dived for the back, revealing her red polka dot panties.

I stared at the young starlet's panties.

Everything slowed down until I heard horns blaring.

I swerved to avoid it, causing Rise's butt to hit my face.

"Ow!" she said.

"Well, sorry about tha-" I stopped when I saw she was drinking vodka.

"Woah! That's not your water! That's mine…" I said, throwing the vodka out the window.

She began crying.

"Waaaaaah! Yu-senpai replaced me for that whore!" she said.

"Don't cry, Rise, just calm down and hang loose!" I said, imitating a Hawaiian voice.

She laughed gaily, which scared me.

"You're right… Hang loose!" she said as she took off her shirt and bra.

I sat there, dumbfounded.

"HOLY FUCK! OHMYGOD…." I said as I stared at her smooth boobs.

They were pink, round and a little perky, but that could be due to the aircon…

"C'mon, senpai, play with me…" she said so sexily, there was only two words in my mind.

INSTANT. BONER.

I heard a voice on my left shoulder:

It was a mini-me, in white, including the hair, with a halo…

"Alright, stop! Before you do something you're gonna regret, think about the consequences…"

_Who are you?!_

"I'm your fucking conscience! She's drunk as a Dionysus…" it sounded like Orpheus and Messiah combined.

"That's nonsense…" a voice that sounded like Thanatos and Beelzebub said in my right shoulder.

He looked like me, in red, including hair and had horns.

"Go in and grab those tits, squeeze 'em and hold 'em! Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that type of bitch? So who gives a fuck if she's drunk?"

My left said:

"Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it! Not over this shit! Drop the biscuits! Don't even listen to Beelz, dude, it's not good for you…"

The right said:

"I don't like your attitude."

Next, Rise kissed me roughly.

She whispered: _I want you to be my first…_

The right said:

"Now listen to me! While you kissin' her cheek, tasting her mouth, now all you need to do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe…"

The right said:

"C'mon! This chick's only seventeen years old! You can't take advantage of her! That's not right!" he said.

The right said:

"Fuck that. Do that shit. Fuck that bitch. Look at her bush? Does it even got any hair? Fuck this bitch right on that roadside spot there, until she passes out and forgot how she got there!"

"Man, haven't you even seen the work she did with kids? She's a saint!" Angel said.

"Nope, but I did see her pictures before…"Devil said.

"Man, you want to get hauled off to jail?" Angel asked.

"Fuck that. Do her bareback and bail." Devil said.

_Beeeeep!_

Reflexively, I swerved, hit a tree and caused Rise to get KO'ed by the steering wheel.

"Rise? Rise! Oh shit! See what you two made me do?!" I yelled.

"Hey, don't look at me! It was you who decided to follow a guy with a doughnut on his head!" Devil said.

"It's not a doughnut! It's a halo! And we don't even exist. We're a figment of your mind used to personify your good and evil side."

I tried to wake her up. Then…

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" someone jogged by.

"Yes…" I managed.

"Are you alright?!" he asked.

"YES! Wait…" I recognized him.

"Minato?" he asked.

"Kaz?"

"Small world! So, what you been up to?" he asked.

"You know… things… and can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure."

I called Lee, Ken and Akihiko to come over.

"I'm going to plan the reunion, I'll E-mail you or post it on Facebook!" he said.

"Yeah, okay…" just then, Rise groaned and tried to get up.

I pushed her head down.

"Oh! Is that *mouths* Mitsuru-senpai?" he mouthed.

"Y-Yes."

"I knew it! Well, that explains a lot… bye now! Don't overdo it!" he said, then he jogged off.

After the three arrived:

I let Rise wear my shirt.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Lee asked.

"She… took off her shirt and tried to kill the both of us, I knocked her out." I lied.

"Wow, you must've hit her hard…" Akihiko said.

"I want to see her tits!" Ken said.

Lee slapped the back of his head.

"Asshole. You have a girlfriend, be loyal and maybe she'll show you her tits." Lee said.

They helped me get my car out, Lee went with the guy from AA to get my BMW off as Akihiko drove with me.

It was a silent drive, but we arrived at the guest house, I let Rise to her room, got a glass to her bedside table and locked her room.

"What now?" Akihiko asked.

"Bring me home. You can go back to the party…" I said sleepily.

He did so and Minako and Nanako were still watching TV, so I left them alone, slept with Mitsuru and dreamed good dreams.


	55. The Anniversary

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: URGENT!**

****I'm starting a new story, so I need some OC's so, PM me about it...

Or place a review about it...

For reference, go to my BIO...

Thank you!

**MAPOV**

_I never really say what I do during the morning, so I might as well tell you…_

_We wake up at seven thirty in the morning,_

_Then, we make the bed,_

_Then we pray for five minutes,_

_We wake Minako up… in this case, with Nanako…_

_Take a bath (sometimes, Mitsuru and I bathe together, you know, since I can reach my back… ahehehehe…;))_

_Then, I make some breakfast (sometimes, Mitsuru likes to cook when I'm in the mood for French cuisine)_

_We suit up…_

_I drive her to work with Eros (my Mercedes Benz gold BMW Guardian (Yeah, I know they're two different companies, but who gives a fuck? This story takes place four years after 2010, unless you can see the future… Yep, you heard me, Vastler, no one gives a flying fuck about that.)),_

_I arrive at Arisato Imports…_

_Greet Ronald, our African immigrant sanitary officer, and his sons, Junior, Gabe, Fauntleroy and Jojo…_

_Log in the time I arrived._

_Then, I say hello to Berta, our Hispanic chef and her daughters Melanie, Connie and Bonnie._

_Then, I say hello to Lucy Aketchi, our receptionist, who Yu Narukami chose as his sole girlfriend._

_I ride the elevator to the fourth floor, with several of our early employees._

_I open the door with my key-card…_

_I sit down, grab a coke under my table fridge, recline my chair and begin reading and sorting things out._

_Well, that's done…_

It was around 10 AM when I received a call from Mitsuru.

"Hello, Minato my love, what are you up to?" she asked, her sweet voice said clearly like a river.

"Hey honey! Well, since I was done with my work, I decided to read some fan fiction at …The one I'm reading right now is particularly interesting… two of the characters, both love interests of the main character, has your and Yukari's name…

Written by some dude named guy named PrinceOrpheusofdreams about some dude who died and returned to life, discovering his girlfriend, Mitsuru, a beautiful girl with golden brown-ish hair that seemed blonde, moved on and had another lover named Maclyn...

He and his friend, Leo, a mechanist, had crazy adventures working at a sushi bar, with a scrawny, anorexic boss who hated eating…

After discovering his girlfriend gave birth to his daughter, Yunato, five years ago, he met with her.

He was also a good dad.

Then, he cozies up to Yukari, his fiery red haired boss, and Mitsuru gets overly jealous and begins trying to get him back, even if she already replaced him…

The MC starts a group dedicated to soda and juice drinks named "Otasira Imports"

It escalates until they get trapped in a snow storm at Mitsuru's house…

They tell each other about their pasts… then, that fiancé of Mitsuru, Maclyn, falsely accused the main character of several charges, so he enlist the skills of his cousin and his friends to help out on his case, which incidentally was on Mitsuru's wedding day...

They help him out and it turns out that the detectives are the one to blame, as Maclyn bribed them to.

His cousin and his friends knocked him out, and he was mysteriously transported in a weird realm and arrives at the wedding.

He dances with Mitsuru and they have a special moment, before Maclyn decided to ruin his own wedding by fighting the MC.

Maclyn loses the fight, Mitsuru blames him and he tries to commit suicide, but his friends help him out.

He wakes up at a hospital, snubs Mitsuru and goes with Yukari…

One day, he fought Mitsuru and Yukari tells him to go apologize.

He does so and indirectly cheats on Yukari.

Then, he takes Yukari out on a date and Mitsuru assumes that he proposed, seeing as he opened a proposal box with a ticket to Italia on it…

Mitsuru was so shocked; she was involved in a traffic collision, which knocked her out…

The duo takes her to the hospital and wait for some time until their friends decided to help, mainly, Leo and his girlfriend, Chidori. They took shifts with Peijun and his wife, Fuuka. Sometimes, Akihiro, Kent and Rachel would help out as well…

They enjoy a wonderful two weeks in the isles of Sicily and wander around Rome. The MC even met the pope!

When they return, things get even worse… Leo and everyone else lose their jobs as a result of Maclyn's meddling…

They, if not all, get jobs within the Otasira Group… then they celebrate, but then, Maclyn sent some thugs to attack Leo and Kent… the thugs proceeded to cut off Leo's beard… they took revenge by burning the bank which Maclyn worked on…

Leo and Chidori then visit his home, where he lived like a prince and his mom chased him out of the house with a shotgun.

Later, the Main character gave a big party for his cousin, Souji, and he gets a steamy session with the young starlet Lowette! And the main characters name is-" I began before Mitsuru cut me off.

"That seems like a great story… it's quite unusual and uncanny but do you like it?" she asked.

"*sigh* No…" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, not to diss the author, but I feel annoyed that the author would put up obscurities from other stories to his own stories… and his return? That seems quite unlikely, I mean, who returns to life after dying? And the character with brown hair seems like a bitch, the red haired lady is also quite uptight… and the MC's car? A Mercedes Benz Gold BMW Guardian? What the freak? Mercedes Benz and BMW are two different companies! The author also bought his luxury apartment for 50,000 yen, which can't buy a decent cell phone, let alone an apartment! And that boy Kent… what is his problem? Becoming a street fighter? Kid needs to grow the hell up… how does the MC live when he was basically jobless? And how does Maclyn manage to piss off that many people? *sigh* the worst of it still bothers me…" I said.

"What would it be, dear?" she asked.

"Well, the MC, he's just an average Joe… a homely looking fellow… I need to know how that blue haired fool managed to get that much tail? He needs to be strong, smart and handsome… someone like me!" I declared.

"Yes… yes…" she said boredly.

"What is it, dear?"

"….."

"C'mon, tell me…" I said.

"…You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" I said.

_I never forgot anything in my life!_

I was tempted to bluff/lie my through, but I had forgotten two things…

One, I hated having to ever lie to Mitsuru, I mean, I feel like killing myself after what happened last night with Rise.

Second, she was smart.

_Too smart._

She'd see right through any lie I'd ever dream of making…

So I did the sanest thing a guy should do: say nothing and play dumb.

"So… don't you know what date is it today?" she asked sternly, which made me a wee bit nervous.

"…. Wednesday?"

"*sigh* Minato, today is February twenty four. Do you know what happened exactly three months ago?" she asked.

"Uh… I woke up from that horrific accident?" I said.

_It was true. I did have a terrible accident involving a dangerous cliff dive on a rocky, jagged shore…_

"Our first kiss." She said.

"We kissed loads of times before. Like that one time at leadership cam-" I began.

"Our first kiss as a couple, you imbecile! It's our three month anniversary!"

"Uh… that's why we had that amazing… _muffin _I made for breakfast!" I said, thinking fast.

"Minato, my dear, I love the breakfast we always have, really I do, but I want a really romantic dinner tonight… you promised." She said.

"….." I said nothing.

"It's not what I'd usually expect, but you didn't celebrate the last month, so I assumed you were planning a big one… it's not that I _expect_, but you said you planned something…" she said.

_I listened to the hopefulness and the doubt in her voice and I felt sad._

_She was waiting for me to say the imminent: I had forgotten._

_I'm doomed. Lamest boyfriend ever…_

_But hey now, just because I'd forgotten doesn't mean that I don't care for Mitsuru. I was probably the luckiest guy ever. But a special dinner? I was probably listening to burn my dread when she asked…_

_Or maybe I'm a dead beat boyfriend… Nah!_

"Well… I did make plans this evening…"

"Honey, that's good… but why don't we eat out?" she asked.

"Well, it seems like we've been eating out all the time." I said, with only the perfect truth.

"All I really want is to show you my affection… so I want to go and make some dinner for you…" I said.

"What would you cook, dear?" she asked.

"Uh… Chef's special a lamb with cherry glaze… and some spaghetti tacos…" I said.

"Okay, I'll be at home by six thirty. See you then. You may hang up now." She said.

"You hang up…" I said.

"No you hang up." she said.

"No you-" I said before I heard a beeping noise.

"She hung up on me!"

_Later at the Megamart, Markro…_

I went to look for the ingredients and vegetables I needed to make the perfect dinner for Mitsuru!

I went ahead to go and get a cart.

I strolled along the isles to see if I could find something I might need.

_Tacos… pasta… basil… white wine… pasta sauce…_

I went up to the meat section where I was waiting for the butcher, who asked me if I needed anything.

He came along and I told him to get me a choice cut of lamb meat...

I decided to go down the 7th isle while I waited as the lamb was cut into pieces and packed.

I was walking and looking for a lemon on my left not paying attention to my surroundings. I was pushed back a bit. I crashed into someone.

"Ow! Watch it!" an angry voice said.

"Sorry… Yukari?" I asked as the woman looked familiar.

"Minato? I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Uh… how about that party yesterday?" I said.

She shook her pretty head.

"I meant we've never really had a chance to talk since that time you dropped me off…" she said.

"I see…" I said, "Grocery shopping, I see…"

"Well, I see you're doing the same…" she said.

I smirked.

"You're such a smartass…"

She looked at my cart.

"I see you've got some things there… what for?" she asked.

"Oh… I've got a hot date with Mitsuru tonight… so I'm cooking up a meal for her tonight." I said.

"Well, why haven't you ever asked Nathan and I to go out with you?" she asked.

"No." I said blankly.

"Why not? Are you sure?"

"Very. And I don't want to have a fight with Nathan…" I said.

"He's alright now…" she lied visibly.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Yuks... Nathan and I are like… fire and ice… a volcano and a tornado… we can't be near each other without trying to rip each other's throats out." I said.

_I was getting slightly annoyed._

"….." she said.

"See you later..." I said as I went to the meat section to get my lamb...

"Wait." She said, "What if… we spend the day together? Just you and me? We haven't done that for six years now…"

"And what's your grand plan to that? Do you realize that if Mitsuru finds out, she'll force me to neuter myself, basically force me to cut off my own nuts and make me eat it?" I said, turning around.

"Please?" she pleaded.

I remained stern, but I couldn't say no to her.

"I'll think about it, 'kay?" I said.

She smiled.

"Thank you!" she said.

I walked off, got my meat, paid for it, went home, took Minako and dropped her and Yukari off to her place and went home to cook the meal.

We were on the table at home...

"This is the best spaghetti tacos ever… and this lamb roast is incredibly pink! Yukari would be proud of you…" she said.

"That's not all…" I said, turning on my remote, then, a display of France appeared on my window.

The Eiffel tower glowed on my window.

"This… is incredible!" she said.

"Only for you… and you thought I forgot!" I said, feigning anger.

"You did." She said smartly as she drank her wine.

"But… nice save. I am thoroughly impressed." She quips.

"You have to admit… I'm the best!" I said.

"You are." She said.

I looked at her. Her face radiated with happiness and contentment.

"Let's enjoy tonight, my dear…" I said.

"Yes. My love." She said.

We enjoyed the evening together.

"Let us walk along the river." She said.

We went down.

"And Minato?" she said.

I looked at her.

"Do feel free planning our fourth anniversary."

I smiled.

"Leave that to me," I said.

"I want to walk through Iwatodai with the most beautiful girl in my world."


	56. Unfaithfuler

**MAPOV**

After the whole affair (Not really an 'Affair' affair, but… oh, you know what I mean!) last night, I decided to keep good on my promise with Yukari.

I had the day off, while Mitsuru went to do some work at the Kirijo Group.

I power walked to her house, at around… 8 when Nathan left for work.

I rapped the door.

She opened it.

"Hey, you made it!" she squealed.

"Yeah… How's it going?" I said.

"Mmmmm… A bit lonely, me being home alone most of the time…" she said.

An awkward pause.

"…Are you going to invite me in now?" I asked.

She seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh! Yeah, please come in…" she said.

I walked inside her house.

We ate several types of seafood, like we did back at high school.

"Doesn't eating seafood remind you of the ocean?" she sighed while eating the milkfish she bought on the Philippine section of the SEES mall.

"Yep. I like a bit of sea bass any day…" I said, eating the Barramundi sea bass bought from the Australian section.

She sighed.

"This is really nice, Minato... why don't we do this?" she asked.

I snorted.

"You married a pig?" I joked.

She pouted. Then smiled.

"Well, I guess so… no getting around It." she said.

I looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Then… why did you marry that fool…?" I was almost angry.

She bit her lip.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

I nodded my head impatiently.

"Of course I want to know! You would think I would deserve a bit of an explanation after I risked my ass for you!"

She bowed her head.

"Well… I dated Nathan around three years after you… _passed," _she winced, "And he seemed so nice, comforting and kind that I was blown off my feet… he… he seemed a lot like… you… but… after you… _returned…_he started acting out and being all spiteful. If I even speak of you, he gets mad… I chose to be with him… because I was afraid of losing you again…" she said.

I stood up.

"That's no reason for you to forget as if I never lived!" I said.

She stood up and held my shaking hands.

"I…I always knew you were alive… Everyone said that I needed to let you go and move on… I love you. I still do. You are the love of my life…" she said as she hugged me.

_As much as I loved Mitsuru… she seemed to touch my soul._

"_Do… you love me too?"_

I found myself hugging her.

"I love you too, Yukari. More than you'll ever know…" I hugged her.

I brushed her hair on her left side.

I closed in to kiss her scar, from the accident.

"Kiss me…" she breathed.

I kissed her.

She looked up and kissed me back.

One thing lead to another and soon, we were tearing across the room and she put her hands around my neck.

We tore off our clothes in a feral rush for intimacy.

She zipped off my hoody and I took it off as she ripped off her tank top and bra, revealing a nice set of boobs.

She continued removing my clothes, so I did the same.

It was a race to tear of each other's clothes.

Which no one lost.

She took off her wedding ring as I pounced her, playfully biting her ears and licking her pink nipples.

She laughed as she kissed me, her hands holding my hair while the other was on my back.

The warmth of her sexy little body is a feeling I wanted to last forever.

I ran my hands on her mound as she moaned in delight.

Then, I mounted her.

I made long, firm and hard thrusts, in response to her pain, she would dig her nails on my back and I felt what seemed to be a trickle of blood running down my back.

It stung like hell, but I was extremely aroused by it.

She rolled me and then, she was on top when a call from my cell sounded.

Naturally, I couldn't have sex with my ringtone being _I'm walking on sunshine, _so I picked it up, hoping it to be a message.

"Hello?" I said.

"Minato. It's me." Mitsuru said.

"Oh! Uh! Hi *Ugh* Mitzy!" I saud, grunting when Yukari hit the spot.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I, uh, was working *ugh* out…" I said.

"I see… what else?" she asked.

"Babe… I can't really talk now… the clients are really… _riding me_ right now…" I said.

"Hm… I see… in any case, dear, I will be bringing Minako to Yukari's right now for lunch." She said.

"No way! Is it 12 already?" I said.

"Yes."

_We've been having sex for a long time…_

"W-where are you now?"

"Actually, I'm right at her doorstep…" she said.

_Ding Dong!_

_That was enough to make me… go off._

I shot a warm fit of fluids in Yukari, partly because I was surprised at what Mitsuru said.

"Got…ugh…to go…" I managed.

Yukari looked at me with surprised eyes.

"You jizzed in me!" she said.

"We got bigger problems… Mitsuru… she's at the door!"

Quickly, she threw me under the bed, with her clothes.

She got the door, scantily clad.

"Momma!" a voice, Minako's, said as it ran to the bed.

"Baby!"

_Please don't check under the bed…_

She hopped on top of the bed and jumped up and down.

Since the bed was _really _low, my head was bouncing back and forth from the floor.

_Which hurt._

"Yukari… I must ask why you are so… scantily clad at this hour?" she asked.

"Well, can't I do anything around my house?" she said.

I expected a fight.

"Well… it would seem as if you had a workout… like Minato has been at the office… he is the most romantic person ever… I must thank you for giving him to me. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me…"

I felt stab of guilt puncture my heart.

"Well… shouldn't you be on your way?"

She eyed her suspiciously.

"I… see… Minako, dear, let us be off. Say goodbye to your momma." She said.

"Bye momma!" Minako said.

After they left, I went out.

"Whew… Christ, that was crazy…" I said.

"No kidding." She said as she grabbed me.

"Round two." She said as she kissed my neck.

I stopped her.

"Baby… I can't do this…" I said.

"Why not?"

"Well, didn't I just shoot my load inside you? Aren't you worried?" I asked.

She pretended to mull over it.

"No."

I sighed.

"For a bright girl, you sure are stupid…"

Then, she took off her top and her shorts and flung them under the bed.

As we did round two of our love making, she suddenly stiffed up.

"That's… Nathan!" she said.

"Stop fucking around…" I moaned.

Surely enough, I heard the creepiest voice say:

"Honey! I'm home!"

I couldn't hold the boil in my balls.

She looked at me.

"You're the worst premature ejaculator ever, aren't ya?" she said as she took me under the bed.

I wore my pants, underwear and shirt… not necessarily in that order.

"Get my clothes!" she hissed as she covered her half naked body with a blanket.

"No time!"

Nathan opened the door.

"Hey hon! The bank let me off early!"

He stared.

"Whoa…"

"You don't say?" she said.

"Um… why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Well… it's hot…" She lied.

_C'mon Yukari, you can do better than that…it's still winter for Christ sake!_

"And why are you in bed at this time?" he asked.

"Honey, why don't we bounce up the bed?"

_IS SHE SHITTING ME?!_

"Yes. Say, this bed was made with trampoline fabric right? Let's test it out!" Nathan said as he pulled her up and bounced up and down the bed.

"Isn't… this… fun?" he asked.

_WHY AM I CURSED?_

_After this mess, I would probably need a CAT scan… I couldn't count the times my head bounced up and down the floor…_

"Man! I need a shower!" he said.

That was my cue to haul ass.

I kissed Yukari and slipped off, without any underwear.

Later, Mitsuru cooked me up a meal, adding my guilt levels.

"Thanks dear… you didn't need to…"

"I did need to. You've shown me love I never knew existed…" she said.

"I never do much…" I tried to contradict.

"Hush. Today is for you."

Thanks! And remember: I need OC's for my newest story! It's on my BIO, so check it out!

No harm in trying so long as there are no MARY SUE'S / GARY STU/ Perfect characters.


	57. Big Bump

**Author's notes: **

Well, about the OC's thing… it's getting' closer to its required mark. I highly encourage anyone with any good OC's to immediately after reading and reviewing (You don't need to review if you don't want to…) head to my bio/profile to see the OC format and send me your submissions.

And do take note the parent gods have to be either Olympian or at least, a popular minor god (e.g. Morpheus, Thanatos, Iris, Hecate etc.) or just a minor god. And in some cases, it could be a titan.

Whatever floats your boats.

I don't want to be overly demanding, but no forest spirits, no giants, no monsters and absolutely no other gods except Greek or Roman.

To keep with the Percy Jackson timeline.

And I have zero tolerance for Mary Sue's/ Gary Stu (Overpowered/Perfect characters) and, though it is still allowed, I request the names of the Japanese OC's to keep the complicated names to a minimum as I have an entire inbox full of 'em… I want to keep the ethnicities at a balance.

You may still register Japanese OC's, but their names… Please, at least simplify them or something because I have a really hard time reading some of it…

ALSO! A new poll.

Thank you for your support!

**MAPOV**

_Nothing much to note. I now call Yukari from time to time, by which I mean every 3 hours…_

_We celebrated Chidori's birthday, which I expected to be a humdrum birthday, but I was rocked to my core when she threw the bash of the year._

_If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was a Dionysian Maenad..._

_She drank the booze as if it was water…_

_She also drank a fit of vodka and dared us to let her drive._

_It was so insanely fun; it was actually fun to be with Chidori._

_She seemed to grow long, white talons, wolf-like fangs and snakes in her hair, but that could be because of the Irish mead we were drinking…_

_But strangely enough, Yukari was not there…_

_Hm…_

_Then, next month was Mitsuru's birthday…_

_I celebrated it with her by having a nice dinner date at a fancy restaurant._

_Then, we capped the night off with a karaoke jam session and a movie marathon._

_Next month, April, we celebrated Lee's birthday by having a beach outing at the Iwatodai beach with the entire gang, with Rise acting strangely flirtatious with me._

_Yukari kept a respectable distance from me, but would slip in and speak to me at times..._

_As a birthday gift, Mitsuru rented her yacht and I bought the food and we sailed through the open waters, Ken being so excited that he tied an inner tube on the yacht fishing rod and sat on it as Akihiko kicked him off and he did a bit of wake boarding before wiping out._

_Turns out, he didn't know how to swim and Rachel had to save him. _

_Which is totally going straight to Facebook…_

_Then, Yu and Lucy asked for a day off at April 21, for a special date, which I gave to them._

_I hate to pry, but they probably had a good time…_

_Naoto and Kanji also had a special date at April 27, but I wouldn't think of intruding their date…_

**YTPOV**

_February 26…_

_Friday…_

"_Ugh… what the hell_…" I moaned in pain.

_I woke up, feeling like absolute shit this morning…_

_Nothing in God's good green earth could compare this feeling I have right now… the only time I've ever felt this way was when I..._

_Oh shit._

_I decided to go outside._

_I bought about three liters of lemon juice._

_Then, I decided to go to the scene of my first crime._

_Love crime._

_It started… in a room._

_I went to the old Iwatodai dorm, the new Arisato Imports building._

_Then, I just sat underneath the shady trees and looking longingly at the dorm while supping the liter of lemon juice at random intervals._

_There was about a half liter left when I decided to go to the nearby convenience store right across the street from the gas station…_

_I bought several pregnancy tests as the clerk eyed me._

"Didn't you already buy a pregnancy test about four years ago?" she said.

Her nametag read 'Miyagi'.

"Look, just take the money already; I don't have the time to chat!" I shouted.

She eyed me indifferently as she punched in the barcode as I handed her a wad of cash.

"I also need to use the bathroom." I said.

She looked irate.

"Look, maam, do you really have to do this here?" she said.

"Well, I know the owner of that office right there who'd buy this gas station for all the spare change in his pockets, and make your crappy humdrum life ten time shittier, so I would suggest being nicer and cut the attitude." I said.

She cringed. Then she handed me the keys.

"Don't mark it with your urine."

I went to the bathroom and took all of the tests.

They… were all positive.

I dragged myself out, not knowing what exactly to feel.

The clerk seemed bemused.

"Well, well… another set of children…"

I went out, took a bath and slept.

The next day, I went to the doctor, where they conducted a bunch of tests and asked some questions.

The docter went up to me.

"Well, congratulations, Mrs. Azai, you're pregnant." She said.

I was really astonished and stupefied.

I decided to called Fuuka.

"Hello, Yukari-chan?"

"I'm in deep trouble, Fuuks…"

"Yukari-chan? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…I'm _pregnant_."

"Oh! That's wonderful! Nathan would be so happy!" Fuuka squealed.

"The thing is…" I looked around, "He's not the father."

"What!? Who is it then?" she asked.

A gasp of surprise from Fuuka.

"Minato-kun?" she answered her own question.

"Yeah… I won't get into details, but we got all hot and heavy last month and now I'm in a spot of baby trouble…" I said.

"W-well, how did you even generate enough… _you know, _urine, to make several tests? Are you kidding me, like that time you told me my parents were dead?" she asked dubiously.

"Honest! I swear! I drank, like three liters of Lemonade before taking the test! And I even went to the doctor for a checkup and I am pregnant! Anyways, I'm telling you that I'm pregnant and you're acting as if I said that dogs can look up!" I said.

"For real?"

"FOR REAL!" I said.

"Fuck a duck!" Fuuka swore, which surprised me.

"Sorry… being with Lee, you learn some words… what do you plan on doing?" she said.

"Okay… I've put some thought into it, that I should… _abort _the baby… but I don't know…"

"Tell Minato… he'll know what to do."

_She's right!_

I then texted Minato to meet me at the Moonlight Bridge.

After a few minutes, he arrived.

"Yukari, why did you make me go all the way up here?" he asked tiredly.

"I needed to talk to you. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, you know… many investors, investing… we got a great deal from a French company… how 'bout you?" he asked.

I bit my lip.

"Well… guess what?" I asked.

"What is it? I can't guess… what it is?" he asked with a beaming smile.

"I'm _pregnant_…" I said.

His smile melted into that of sad happiness.

_As if he was happy I got a higher score than him in a test or that I won the lottery…_

"W-well! Good for you and Nathan!" he said.

"The thing is… it's yours." I said.

"Come again?"

"It's your child." I said.

His face then turned into absolute surprise.

"It… it can't be mine… it can't be!" he said.

"C'mon Minato, you came in me twice." I said dully.

He gulped.

"What should we do? Mitsuru is going to castrate me… with a rusty sickle…slowly… in a saw like motion…" he groaned.

"Well, Nathan and I fooled around back at the house so there's a chance it might not be yours…" I said.

"Ugh! Please don't make me imagine the shit you did with your dumb ass husband…"

"Minato…"

"Sorry, I meant dumb _shit_…" he said.

I sighed.

"I'm so confused… that this kid could be yours…" I said.

"Trust me. There's a 93.9 % chance of it being Nathan's demon spawn…" he said.

I looked at him.

"Hey, I said HIS DEMON SPAWN… anyways, you really shouldn't worry…"

"Why?"

"Because if the baby has bluish-gray eyes or blue hair, its mine and if it's Nathan's, it would be either blonde or golden blond hair and brown or hazel eyes…" he said.

Then, his pager beeped.

"Well, duty calls. Call me anytime." He said.

"Minato… I really hope this is your baby…" I said.

"Yuks… I would love this kid as I would love my own child, but if it's Nathan's, then I would still love it because it's your kid… and because I want Minako to have a little sibling." He said.

"Goodbye." He said, kissing my cheeks.

As I walked off, I couldn't help thinking about being with him again…


	58. Minato's Decision

**MAPOV**

After that shocking news, I now had to change my schedule…

Every 12 PM, I would spend my lunch with Mitsuru at a fancy pants restaurant, while Yukari and I would spend our lunch at 2 PM, somewhere nice and cozy…

We were eating lunch when she popped a question…

"Minato… do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Huh? I think it's pretty obvious… you are dashing. Absolutely stunning." I said while eating.

"For real?"

"Yes… what is with you? You're acting unusually hormonal today…" I said.

"Well… I just made a realization…"

"Which is…?" I asked.

"I… I think I actually love you, Minato…" she said.

"Wow. That makes me feel _SOOOO_ much better…" I said sarcastically.

"No… I mean, I do love you, but not that puppy love we had back in high school… I think I am genuinely and truly in love with you… as much as I try to love Nathan, it would make me love you even more… my feeling for you has grown dramatically…" she said.

I didn't say anything.

_You all know very well how I feel about her._

"Yukari…"

_I love Yukari too, not only because she's the mother of my child, but also because… it feels like it's meant to be… thinking this way, I feel sad and guilty for what I'm doing to Mitsuru…_

_I did the most sensible thing._

_I hugged her._

Suddenly, she gasped.

"It…! It…!" she choked.

"What? Spit it out!" I said as I prepared to administer the _Heimlich maneuver._

"The baby kicked!" she said.

"Are you kidding? That might be your stomach…" I pointed out.

"No! It's the baby, feel it!" she said as she took my hand and placed it on her belly.

Sure enough, it did kick.

"Oh my gosh…" I said.

"It likes you!" she said.

"I guess…" I said.

"Look at us… already having two kids…" she said

I shook my head.

"That's Nathan's…" I said.

"I want it to be yours…"

"Hopefully." I said sarcastically.

She looked at me longingly.

"I…I've come with a decision…"

"Yes?" I said.

"I'm… leaving Nathan." She said firmly.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"Because I don't love him!" she _finally said, after all this drama…_

"But if you don't love him, then why have I been putting up with this bullshit for all those months?" I asked.

"Well… I had to make up my mind…"

I couldn't hold back the sly smile I made. It then melted into a sad pout.

"Yukari… inasmuch as I would want you to smash that jerk's heart and completely crush his entire world by outwardly rejecting him for me, I think you shouldn't do that..." I said stoically…

She was so surprised that she kept on blinking for about a minute until she suddenly spoke.

"Why?" she finally said.

"Because several months ago, I would've been the happiest man in the world… now… I have Mitsuru… before you do something rash, think about it… maybe you have cold feet? Or that you're very hormonal… sit through it first..." I said and she just nodded.

"Minato… you are so wise." She said.

I smiled with self admiration.

"Well, they don't call me Minato the wise for nothing." I said.

"Minato the wise of the fool arcana… ironic..." she said.

_Then… four months later…_

_Mitsuru and I have admittedly grown somewhat apart…_

_So much that we barely spoke to each other… and now, she even began moving her stuff to the next room as she has very private affairs to work out, so she won't disturb my sleep…_

_Then, I decided something…_

_I decided that Mitsuru and my relationship isn't really meant to work out…_

_I mean, on the first page of Mitsuru and my story, our future seemed so bright… the CEO of the Kirijo Group and the Supreme Director of Arisato Imports… nothing could go wrong… then this thing turned out so evilly, I'm still surprised._

_We had a minor fight… well it was regarding the way I set the bed… the folds were on the top and then she told me to arrange the bed as I see fit… then, you know how Mitsuru can be…_

_She slapped me after I commented on her taste of bed sheets and stormed off._

_Then, after eight fights too many, I had enough. I called Yukari._

"Yukari… I've been having problems with Mitsuru…" I said.

"Really? Tell me…" she said.

I told her about all our fights and more.

"So… she did nothing but glare at you? Sounds like her alright…" she said.

"Yeah… now, I just want to hang loose with you…" I said.

"Mmmm… well, Nathan is out of town and he won't be back until the morning, so you can come back here and we can party till 4 AM…" she offered.

"Yeah, well, what to do about Mitsuru?" I asked.

"Make a fight." She said simply.

_A fight…_

"_Chicken?" _ I said annoyedly.

"Yes, chicken, your favorite. What of it?" Mitsuru said.

"Chicken again? We have chicken all the time! I'm sick of it! Can't you make something else?!" I said angrily.

She put her hand down the table.

"This is ridiculous. You _like _chicken!" she said angrily.

"I like it, but I don't like it every day! I mean, I feel like I got feathers flying out my ass!" I said.

"Alright, now I know this isn't about the chicken because I know you like chicken." She said.

"You wanna know what this shit is all about? This is all about all the other animals just begging to be eaten! Have you heard of Beef steak? Have you heard of turkey? Can't I even eat a freaking taco?!"

She looked at me very sternly.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm losing my finger licking mind right now, eating all this chicken! I probably have the bird flu! Chicken hawks don't eat this much fowl!" I screamed.

We looked at each other.

"Well… I… uh… can make chicken rolls? We don't exactly have much other than chicken…" she suggested.

"No! No! HELL NO! Ya know what? I'm out of here!" I said, "You know what? I'm out of here. I can't take it… I can't take it…" I said.

She said sternly as she stood up:

"Where are you going?" she asked sternly.

"To eat some fucking duck!" I said, and then I stormed out, leaving poor Mitsuru confused and alone.

_What the hell is wrong with me? How can I talk to Mitsuru like that?_

_I'm losing my mind…_

I used my car to get to Yukari's house.

I knocked on her door, which she answered immediately.

"Minato! You're here!" she squealed.

"Yup. I brought some food, so let's have fun!"

We played some Atari and X-box and then we ate loads of food…

"Well, Yukari, I'd expected you to be fat and obese…" I began.

She pouted.

"Thanks, that's really helping my self esteem!"

"No, but you're glowing and you look so… full of life, I mean, you're radiating it!"

She blushed.

"Hehehe… you won again!" she said after I used Hwoarang's dynamite heel on her Lily.

"Sorry…"

_Meanwhile…_

_**MKPOV**_

I went on his room.

I opened the closet door.

_Where is it…?_

I took out his new suit.

"Ugh… Bad taste…" as I threw it on the floor.

I spotted something…

"Motherfucker…" I cursed, surprising me for a minute.

"Brits? I thought he swore off pornography…"

I decided to call Fuuka…

I told her everything that transpired.

"….What type of chicken did you cook?" she asked.

"Fried… he was just suppose to go get something to eat, but that was hours ago…" I said.

"Did you go through his stuff?"

"Yes… nothing but his wallet and iPod touch…"

"His computer then?"

"Yes, a little, nothing but a little British porn, but nothing serious…" I said.

"I'm very sure he just went out to clear his head." Fuuka said.

"Yes, but I called him and he hasn't called back yet…" I said.

"Minato-kun is the most responsible and sensible man I know. I'm sure you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

I thought about it.

"I think you may be right…" I said.

**MAPOV**

"Where's Minako?" I asked.

"At moms…"

"Ah… does she know you're pregnant?"

"Yes… and Fuuka too… actually, almost everyone knows…" she said.

We played some Elder scrolls and Starwars and a round of Super Mario bros. then I decided now is the time to ask…

I was ready, but I was shaking very vigorously.

She noticed it.

"Minato? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Yukari… well, I know that you're married to Nathan and all…" I got on one knee.

"But… will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I asked.

My heart pumped wildly.

She had her hands in her mouth, as if she was so surprised.

"W-we could raise our kid together, you and I... like it was always suppose to be…we could be happy and I would never, EVER hurt you…" I said with every single emotion I could muster.

I panicked as she didn't say anything.

**YTPOV**

_Was he putting me on?_

_I was so surprised, that I clamped up…_

_All I can think of at the moment was Nathan…_

**MAPOV**

She still didn't say anything, she just stood up and held my hand.

"Minato… um… don't do this…"

"What?" I asked.

"Please… I really don't know…"

"Come on, Yukari, I'll give you some time…" I offered.

"I don't need any more time. I don't feel right about it." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… now that I think of it… I'm not in love with you as I have been back at high school…" she said sadly.

She… just dropped me from the moon.

"D-Don't you love me?" I asked.

She looked at me scornfully.

"No."

"B-but! You said that you were glad that the baby would be yours!" I said.

"I… was foolish back then…"

"So you're wiser now?" I asked angrily.

"Get over it."

"Well, how about that time we were at the café? You said you loved me! Last time I checked, we weren't at high school back then!" I said angrily.

"I changed my mind. I'm sorry."

"Soooo… Nathan is your true love?" I said crossly.

"Yes. It's real and I know it."

"Now I know it's true… you really do like playing with guy's hearts… like a fucking whore!"

"Minato…!" she choked with pure rage.

I stood up.

"Hurts don't it?" I sneered sadly.

She looked at me angrily.

"Why can't you just forget about that ass, Nathan and stay with me! The real father of that unborn child of yours! Does the time we spent together mean nothing to you now?!"

"It did mean something, but I love Nathan now! Not you!"

"Even after he cruelly manipulates you!"

"He so does not manipulate me!"

"Please, Yukari… I don't want him to grow up know knowing his father." I started to choke back a cry… I always cry every time I talked about my parents

"He will… as Nathan being his father."

"Are you really going to lie to the kid like that?"

"I am not lying. It's just what best for the child."

"I would be the greatest father to the kid! I would care for it, even if it got sick or hurt, I'll talk to it about anything it has troubles with…please Yukari…allow me to raise it with you…"

"No way."

"Can you hear yourself?! I'm a good father to Minako!"

"Shut up the fuck up Minato! You will never be a good enough father to it like Nathan would! You never even had a father to begin with! So don't even think that you could be a better father!" she was really pissed off and was yelling at me, "And you can keep Minako for all I care."

She was right.

But I was riled up.

"Alright, but don't talk to my baby like that! And don't talk about my father that way! At least mine was buried! Yours was blasted into the ocean!"

She laughed.

"Take her."

With a last look of hatred, I left.

I went home to Mitsuru, not knowing what she'd say…

With a fit of stupid bravery, I opened the door.

She was waiting.

"Where have you been." She said with controlled rage.

"I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head.

"Damn your 'sorry'…" she said, "What kind of food did you go out to eat that takes seven goddamn hours to make?"

"Mitzy?"

"Don't. Say. My. Name." she said through her teeth, "Were you out looking for girls? Because if I found out that you were, they wou-"

"Look, there were some problems at work, we lost a client and now the partners are all over my ass… I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to upset you…"

"Where did you go?"

"To the bar with Lee watching the match…"

"That is a lie… the game was over hours ago. " She said.

"I… know."

She sighed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you had better fix it."

"I'm really sorry…"

"You should be." she said as she left for her room, sobbing.

I decided to end it for good with Yukari…

I called her up.

Hi, this is Yukari!

I'm not here at the moment, but always remember:

That even when things get bad, God is good! And Love is forever!

Peace.

"Yukari? It's me, Minato… I don't know what happened to you, and I don't really care. You're married and I'm single. Don't call me. Don't come by the office. Don't e-mail me. Don't fax me. Just leave me the fuck alone. You got it? Just leave me the fuck alone. Thank you very much."

I hung up.


	59. Problem and Solutions

**MAPOV**

Mitsuru and I both decided to go to couples therapy.

"Minato-san, don't you think that perhaps you work a little too hard?" the therapist asked.

Mitsuru wagged her finger.

"That can't be it, I work too, I really do, and then I come home and I have to take care of my 'stepdaughter' and I have to take care of him!" she points a finger at me, "And quite frankly, I am a little bit tired. I'm tired."

"Too tired to even talk to me?" I shot back.

"What's wrong with me not talking to you?" she asked.

"I get lonely! You would think a guy would want his girl to say 'Good morning' or at least 'I love you!' that's all I ask, a 'hi' and 'hello' is that too much?! " I said.

"You see? You see? This is what I've been saying…" Mitsuru said.

"Hmm…" she said.

"You see how very insensitive he is?" she said.

"I would be even more sensitive if you'd actually talk to me! It seems like the only time you talk to me is if you did something so incredible you need to show off!" I said.

"And the only time you need to show off is to talk to me!" she shoots back.

"That really makes no sense!" I yelled.

"That is because I'm tired!" she said.

"Now we're talking." The therapist said.

_I hate that therapist… she wasn't in any relationships at all… _

_No boyfriend…_

_No kids…_

_I mean, if you want to drink wine, you'd want it to have a little age…_

_But maybe that's just me…_

_I don't really know what to do… _

_Mitsuru is really mad at me…_

_She didn't even talk to me and as she even made the usual eggs and bacon from bacon and eggs smile into a bitter scowl._

_Like this: :/_

_I was so guilty, I didn't even eat lunch, and before I knew it, the day was finished…_

"Good night, Minato-san!" Lucy said, making me aware of the time…

_7:32 PM_

"Oh! Good night, Lucy! Are you going home with Yu?" I asked.

"Yup! He's just at the bathroom…" she said.

"I see… well, you two head straight home, okay?" I said.

Lucy blushed.

"Uh… well, um… yes! We will! We aren't going to any restaurants or anything!" she lied blatantly.

"Sure… and if you see Lee, can you tell him to come over here?" I asked.

"Sure thing." She said.

Then, Yu arrives, with his briefcase and cool suit.

"Well, let's go Lucy! Oh, cuz, we're gonna bounce now…" Yu said.

"Sure. Tell Lee he can have those days off if he gets here, okay?" I said.

"Sure thing, bye!" they said.

Later, Lee arrives.

"Did the boss call?" he said.

"Yo bro, I've got some problems…" I said.

He nodded.

"You… I mean, I came to the right place." He said.

I stood up.

"You need a ride?" I offered.

"Sure, let's talk about it now…" he said.

"C'mon…

We rode the car.

"So… what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do, Lee… Mitsuru is so freaking mad, I'm really scared…" I said, with a chill in my voice.

He whistled.

"All right pal now is the time for damage control, now, listen up because I won't repeat…"

I pricked my ear.

"I'm all ears…"

"This weekend, give Minako to Yukari and-" he began.

"Hell no. My baby will NEVER see Yukari ever again." I said.

He looked at me quizzically.

"I'll ask later… get a babysitter, and take Mitsuru out to dinner at a fancy, swanky restaurant, see a crap chick flick, or to a spa, or to wherever the hell she wants to go and take one of these… you'll be able to bang Mitsuru like a pro…" he hands me some pills.

I looked at the pills dubiously.

"You keep Viagra in your pocket?" I asked.

"That ain't Viagra..." he said, though he didn't seem to mean it.

"Really… anyways, you keep a bunch of _Mr. Blue's _in your pocket?"

"Right next to my zip lock bag full of lemon drops." He said simply, "I might look like a model, but I can bang chicks like a freaking racehorse." He said.

I looked at him with my mouth open.

"Seriously, bro, take these, show Mitsuru a good time and STAY AWAY FROM YUKARI. Mitsuru is a good lady. You're very lucky." He said.

He then freshened up.

"You can drop me off here." He said.

"Isn't this the Shirakawa Boulevard?" I asked.

"Yeah… I've got a hot date with Fuuka…" he said.

"Goddamn! From the looks of it, it's gonna get even hotter…" I murmured.

He smiled.

"And to think, she's only 21…I might need to take three…" he said slyly.

"And how many girls have you had kids with?" I asked.

"Three." he shrugs.

"Get out of here man! Enjoy your date." I said.

"See ya! Oh yeah, I never really asked why you didn't want Minako to be with Yukari."

I pursed my lips.

"She… said she didn't want to see Minako ever again…" I said.

"That's tough… well, see ya!"

_I'm gonna listen to Lee's advice…_

_Because even if he has enough kids to start a shoe factory and pops pills, unlike our helpful therapist, he has loads of experience._

"That was _grandiose!_" Mitsuru said as she went inside our condo.

"I know right? C'est fantastique!" I said.

"Next time, we should take Minako with us!" she suggested.

"Yeah, she'd totally enjoy." I said.

"How long do you think she was asleep?" she asked.

"Hours? You know, I think she put her to sleep…"

"I think so too." She said, "I think I'll go check on Minako…"

"No way, honey, I'm making this up to you… let me check up on her… then, I'll get rid of Yoko, then I'll meet you upstairs." I said.

"Okay… we're okay now?" she asked.

"More than okay." I said as I winked at her.

I went to the living room, where the babysitter was sleeping.

I clapped my hands.

"Gotta go now!" I said.

"Whoa, when did you get back?" she asked sleepily.

"Just came back. You have to go now." I said.

"Minako was really great…" she said.

"Yeah I know, now you gotta go…" I said playfully.

"She went to bed at 8:30…"

"I know… now you got to go…"

"She even made up this little song…"

"Yes, yes, the got to go song…" I said as I gave her the cash and she left.

I went to Minako's room, where she was sleeping peacefully.

I kissed her on her cheek.

"Daddy loves ya, kiddo…"

Then, I went to the kitchen and drank the pills.

I then ran excitedly up to Mitsuru and my room…

"Here's lover bo-" I stopped short.

She was sound asleep.

I pursed my lips and I kissed her on the cheeks.

Later in the night, I was awakened by an uncomfortable feeling in my loins.

I decided to phone Lee.

"Lee… ugh! We have a… stiff problem…"

"It better be a fucking cataclysm, its 3: 30 in the morning…" he said sleepily.

"Hey, I took that damn pill of yours at 12 AM and I'm still freaking hard, Lee!" I screamed silently.

"I don't see what's wrong with that..." He said as he yawned.

"I'm still hard, Lee! I took it about three hours ago and I'm still hard! This thing won't go down!"

"Well, you know you can always *_yawn_* have sex_… _that's one thing normal people do when they have a boner…_" _he said.

"I'd rather not… Mitsuru is still asleep…" I said.

"If you'd want it to go away, then light a match… hold it for three seconds, blow out the flame and put the ember on your lip… that will hurt, but that will fuck the brain elsewhere and the boner will be gone." He said.

"Are you nuts?" I asked.

"Alright, try this one, an old army secret… take out your finger, flick your testicle until it hurts and your boner will be gone just like that…It sounds painful, but a norm in the warzone…" he said.

"Are you even lucid?" I asked.

"Don't ask, don't tell." He yawned.

I sighed.

"Well, you can always masturbate." He said.

"Excuse me?!"

"Haven't you relieved yourself?" he asked.

"Did I relieve myself?!" I said angrily.

"Yes, I've come, like, about four times already! And I'm still hard, and it's all because of you!" I yelled.

Then a voice said:

"Who the hell are you talking to? Are you talking to some little _chienne _in my house?!

It was Mitsuru.

"Are you… a-are you speaking to some…some…_putain _in my house?!" she asked.

"No, no, no, dear, this is Lee… it's just Lee…"

"Lee?!" she seemed like she was about to puke.

"What kind of _vers le bas bas merde _is that?!" she cussed in French.

"Gotta go, Lee…" I hung up.

I looked at her.

"Ya got it all wrong…" I said.

"Oh?" she said dubiously.

"I did it all for you, babe…" I said.

"Oh did you now?"

"Yes… I got a Viagra pill, I don't know if it was, because I wanted to have really great sex with you, but when I came upstairs, you were sleeping like a log! And I've been hard for like, three hours now…" I said.

Her eyes flashed with concern.

"Oh dear… you need help…" she said as she left the room.

"Minato! Come here!" she said after a few minutes.

I went into the room and it was candle lit, had roses and smelled absolutely heavenly.

To top it all off? She was naked in the bed, her form perfect.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your 'help'." She gestured me with a finger in a _come hither _motion.

I obliged.

We had the most amazing four hours and thirty minutes.

We had so much fun, we didn't go to work today.

Just… us… getting to know each other…


	60. A New Guest!

Authors note: Hey guys! Please read my newest story: Heroes of Camp Demigod, for all those Percy Jackson fans…

Review it too!

**MAPOV**

Mitsuru and I were more than okay, business was a-booming and life with my daughter Minako was a dream…

But as per the custody agreement, I _had _to hand her over for at least one month…

And it became even better when Mitsuru called me during lunch…

"Minato! Great, great news!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Actually, there are three things…" she said.

"Yes? What would it be?" I said, while drinking my coffee.

"Yukari is pregnant!" she said.

I spat out the coffee.

"Y-Ya don't say?" I said nervously.

"Yes! Additionally, Akihiko and Chie didn't quite click…" she said sadly.

"Aww… why not?" I said.

_I was a bit fond of Team ChieHiko…_

"Yes, but last I heard, he's dating Yukiko…" she said.

"Really?! Whoa… YukiKo? Or… YukiHiko!" I quipped.

Mitsuru chuckled.

"Very clever dear…" she said.

"So, who's Chie dating now?" I asked.

"Uh… I think it was Yosuke…" she said.

"Yosuke?! But… they hate each other…" I pointed out.

"Hm… maybe underneath that hate is love." She said.

"Ah…"

"And now on the other news… The Kirijo group is accepting the capitulation of the Imperial Bank of Japan and they've invited us to a hunting trip so we can culminate it!" she said.

"That's wonderful… wait, do I have to go?" I said.

"Of course." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

_From what I remember, that snake, Nathan, works there…_

"Minato, it is imperative you are present… I know that _fils de pute _is a snake, but I already promised the bank manager and his staff that you'd be there…" she said.

I pouted.

"For you, dear, I will go… but do I have to bring someone with me? Like a staff member or something…?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, you need to bring them and four more…" she said.

_Four more…_

"So… ya want us to go with you?" Kanji said.

"Yes. In a nutshell." I said.

"Hunting… I don't approve of such savagery…" Naoto said disgustedly.

"Come on, Nao-kun, what can be better than going to a forest, look for a magnificent beast and put a bullet in their heads?" Lucy said.

Yu shuddered.

"You are one scary lady… _I like that…" _Yu said.

"Besides, why d'ja need us for?" Lee asked.

"Well… considering your military background, Naoto's experience with the gun, Lucy's fighting skill and Kanji's imposing height? Nathan won't try anything funny… or try to fuck with me…" I said.

Yu's grey eyes flashed.

"So where do I fit in!?" he said.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, excuse me for not fittin' in!" he said.

Lucy went and put his head in her bosom.

"Aw, Yu-bear, don't be so downcast… you… uh… have really small hands?" she said.

"Hmph!" Yu pouted.

He smiled and kissed Lucy.

They went with me to the gun store and bought some guns:

Me: Model R-25

Lee: Model R-16 VTR Predator

Lucy: Alpine Blush bow

Kanji: Model 870 SPS Super Magnum Turkey

Yu: Model 870 SPS Turkey

Naoto: Smith & Wesson model 610

I picked a .38 for Mitsuru.

The next week, we rode a boat heading to the lake where we would hunt some common pheasant and some quail.

I met Nathan.

I regarded him.

"Nathan."

He nods.

"Minato."

Then we went on our separate ways.

When we docked, he and his department went down.

We wore our hunting outfits.

Mitsuru and the CEO of the bank, a female too, stayed behind.

"Alright, we'll be hunting down some quail and the occasional deer. Kill them mercilessly." Nathan said.

I made a face that looked like this: O.O

"Anything wrong, _Minato_?" he said, as if Minato was the worst possible thing he can call me.

"Why do we have to kill them mercilessly? They're harmless animals…" I pointed out.

"Well, there's like a lot of them! It wouldn't make a difference if I killed one." He said smartly.

_Lucky for him, I had the correct answer…_

"Well, I guess I can kill you Nathan, seeing as there's about five billion humans, no?"

He looked absolutely pissed.

"Ya got something to say? Any fucking problems?!"

"Nah, a few, but not nearly as I do with the attire you have on, or your POV with everyone but what the fuck? Let's hunt some birds. I'm psyched as all hell."

He literally reddened with fury.

"Just hunt!" he managed to say.

We began walking around the forest.

I was in a hunting group with the guys.

We were about 10 feet from each other.

"Have you even shot one of these babies' things before?" I asked Yu.

"The whole years we've known each other, I've been sneaking off to go on little hunting trips around the world… No, I don't even know what the fuck we're hunting!" he said.

"I feel totally ridiculous." Kanji muttered.

"I know right? Like why do I have to be in camouflage? So the big bad bird doesn't see me?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, the design is so seedy and drab…" Naoto said.

"I know... It's like, why can't we hunt something cool like a hawk, or an eagle, or something with some talons? Like what we hunted back at the Mino province…" Lucy said.

"That'd be awesome. Maybe something like a big game animal even like… like a gorilla!" Yu said.

"Yeah. A gorilla!" I cried.

"Or rhinoceros..." Kanji said.

"A rhino! The horns always fetch a good price at the black market!" Lee said.

"What about a bear?" Lucy said excitedly.

"Their skins would keep ya warm in the winters!" Yu said.

"Yes… what about a lion?" Naoto asked.

"How about a fucking human being? That'll get you jacked up like hell!" Lee said.

We all looked at him.

"That's a little heavy dude…" I said.

"I mean, it's like... you're hunting a human being right now, the most dangerous game of all... Like a worthy adversary. Not a human being that's armed..." Lee said.

"Oh, if he wasn't armed?" Naoto asked.

"No, not that, a clever... a clever human being who knows the jungle, or the woods, at least... Or like a bad guy. A villain!" Lee said.

We laughed.

_Meanwhile…_

_A few yards away…_

Nathan and his friend were walking…

"Minato's a bitch…" he said.

"Nate, what'chu plannin'?" his friend asked.

"It's time to send him to hell…" Nathan said as he took aim.

"TO THE LEFT!" he screamed.

We immediately broke ranks and panicked, hoping to snag a deer or a fox at least…

I had shot a few rounds before having to reload.

From the corner of my eyes, I see Nathan aiming his gun at me.

_Boom!_

A branch near my head explodes in a hail of splinters.

I turn back and aimed back.

He was aiming at my head.

"Well, well, well… now I got you right where I want you…" he aims the gun at my forehead.

_Meanwhile_

Lee sees the whole thing.

He aims his gun,

The windspeed and direction was very, very bad, to say the least, it was also very windy.

_Either he'd shoot the gun off Nathan's hand or…_

_He'd be cleaning Minato up with a mop._

_He needed a clear shot, a distraction…_

"Hoy! Over here!" Yu shouted.

_Breath out…_

_Boom!_

I saw as the gun gets shot out of Nathan's hand, causing him much pain.

Kanji was quick to punch him in the face, followed by Lucy sending an arrow at his sleeves, pinning him to a tree.

He struggled to get out, which he did and he drew a bowie knife.

Naoto struck him down.

"Do not move! Do not move!" she yelled and he still struggled.

She drew her gun and aimed at his head, while pinning him to the floor with a knee.

"Move again. I dare you. Move again."

Mitsuru and her boss came at us.

"What is going on here?" they asked.

"Nathan tried to kill Minato-san…" Kanji said.

"That is a lie. There was… a bear. Yes, a bear behind Minato, I saved the poor sucker's life." he said as he tried to weasel his way out.

"BASTARD!" Lee said as he punched Nathan with a left hook so hard, I think Akihiko would be very proud.

It made a satisfying _Doooog! _sound.

Nathan held his mouth.

"You knocked my tooth out!" he screamed.

"You'll lose more than that you lying asshole!" he said as he sent a boot to his face.

"Jonas, that's enough." Mitsuru said.

She turns sternly to the manager.

"Mrs. Omura, your proposal for our company union, is not in the best interest of me and my partner." She said.

"Ms. Kirijo…" she began.

"No. Discuss that with Mr. Azai." She said, "Good day to you." she said.

Later, we had a helicopter ride back to Iwatodai.

"Damn Mitzy, you'se a bitch!" I said.

She smiled.

"I guess I intimidated them a bit…" she said.

"A bit? They were shitting their corporate pants!" I said.

She chuckled.

**YTPOV**

_I was about _

I was on facebook when Nathan came home, disheveled, toothless, but seemed satisfied.

"Hey dear! How are you?" he asked.

I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hm, hm, I'm fine." I said.

"Guess what? I got fired!" he said.

"Why?" I said, not really caring much.

"Because I broke the deal! I was targeting a deer behind Minato and he thought I was aiming at him!" he said.

"Huh…"

He looked irate.

"Why do you act like that huh? I always listen to your shit stories even if they're full of nonsense!" he picked up my laptop and threw it to the floor, pulverizing it.

"Nathan!" I screamed.

"What?!" he said as he left.

_He almost killed Minato…?_

I decided to go to him tomorrow.

I went to his condo,

I knocked on the door.

He opened it.

"Yukari? What the hell do you want? Get the hell outta here." He said as he began to shut the door, which I blocked with my foot.

"Hold up! What are you so mad for? I'm here to ask questions!" she said.

"Didn't I tell you to LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?" he said.

"A few questions." She said.

"Fine. Go."

"Did he really try to kill you?" I asked.

"Ya better believe it. Is this gonna take long? I'm still reading some manga, so hurry this up." He said impatiently.

"I came here to apologize." She said.

He looked mad.

"Why do you always have to do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Apologize for that slimy weasel and his dumb ass mistakes?!" he said angrily.

"Because I love him!" I said.

"He's an ass!"

"He is not! You haven't seen the real side of Nathan!" I said.

"I have! And it was the real side that tried to blow a hole in my face yesterday." He said.

"What do you know? You're just jealous of him!" she said.

He laughed.

"Jealous of what? Having a bitch wife?" he said.

"He's far more successful than you!" she said.

"Hell no." he said.

"My life was fine before you came back! I wish you were dead!" I said, then I put a hand in my mouth.

"Minato… I'm sorry…" I said.

"Yukari, do me a favor and don't waste my time..." he shuts the door in my face.

He opens it.

"And if you come back here to make things worse, then don't."

I went home.

He calls and he wants me to prepare him special soup.

I set up the most romantic dinner, just to stick it to Minato.

I prepared dinner for Nathan and a few hours later, he comes home.

Someone calls.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is Nathan home?" a feminine voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked, irately as Nathan had no female officemate.

"A friend of Nathan. Tell him I won't be able to make it for dinner until nine…" she hung up.

I bashed it to the receiver.

"Bitch!"

I was mad, but I decided to calm down.

I went to Nathan's room, where he was dressing up.

"Dinner is ready." I said flatly.

"I'm not hungry yet." He said.

"Dinner is ready, I mean, it's getting cold…" I said, very annoyed now.

"I'll eat out later, eh?" I said.

"But… But you just told me to make you dinner!" I screamed.

"Hey, _rilassarsi_ babes... leave me alone…" He said.

"Ah, _vaffanculo_!" I cursed him in Italian.

I went out to throw all the glass and crockery.

"What the fuck is this brat up to?!" he mutters.

He walks to me as I punch the windows out.

"Break it all! C'mon, I dare ya!" he screamed.

"Why don't you bring that… that… that _puttana _home for dinner?!" I screamed.

"Maybe I will! Why the fuck not?!" he shot back, "Now clean it up!" he orders.

I spat at him.

"Like hell I will!"

He unbuckles his belt and advances.

"Clean it up! Clean it up you _bambina viziato_! Clean it up! Clean it up! CLEAN IT UP!" he bellows as he whips the belt at me.

"_Figlio di una cagna!" _I basically called him a_ son of a bitch._

I ran out of my house and called Mitsuru for help.

She would let me sleep over somewhere away from Nathan.

She helped me get my things with the help of Lee and Kanji to keep Nathan away.

She let me stay at one place…

**MAPOV**

I got a text from Mitsuru…

_From: LeMitsuru_

_Dear, we have a very special guest, be on your best behavior._

_She will sleep over our place._

_-Mitsuru_

_From:MinatoBear_

_ukie_

_-Minato  
_

I prepared some food for our guest.

Then, I got another text from Lee.

_From:AbnormaLee_

OPEN THE DOOR WE HAVE THE LUGAGE FUL!

-Lee

From: Minato-Retard-o

Kk asshul

-Minato

I opened the door and Lee and Kanji were bringing up some luggage.

"Whoa! Don't tell me the emperor decided to sleep over here!" I said.

"Whew! Nope! Say, dja got a coke?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, in the chiller. Give Kanji one." I said.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper." He said.

"Hello, Minato, it looks like our guest is here." Mitsuru said.

"Well, who is it?" I asked excitedly.

"It's me." a very familiar voice said.

I heard the beautiful, yet annoying voice of Yukari Takeba.


	61. Living with Yukari

Authors note: Well, looks like they have a new roomie!

Additionally, if it's not too much of a bother, mind reviewing the Camp Demigod? Need 'em!

T.Y.

And the OC thing will go on indefinitely, meaning you can send OC's anytime.

**MAPOV**

I stood there, while Yukari smiled like an idiot at me, forgetting all the horrible things she put me through.

"Who let Kellie Pickler in?!" I yelled angrily.

"Ah, Minato, she needed a place to stay…"

"Needed a place to stay…" I repeated in contempt.

I glared at Yukari.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you not to show your face around here again!" I said angrily, my fist shaking erratically.

She stared stupidly at me, eyes blinking.

Mitsuru spoke up.

"Minato, dear, like I said before, she's my guest…" she said.

"YOUR guest… in MY house?" I said.

She looked sternly.

"Yes… what seems to be the problem?"

"She can't stay here." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because…! She's a dumb ass idiot who always gives Nathan a chance, even if that cocksucker doesn't even deserve it!" I said.

"Nathan hurt me today, so I needed to stay over somewhere…" Yukari said sheepishly.

"GOOD! YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT!" I yelled at her.

Yukari cringed in fear.

"Minato, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to stop." She said sternly.

"My house, my rules." I replied, equally stern.

"I bought this place remember?" she said.

I became absolutely PISSED.

"Fine. If she doesn't leave, then I will!" I said as I stormed off.

"Minato- wait!" Yukari called.

**YTPOV**

_Minato just stormed off…_

_I guess I can't really blame him…_

_I WOULD leave my house if I was in his place... by place I mean, if I myself was Minato…_

Mitsuru smiled apologetically.

"Please excuse Minato… he is… a little under the weather at the moment…" she said, then she turns to Lee and Kanji.

"Gentlemen, be so good as to follow Minato." She said calmly.

Kanjo drank his Dr. Pepper.

"Yes Ma'am…" he said, "C'mon Lee…"

Lee drank his coke and crushed the can on his head.

"C'mon Brutus…" he said as he motions the door, "Don't you worry, Mitsuru-san, we'll get him…"

"He's probably at the roof…" Kanji said.

"He IS at the roof…" Mitsuru said quietly.

We all looked at her.

"How do YOU know?" we asked.

She seemed puzzled.

"That's a very trivial question…I implanted a tracking device on his pe-"

She then smiled sheepishly.

"Ah… well… I meant on his… _Pea coat…?"_

_That was the lamest save I've ever heard… she obviously meant pe-_

"Works for me!" Kanji said.

"We're taking our leave…" Lee said.

They left.

**MAPOV**

_What in the hell was Yukari doing at my place?!_

_Has she no decency?_

_Insulting me, Minako and my parents, THEN having the gall to go and sleep under my roof?!_

_She makes me sick…_

_On the other hand, the view from the roof always calms me down…_

_Watching the picturesque orange sunset, at an eagles eye view, with a cool, pleasant breeze that makes you appreciate life so much…_

_It smells fresh and clean… one of life's pleasures…_

"Yo dude!" Kanji shouted.

_My personal paradise shattered._

"Why'chu run off?" Lee asked as they walked to my side.

I stared at the sky.

"I dunno… I hate Yukari now."

"Why?" Kanji asked.

"Because… you wouldn't understand bro…" I said.

"Try me…" Kanji said, "Try us, I mean…"

"How would you feel _Kanji_?" I said with anger in my voice, "If, four years ago, the girl of your dreams said she will always love you… then, four years later, she says she doesn't love you anymore, then you find another girl, then the girl of your dreams says she wants you, then you go with her again, then she say she doesn't want you anymore, THEN she wants you again AFTER seeing how happy you are with that girl you replaced her with…" I said crossly.

Kanji studied me.

"Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't understand…I was just a kid four years ago… come to think of it, I would be royally pissed off…" Kanji mused.

"If that were me? I'd go to their house, beat her boyfriend to death using a sock filled with two thousand yen coins, cut the bitch's head off with a blunt bowie knife, mount it on a steak, set the house on fire and put a bullet on my brain…" Lee said wickedly.

"Dude, do it for Mitsuru-san, eh?" Kanji said.

I pouted.

"Fine." I said as I went down.

As we were walking, I thought of how dreadful it'd be to live with _Yukari_…

"Mitsuru… perhaps I may have overreacted. NOT at Yukari. She may stay, but I won't enjoy any second of it." I said to Mitsuru as I entered the room.

I said all of that in Yukari's presence.

She smiled.

"That's all I need to hear. Now then, I will be off now…" she said.

"_Whaaat?! _ You're leaving me alone with…with… with _her_?!" I said, pointing a finger at Yukari, who seemed displeased.

"Yes. I have very important things to do… I will be back before mid night…" she said.

"Uh… I need to go to! Several things to do at the Imports building… I hardly made a dent at the wine reports…" I said as I tried to leave, but Mitsuru held me by the collar.

"No you don't, Mister Dionysus man, you need to stay here and look after Yukari…" she said.

I looked at Yukari, for her objection, but she stayed silent.

"Oh man! On top of her free loading here, she needs me to take care of her too?!" I complained.

"If need be, then yes." Mitsuru said, "She is around seven months pregnant now and needs intensive care."

"Aw, that's bullshit!"

"Minato, please do not be difficult." Mitsuru said steely.

I slumped my shoulders.

"…_fine… _I'll do it for you, but I really won't enjoy it, trust me." I said bitterly.

"I'll give you that satisfaction." She said and left.

Now, it was just me and Yukari left.

I picked her luggage and carried it to her room.

She stood there awkwardly as she eyed the floor.

Then, after a few minutes, she spoke up.

"Minato, I…" she began.

I shook my head.

"Yukari, please just… _stop._ Don't talk to me, unless I address you or you're dying… be lucky Mitsuru has a good heart because you don't deserve any of this. Hell, you caused all of our problems… but I digress." I said.

She stared at the floor.

"Minato… I know I don't deserve your kindness, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…" she said.

"Yeah, ME TOO." I said as I left.

A few minutes later, I picked Minako up… several minutes and five wild duck burgers later, Minako and I arrived.

"Daddy, momma is here!" she said in shock.

"No kidding, kiddo…" I said, eyeing Yukari listening to music.

She crept at Yukari, and surprised her.

"BOO!"

"Baby!" she screamed.

"Momma!" Minako said as she embraced Minako.

"I love you so much! Don't you ever leave me!" she said.

I snorted, "_You can keep Minako for all I care!" _I imitated Yukari's voice.

She gave me the skunk eye.

_In the days that followed, I was usually left alone with Yukari, with Mitsuru putting Lee in charge in my absence… I mean, really, a shadow would do a much better job at managing my company than Lee would… but, what the hell? I trust that idiot with my life._

Then, she began talking to me about her dreams.

Personally, I never want to talk to her, but I'm obligated to.

We were watching the Big Bang Theory…

"…Sometimes, I talk to my baby when I'm alone… I guess you think I'm pretty insane?" she said.

I shook my head.

"Mitsuru said that I'm not allowed to insult you directly, but yeah... you are a little bit nuts." I said boredly.

She frowned.

"It's fun talking to it sometimes…" she said.

"Whatever…"

"Want to talk to it?" she offered.

"No thanks...I'm trying to watch…" I said.

"Minato… why are you like that?" she asked with contained sadness.

"Ha! I think the question here is why are YOU like that?" I asked.

"What?!" she said angrily.

"Yes… Why do you lead me on? Huh? Saying you love me, then you don't, then when I'm happy with Mitsuru, you try to break it! Do you know how much I had to do just for her to forgive me?! Are you doing that intentionally to piss me off? Because it's not funny." I said seriously.

She looked like she was ready to fight me verbally, but all she said was:

"Minato… I guess you're right… maybe… I'm still not over you…" she said.

"No shit?"

"And I get that… maybe you're the only one I'll ever love…" she said dreamily.

I made a disgusted noise.

"Yukari, just quit it, okay? It's turning more and more pathetic. Do you take me for a fool? Because I am not a fool. What, just cause we were together that one time, you think I'm head-over-heels in love with you? Trust me. I'm waaay over you now." I said.

She was about to cry.

I sighed.

"Yukari, it's not that I hate you, it actually is, but I'm a little weary of all this business… we're like a freaking broken record, playing over and over again!" I said.

She blinked her eyes.

"Fine..." She said sadly as she ran to her room.

_Don't care._

Later, Mitsuru and the gang went here.

I told them what had happened.

"Alright, you need to go to Yukari and invite her for dinner." Mitsuru mad a declaration, not a request.

I went up with Lee.

"Yukari… Yukari, open up!" I said, banging on her door.

"You think she's in here?" I asked Lee.

"Fool, of course she's in here!" I said.

"What do you want?" she whimpered.

I opened my mouth to talk, but I forgot what to say.

"Dinner! Invite her for dinner!" Lee whispered.

"You'll join me for dinner… THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" I said.

"No!" she said.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner?" I said gentler.

"I'm not hungry."

"You come out right now, or… I'll break the door down!" I threatened.

"Dude, I might not be the _maestro_ of girls, but it would be nicer to be a little more… polite?" Kanji said.

"Try to be a gentleman!" Lee said.

"She's being so… so…difficult!"

"Try!" Kanji said.

"*sigh* Will you come down to dinner?" I asked dejectedly.

"No!" Yukari said.

I gave them a look that said _See?!_  
"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." I said.

"Say 'please' dude…" Lee said.

"Please." I said dejectedly.

"I respectfully decline." She said crossly.

"You can't stay in there forever!" I yelled.

"Oh Yes I can!" I said.

"Alright, fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" I shouted.

"If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" I said.

Lee looked at me.

"Dude, you've a crack on your head…" he mumbled.

We went down and Mitsuru and Fuuka heard everything.

"You have issues…" Mitsuru said as she went up.

"I have issues!" I retorted.

**YTPOV**

_I sobbed._

_Not because Minato was mean, he was perfectly justified with all he said…_

_I'm crying because it's true…_

_*Knock* knock*_

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Mitsuru."

I opened the door.

"Are you here to tell me about Minato?"

"Yes. In fact, if I may be so bold, he is quite hurt about what you did to him… all those things…" she said.

I sobbed.

"There, there… now, Minato will come around, don't you worry a thing, dear…" she said as she hugged me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so… now, that baby won't be happy if you don't eat anything, so let's go yeah?"

I nodded.

"Yeah…" I said.

**MAPOV**

Yukari went down.

I ignored her, even if she sat next to me, rubbed her knees against mine and made eye contact.

Totally ignored her…

But… I admit, after a few days, I began to lighten up with her.

One time, I gave her a sponge bath (as pregnant women need) when she asked for it, and I sorta enjoyed it. (For the dirty minded, I did not enjoy cleaning her… _hard to reach spots_)

And today, I gave her a back massage and a foot rub.

The next few days, we were already friends and she promised never to be mea to me ever again.

I, in turn, trusted her.

We were already hanging out, having walks on the shoreline, eating lunch out, having a good meal at dinner with Mitsuru and Minako…

In fact, our schedule is as follow…

**MORNING**

730- Wake up

830-exercise/massage

9- sponge bath

920-watch TV

11-go to lunch

**AFTERNOON**

11-12-lunch hour

1-shopping

330-walk the Iwatodai beach

5-go home

**EVENING**

6-dinner preparations

8-dinner w/ Minako and Mitsuru

9-watch TV

10-sleep

Well, that's our schedule and Yukari is 8 ½ months pregnant now and I know what you're al thinking…

1.) Why am I forgiving her so easily?

-in order to heal, one must forgive all transgressions

2.) What am I going to do once the baby is mine?

-Run away.

3.) What am I going to do if it's Nathan's baby?

-Cut Nathan's balls off so he may never infect the world with his stupid genes.

That's it…

This is the life I've always wanted…

Living with the two girls I love…

_Heh, if only it were that easy!_


	62. Momma Drama

Author's notes: Hey all! Sorry I wasn't able to write for a long time… baptismal and stuff…

Hope you guys can review!

It's been a VERY long road indeed, but 1460 days of summer is nearing the finale and I ask only for reviews!

I appreciate you all!

**MAPOV**

I woke up early in the morning and began cooking a meal for Yukari.

She would probably appreciate some good old fashioned bacon and eggs, like Mitsuru and I always eat, and some orange juice.

As I was cooking, she came down.

"Morning." I said.

"*yawn* Good morning!" she said sleepily.

"How many months has it been?"

"Mmmm… I'm not entirely sure…" she said.

"Okay, how about we go to the doctor later?" I suggested as I served the food.

"Sure." She said.

As we ate, we discussed what type of doctor to go to.

And… other stuff.

"…needless to say, my college roommate, who was a girl, told me 'sorry, dude, it's my job,' and I was like… 'dude, don't look at me when your sticking your finger there!' and that was the closest I've been to a threesome." She said.

"If you were to have a three way with me, who would the other person be?" I asked her.

"Hmmm… ummm… I'm going to have to go with … Teddie." She said.

"Teddie?" I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm really turned on by his… weirdness, like, he has this loser vibe that gets me hot!" she squealed.

I looked at her, mouth agape.

"And I like that blonde, spiky hair he has going on! That… side Mohawk…" she sighed.

"His side Mohawk..." I said in disbelief.

"Yes!" she said.

"You two are never allowed to be in the same room again…Okay? Listen, if we ever have a three way with Ted, you turn around to take off your clothes and turn back to look, he'd be sucking my dick."

She laughed nervously.

"Oh yes ma'am! I'm telling you right now." I said.

Later, we went to several doctors.

They were not in par with our standards.

We finally found a good doctor…

"Well, we're looking for… more… personal_ experience _in child birth and I- I mean, WE want you to be our doctor…" Yukari began.

"I understand." The doctor nodded, "We have several other doctors, but I'm your man." He said.

"How sure are you?" I asked.

"Well, I don't take vacations, I hate Okinawa… I went to Yakushima when I was 15, and I will never ever go back there." He said.

Yukari whispered in my ears.

"Hey, feel really good about this, I think we found our doctor!" she said.

"You sure?" I asked her as I eyed the doctor.

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

I made arrangements and we were to go to the ultrasound technician.

Fuuka and Lee came by to watch.

She smeared some jelly onto her belly as she probed it with a wand-like apparatus.

We saw the faint outline of a baby.

"Oh my god!" Fuuka and Yukari squealed.

"There you have it… would you like to know the sex?" she asked.

"Yes!" Fuuka squealed.

"No!" Yukari said.

"Pleeeaaase?" Fuuka pleaded.

"No sex!" Yukari said adamantly.

"Aw…" Lee frowned.

I looked at him.

"I-I meant the gender!"

"Planning to be surprised when you deliver?" the technician asked.

"Well… no, not really, but I want Mitsuru and Nathan to be surprised and if you ask me, It'd ruin everything." Yukari said.

"And are Mitsuru and Nathan your friends at school?" she asked.

"No, no, no... They're the… uh… god mother and… step father." she said.

Lee, Fuuka and I looked at her.

I was ready to pistol whip her, but I didn't have a gun.

"Oh, well thank the great spirits for that!" the technician said.

"What's that mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I just see a lot of young mothers come through here and it's obviously a dangerous environment to raise a baby in." she said.

"How do you know I'm so dangerous? What if other parents turn out to be, like, evil child molesters?" Yukari asked.

"Or maybe, like stage parents." Lee suggested.

"They could be utterly negligent…" Fuuka supplied.

"Yeah and maybe they'll do a far shittier ass job of raising a kid than my dumbass ex-girlfriend would... Have you ever considered that?" I asked crossly.

"I guess not." The technician said.

"What is the name of your job exactly?"

"Sir, I'm an ultrasound technician." She said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a wine technician and I think we both ought to just stick to our jobs." I said.

"E-Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh, you think you're so…so…so _superior_ because you get to play stomach probe up there?" I said scathingly.

"I don't quite follow." She said.

"Well honey, my five year old daughter could do that and let me tell you, she's not the sharpest knife in the shed. So why don't you go back to night school in Osaka and learn a real skill." I said as we walked out.

I smiled.

Then, I forgot I left my keys in the doctors office.

I went back to an elevator and there was a father carrying his child.

His child grabbed my shirtsleeve.

"Oh, Melville, stop that! Sir, I'm sorry for that!" he said.

"No harm done. Is that your son?" I asked.

"Why, yes, he is. Say hello, Melville." He said.

"Hello."

I smiled.

"He does look like you." I said.

"Thanks… so, what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" he said.

"Oh, uh, I'm going with a friend to the doctors. We're here to get a doctor's appointment."

"I see… is she your wife or girlfriend?" he asked.

"Uh… it's complicated… she's my ex…" I said.

"Ah… bummer, thought you might be the dad." He said.

"I already had a child with her…" I said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"In fact, that might be my child-" I said, before realizing I blabbed too much.

"In any case, it was nice meeting you." I said as I got off.

"See you! And good luck with the girl!" he said.

"Thanks." I said.

After I took my keys, I rushed down to see the most annoying thing ever.

Nathan kneeling down in front of Yukari, who is flanked by Lee and Fuuka.

"Yukari, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" he pleads.

Yukari sniffed.

"I must be brain dead. Brain dead enough to believe that you were the one for me."

"Oh god, I'm sorry Yukari…"

"Is she French?" she asked.

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes.

"That slut, was she French?"

Nathan bowed his head.

"Yes…"

"Fucker. I thought I was safe with you." she said.

"You are… you are…" Nathan breathes.

"So says the guy who chased his pregnant wife with a belt for being mad at him for cheating on her…" Lee said.

"You stay out of this!" he hissed.

Lee took a step forward.

"Wanna go?" he challenged.

"I'll pass." He said, "Everything's going to be okay…" Nathan said.

"I can smell her."

"Huh?"

"Her perfume. Chanel right?" Yukari said.

"Marcey?"

"Marcey, Barsey, whoever the fuck her name is." Yukari said.

"Look, we had a few drinks…" Nathan said.

"Stop it!" she said, "You can't talk your way out of this one." She said.

"She's right." I cut in, "You can't weasel your way out this time." I said.

"You…" he advances, but Lee blocks the way.

"Just stop bothering Yukari." I said.

"She's my wife!" Nathan barks back.

"You should've thought about that. Switching her for that wench? That was like throwing away a diamond and picking up a rock." I said.

"Why you-"

"I died for her! And you do this?" I said angrily.

He sputtered with fury.

"Save us the trouble of having to throw you out, Nate, before I let Lee here have his revenge." I said.

He gave us one last look of hatred before storming off.

"Minato… thanks." Yukari said.

"I'm your protector." I said.

In the next few months, Yukari, Mitsuru and I have been carefully monitoring her condition.

I decided to take a nap one afternoon, at November 23…

**YTPOV**

It was one afternoon and I decided to do a kindness for Minato and Mitsuru by cleaning the place and preparing the meal, when…

_*SPLASH*_

I looked around, but I don't remember even getting a glass of water…

"Oh fuck…" I said as I realized…

I broke my water.

"Minato! Minato!" I yelled.

He was asleep.

"Minato, wake up!" I said.

He snored.

"I ate your four of your Lays!" I said.

"Whatthefuck?!" he bolts awake.

"You did what?!" he said.

"Uh… Minato, I have some very important news…"

"What?"

"I'm about to give birth."


	63. Baby boom part 1

Disclaimer: This chapter contains heavy cursing. And some minor discrimination.

If you feel somehow offended, then please skip it.

Also, a hundred thousand apologies to anyone offended by Minato's angry call… it needed to be there to convey his angry feelings…

Credits:  
Daedalus IX for helping me with the cussing things… I am not used to cuss, so I asked the master.

And to all of you who've read the story… may you live forever.

**MAPOV**

"Minato, it's happening now!"

I stared at Yukari.

"What? You're kidding!" I said.

She glared at me and I instantly got the message.

"Alright, alright… let me get my cell…" I said as I reached for my phone.

"No, just go get your keys and take me there! This is serious! The last thing you need to do is find your cell phone and call your idiot friends!" she yelled.

"Look, if you keep yelling at me, I won't be able to get my cell and call the ambulance." I said.

As I looked at the window, I faltered.

There was a huge traffic accident that blocked the entire Moon light bridge.

I still called.

"Hello?! My… uh… girlfriend is about to have a baby! We desperately need an ambulance right away!" I said.

"So sorry sir, but there was a major traffic collision at the Moon Light bridge and all of our units were deployed to the area. It will be another hour before we can re-mobilize them."

"Can't you find one that isn't busy?"

"No. all our units were deployed." She said as she cruelly hung up.

"Damn!" I cursed, "Yukari! Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs." She said rather calmly.

That had me a bit worried.

"Yukari?" I said.

"I'm over here." She said.

It sounded as if she was in the bathroom.

"Hello?" I said, slowly peeking in the bathroom.

"Minato." she said.

She was in the bathtub, surrounded by several dozen candles and playing relaxing spa music from her iPhone.

"Um… are you trying… water birth or something?" I asked.

She looked steely calm.

"Scratch that, there's no ambulances left, there's no road… what should we do? Maybe… maybe…" I stammered.

"Shhh… be calm… no need to be hasty… be mellow… this is what it's all about…" she said calmly.

I shot her a quizzical look.

"Because if the child is born in stressful conditions, then it will be stressful for its entire life… so just be… _calm_."

I nodded my head.

"Okay… Okay… Good idea… let's relax." I said.

I thought of something.

"Do you want to talk about a few things? I feel bad about some of the shit I've said… I mean, sure it's your fault and sure, you caused most of it and of course, not even taking account your idiotic taste for men… no wonder you never had a good boyfriend other than me…"

"I don't want to talk about that…" she cut me off.

"Well, okay… but maybe the baby can be born in a reconciled condition…?" I suggested.

"No. Don't even go there. Okay? Just help me… _relax…_"

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Call Dr. Hondo." She said.

"Okay…" I stepped out of the bathroom… for _obvious_ reasons.

I dialed the number.

"Hello? This is Minato Arisato, calling on behalf of Yukari…_ Azai,_ we need Dr. Hondo right away, it's an emergency!" I said.

"Yeah, he's in New York at the moment for Bar Mitzvah." The secretary said.

"He's in New York?! Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked frantically.

"In two months at best." She said.

"For goodness sake! Do you have his number?" I asked.

She gave it to me.

I rushed back to Yukari.

"Hey Yuks! Guess what? I have his number and I will call him right now!" I said.

"Oh, that's a relief! Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you're here!" she said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm here too… I didn't want to miss you giving birth twice…" I said.

"I shouldn't have called you a bad father, I'm really sorry… I feel really bad about it and-" she said.

"It's fine, we're over it, aren't we?" I said.

"I'm sorry I told you that everything was better when you were still dead…" she said again.

"It's okay, I'm not dead, so that doesn't offend me… let's drop it now, okay? We're over it!" I said, "I'm going to call him right now… you're doing great honey!"

(NOTE: To anyone easily offended, now's your chance to skip this entire passage. You have been warned. I am not held liable for anyone who has been Offended.)

I went outside and dialed him.

_Hello, you've reached Dr. Yoshi Hondo, I'm not here at the moment as I am at the beautiful New York City for my friend's son's nephew's Bar Mitzvah and am unreachable. Please leave a message to my secretary at the Iwatodai Healthcare Building at Iwatodai City and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

_Thanks_

*_BEEP*_

"Yeah Dr. Honda… this is Minato Arisato calling… Guess what the fuck is up? Can't guess? Oh, then allow me to fill you in; Yukari is going into labor, and our dumb ass retard of a doctor isn't here! Do you know our dumb ass retard of a doctor? You don't? Then, again, allow me to tell you who the fuck he is… his name is Doctor Yoshi fucking Hondo! Oh shit, that's you, right? Now where the fuck are you? At a fucking Bar mitzvah at New York, are you fucking kidding me?! You aren't even Jewish, you motherfucking chink twinkie! You retarded peasant gook! You motherfucking piece of shit! Why leave for a two month trip when one of your patients is almost nine months pregnant?! Let me enlighten you on what the hell I'm going to do next… I'm going to kill you. I'm going to pop a bullet up your sorry gay ass. I'm going to smoke a hole on your head and rip you a new asshole. If not, I will hire thousands of other people to do it for me. You are not safe. You're dead! You're M-bone! You are P.R.O.O.F., you dumb ass pig retard piece of shit! I hope you get mugged. I hope you fucking die or drop the chair and snap that kid's neck and kill him! Go in a hole of shit and just DIE! I hope your plane crashes in flames! Peace out!"

I went back to the bathroom.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Uh… not directly, but I left him a nice and very insightful message though…" I said.

"Uh… okay…"

"Um… be prepared… it isn't as bad as you think… um… a bit of a speed bump, but a bit disturbing, but everything is generally okay… I will tell you if you promise to stay calm." I said.

"I will." She said.

I smirked.

"Dr. Hondo is at a bar mitzvah." I said.

"What is a bar mitzvah?" she asked.

"Uh… a Jewish rite of passage…" I said.

"That's good… will he be back soon?" she asked.

"Uh… no. he'll be back in two months… meaning, he won't be able to come over later…" I said.

"Oh no!" she said in shock and winced.

"Don't worry a bit dear, I will get quality help! So just chill out here…" I said.

My phone rang as I went out of the room.

It was another message about the reunion that I was looking forward to, but very irrelevant at the moment.

Then, I notice who the sender was and a light bulb lit up in my head.

I now knew who to call.

After I called and explained EVERYTHING, he agreed to head on by.

Then, the gang arrived.

First to arrive was (as usual) Lee and Fuuka, who really had nothing to do these days, then Ken and Rachel, third was Junpei, with kids in tow and everyone else spilled into my condo.

They were bickering on what to do as the girls transported Yukari to a clean, sterile room.

After a bit of bickering, the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door, a great sight greeted my eyes.

The young doctor was a thin young man with a pair of glasses wearing an orange leisure shirt that matched his gingery brown hair, grey denim pants and a pair of shiny loafers. He also wore a class ring and an expensive watch.

Beside him was a beautiful woman who seemed to be a nurse.

"Whoa… nice crib!" the nurse said.

"Hush now, Sayoko-san…" he said, then turned to me.

"Hello… I trust this is the Arisato Residence?" he asked.

"Yes… good to see you after all these years… Keisuke-senpai."


	64. Baby boom part 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: **My apologies to everyone about being extra late with posting… the damn hurricane ripped out the internet, but I managed to get out before it got worse with my familia.

Currently, I relocated and actually met up with one of my friends here on fanfiction, the one and only Daedalus IX.

Also, how are some of my unreachable friends (i.e. Akagi Hirasaw and his bro, Kinji.)doing?

**MAPOV**

Keisuke nodded.

"At first, I thought it was a horrible prank, but it turned out all right, eh?" he said.

"Uh, yeah, I wished we could've met under better circumstances, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, eh? Anyways, we better hurry…" I said.

He nodded.

"Take me to her. Who is she anyways? Your wife?" he asked.

My friends stifled a laugh.

"Uh… no… it's Yukari." I said.

"Oh? Well, congratulations! I always knew you two were meant together!" Keisuke said.

"Funny story actually!" Lee piped.

Keisuke frowned.

"How is it funny?"

"Well… Mitsuru-san is Minato's girlfriend at the moment…" Lee said.

"Some people get all the luck!" Keisuke said.

Then, Yu came from upstairs.

"Guys, enough chit-chat, she's about to- Sayoko-san?" he said to the nurse.

The nurse looked up in surprise.

"Why, if it isn't Yu-kun!" she said as she went closer.

"Mmmm… you've grown…" she said silkily.

Then, Lucy stood up.

"Just who the hell are you?" she hissed.

"Who am I, you say? My name is… Saaaaayoko! The greatest nurse of all Japanese!"

"Whatever! Just stay away from him!"

"Stay away from who?" Sayoko asked.

"Yu!" Lucy screamed.

"So… I should stay away from _me?_" Sayoko asked.

"Not _you! Yu!_"

"I KNOW! I should stay away from Yu!" Sayoko said.

"Not me! Stay away from Yu!" Lucy said.

"I know! Are you deaf?" Sayoko shouted.

"No! You is mute!" Lucy said.

"Yu's not mute! You mute!" Sayoko said.

"*Face palm* That's what I just said!" Lucy said.

"All right ladies, let's get into this later, okay?" I said.

"Right! Take me to her!" Keisuke said.

We went upstairs.

"Keisuke-senpai?" Yukari said.

"Hello, Yukari!"

"Listen, I appreciate you coming…" she said.

"No worries! I mean, what else do I have to do other than have fun? Joking, now let me cut to the chase… how far apart are your contractions?" he asked.

"Uh… I don't know… at least eight minutes …"

"Eight minutes! Then that leaves us with around two minutes more! Have you had your bloody show?" I asked.

"Bloody show?" Yukari asked.

"Uh… a bloody mucus discharge that signals when the baby will arrive… we must do something, doc!" I said.

"Indeed. You there, boy…" Keisuke called Lee, "I need a few things, so would you please call the others?"

"Sure and one more thing? I am older than you, you know." He said.

"Oh! My apologies!"

After he called a few helpers, i.e. Teddie, Yosuke, Junpei, Kanji, Akihiko and Ken…

"First, I need some latex gloves, towels and a sterile shoestring, Akihiko, I trust you can do this?" he asked.

"Sure. Just boil the shoestring, right?" Akihiko said.

"Yes."

"Will do." Akihiko left.

"Next, I need some lubricating jelly, gauze and some tobasco hot sauce." Keisuke said.

"Hot sauce?" Teddie asked.

"I'll explain later, now GO!"

"Yessir!" he ran off.

"Next, you, ginga-ninja, I need you to get some extra clean towels with that large boy over there!" Keisuke points at Kanji.

"Finally! Someone notices my prowess as a ninja!" Yosuke said.

"Hey! I am no boy!" Kanji said.

Yosuke began snickering.

"We all know that, Kanj!"

"H-hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

Yosuke leaves in search of towels.

"H-hey! Get your ass back here, senpai!"

"Okay, now, Junpei, I need you to go grab me some hot water and a thermostat!"

"Got it!" Junpei said as he left in a huff.

"And Ken-chan… I want you to go and get me a hand sanitizer." Keisuke said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm going to the bathroom and find the hand sanitizer!" Ken left.

"Sayoko-san, write down the necessary procedures!"

"Okay." She jotted something down on her notebook.

I put a pillow on her head.

Her eyes twinkled.

"You read the baby books, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. It may come as a total shocker to you, but I don't spend my entire day reading , you know…" I said.

Keisuke finished talking to Sayoko.

"So… what happened to your doctor?" he asked.

"He, uh, he's at a Bar Mitzvah in New York…" I said, "And didn't even have the goddamn common courtesy to give us a call!"

"Awesome. Lucky for you, I don't have any Jewish friends, eh?" Keisuke joked.

Then, the tired looking girls arrived with a machine.

"Thanks girls…" Sayoko said.

"Whew! That was heavy! And those useless boys were nowhere to be seen!" Lucy said.

"Ahem!" a sweat stained Yu said.

"E-except my dear Yu-kun!" Lucy said.

"Well, Yu-senpai, this was hard, eh?" Rise said.

Yu gulped.

"Y-Yeah…" Yu said.

"Why so tense?"

"N-nothing…" Yu said.

"Indeed…*huff* I am quite tired…" Mitsuru said.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Er… that's hard to say… if I explain what this is, it's going to take the whole day…better that you don't know." Sayoko said.

Sayoko attaches the machine and shoos the girls out.

"Moving on… (Uses stethoscope) Hmmmm… Foetal heart rate is excellent… Sayoko, report."

"Hmmm… six centimeters." She said as she propped Yukari's legs into a _lithotomy position_.

Keisuke's face looked annoyed.

"Six centimeters what?" he said.

"_Dilated_?"

"Good. Six centimeters dilated. FOCUS." He said.

Then, the guys returned.

"Splendid! Just set them by the end table. Now, Kanji and Yosuke, put some towels between her legs…" Keisuke said.

"Don't look down!" She said, as I smiled, remembering her words from our second full moon mission…

Yosuke closed his eyes as he placed the towels.

Kanji was shivering when he did.

Then…

"Not there!" Yukari yelled.

"Wh-what i-i-is th-this th-then?!" Kanji said as his nose erupted in a stream of blood and he fell six feet down before landing on his head… probably saved him from injury…

"He's out cold!" I said.

Keisuke nodded as if it was part of the process.

"There's always a fainter… that's what the tobacco sauce is for… give him a little taste."

I shrugged and dabbed.

Immediately, he woke up.

"Auuuuugh! Hothothothothot!"

"Alright, goofy, get out." I said.

"What did I touch?" he asked.

"You knocked over the lubricating jelly, you dolt!" I said.

"Oh! Whew! Naoto would've killed me!" he said as he left.

Then, Ken and Akihiko arrived.

"Here you go, Papa Doc…" Ken said.

"I'm back… I couldn't find any gloves though…" he said as he set the gear.

"That's awful… wait! Call all the guys…" he said.

Akihiko nodded and came out, then came back with the men.

"All right boys, hand over all of your protection." Keisuke said.

"Oh, I don't like guns…" Teddie said.

Keisuke laughed.

"That's funny… _virgin…_ I meant condoms. Do any of you have condoms?" Keisuke said.

The guys immediately tried to reason that they never carry condoms… _bull schlacka!_

"Just hand them out." He snapped.

One by one, starting with Junpei, the started piling up their condoms from their wallets… the only ones without condoms were Teddie and Kanji.

Then, Lee set out several condoms of different shapes and sizes.

"Check the expiry date… some of those was when I was still on military tour… and I didn't really use 'em that much…" Lee said and he nudged me.

"He he, bet if you used these, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He said as he laughed.

"All right, will everyone stop dicking around and start helping me?! Keisuke, what the hell are you planning to do with those?!" Yukari yelled.

Keisuke didn't respond immediately, but he took a big blob of sanitizer and rubbed vigorously, singing happy birthday as Sayoko joined him, then, he opened ten condoms and slipped it on his fingers as he secured them with rubber bands. Next, he ripped the pack for two XL condoms (Lee trying to make an allusion that he has a big penis.) and poked five finger-sized holes and slipped his hands on as he made the best improvised condom gloves I have ever seen in my life.

"How's that for genius?!" he said.

"Amazing!" Kanji said.

"That was fucking ingenious!" Lee said.

"That's why I love you, Kei!" Sayoko kissed him in the cheek.

Then, she made the same.

"I need everyone to get out." He said.

"But what if-" Junpei said.

"OUT!" Keisuke said.

They all exited.

_Meanwhile…_

**YNPOV**

The atmosphere was tense…. Even tenser than when I had to choose…

"I want to get the fuck out of here…" Kanji said fearfully.

"Huh?" Lee said.

"I just want to get the hell out of here, man!" he said again, with pure fear in his face.

"It's alright, dude, relax… just… relax…" Yosuke said.

"Oh man… I don't like child birth man… I don't like it!"

"Kanji, without childbirth, do you think you will still exist?" Naoto said stoically.

"It scares me!" he said.

"I know… it scares some of us too, but Kanji, this is really beautiful man." I said.

"Yeah, back in Afrika, we were obligated to help villagers give birth and it ain't pretty…" Lee said.

"Then why aren't you up there helping?" Junpei said.

"Hey, just because we helped them give birth, doesn't mean that the babies survived…" then he looked up.

"Moving on." I said.

"Yeah, Sensei! Kanji, you need to relax and embrace the beauty of another life joining our little gang!" Teddie said, "We're having a baby. We are having a baby."

"I am not having jack-shit with you other than a damn nervous breakdown!" Kanji screamed, "What if Yukari-san pushes too hard and the baby comes flying here on my lap and rips a chunk out of me?!"

We all looked at him.

"You know what is better than relaxing? Smoking dope." Lee said.

"Oh yeah…" Yosuke said, humoring him.

"Yeah, roll a 4 pound fatty of a Thai stick, make it into a cigar and smoke it!" Lee said, "You ain't gonna rat me out, are you?" he said.

"Nope." Kanji said.

"Yeah, yeah, then puffing on a cheeba as well!" Junpei said.

"Yup. We all love a little Hoo ah bar, especially after you mix a little Hen and Bacardi Dark…" Lee said.

"What's Hen?" Solenn asked.

"Hen is… a type of cockoroach named Nathan Hennessy that ate my dog." Lee said.

"Bastard!" Solenn said.

"Language!" Chidori chided.

"Roaches are so icky!" Chonn said.

Akihiko burst out laughing.

"Didja hear that? Roaches like Nathan ARE icky!" Akihiko continued his laugh.

"Okay, icky is another word not allowed in this house." Chodori said.

"Dope are for dopes…" I said.

"Will you all tell me what you're saying?!" Kanji said.

"You're on drugs." Ken said.

"What?!"

"Man, what are you on?! Whatever it is, you need to reduce the dosage!" Lee said.

"EXCUSE ME, but I never take drugs! We all know drugs are for dumb asses and/or sex maniacs, and right now, sex is the last thing on my mind." Kanji said.

Naoto pouted.

_Meanwhile…_

**MAPOV**

"Now, Yukari, I need you to push…"

Yukari was pushing.

"There! But you need to push harder!" he said.

"I have an idea! Say it in French!" I suggested.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"_Poussez_." I said.

"Okay…" he turns to Yukari.

"_Pussy! Pussy! Pussy!"_

"_Poussez_, not Pussy! You know what, just forget 'bout it!" I said.

"Yukari, how are you holding up?" I asked.

"Mmmm… I can do this all day…" she said as she valiantly smiled.

"Good. Hang in there…" I said.

_Beep! Beep!_

"What was that?" I asked.

"What seems to be the problem?" Keisuke asked.

"Uh… Decels…" she said.

"Oh dear lord." Keisuke paled, but remained calm.

"Okay, I need you to remain calm and turn on your back right now… the baby's heart is slowing, so just do what I say." Keisuke said.

"It's going to be okay…" I said.

She held my hand and smiled.

She mouthed: _I love you._

I smiled.

"Don't worry; it's going to be fine… you're going to feel a little… there!" he said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I turned the baby so I can get the pressure off the cord." He said.

"Oh… good." I said.

"We're clear, the baby's heart rate is top notch, but we're not out of the woods yet; we need to keep things rolling, I think the cord is wrapped around the neck…" He said fearfully.

"Then let me administer some medicine, pop the bag and get things moving." Sayoko said.

"A-Agreed! I don't want to leave the baby in there too long… we can give medicine for the pain later…" Keisuke said.

"No, no, no, no, this wasn't part of my birth plan… I don't feel comfortable with this… this wasn't part of my birth plan!" Yukari said as if she was about to cry.

"Things have changed, we don't have time to dawdle about, we need to act!" Sayoko said.

"B-But this wasn't a part of my birth plan!" she said once more.

"There is no birth plan! If you had a birth plan, you'd be in a hospital right now." Sayoko screamed.

"Would you please listen to her?" I said.

"Fine! Do what you want!" she said as she threw down her pen and paper.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're leaving?" Keisuke asked.

"Do you want to be the nurse? Because frankly, I don't need to be here! I should be at Starbucks, sipping on Cappuccino topped with Gelatos." She said.

"No, what we want is to talk about our options, okay? That's all we want to do." I said.

"No, what you want is to take a second to tell me how to do my job!" she said.

"That's my only job; getting the baby out safely, or else, I can just go home and sleep, because I don't need to do this." She said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"May I have a word with you outside?"

After we went outside…

"That girl is a control freak! She needs to lighten up and let me do my job!" Sayoko ranted.

"Look, she's just having a hard time because our doctor had a very specific birth plan and she wanted it to be a magical event…" I said.

"Look, the circumstances has changed, if she wanted it to be a magical event, then she should go to a Cold Play concert, but right now, our only birth plan is to get the baby out safely." She said.

"Alright, see here lady, can you please help us out? I don't know what the hell I'm doing! You can be a bitch to me as much as you want, but please be nice to her!" I said.

She studied me.

"All right." she said finally.

"Thanks!" I said as we both entered.

"Yukari-san, I apologize for being a little coarse with you, but it is imperative we break the bag and administer medicine to speed things up because I don't want an infection to set in…" she said.

"It's okay… do what you have to do…" she said.

"Very good." Keisuke said as they left the room to get a few medicines from Keisuke's valise.

After they left…

"Oh my god, that lady is a nightmare!" she said.

"I know, I know, but I talked to her and she seemed to have calmed down." I said.

Then, she got emotional.

"I am SO sorry I broke up with you!" she said as she sobbed at my shoulder.

"You don't need to be…" I said, "And I sorta figured out that you'd give me another chance…"

She looked at me and her eyes were wide.

"But to be honest, I thought it'd be much sooner than this… you know? And seeing Lee and Fuuka together made me so jealous of their happiness…"

She smiled.

"I would've never thought that the same man who got me pregnant would do it again and make me fall in love with him at the same time…" she said, "But… that's wishful thinking at best…I'm not even sure if this is your baby…" she said.

I had to tell her the truth.

"Yukari… I-"

"Alright, let's get going!" Keisuke said, interrupting me further.

_MEANWHILE…_

"All right, Kanji, who am I?" Teddie asked, "I think I'm so cool because I'm rich but actually, I'm a gay guy with no balls!"

"Hmmm… Nathan?" Kanji said.

"No! Kanji! Ahahahaha!" Teddie laughed.

"You jerk!" Kanji said as he strangled Teddie.

"Kan-*ACK*-ji! You're- ACK-Hurting me!"

"Good!"

"Behave you two!" Mitsuru chided.

"Kanji, you asshole!" Lee said as Kanji spilled Lee's Pepsi.

Then, someone went in…

"Hi hi! I go out of town and this happens?!" a lady, a MILF, said.

"Hello, Mrs. Takeba…" Mitsuru said.

She barged in the room, with Ken as she paid him 1000 yen to hold a ridiculously large 90's camera.

"Hey, Ken, go shoot some scenes at the waiting room." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Yes, thank you sexy boy, but I've got it from here…" she said.

"Kitty… can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I'd like to say something to you that Yukari isn't supposed to hear…" I said.

We went out.

"I would like to be in there with Yukari. Without you." I said.

"I know how you feel, but this really isn't up to you."

"Alright, see here Kitty, you are high off your liposuctioned ass if you think you think of coming into that room. If you even make one step in that door, I will tell security that there's a crazy lady wearing a green dress snatching up children and eating them. This hall is my area, the couch over there overlooking the city, that's YOUR area. My area, your area. Stay in yours and I'll stay in mine. Back the hell off." I said as I left.

She walked to her area.

"Oh? Why are you back?" Mitsuru asked.

"He sent me out… he told me to leave…"

"Huh."

"But I guess that's cool… that means he'll take care of her…"

"I wished I got that on tape!" Ken said.

**-ROOM-**

"Push!"

"HOLY FUCK ALMIGHTY! THIS FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL!" Yukari screamed.

She gave me a murderous look.

"I'm going to kill you!" she growled.

"F-for what?!"

"You did this to me!" she said as she squeezed my hand.

"OW! You're hurting me!" I squeaked.

"I want the… the epidural! Give me the epidural, Say!" Yukari said.

"Give it to her!" I said.

"Sorry, but her cervix is fully dilated… I'm afraid it is pointless, but we must continue!" Keisuke said.

"Please! I-I'll make sure it doesn't go out! I swear!" she promised.

"Sorry, no time! If we tarry, the child might die! So let's do it the old fashioned way, okay? Just like you wanted it to be…" Keisuke said.

"Uh oh! Another concentration, doc!" Sayoko said.

"Prepare to push!" Keisuke said.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" she pushed with all her might.

"Good… good… good! It's crowning!" Keisuke said.

I whispered in her ear: "You're scaring all the other pregnant ladies…"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" she yelled at me.

_MEANWHILE…_

**YNPOV**

_AARRRRRRGHHHHHH!_

"Jesus H. Christ almighty… that's messed up…" Lee said queasily.

"Something is wrong down there…" Ken said.

"Yeah, I mean, gynecology is a sort of… hobby of mine… and from the sounds of it, she's crowning… is that right, Chidori?" Junpei said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said.

"That's why I love you!" Junpei began pecking Chidori's neck and she giggled like a little girl.

"S-Stop it!" she said.

"That's what it sounds like for everyone, dumb ass…" Kanji said.

"Yeah, everyone goes through this…" I said.

"I disagree, I better sneak a peek…" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke, what the hell?" I asked.

"Hush!" he said as he sneaked along.

**MAPOV**

"Okay! It's really crowning! I see the head!" Keisuke said.

"Oh lord!" Sayoko said.

"How does it look down there?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You do not want to know…" he said.

"I want to know!"

"It's beautiful alright, but I don't recommend it…"

I sneaked a peek and sure enough, I didn't want to know…

I nearly puked.

"Okay, one more big push… one two…" we all counted.

**YHPOV**

I opened the door.

"You guys okay in here?" I asked and saw the doctor holding a crowning head.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelped.

"GET OUT!" Yukari screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, Okay!" I left in a hurry.

After I went down, I puked in the sink.

"How was it?" Lee asked as he calmly sipped his coke.

"It's not good…" I said.

"How did it look, Yos?"

"Oh dude! I shouldn't have looked… promise me you all won't look!"I said.

"There? Why the hell would I go there? That's the last place I'd ever go!" Kanji said.

"Yeah, alright, we promise!" they said.

**MAPOV**

"Alright! One more push! The baby is past the shoulders now! Just one more push!" Keisuke said.

She pushed with all her might.

She looked pretty, even when in pain…

_Waaaaaaaaaaa!_

"Good!" Sayoko said.

"I did it…" Yukari said feebly.

"You did it!" I repeated.

"Oh my god, I love you, Minato!" she said.

"I… I love you too!" I said, then I eyed Mitsuru by the door, but before I could do anything, I was disrupted by Keisuke's shouts.

"It's out! Oh my lord, it's out! It's out!" Keisuke acted as if he guessed the combination to the biggest vault of gold.

"We know, we know…" she said.

He handed the baby to Sayoko, who clamped the umbilical cord and wrapped it in clean linen.

"Day of birth: November 23, 2014… Time: 1: 18 PM…" Keisuke muttered as he jotted it down in Sayoko's notebook as she pushed air up the baby's nostrils.

"It's a boy!" Sayoko said at last as she handed the baby to Yukari as she and Keisuke kissed each other, despite the fact they were bloody.

**YTPOV**

I looked at the baby… it had his face… his hair…

**MAPOV**

After we laid the baby in an incubator, I tried to pay Keisuke and Sayoko handsomely, but they kept refusing, saying that it was a magical event and he wanted to repay me for what I did and only requested that he and Sayoko be godparents.

I sent them a large quantity of wine after they left.

"Well… now I know whose baby it is…" she said as she frowned.

"Huh…"

"Never knew it would turn out this way…" she said, "So… what were you trying to say to me?" she asked.

"What are you- oh yeah…" I braced myself.

"I poked a hole in the condom!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Twice." I said, biting my lip.

"But why?"

"I don't know… I guess I thought you were the most perfect girl in the world and I just had to make you mine…" I said.

"By making me pregnant at sixteen?!" she asked.

"I-it was the only thing I could think of at the time… and I hated the idea about you spending the rest of your life with Nathan… so I did it again… I don't expect you to forgive me, but I thought you needed to know…" I hung my head.

"Oh… Minato… I love you just the way you are… maybe it's God's plan that it happens, huh?" she said.

"Just one teensy-winsy problem…" I said.

"What?" she said.

"What I am going to do with Mitsuru! She'll execute my ass!" I said.

"Calm down… don't worry… it always works out in the end, no?" she said.

"Yes, I guess…" I said as she held my baby and caressed it's blue hair.

_For the first time, I didn't miss out on my second born son's birth..._


	65. The Confrontation

**MAPOV**

It was two hours after my baby was born…

Two hours had I been pacing at the foot of Yukari's bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I bit my lip as I doubled my pace.

"I don't know… several things… Am I ready to be a dad? Can I take care of this child? What will we name it?" I said.

No response.

I turned around as Yukari snored with the baby at her chest.

I smiled and kissed them both in their foreheads.

"Good night, my little angels." I said.

I went outside, where I was sure everyone left…

Everyone…except Mitsuru.

She was looking at the bay window and was sipping on Jasmine-Wintermelon tea as she looked stoic.

I approached her.

"Mitsuru…"

She turned around, where I was sure she would scowl and be mad at me.

Instead, she gave me her signature soft smile.

"Hello… Minato." She said as she beamed at me.

"Um… Mitsuru… I need to speak to you about something… it may be potentially upsetting…" I said.

She closed her eyes and smiled, but it seemed to be wincing.

"If this is about Yukari, then I already know." She said as if she was informing me that she lost a bet she was sure to win.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, feebly trying to lie.

She smiled again, like she knew the answer to the hardest exam question in Japan.

"The newborn is yours, is it not?" she said.

"I…I…Y-You…" I stammered.

Then, I just closed my eyes.

"No more lies." I said.

She raised one of her eyebrows.

I licked my lips and swallowed hard.

"Yes… you're right, the baby is mine. I am SOOO sorry… please forgive me…" My voiced at 'Yes' was my normal voice, but it degraded to a scared squeak by 'Me'.

She grinned.

"Okay, now I'm absolutely confused… Why do you smile? Aren't you angry?" I asked.

"Minato… I've known about all of your little… _excursions, _with Yukari…" she said.

"H-How long have you known?"

She bit her lip, "Long enough."

"Mitzy… No words can describe how awful I feel right now… I feel lower than a snake's bellybutton…" I said.

She giggled, "Silly rabbit… Snakes don't have belly buttons!"

"Why aren't you angry?" I asked.

"Angry? Why should I be angry?" she said.

"But I cheated on you… even when you've shown me great love and kindness…"

"It's probably because of the tea, but I doubt it…Minato… remember what I asked you four years ago at the Gekkoukan library?" she said.

_Four years ago, huh? _

_I thought hard about it, because my memory wasn't exactly all-star…_

"…About love requiring social agreement?"

"Yes. But now my opinions have changed… It requires more than social agreement… it needs both compromise and love. I firmly believe the very words you said to me. Love DOES require compromise, else it wouldn't be love anymore." She said.

"So… you're not executing me by freezing me to death?" I asked.

She laughed gently.

"Freeze you?! Who do you think I am? Icewoman? Sub-Zero? A Hyperborean giant?"

"Your Persona…"

Her face became dark, that for a moment, I thought she was about to smite me.

"It would seem that I've lost the ability to summon Artemisia…"

She continued, "My point is, there is no point in continuing this romance if we are not truly in love. I would be satisfied to just be your closest friend, but if you still remember our good times, then stay with me. If you prefer Yukari and your family, I won't begrudge you for it."

"Mitsuru… are you breaking up with me?"

"For the time being, yes." She said.

"I…see…"

"But for now, I will give you until the school grand reunion; that is, a week from now, on the thirtieth of November... you make up your mind. Think not with your head, rather, choose with your heart." She said as she stood up and gave me a kiss.

"Farewell my dear Minato…Until then, please choose well and remember that no one shall blame you. And if you told me you don't want me, I will not hold it against you." she said.

She started to walk away.

"Mitsuru!" I shouted.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"I know now what to name my child…"

She tilted her head as if to say, _Spit it out, man!_

"Freyjadour Mitsunari Arisato." I said.

She smiled.

"I understand the 'Mitsunari' is in honor of me, right?"

"Yes."

She nods, "I am honored. But where does the 'Freyjadour' come from?"

I scratched my head, "Well… I've played some video games I haven't finished in a while… and since I already have a relative named Mitsunari, I thought of something else…"

"You are sweet as always."

She kissed my forehead.

"Farewell, Minato."

I reflected on our times together.

Then, I went back to Yukari's room.

"I finally know what to call the baby!"

I wrote it down and gave it to her.

"_Freyjadour_? Sounds too fancy… the kid would sound like a prince!" Yukari said.

"First of all, it's FREY-YA-DUR, not FREI-DJAH-DOOUR."

"Whichever, it's fine by me." she said.

I nodded.

"Anyways, I see you weren't turned to a popsicle, congrats."

I gave her a sarcastic smile, "Thanks."

"So… you going back to Nathan's?"

She shook her head.

"No. I might stay over with Fuuka or Chidori-"

"You can stay here if you want…" I said.

She blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, you need to stay here with Minako and Frey until you recover…"

She smiled.

"I'd like that."

_Two days later…_

**YTPOV**

I was picking up Minako from school and we went to the supermarket for grocery shopping.

After I picked up some groceries and loaded them into the car, when suddenly, I noticed someone behind me.

"Nathan? What do you want? I already signed the annulment papers, so leave me alone!" I said.

He looked haggard, crude and poor.

He had crazy bed hair ala rat's nest that looked like an ostrich nest.

He had a crazy look in his eyes, as if he drank a gallon of coffee before sleeping, that said: _I'm insane!_

His clothes were crumpled, torn and smelly.

He sneered at me.

"Well, well… look like wifey is feeling bitchy today… is it because you had to give birth to another Arisato rat?" he spat as he glared at Minako.

"Minako, dear, get in the car…" I whispered to her and luckily, she obeyed.

"Nathan, I don't know what you want, nor do I care, but please leave me alone, you stalker!"

He pretended he was hit in the chest.

"Ow! Madame, you wound me!" he said mockingly, "Am I THAT of a pushover that you would hop in the sack with that… that… that ZOMBIE, than a ripped stud like me?"

"Ripped stud? You've let yourself go, fatty, I bet you're wearing a corset right now!" I accused.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get into that, sweetie, just shut your trap! Now, I won't bother your little boyfriend IF you come back with me-" he threatened.

"And if I don't? What will you do? Chest slap him to death?"

"Ahahahahaha! No. actually, I have some pretty evil plans made, so just come with me. Come home with me, Yukari, I missed you…"

"You missed me? Or me taking care of you? I'm tired of being your mother!"

"What?!" he snarled.

"Who does the cleaning? The cooking? The washing?" I shot back.

"Duh! The maid!"

"Before you hired her?"

"*sigh* You." he admitted.

"And who picks out your clothes?"

"You."

"Who cuts off the crusts from your grilled cheese sandwich?"

"You!"

"See? You're nothing more than a child! Why don't you grow up! If you were half as manly as-"

"Just shaddup! I'm TEN TIMES the man Minato was!" he said as he back handed me across my face.

Then, he advanced and pulled my hair to his car.

I tried to fight back and managed to scratch his left eye, leaving lots of blood.

He punched me at my stomach and I gasped for air.

Then, a blur of red knocked Nathan down.

It was Minako.

She thrashed violently as she punched him so hard, her fist would've been injured.

"Don't! Touch! Momma!" she said in between punches.

She was going to town on his face.

"Take this! And that! Have some more!" she said as she kicked and scratched Nathan's face.

"T-Take this!" Nathan cried.

He made a desperate move and swatted Minako and knocked her to the side of the road, wounding her.

"Momma! Run!" Minako said as blood pooled from her lower left-side lip.

"Stay down, brat!" Nathan roared.

As Minako tried to get up, he savagely kicked her head as she lay seemingly lifeless on the cold pavement.

"This should keep her down..." he said wickedly.

He grabbed her head and slammed it on the pavement.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Well, I guess there's only one loose end now…" he said as he wickedly raised his cruel steel toed boot above the five-year-old's head.

I gasped.

"No! Nathan, I'll do anything you want! Just let Minako go! She's only a child!" I pleaded.

"A child of that damned Minato!" he spat.

Time seemed to slow as he let his foot down.

I held my breath.


	66. Nathan's Revenge

A/N: If Nathan were to die a slow and painful death, what would it be, because I *might* kill him off.

If you have any ideas, then PM it to me or place it on your review.

This is your final chance to get back at Nathan!

Hurry or I might make him kill someone off…

**YTPOV**

Either time slowed down or my adrenaline was on full throttle.

I leapt at the child and protected her as Nathan's foot hit my shoulder, as a painful snap emanated from my right shoulder.

I quietly screamed in pain.

"Damn it, Yukari! You want to die too?" he snarled.

Even as I felt immense pain, I looked defiantly at him.

"Maybe I want to! It may come as a big surprise to an unloved asshole like you, but mothers will ALWAYS die for their child!"

He snorted.

"Suit yourself. After I pummel you, I'll wring that brat's neck!"

He raised his fist.

I hugged Minako.

Then, a flash of yellow tackled Nathan.

He fought like a demon and quickly downed Nathan with a critical string of punches.

Even when he was on the floor, the man stomped on him and didn't relent, even as Nathan repeatedly begged for mercy.

Then, a rather short, fairy-like lady with pure white skin and pixie-like hair came to our aid and attended to us.

Meanwhile, the man advanced on Nathan and the dirty snake grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at his eyes.

The man covered his eyes, but some sand found its way into his eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled.

Nathan slipped away.

"You better run! Wimp! Pussy!" he screamed.

Then, he turned back, his blonde hair flowing with the wind.

"Lee, call for help!" the woman said.

"Okay, okay, Fuukie!" he said, "You there… Lemme borrow your phone!"

The man gave him his phone.

"A Nokia 51100?! You want me to buy you a phone?" he joked.

After he called…

"Help is on the way!" he said.

Then, he walked to us.

He examined Minako.

"Oh no! This doesn't look good…" he said with fear and a quiver in his voice.

_Which didn't exactly reassure me…_

"What's going on here?" a bystander said.

"Ah! Where did you come from?" Lee asked.

"Please, help us!" Fuuka pleaded.

He nods and calls an ambulance.

"She tore her lower lip… minimal blood loss, but the real problem is her head: it seems she's concussed… but since there's no fluids coming from her ears, that clumsy troll, Nathan, probably did a crap job of beating the child… (Pulls out reading lamp and looks at her eyes) pupil sizes are unequal… another sure sign of concussion… Fuuka!" Lee said.

"Yes?" Fuuka said.

"Get some ice!" he said.

"On it!"

Lee wipes the blood from Minako's lip and he applies cold compress into Minako's head and eye.

"As for you…" he said to me, "Come here."

I came closer.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…Try not to scream." He said, then he popped my shoulder back.

_Which hurt like hell._

"Well, that takes care of that nasty dislocation…" he said.

Then, the paramedics arrived.

**MAPOV**

I was in my office, then…

Someone called me.

"Yo… Aki, wassap?"

"You hear what happened?" he sounded distressed.

"Nope. What?"

"Minako… she-"

"What happened?"

He told me what transpired.

"That little son of a bitch!" I snarled as I rushed to my car and punched the gas on my car.

As I arrived, Yukari and my friends were waiting for me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nathan… he…"

Yukari told me everything.

"That little snake…" I muttered, "Where is Minako? And Frey?"

"Frey's with Mitsuru, but Minako is at room 108…"

I rushed to Room 108, fearing the worst.

As I opened the door, I was immediately surprised at what I saw.

Minako didn't seem at all injured.

She had a bowl of Froot Loops, a big bottle of sweet milk, a jar of jelly beans, a tray full of cookies, a pack of gummy wyrms and her signature smile.

She had a bandage across her head, a swollen eye, a scar on her lip and a small bruise on her nose.

She seemed happy watching cartoons and was laughing at Donald Duck's crazy antics as she wolfed down her cereal.

She saw me and smiled: "Daddy!"

"Baby!"

I ran to her side and we hugged each other for the longest time.

I actually wept.

"Dada, why are you sad?" she asked innocently.

"Why am I sad?!"

"Is it because I didn't protect mama?" she said, "Dada, I'm sowwwwy!" she cried.

"Baby, it's not your job to protect mommy… it's mine… so, I should be sorry…"

"Oh Dada! It's no one's fault…" she said.

"Baby, did Nathan hurt you?" I asked.

"Yes. He hurt me bad… My head hurts even until now…" she said, rubbing her head.

"Baby… I'll stay here with you as long as you want. I'll tell you stories, play with you, even give you a sponge bath. Let Dada take care of you." I said.

"Yay!" she said and I borrowed Fuuka's iPad and I taught her how to play chess, told her about Greek gods and whatnot.

We spent the entire day together as Yukari had to go to a chiropractor for treatment and Fuuka and company accompanied her.

In our game of chess, she beat me 6-4 and I wasn't even letting her win.

And after I recited the Greek gods and goddesses, she remembered everything I told her… I'm really sure she'd grow up to be some sort of child prodigy or something…

We chatted and we both agreed that Donald Duck is the best anamorphic duck in television, next to Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey and Louie.

Our favorite anamorphic dogs are Brian Griffin followed by Goofy and Max Goof.

Then, we had dinner together, as Yukari went home after I told her to rest up. I told Lee, Yu and company to watch after her while she slept at the compound we allowed the people from Inaba to stay at with Fuuka, Chie, Rise, Yukiko and Lucy.

As a special treat for my little angel, I allowed her to eat ANYTHING she wanted.

Bad move.

She wanted six double decker Taffy sandwiches, a jellybean shake, a mix of Coke and Pepsi (she christens "Poke"), a marble root beer (Which is my personal favorite…) a cheese and chilli sandwich, a spaghetti taco, Double Dutch ice cream with strawberry sauce, a hamburger with special steak and blue tomatoes (Don't ask.) and finally, peanut butter and jelly tacos with a pepperoni pizza with jelly bean toppings.

It was the best dinner with Minako ever and my second worst diarrhea ever, but the time we spent is the most precious ever.

After that, she begged me to sleep next to her, which I happily did, since I love my child to death.

_Meanwhile…_

**LOPOV**

"It's seriously not a problem, Yukari!"

Yukari and the girls, for protection, stayed at the compound which the Inaba folks stayed at.

The compound was fairly remote, about two miles from the city which makes it a great place to party and drink.

"Are you sure? What if Nathan attacks us?" Yukiko said.

"Ha! Don't worry, Yuki-chan, I'm a seasoned war-veteran. I've been hacked, tortured and shot, and yet, I'm still alive, so I think I can deal with whatever Nathan dishes out."

Mitsuru nods as she hands Freyjadour to Yukari.

"Very well… if you need anything at all, coffee or food, just ring the doorbell, okay?" she said.

"Sure thing." I said.

"And one more thing? You may use the shotguns that you used at the awry hunting trip… all the tools are there (points at shed) so just take them." Mitsuru said.

"Okay… just get some rest. Ken and I will keep watch." I said.

"Alright… take care, Jonas…" Mitsuru said.

"Good luck, Lee…" Fuuka said as she gave me a peck in the cheek as the other girls said good night.

Ken and I made a small campfire in the garden.

The compound… well, to say, it resembles the Bartowski house in CHUCK.

It was an omega shaped compound.

Anyways, Ken was all riled up.

He swung his slugger Louisiana bat around like Ty Cobb.

"Man! I can't wait to bash Nathan's head with this bat!"

"Yeah, sure…" I said as I roasted a marshmallow.

"How does it feel… to kill someone?" he asked.

"How does it feel?" I said.

I looked at him darkly.

"Imagine one thing, one insignificant thing that you aren't allowed to do… something you do that could affect others… now, multiply it a thousand times… plus your soul getting corrupted." I said.

"But I bet it's still cool…" he said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to bash his skull in!"

"You want to know how it really feels like?! It feels goddamn awful, that's how it feels like! It felt like having my soul ripped out and taken from me! You really want to kill someone? That's how I felt back in Africa, until we raided a Karayan tribe village… they were all surrendering and we shot them… there was an African kid, not much older than you, on his knees begging for his life after you mow down his relatives and you want to know what I did? I shot the bastard in the face! And you know what feels even worse? Getting a promotion for doing that!"

He looked scared.

"I've thought about that kid for years and I shit you not, and I shit you not, you want no part of it. Me, on the other hand, I have blood on my hands."

"Why?"

"Because I murdered them!" I said.

"You don't murder people; you kill 'em!" Ken said.

"How is it different?"

"The hell it is, Lee, you don't murder animals, ya kill 'em!" he said.

I glared at him.

"Just take this into mind: if you're ready to kill someone, you need to understand that your chances of dying are far greater. Usually, fools rush in, that's why they die. If you want to kill someone, be sure to get the job done, or it's you who'll die."

"What else?" he asked.

I looked at him: "Never, EVER look into a man's eyes before you kill him: because it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

He was silent.

"I'll take first watch. Just sleep, Big Daddy Warpig."

"I'm sleeping." I said as I slept.

I dreamt I was at a barn… walking… and everywhere, people I've killed hanging on a noose.

Then, the kid I killed opened his eyes and said my name…

_It happened each time I took over Ken's time._

On the third time, I heard a noise.

I woke up groggily.

"Ugh… Who is that!?" I said.

"It's Ken," Ken said.

"What time is it?"

"6:00 A.M.… do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm good man… just… let me sleep…" I said.

I dreamt I met my dad, but as we had a nice talk, I slit him throat.

I don't know why, but I did it.

Then, I smell an acrid scent.

"Ken, something's burning…" I said sleepily.

I closed my eyes, but there was no response.

I stood up tiredly.

"Ken?"

I went into the kitchen and Ken was held at gunpoint by a man wearing a pantyhose.

He was one of the attackers who ripped my topknot off.

"You!" I said and threw a chopping block at him, which hit his hand and he shouted in pain as he dropped his gun.

Ken ran off.

I attacked him.

I punched his left, then his right and gave him a three hit combo.

I kneed his face and punched his ear, but he punched me at my stomach and I gasped for air as he turned around to grab his gun back.

I jumped on his back and jerked his head back.

He backs up to a wall, into the kitchen counter and into the stove, but I managed to hold on…

I grabbed the nearest sharp object, an old fashioned can opener, and stabbed him in the stomach.

He screamed in pain, but I was on a roll: I grabbed a pentagon shaped ash tray and smashed it into his head.

He fell unconscious and I had a few glass shards in my hand, but I was okay.

I went to the sink.

_Meanwhile…_

**MKPOV**

We were held at gunpoint by three men wearing pantyhose.

One was beside me.

"You have sexy ears, you know that?" he said, his sour breath permeating from his mouth, "I want to lick 'em!" he said.

I gave him a disgusted look.

"Ya have an itch, hon? I'd love to scratch it!" the surly voice said to Lucy.

"Scratch this, motherfucker!" Lucy flips him the bird.

The two ruffians laugh at Surly voice.

"I'd scratch you anywhere you want, hon!" he said as he tried to kiss Lucy.

"You inbred little shit!" she said as she bit down of him.

"Ahhhhhh! You bitch!" he screamed.

"Hahaha! You like it rough, eh, Surl?" one said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I know you." I said.

"Oh do ya?"

"You're that detective who ran from the court." I said.

"Yep!" he said as he takes off his mask.

"You look great in pantyhose." I said.

The others snickered.

"Where's your boy friend?" Rise asked.

"He's downstairs!" he snarled.

"Oh yeah? Abe!" one shouted, "Abe?"

"Damn! Where is that asshole? I'm horny as fuck!" Surly voice said.

"Fuck your mother then!" Lucy said.

"This bitch is crazy!" Surley said.

"Damn! You two, check if Abe is down! I wanna have a piece of Rise-chan!" he said as the pervert leered at her.

Surley and Snotty went down, muttering.

As Surley went down, he finds Abe, seemingly dead.

He then follows the traces of blood while Snotty attends to Abe.

Surly enters the living room and checked the closet.

He had fallen into a trap.

**LOPOV**

"Drop it." I said as I held a shotgun at him.

He cocked his shotgun at me.

I had no choice.

I shot him and he crumpled to the floor.

I kicked his gun away and pointed my gun at him.

"You okay?"

**MKPOV**

"Our friends are downstairs! They'll kill you all!" Yukari said.

"Even if they DO kill us, more are coming, which means…"

_I didn't want to know what would happen to us, should Lee and Ken fail to subdue the ruffians…_

_Bang!_

"Lee!" all the girls shouted.

When he looked back, Lucy rammed Burly with the force of a Norwegian line backer and he fell down the stairs.

**LOPOV**

I heard someone tumbling down, so I quickly reload my gun and kicked the nearest couch and took cover.

He quickly recovered and picked up a shotgun and took cover.

We exchanged gunfire again and again.

**KAPOV**

I did as instructed by Lee…

I was to stay down and do nothing, except if backup arrived, he said:

"If Nathan's other goons arrive, I want you to promise me something…" he said as he looked grim.

"Yes?" I said, while clutching my bat.

He looks at the sky and said:

"Cut… cut their throats." He said as he handed me a sharp knife and I was sure from the look in his eyes, he didn't mean the marauders.

"No…" I faltered at the thought of killing my friends.

He forcibly grabbed my shoulders: "Just promise me! There are things far worse than death for those girls if we fail!" he yelled, and I knew he spoke from experience.

"I promise."

"Now… lay low." He said.

Then, after a while, I heard gunshots.

I saw Snotty making his way to the kitchen and I decided to help Lee.

There, I rushed him and swung my bat on his hand.

I swung so hard, the shotgun bent into a V shape.

And then, I swung it at his legs and broke them as he screamed in fury and pain.

I made a mistake and looked right into his eyes.

His eyes, begging and pleading me, that I was temporarily addled.

He made a move for my bat and left me no choice.

I swung my bat at his head, and when he was down, I gave two swings to his left, three to his right, one at his forehead and six strikes to the chest.

After that, I sat down, looked at his crushed skull and vomited.

**LOPOV**

We were still shooting each other, until I remembered an old trick.

I let him shoot and I stomped my foot.

Then, I made a noise: _Ahhhhh!_

He looked up and reloaded.

I charged in and pressed the trigger.

_Click!_

"Damn!" I said as I swung the shotgun at him and I missed.

We tousled for a while and I managed to rifle whip him and smashed him on the TV and I repeatedly punched him without stop.

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Then, someone grabbed me from behind and I punched him.

"Ow!" Yu said as I swung at him.

"I'm sorry!" I said and I doubled over.

I was shot in the leg.

Yu and the gang helped me into the chair.

Then, someone had appeared from the kitchen.

It was Surly.

"You stabbed me… with a CAN OPENER?!" he said furiously as he aimed the gun at me.

TWACK!

An arrow went through his right temple and out his left.

Yukari went down.

"You guys okay?" Yu asked.

"Yep…" they said.

"Man… Nathan is begging for death…"

"Indeed..." Naoto said.

**MAPOV**

I woke up and bought Minako some of her favorite treats, such as frozen juice, taffy, Granny smith apples and Italian styled spaghetti with cold blue milk.

Needless to say, she had a very decent breakfast and we resumed our fun time, playing backgammon, taking pictures and basically having a quality father-daughter time.

Until…

Yukari called.

"Hello?"

"Minato, I can't talk right now, but you need to come to the Guest house… we're on our way to the hospital…" she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't talk right now, Lee's been shot, but you need to go to the guest house NOW!" she said.

"I'm not leaving Minako here!" I said.

"We're close there, so just leave a nurse behind!" she said and I agreed.

I waited and called for two guards (bribed them) and three nurses to entertain Minako as I went to the Guest house.

_Oh boy…_


	67. Interrogation

A/N: Minato acts OOC, because of what Nathan did, so forgive him.

He shows his sadistic side. And I believe he has every right to.

If you like violence, gore, sadism and torture, then read on, if not… this is REALLY not for the faint of heart…

You have been warned.

**MAPOV**

I arrived at the guest house after half an hour of driving.

The front window was riddled with gunshot, blood and debris.

I entered the ruined front gate, where it was ripped from its hinges by a utility truck.

On the courtyard, Yu, Yosuke, Ken and Teddie were waiting while the rest were cleaning up.

Ken seemed shell-shocked.

On one side, there were three bodies covered by blankets… one had a bashed kull, one had a bloody stomach and an arrow-like protrusion and the last one had a dented head, as if someone had battered him to death.

"What the hell happened here?!" I said, "This place looks like Tony Monatana's mansion! Did you piss Alex Sosa off, or something?"

"Yo, bro… It's Nathan… he sent these guys here to take the girls out… Lee and Ken managed to fight them off, but Lee got shot on the leg and the girls took him to the hospital… Naoto and Kanji are inside interrogating one guy who survived, but he's not talking about where Nathan is… I hear he's hold out somewhere, but the guy just keeps on cussing…" Yu said.

I clenched my teeth.

This is the final straw…

Nathan had me killed, beat up, slandered, libeled, ruined and tortured… but he also had my friends beat up as well… now, he tries to do the same thing to my family…

I knew then, that whatever happens to anyone, I had to find Nathan. And kill him.

No matter what the cost.

"Take him to the plantation…" I said.

"The plantation? It's a mile away!" Yu said.

"I know… if that bastard won't talk, then tie him on the front hood and drive to the plantation, see if he won't talk…" I said.

"It-it sounds a bit cruel, no?" Teddie said.

"Teddie… these animals deserve worse…" I said.

"What about the others?" Yu asked, looking at the carcasses.

"Burn them."

"Okay, then we'll catch up with you, with the others!" Ken said.

They all nodded and did so.

"Whatever you're doing, I won't talk!" the guy said. He had a wound in his stomach.

We drove to the plantation and he kept screaming as we did outrageous sharp turns and went from 80 mph to a screeching halt and vice versa.

When we arrived, he seemed shook up but generally okay.

I led them to the back shed.

I tied the thug on a chair.

He was unconscious.

I slapped him slowly, then hard.

He woke up.

"Listen, I won't ask again, where is Nathan?" I said calmly.

"Screw you!" he said.

"If you tell us where he is, then I assure you, you will be forgiven." I said as soothingly as I could.

"Ha! Yer better off killing me!" he said.

I nodded.

"Suit yourself." I left for a while and he fell asleep again.

When I returned, I had two sharp spikes meant for tents I specifically sharpened.

"Wake up!" I said as I slapped him.

He shook his head groggily.

"I need you to be focused!" I said as I stabbed him on his front thighs.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed.

I shook my head.

"Save your screams… you'll need them later…" I said.

"FFFF….Fuck you!" he spat.

"Uh, uh, uh! Do you kiss your mother with those lips?" I said as I took off his socks and shoved them into his mouth.

I clamped jumper cables hooked into a circuit and turned them on as he winced in pain.

"Well, I must commend the JaPoCorp… we always make experiments here… the power usually is unreliable… with more than two extension cord attached, we'd face total blackouts here… but very useful still! They went here and fixed it, now you turn on a light and it stays on for days!" I said as I turned off the switch.

"Where is Nathan?!" I said.

"Fuck- ngagagagagagagga!- You!" he said.

I shook my head.

"Why be so difficult?" I asked.

"Because- ngagagagagaga- Nathan sent fifteen fellers over to yer house! They'll burn it and track ya down an' set this place on fire!" he spat.

"Oh? Were they dressed like this?" I said, "Actually, there were only seven…" I knocked on the door, then Yu and Kanji arrived, with Teddie and Ken bringing several chairs.

"Goro!" he screamed.

"Goro… will tell us…" I said.

They strap Goro to the chair.

"Fuck ye!" he said, "Nathan paided us good yen to haul yer ass to him! An' we will!" he said.

"Will you talk?" I asked Goro.

"No!"

"Do it." I said.

Yu looked hesitant.

"They would've raped Lucy and the girls… these maggots aren't even fit to be called humans…"

Yu then suddenly seemed furious as he stabbed Goro.

He attached the jumper cables as Ken and Kanji brought the rest in and strapped them.

"I understand the eight of you know where Nathan is…. I want to know where he is. So anyone who tells me may be forgiven for what they did." I said.

Silence.

"Talk. Now!" I said.

"Hells no!" he spat.

I shook my head.

"There's only one left. Do you want him to die as well?"

"Do it!" he said.

"Nope. You should suffer too…" I said as I flipped the switch and sat on a wooden box as I read a magazine.

I looked up.

"Ready to talk now?" I asked.

He grunted, then I flipped it off and took off his sock.

"Fuck you!" he spat at me.

I wiped the spit with the sock and shoved it back to his mouth.

I flipped it on and off for seven times.

"Ready now?"

"Yes! Please… please… please… have mercy…" he sobbed.

"Ummm. Nah!" I said as I flipped the switch.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed and I flipped it off.

"Where is he?"

"FUCK YOU! AND YOUR DOGS!" he said.

"This is your final chance."

Silence.

I shook my head.

"Fine. Have it your way… you had your chance…" I said as I turned to leave.

"Wait! Nathan… he's in the… old… lumber mill… Magojiro will take you there!" he gasped.

"Okay… good." I said as I knocked on the door.

"Incidentally, what were you suppose to do?"

"K-Kill and rape the girls… a-a-and kill you… then, Nathan was going to steal your money…"

"I see…"

Ken and Teddie brought in a bucket of water and added a pint of iodized salt and mixed it.

Then, they immersed the thugs feet in it.

I let them out first.

"Thank you all for your cooperation." I turned to leave.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" one said.

"Yes?"

"Y-You s-said… we'd be forgiven!" he said.

I nodded, "I did, didn't I?" I said.

I looked at him steely.

"Indeed, you shall!"

"Then let us go, wise-guy!" one said.

"You MAY be forgiven… But that is between you and God."

"No…No…No… NOOOO!" they all said.

I flipped on the switch and left the house as their screams amplified tenfold.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright, take that one to the truck and drive me to the old mill…" I said.

Before we went to the mill, I took a quick visit to the Inaba guest house, where the girls and Lee were waiting.

Lee had a cast on his foot.

"Lee!" Ken went to Lee, "You okay man?"

"Yup… and guess what? I proposed to Fuuka!" I said.

"And I said yes!" Fuuka said.

"That's wonderful! But what about your leg?" Teddie asked.

"S'okay… it went right through…" Lee said, "Beats a stingray knife…"

"Okay… where is Yukari?" I asked.

"At the hospital… with Mitsuru-san…" Chie said.

"And Mitsuru-san told us to give this to you…" Yukiko gave me something swaddled in cloth.

I unwrapped it and it was my rapier, _Deus Xiphos…_

Lee gave me a leather sheath which was a sword belt which could be slung from my shoulders.

Then, I searched for a gun, seeing as Nathan might be crazy enough to use one…

I couldn't find any good ones, seeing as everything's been shot up…

I didn't want to bring the bigger ones, as I only want to use the gun as a last resort.

"Oh yeah! She also told us to give this to you…" Rise said.

I shook my head as I unwrapped the package.

_Jesus Christ… Christmas is a month away!_

It was a custom made pistol that looked like a Baretta 92FS Inox, but more compact, and along with it was three magazines.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The latest Kirijo Group developed pistol that Mitsuru jump started for you… it has the appearance of a Baretta 92FS Inox and a Para Ordinance P-14… a really powerful gun with a seven bullet capacity…" Fuuka said.

"I see… did you make this?" I asked.

She blushed: "Well… yes." She said.

"It looks sweet…" I said as I admired it.

The gun was gold plated, with ebony handles, diamond encrusted sights and engraved at the side was: _**MESSIAH**_.

"Thanks…" I said to Fuuka, "Can you guys give me a ride?"

"Sure."

"Thanks… I have a score to settle with Nathan…" I said.

They drove me to the old mill, a practically run-down, deserted place.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Yu asked.

"Yeah… this is my fight… you guys have done enough…" I said, "If I'm not back in an hour, you need to leave." I said.

I nudged Magojiro: "Lead the way…" I said, unsheathing Deus Xiphos.

_Little did I know, I was walking right into a trap._


	68. Penultimate Showdown

**A/N:** Hey readers! Now I know that this fic is coming to a close very soon, so I took the opportunity to think up of another story…

Minato X Minako…

Wherein Minato lives a normal high school life after his battle with Nyx without the shadows, Persona and such…

Minako Arisato (He's not related to her, she was just adopted by her aunt who was also an Arisato, ALSO not related to Minato…) is his spunky and spirited best friend who helps him through senior year… be it bullies, girls or school problems…

I know, it sounds a LOT like selfcest, incest and a whole lot of other 'cests'… But it's not.

If ANY of you are curious enough, then please try to read my new story, Months of Autumn, coming soon…

**MAPOV**

I walked carefully behind Magojiro as I held him at swordpoint.

"If you make one false move kid, I'll make you wish you didn't..." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, just follow me…" he said.

The place was HUGE!

I swore we went through several places again and again and I suspected he was leading me into a trap.

_But how could they ambush me? The place was abandoned and it was only Nathan._

He led me to empty halls and finally, we enter a large room, as big as four football fields, with conveyor belts and mechanical saws.

He then runs away.

"Hey, stop!" I shouted, but when I tried to give chase, the industrial lights went on.

At first, it blinded me, then I was shocked at what I saw.

There were a lot of men.

I guessamated them to be more than 430 men.

They were haggard, poor and ragged.

They were not heavily armed: just clubs, bats, knives, katanas and bows.

Basically, house-hold weapons for a small gang...

Even if I was well equipped, I was hopelessly outnumbered.

"What the hell is this?!" I screamed.

The intercom system boomed: "Hahaha! You fell right into my game!"

"Nathan! I knew you were behind this!" I screamed.

Somehow, he heard what I said.

"Hahaha! Sharp as always, ain't 'cha? Well, try to get me! Oh! And before I forget, after my men kill you, I will be taking my wife back!" he laughed.

Then, all my friends arrived.

"Whoa!" Kanji said.

"You worm! Where did you find these low-lives?" Lee questioned.

"Them? Well, I busted them out of jail with Detective Abe… these guys are due for death row… they're serial killers, rapists, child molesters and deranged lunatics… some, just poor fools…the trash of human society… the same thing that will kill you!"

My head was throbbing.

_Thou art I…_

Everyone was clutching their heads.

_Need help?_

A harsh voice said.

Then, I noticed Lee robed in shadow black, with an evil belt, and held a long, sharp sword.

He wore a dragon skull helm.

Lee's baby blue eyes were replaced with evil, dark, malicious and cruel black eyes.

He also had a wicked sneer, as if he was about to destroy something.

He also had an aura of fear and death.

Looking at him, I wanted to run away and cry for my mom.

"Thanatos?" I said.

"Bingo! Give the kid a prize! Ga ha ha!" Lee- Thanatos rather, said.

"Oh, don't tease the boy, Thanatos…" Yu said.

Yu was garbed in a silver Greek prince's attire and was tuning a beautiful golden harp.

Yu's soulful grey eyes were switched with dead, sad, despaired, hopeless and longing golden eyes.

He looked really bored and lonesome.

"Less chatting, more fighting!" Kanji cried.

From his heavily armored helm, his Viking garb, his magic gauntlets and his metallic speedo, I had no doubt it was Thor.

"In a rush as always, eh, Thor?" Yosuke- or Siegfried, said.

From his dragon-scale mail, it was _obvious_ he was Siegfried.

"What's it to ya, Bladesman?" Thor said.

"In battle, one's head is not always for filling a helmet…" Siegfried shook his head.

"You're one to talk! I've crushed whelps bigger than that lizard, Fafnir!" Thor bellowed.

"Son, be still." Akihiko said, with a majestic and regal voice.

He had a golden horn helmet and had a long spear that I knew very well… _Gungir_…

He had a black eye-patch and a purple velvet cape.

"My son, we are here to aid Minato, not to bicker with the dragon-slayer…" Odin said.

_I found it creepy that Akihiko called Kanji his 'son'…_

"Agreed! Come on! I haven't faced peasants since _Cybele _castrated me!" Teddie said with a pained voice.

He had pale, dead skin and lifeless eyes, but radiated life.

_Attis… _

"Don't underestimate your foes, Attis…" Naoto said.

Naoto had a long, shimmering wizard's robe and was levitating from the grounds.

"Ah, Scathach… Always a joy to see you here, great mentor!" Junpei said.

Junpei was naked, but his skin was charcoal black, so you couldn't really see his genital, which was good... and, oh, he was on fire.

He also wielded a great sword, a Zweihander, that was on fire too.

"The joy is mine, Fire lord." Scathach said.

"Ah, may we proceed?" Ken said.

Ken was wearing an Isrealite king's armor and had metallic wings.

From his fully covered head, it was Melchizedek, the righteous king.

Melchizedek wielded a scimitar.

"Come. We mustn't tarry!" Melchizedek said.

"Agreed. We only assume human form every decade or so, and I've never had an death feast as huge as this rabble!" Thanatos snarled.

"Now, now Lord Thanatos… Remember the words of Lord Messiah…" Orpheus chided.

"Alright, alright Lord Orpheus, don't get your girdle in a knot…" Thanatos said, "Let the blood bath commence!" he said as he charged.

Siegfried, Thor and Odin followed behind him in a V formation.

The first line of the ruffians ran away as Thor held one by the head and pulled back as Thanatos leapt and sliced him in half, splattering blood in Thor's helm.

"Hey! That one counts as mine!" Thor yelled as he threw the halved carcass and swung his hammer, knocking heads and bodies around.

Thanatos snickered as he slashed and stabbed wildly at any near him.

Siegfried was a whirling storm of blades as he dual wielded a sword and a dagger as he felled several ruffians and wounded many with his bladestorm.

Thor crushed many with his punches and threw his hammer as if it was a boomerang and struck down many with lightning.

Odin stabbed and thrusted like a king: Gracefully and dangerously.

I stared dumbfounded as I watched my friends kill THAT many men while my Personas possessed him.

"You should hurry." Orpheus said.

"Yes, from the looks of it, you'll be in and out… so to speak." Scathach said.

"Trust three blood thirsty Vikings to clear a path…" Surt muttered, before an arm came flying at him as he incinerated it with a wave of his hand.

"And of course, Lord Thanatos is pretty dependable as well…" Surt said.

"Well, shall we join the fray?" Melchizedek said.

"Verily." Orpheus said, "Let's go, Lord Messiah."

I looked at him.

"Oops… my apologies, my lord…" he said as he closed his eyes.

Then, we charged.

I whirled through the ranks of the barbarians, slashing and stabbing my way through.

I was on auto pilot at that point: stab, dodge, slash, roll, deflect, jump. _Deus Xiphos _was no longer just a holy sword: it was now an instrument of destruction.

I broke through the line and leapt at the door.

I turned back to fend off the ruffians following me.

One knocked me down to the ground and konked me on the head with a cudgel, but a cold, black sword put an end to him as it raised up, causing his body to look like a stick figure with a V shape from the chest up. _Minus the blood and gore._

"Go on, kid, I'll be extra sure no one gets through!" he said as he cross slashed a bat wielding peasant.

"Hey, Thanatos! Sixteen already!" Thor said.

"I'm on thirty-one!" Thanatos cried.

"What?! I won't let some toga-wearing weirdo out-score me!" he said as he smashed a thug head like a rotten tomato with an over-head swing.

"Trust me, kid… no one will!" he said as he raised his hand at a phalanx of goons and black energy blasted from it, causing the goon phalanx to explode.

"Hahaha!" Thanatos laughed in glee as he charged a retreating thug.

Thanatos had a foot on the downed thug.

"You really have to leave… this won't be pretty." he said.

I nodded and ran off.

"AHHHH!" I heard a scream behind me.

It sounded like a scene from Chainsaw Massacre, only my friends were possessed and were slaughtering Nathan's private army.

Somehow, I knew where to go, in spite of all the turns and twists, I managed to get past a flight of stairs and into a balcony.

The balcony overlooked a factory floor with vats of molten steel, hooks and such.

There, Nathan was waiting.

He was holding a gun, a _Glock._

"Well, well, well… I see you've managed through… not that I doubted it… you were always the type to go the extra mile for Yukari…" he said.

"Nathan! I've come for your head!" I said as I pointed _Deus Xiphos _at him.

"Hahahaha! Still playing at this tom-foolery, I see…" he said.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you do those things to my family?" I asked.

"No reason. I just like doing stuff like that."

I clenched my sword.

"Let's do it. Me and you." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Well, why don't we settle this mano-a-mano with a fist fight?" I suggested.

He sneered.

"One on one? You're crazy…" he said, "But fine, I've been itching for a beat down…" he said.

"That's good… 'cause you're about to get one!" I said as I threw down my weapons and he did the same.

We advanced and we grappled each other.

I felled him and landed him two punches, but he overpowered me and tried a knee-drop, but I moved and he hit me on my side.

When he tried to advance, I head-butted him, and got knocked down in the process (head-butts are a stupid move…)

We stood up and thanks to my past training with boxing, I knocked him up badly.

He feinted a right and managed to ride on my back and pull my hair out and pounding me wildly.

I did an atomic drop on him and we landed on the second balcony, with covers and all.

We groaned in pain for a minute or two, then we both stood up and resumed our fight.

We were –_literally- _exchanging punches.

For every two punches Nathan dealt, I repaid him with three.

Then, he managed to grab me in a choke-hold.

He was really choking me out as I elbowed him and elbowed him.

_Don't give in._

I grabbed his head and pulled him down in front of me.

He stood up and charged me.

I sidestepped and he hit the railing.

He then yanked the rusty railing and flung it at me.

I ducked and watched it hit a window, but I was too late to see him run at me and land a wild left hook.

I was dazed for a minute as he stomped at me twice. On the third try, I grabbed his leg and twisted it as he fell flat on his stomach.

I gave him a 'Familia Facial' as I bashed his face on the ground five times.

I kicked him twelve times while he was on the floor and stomped at him.

I kicked him repeatedly on the face as he begged for mercy.

"Stop! Stop! You win! You win! Mercy!" he begged.

I relented.

Bad move.

He slinked away and pulled out a gun as I backed away too.

"You're crazy! You're crazy!" he screams toothlessly.

Fortunately, we fell right next to my weapons, so they fell with us as well.

I picked up my weapons and ran off as Nathan shot at me and missed.

I hid behind a wall and shot back.

We exchanged fire until I saw Magojiro wielding a katana, prowling about.

I sprang and grabbed him.

I advanced to Nathan, who also reappeared.

"Stop! Drop the gun or the ginger-nuts gets it!" I threatened.

Nathan kept on advancing with a Joker-like smile.

"I'll do it! I'm crazy too, you know!" I said.

He raised his gun and shot Magojiro himself.

"No!" Magojiro and I screamed.

I looked at Magojiro as he seemed equally shocked.

"Not that crazy enough…" I muttered.

"Brother! Why?!" he screamed.

I ran for cover.

"Useless." Nathan said as he fired a bullet into his own brother's head.

I drew my sword and knocked his gun away.

He took Magojiro's sword and swung at me wildly.

He came off like a tornado, much like Siegfried's bladestorm.

My instincts took over. I deflected and slashed and leapt away, but I felt like fighting a hundred handed madman.

Our swords met in mid air, and the sound of metal clashing was unbearable.

_Like a car crash._

He was good.

As far as I know, Nathan never received any training whatsoever, but he _did_.

He parried all my strikes and almost managed to pommel-whip me, but I rolled away.

We kept exchanging strikes, slashes and parries, getting to know of each other's fighting style.

I tried attacking Nathan's left side, where his arm was unguarded, but that didn't help as he parried and deflected all my attacks.

Nathan yelled a battle cry and charged recklessly.

I parried his blade and kept on backing away, wearing him out by letting HIM do all the work.

"Grrrr! Stand and fight!" he growled.

Nathan pressed his assault, using more force and recklessness.

He had no trouble attacking, but I had no problems defending.

He wielded a very big katana, making it tiring to assault.

Meanwhile, I had a lightweight Holy sword from Heaven, so it was very easy to deflect his barbaric attacks.

I was much more unarmored, while Nathan wore a ridiculous dilapidated Kevlar vest and armor, making him heavier.

It also helped that I was lighter and faster than he was.

Because he was fat. (xD)

It was nerve racking. We had been fighting for seven minutes and we had spilt no blood.

_Except the blood we shed on our fall, fistfight and gunfire…_

Then, finally, Nathan made a mistake.

He tried to stab me in my stomach, then I locked my sword into his, and twisted it for five times before I launched it ten feet away.

I punched him on the nose, where it had made a satisfying crunch, and he folded.

I slashed him on the arm and thrice chest and he screamed in pain.

"See? You're nothing…" I spat.

He sucker punched me and I dropped _Deus Xiphos._

"You're trash! You're dead!" he taunted.

He bent over and picked up _Deus Xiphos._

He raised _Deus Xiphos._

He then wildly slashed me and stabbed me as I lay on the floor.


	69. The Final Showdown

**MAPOV**

Nathan thrashed me with _Deus Xiphos…_

But he might as well be using a feather duster or a balloon sword, because _Deus Xiphos's _sharp, magic blade that could cut through the hull of the _Bismarck,_ was like a caressing finger on my skin.

"What the he-" he said, before screaming in absolute and pure agony as his hand was smoked and seared as he held _Deus_ _Xiphos_.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he drops _Deus_ _Xiphos_ on the ground as he clutches his smoking arm in pain.

The skin on his right arm was seared as it peeled in sheets.

Several tomato-sized blisters appeared.

His entire right arm looked scarlet red, like it was dipped in hot petroleum for a minute.

I picked up _Deus Xiphos._

"I forgot to mention that my little rapier here… is a holy sword… as such, it _chooses_ its master. And it never harms its _real _owner… and the moron stupid enough to even _touch _it will be burned. ESPECIALLY if that idiot is an unholy creature."

Nathan cursed as he stood up.

"Who…are you… calling… an unholy… creature…?"

He drew his gun and I ran as he managed to shoot me in my arm.

I hid behind a pillar as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of me.

There was a letter: _You've got mail!_

"A cloud mail?" I said as I touched it.

It was Naoto-Scathach.

"Hello? Hello? Lord Messiah? Greetings! We suppressed the rabble down here and Lord Thanatos and the others routed them… anyway, I do know you're busy, but Lord Thanatos sends you this…" a skull flask drops from the cloud, "Deceive Nathan into drinking it. It will... _recompense_ him for all he's done. Just return to the floor where you fell from… we already prepared everything."

"What is this?" I asked.

"Something…something… but DO NOT DRINK IT! I repeat: DO NOT DRINK IT! It is a-" She said, but the cloud dissipated as a bullet skipped it.

I quickly ran off, firing three shots with my gun as I held into Thanatos' flask.

_What IS it…?_

"Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can run, but'chu can't hide!" he cackled.

I checked my magazine.

I had only three shots left…

I did what was necessary and ran back to the vat room.

Nathan followed.

He shot me three times in my forearm and shoulder.

"Damn!" he spat.

I slashed a wide arc with my holy rapier and he seemed to respond to the pain as if _Deus Xiphos _was a white-hot blade.

He managed to shoot me again on my arm, yet again, and he cursed.

"Why won't you die?!" he cried.

I stood up valiantly.

I hesitated on what to say.

_Should I trust Thanatos…?_

_Trusting DEATH?_

"Maybe… it's because of the… _Super Devil Juice _I bought from an occultist!" I winced as I showed him the flask.

"_Super Devil Juice?! _No wonder you won't die!" he said as he grabbed it.

Just to be nice, I said:

"Oh, please don't take it!"

"Haha! A perfect potion for the battle to the death!" he said as he drank all of it and threw it away.

He was twitching, but he ignored it.

I slashed him again, but his blood didn't come out.

_Oh man… why did I trust Thanatos?!_

"Hahaha! You dumb fool!"

He knocked me aside as _Deus Xiphos _fell into the second balcony.

But I didn't worry, as it was a magical sword and those types ALWAYS reappear.

He drew his gun.

I drew my gun.

He aimed for my head and I closed my eyes and opened it.

I stared at the barrel of the gun.

"Go for it."

_Click!_

I smiled.

_Click!_

He seemed dismayed.

"If I kill you right now… will your men come after me?" I asked.

"….Yes." he said.

"Then I will kill them too." I said.

I stared him down.

"Look, I'm tired of all this fighting… I really am… so, I will set down my gun… it still has a few bullets, but if you swear to leave Yukari and my family alone, then I will set my gun down and walk away." I said.

"Just like that?" he snarled.

"Yes."

"No tricks?" he said.

"None." I said.

"Alright. I promise." He said with a smile.

I dropped my gun and walked away.

I heard him stand up behind me.

He held my gun and smiled like a pedophile in a preschool.

"Hahahahahaha! You think I'd be stupid enough to actually fall for that?!" he said.

I stared at him.

_Click!_

He stared at me as if he was shell shocked.

_Click_!

_Click!_

"Newsflash, asshole, you're not the only one who can fool people!" I said as I threw the three remaining bullets at him in mockery.

I then unsheathed _Deus Xiphos, _who reappeared in my sheath.

"What the h-?!" he snarled.

I slashed him and he fell back into the railing.

I thrusted and made a small cut near his _jugular_ vein.

His weight broke the railing as I stabbed him in the area where his spinal cord and his brain stem met.

He fell and the hooks from earlier pierced his feet as he was suspended upside down from thirty feet high.

His blood was dribbling from his wounds and he seemed to be in agony.

He was groaning in pain.

I went down to his level and I spoke with him.

"Well, as I said, I did fool you." I said.

"H-H-H-H-How?" he asked, slurring his speech because of the pain.

"That '_Super Devil Juice'_ you drank?" a voice behind me said.

It was Lee-Thanatos.

"…is an old _Death_ specialty… I called it the Un-death Elixer! Made from Styx water, Death essence, nectar, ambrosia and… other things that you're better off not knowing…" he laughed like a madman, "And don't worry, you won't die."

"Oh thank lord!" Nathan said.

"Uh uh uh! You will not die… but you won't be able to live either… You shall be neither living nor dead…Your mind and body will _slowly_ rot and your wounds will never heal… Every day you will slowly die, but every morning you will return to your half-dead health… Like the time when we ruffied Prometheus into drinking it… well, what happens to him will happen to you. Except the wounds you acquired _before _drinking it will not heal and you'll be in agonizing pain. You'll suffer those holy-burns and you'll bleed to death everyday, but, again, you won't die… You shall be paralyzed for all eternity." Thanatos kept repeating to disconcert Nathan about his fate.

"I think we all understand that he shall not die, Lord Thanatos… I think we get the point…" Orpheus said.

Thanatos shot him a blank look.

Then, he nudged me.

"Glad ya didn't drink it, did ya?" Thanatos said with a gleam in his eyes.

"…And a gift from the Lords… and Ladies." Orpheus strummed his lyre and a giant hole on the ground appeared and a twenty foot pillar of fire rose from the earth.

Then, a cold wind, a very cold wind, appeared from the east and a blistering heat from the west.

Then, from the sky, an electric arc hit the chains and electrocuted him.

"Mercy!" Nathan screamed.

"Silence! Mercy like you shown this guy? You make me look like a wimp!" Thanatos spat.

"They'll find me! And you shall pay!" Nathan screamed.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Lady Scathach manipulated the 'mist' around this place, so no mortals shall ever fall here… Lady Scathach also made a charm that makes them go back to where they started… and the Ladies Norn makes the time slower here… meaning, Nathan's pain shall indeed be slow and painful… I hate it when little kids get hurt!" he snarled.

"You're insane, Lee! I'll die!" Nathan roared.

"Uh uh uh!" Thanatos-Lee wagged his finger, "I am death. I assure you, you will NOT die." Thanatos cruelly reminded.

"Bastard!" Nathan said as his blood dripped.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Let me say a few words…" I said.

"Okay." Thanatos said as he left.

I stared at Nathan.

"Yukari deserves better than you. This treatment is too kind for you, but I'll settle… so long as you remain in deep agony for all time." I said as I picked up my things and limped out.

"No…no…no…NO!" he screamed, but was unable to move as I practically cut his spinal cord.

"And least I forget…" Thana0tos said as he snapped his fingers and a pile of bodies appeared.

"You're friends will be joining you." Thanatos said, "All the people you caused the deaths of will be here." He said as he laughed like a madman.

"You animal!"

"Hey! I don't see why you can complain… you have immortality, you don't have to eat or drink, you have killer air conditioning, an air heater, unlimited electricity and a furnace! And not to mention the great company!" Thanatos said as he cruelly laughed.

"Not this extreme! I'm roasting alive! And the winds are too extreme! The lightning hurts…Can't you at least send something here to keep me company?!" he cried.

"Oh! I thank you for reminding me… Lord Odin sends you some of his favorite pets for company…" Thanatos said as he snaps his finger.

Two hawks appear.

"This is _Smerte _and _Panikk… _They'll keep you company and eat your flesh. Goodbye!" Thanatos said as he turns and leaves.

Orpheus looked at Nathan.

"Farewell Nathan, son of Nagahide… may the odds be ever in your favor…" Orpheus said as he left.

"No! Minato! Minaaato! MINAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nathan yelled as Orpheus sealed the door.

Then, Thanatos twisted the knobs.

After my friends-Personas cleaned up, we all went out.

"Well, my Lord, Nathan got what he deserved." Thor said.

Siegfried nodded.

"Agreed. Now, he won't return to disturb you."

"And as for the others… I will take care of them." Thanatos said as if he would slay them for fun.

"So shall I!" Odin said.

"And I!" Thor said.

"And I!" Surt said.

"Don't forget me!" Siegfried said.

"You're not even a god of anything!" Thanatos said.

Siegfried pouted.

"Well, we should be going." Orpheus said.

"Bye my Lord!" Surt said as he clapped his hands and a pillar of fire erupted beneath him.

"Damn! I know it's hard to admit, and you may not like him… but Lord Surt's got style!" Siegfried said.

"Indeed. Farewell my Lord!" Odin, Siegfried and Thor saluted, then a bolt of lightning engulfed them.

"Goodbye, my Lord!" Melchizedek and Attis bowed and a large green vortex surrounded them.

"We shall see you soon, under better circumstances, my Lord." Scathach said as a flash of light transported her.

"What was in that flask, Thanatos?" I asked.

"Well… its complex… even Circe and Medea couldn't get the formula right without almost going insane… you could say it's basically zombie-insanity juice…" Thanatos said.

"And what if I drank it?" I asked.

"Six syllables…" Orpheus said.

"That. Would. Be. Very. Bad. Seeing as you harbor the Soul of Resurrection, the Soul of Life and the Soul of Death, the Soul of me would become imbalanced as the Lords Orpheus and Messiah would try to regain balance, effectively making your body a battleground… causing violence, misery, self loathing, suicidal and homicidal tendencies, extreme agony, pain, amplified strength… and insanity." Thanatos said.

Orpheus nodded.

"Yes… just like when Heracles drank a bit of it…" Thanatos mused.

"And what happened to him?" I asked.

"He murdered his wife and slaughtered his children…" Orpheus muttered, "But other than that, it went well…" he shrugs.

"It's a good thing I didn't drink any!" I said.

"Damn right... Now, we need to go." Thanatos said.

"Good day, my Lord. I do hope our services were of some use to you…" Orpheus said.

"Yup! See ya, Mess!" Thanatos said.

Then, the duo bowed and a dark wind engulfed them, and Lee and Yu were standing with the rest, clutching their heads.

It took a few minutes for them to recover.

"Wh-What happened? And why am I wearing a dress?! And a… _Dragon_ _skull_?!" Lee cried.

"Indeed! I look like an enchantress!" Naoto said while blushing.

"Nao-kun? You look good!" Kanji said.

"Um… thank you, Kanji, but why are you wearing a Viking helmet? And a Speedo?" Naoto said.

Kanji looked down, then at Naoto, then down again as he covered his 'Junk' with his helm.

"Ehehehe…" he blushed as well.

"Holy crap! I look like a _Dungeons and Dragons_ nerd!" Ken cried.

"I look kinda dashing!" Yu said, "This attire is bitching!" He said as he felt the soft material of his princely garb.

"I look like an extra of _The 300…_" Akihiko said, and sure enough, with his cape, helm, spear and leather briefs, he _DID_ look like he just got off the set of _The 300…_

"Aw man! I look like a hero!" Yosuke said, "Now I don't have to worry about Halloween anymore!" Yosuke said.

"Why am I dressed like a mummy…?" Teddie said.

"Yeah, you look like an idiot!" Junpei said.

We stared at him in silence.

_He looked like he fell in a tar pit._

"What are you guys staring at me for?" he asked.

_Considering Surt's attire…_

"Ack! Why am I naked?!" he cried as he covered himself.

In the end, I decided to 'borrow' some clothes from a ruffian.

A _dead _ruffian…

We got Junpei some denim overalls and a shirt.

_Junpei now looked like a coal miner…_

"So… what DID happen? All I remember is that we were looking for you and we came in a big room, with about a million guys and just us…" Ken said.

"Yeah, then my head began to hurt like hell and then, the next thing I know, I'm out here, wearing King Leonidas' underwear!" Akihiko said.

"Um… it's hard to explain…" I explained it to them.

"Ah… so Personas can do that?" Lee asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Cool. I ain't crazy then…" Lee said cooly.

"And what happened to Nathan?" Ken asked.

I told them.

"Good! It's what he deserves!" Naoto said.

"Yeah… imagine, doing nothing for all time, not even allowed to sleep! Did you give him a PS vita or something?" Ken said.

"Don't be stupid… anyway, we're here to tell you… what were we gonna say?" Lee asked Naoto.

"Lee-san! Nathan's men took Yukari to Nathan's house!" Naoto said.

"What are we waiting for?!" Lee said.

We ran to the car, where Fuuka was waiting for us.

She dressed my wounds and bandaged me up.

"Let's go, dear!" Lee said and we rode off like a bat out of hell.

We arrived at Yukari's house and the goons fled.

_I noticed a dark figure stalking the goons…_

_Death shall come…_

I limped inside, telling everyone to stay outside.

I found Yukari sleeping in one of the rooms.

Then, I gently nudged her.

"Minato? Oh god! What happened?! You're hurt!" she said.

"I noticed." I said with a bloody smile.

_Luckily, I haven't lost any teeth…_

"Wh-Where's Nathan?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" I said, again with the bloody smile.

Her eyes went wide.

"He won't be bothering you or Minako anymore." I said.

Her expression said _I don't believe it!_

"Come on, Yuks… get all your stuff… you're coming with me…" I said as she scurried off to get her stuff.

I looked at my watch.

_3:00 A.M._

_11/27/14_

I looked out the window and smiled.

_The world is perfect now._

* * *

**A/N:As always, be kind enough to review... I would like to know your thoughts about this chapter...**

**Don't be shy! :)**


	70. YTE: Days of Summer

**YTPOV**

_Minato was heavily wounded…_

_But he seemed pretty jovial…_

_Had something happened?_

**MAPOV**

I spent three hours getting patched up at the hospital…

Then, I went home to my condo.

There, Minako and I talked about stuff.

She had been scared when the goons kidnapped Yukari.

I turned on the TV.

"_Breaking news: two men were brutally murdered last night as a result of several slashes and stab wounds… they were found brutally mutilated and disemboweled… the suspect was last seen wearing a black toga and laughing maniacally as he held a Greek styled sword…"_

I turned off the TV and I knew that I had nothing to worry about…

After a few days, it would be the Grand reunion…

I had certain doubts, but ultimately, I came to a decision…

I went separately with Yukari.

She used my car, because I had a LOT on my mind…

I made a short jog, trying to reminisce.

I remembered all the times I shared with Yukari…

_All the loving moments with Mitsuru…_

_All the times Yukari made me mad…_

_All the times Mitsuru comforted me…_

I remember when Yukari made me so depressed, I nearly killed myself…

Mitsuru helped me through those troubling times…

_Why should I choose Yukari?_

A few minutes later, I arrived at the Gekkoukan high gate, without realizing I had walked nearly a mile.

I went in and everyone greeted me warmly.

Kaz and Chihiro greeted me at the door, along with Hidetoshi,

Kenji and a beautiful young lady, who I later learned was Rio (Didn't work out with Chihiro…), Yuko and Kou were together, Fuuka and Lee were there, greeting me from a table, Junpei and Chidori were as in love as they were years ago, because they slow danced even when the music wasn't right…

Suemitsu and Keisuke, with Sayoko, ate near the buffet table.

Bebe was talking to Mitsuru and when she saw me, she smiled.

Then, I saw a French dude beside her.

I fought the urge to ask who he is, and I sat next to Lee and Fuuka, beside Yukari.

After the usual welcoming speech by the principal (When will he die…?) they began the buffet.

Suemitsu, as usual, went ahead as Kenji and I raced after him.

We ate delicious steak and roasted pig.

After that, they announced the winner of the Most Stellar Alumni award.

"And for achieving higher than anyone ever dreamed of, the award goes to…. Minato Arisato!" She said.

I tried reasoning that I didn't even graduate from Gekkoukan high, but they all let me up.

"Thank you for giving me the award?" I said.

Loud cheers.

I sat next to Fuuka and Lee, beside Yukari.

After the buffet, which Kenji and Suemitsu fought over, the DJ played a slow dance theme.

I went to Mitsuru, who greeted me with a very kindly smile.

"Have you made your decision, Minato?" she said.

"Yeah…"

She smiled.

"May you have eternal happiness." She kissed me in the forehead.

She then walked away.

I stood there, tongue-tied.

Then I walked back to the table.

"Yukari? She's at the rooftop." Fuuka said.

I ran to the rooftop.

Yukari was there.

"I've been looking for you…" I said.

She smiled.

"Me too."

"I always thought we would be together again in death…" I said.

"I knew you'd do it…" she said.

"Should we…?"

She nodded.

"It is our destiny."

I raised my hand slowly over her bangs, revealing her scar.

She tried to turn her head in embarrassment, but I stop her.

I run my hand on her scar and my hand rests in her chin.

I gently kiss the scar.

"This is our destiny."

We kiss.

_And finally, after all the dramas and tragedies, Yukari and I are finally together, at last…_

_May we live our Days in the ever present light of Summer…_

_And now I ask…_

_What is love?_

_Is it because of destiny? Or an entirely different thing?_

_Was it planned? Or had I changed my destiny?_

_It may be unclear…_

_But one thing is for certain…_

_My 1460 Days of summer is finished._

* * *

_**A/N: **It is done._

_I have several other endings as well... so please don't fret!_

_Now, for all who read, but DON'T review, now is the time to grow a conscience and REVIEW!_


	71. MKE: Days of Winter

**A/N: **_for all my Mina/Mitsu fans, here's your ending by yours truly…_

**For added drama, put on the song: ** _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri when he goes to Mitsuru…

This is the signal to play the song: ***

**MKPOV**

_I accompanied Minato and Yukari to the hospital…_

_Minato seemed badly injured, but he looked very happy, as if he solved all of his problems…_

_I wonder what had happened…?_

**MAPOV**

Mitsuru and I stayed at the hospital for three hours…

I had myself stitched up and bandaged…

I was bruised, cut and badly beaten, but other than that, I was as healthy as a horse…

Thanks to either the skilled doctors or Nathan's ineptness, my face was free of any lasting scars…

I then went home to my condo…

I spent some quality time with Minako…

She was so scared when the goons kidnapped Yukari and she cried about it until Mitsuru came to pick her up…

I turned on the television…

"_Breaking news: two men were brutally murdered last night as a result of several slashes and stab wounds… they were found brutally mutilated and disemboweled… the suspect was last seen calmly walking away wearing a black toga and laughing maniacally as he held a Greek styled sword…"_

I knew then that we would be safe forever.

I thanked the Big Three (Messiah, Orpheus and Thanatos) and I switched off the TV.

I looked up the sky.

In a few days, the reunion would occur…

My choices were hard…

I made the grueling decision…

The reunion is in a few minutes…

Because I had a few doubts, I let Yukari, Lee and Fuuka borrow my car…

I decided to jog and remember all my times with the girls…

_All the loving moments with Mitsuru…_

_All the times Yukari made me mad…_

_All the times Mitsuru comforted me…_

_I remember the time when I was so saddened by Yukari, I went into total withdrawal…_

_I wanted to die…_

_I wanted it to end…_

_And it was kind Mitsuru who helped me…_

_But in spite of her imperfections, Yukari loved me nonetheless…_

_But so has Mitsuru…_

_Why should I have to make a decision?_

_I save the world, sacrificing my life and this is how I'm rewarded?_

_Why me?_

_Why…?_

And without realizing it, I was already in front of the Gekkoukan High gate…

Everyone greeted me so warmly, that I forgot my dilemma for a moment…

Everyone looked very impressive…

Kaz, Chihiro and Hidetoshi greeted me at the door as I logged in…

Kenji and a beautiful lady went to me.

"Minato, this is Rio, my fiancé…" he said.

I shook the lady's hand.

"Rio Iwasaki, nice to meet you, Mr. Arisato of Arisato Imports…" she said.

"Charmed… Never knew Kenji had it in him!" I said, "You must be amazing if he likes you…" I said.

She smiled: "Thank you!"

Yuko and Kou (YuKou) were sitting together, looking very happy and satisfied.

Junpei and Chidori were dancing in the side, as in love as they were since they met.

Lee and Fuuka were happily chatting as Yukari sat silently beside them.

Bebe was talking to Mitsuru and when she saw me, she smiled.

Then, I saw a French dude beside her.

I fought the urge to ask who he is, and I sat next to Lee and Fuuka, beside Yukari.

After the usual welcoming speech by the principal (When will he die…?) they began the buffet.

Suemitsu, as usual, went ahead as Kenji and I raced after him.

We ate delicious steak and roasted pig.

After that, they announced the winner of the Most Stellar Alumni award.

"And for achieving higher than anyone ever dreamed of, the award goes to…. Minato Arisato!" She said.

I tried reasoning that I didn't even graduate from Gekkoukan high, but they all let me up.

"Thank you for giving me the award?" I said.

Loud cheers.

I sat next to Fuuka and Lee, beside Yukari.

After the buffet, which Kenji and Suemitsu fought over, the DJ played a slow dance theme.

I went to Mitsuru, who greeted me with a very kindly smile.

"Hello, Minato…" she said.

"Good evening…" I said, looking at the Frenchie (Not Bebe).

"Oh… This is my associate and… past boyfriend, Patrick Duncan…" she said.

Normally, I wouldn't be jealous, but this guy is pretty good-looking…

Big arms and statue-esque face, he makes girls go ga-ga and guys wanting to rip off his face…

"Pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Arisato." He said.

"May I have a moment with Mitsuru?" I said.

"Most definitely…" he said as he left.

Soon, we were alone.

Have you made your decision, Minato?" she said.

"Yeah…"

She smiled.

"May you have eternal happiness." She kissed me in the forehead.

She then walked away.

I stood there, tongue-tied.

Then I walked back to the table.

"Yukari? She's at the rooftop." Fuuka said.

I ran to the rooftop.

Yukari was there.

I was torn apart between Yukari.

"I've been looking for you…" she said.

"Thanks…"

I sat next to her.

"So... Let's talk?" she said.

"Sure…" I said.

"What happened?" she said.

"I… uh… took care of Nathan…"

"Uh huh… that's good…"

Awkward silence.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yukari, please don't take this the wrong way - You were everything I... used to want in a woman… and inasmuch as I'm really... really going to regret this, I think I need to be with someone else…" I stood up.

She stood up as well, tears streaming her face: "You… you want Mitsuru? She's… a geek…" she said.

"Yukari… I am a geek… I just never show it…" I said.

She smiled.

"Go, Minato…" she kisses me, "I will always love you." She said.

"I love you too…" I said as I kissed her back and walked off.

** ( watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI)

I walked slowly as everyone seemed to make way for me and I just looked at them.

Mitsuru was talking to Duncan and I made my way to them.

Mitsuru looked at me, so did Duncan.

I brushed Duncan aside, "Excuse me."

I then kissed Mitsuru, who drops her wine cup as she holds my face while we shared a passionate kiss.

_After a long time, filled with twists and tricks, I finally return to Mitsuru, the only one who loved me unconditionally…_

_Is this because of destiny? Or fate?_

_Because of time? Or artifice?_

_It was all unclear…_

_But two things are clear…_

_My Days of summer are over…_

_For something to rise, one must fall…_

_Now, begins my Days of Winter._


	72. New Hope

_**A/N: **__In the chapter 69: the ultimate showdown, Minato threw away the Death potion and he spared Nathan._

**MAPOV**

I returned home after saving Yukari.

I told her that I spared Nathan.

She seemed surprised, but accepted it.

I chose Yukari.

We got married yesterday, after Yukari annulled her marriage with Nathan, who was being pursued by police for child abuse, attempted murder, assault, bribery, substance abuse and second degree manslaughter.

Mitsuru was our maid-of-honor and Lee was my best man.

Lee finally had the nerve to propose to Fuuka and they were to be married next week.  
He asked me to be his best man.

Mitsuru sadly moved out of my condo, but she promised we'd still be friends…  
I felt really sad that I chose Yukari, and I wanted to kill myself for my selfishness, but I always knew I was meant for Yukari…

She was doing fine with Akihiko… I heard Yukiko and Chie were happy.  
Chie was with Yosuke now… and, very, very strangely enough, Teddie and Yukiko were dating…

Go figure.  
Wonder what she saw in him…?

We were sitting down and she was holding our eight month old son, Frey and Minako admiring her little brother.

"Will he be a good little brother?" Minako asked.  
"Yes." Yukari said.  
"Will he be an obeying brother?" Minako asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Will he be my slave?" she asked.  
"What?!" I asked.  
She smiled sheepishly.

Yukari and I laughed.  
"Yukari… this is great…" I said.  
She nodded.  
"Not with that Nathan…" I said.  
She smiled.  
"I never really liked him… in fact, the only reason I went with him is that he… resembled you..." she said.  
"Instead of an original, you pick a fake?" I said.  
She smiled.

"Oh, come on…"  
"Anyways, when are the guys coming?" I asked.  
"Oh… um… I think they're on their way…" she said.  
Ding dong!

I smiled.  
"That's them." I said as I fished out my electric door opener.  
"Come in guys!" I shouted.  
I saw a shadow from the door.  
It was Nathan.  
He was armed.  
With… an antique Blunderbuss carbine…

Really?

"Minako, dear, take your little brother and hide…" I whispered.  
"Daddy…" she was about to cry.

"Go dear… daddy loves you." I said as I kissed her forehead.  
She scurried off with her brother.  
"Nathan…" I said, my hand inching towards my bag, where my 38. caliber was, "Aren't you suppose to be running from the police?" I asked.  
He laughed wickedly.

"Nope! I thought, hell, I'm goin' to jail, might as well kill you and this little bitch!" he said.

I grasped my bag.  
"Don't even think about it, Arisato…" he said.  
I inched again.  
Bad move.  
He shot the vase beside my hand with the blunderbuss.  
"What the hell are you doing?! Where the hell did you get that shit?!" I said angrily.

He hesitated.  
"It's my mom's…" he said sheepishly.  
"Calm down…" I said.  
"Now… time to do something, I've always wanted to do…" he said.  
"What are you thinking…?" I asked.  
"Killing this bitch first!" he aims the carbine at Yukari, who just flinched.

Time seemed to slow down and he squeezed the trigger.  
I instinctively dove, using my body as a human shield.

It felt like a thousand iron filings entering my body like… torrent shot, except without my armor.  
I lay on the ground, coughing blood and holding my bloodied chest.  
Yukari shrieked and ran to my side.  
"You bastard!" she yelled as she tried to plug my wounds.  
"Yukari…" I moaned.  
"Yes Minato?!" she asked.  
"You're hurting me." I said as I pointed at her finger, which was at a bullet hole.  
"Sorry…" she said.

Nathan laughed.  
"I guess there's only one loose end now…" he points the gun to Yukari.  
She hugged me.

BLAM!

The door flew open.  
Mitsuru, Lee and Ken were aiming their guns at Nathan.  
Mitsuru had an S&W 22A22LR 5.5 BULL WD BLACK, Lee had a Taurus Model 1911DT and Ken had a Glock.  
Our friends were behind them.  
Mitsuru's face was horrified.  
"Minato!" she then aimed for Nathan's head, "What did you do, you beast?"  
Nathan shrugs.  
"Giving him what he deserves." He said.  
"You asshole!" Ken screams.  
"You don't deserve to live!" Lee said.  
"So do you!" he aims the blunderbuss at them and opens fire.  
Yukari ducks.

Everyone else runs for cover.  
Nathan was peppered with bullets, but he was still standing.  
He tried reloading.  
"Crap! I'm all out!" Ken said.  
"So am I!" Lee yells, "Mitsuru-san, I need a clip!" he said.  
"I have no more ammunition…" Mitsuru said.  
"Damn! We should've taken turns…" Lee said.

Mitsuru reloads, but Nathan aimed his gun straight at her.

I used all of my strength to launch myself in front of her.

The pain multiplied as my vital organs were severely damaged.

"Minato!"

As Nathan aims his blunderbuss at them, he shouted:  
"You are all fucking busybodies!"  
I took my 38. Caliber and shot him four times.  
He doubled over and walked groggily to the window, where Ted pulled the curtain, causing him to fall from the building, never to ever return again.

"I've always wanted to do that…" I whispered feebly.  
All my friends and family members went to my side.  
"Minato!" they all yelled.  
"Don't fuss…" I said.  
"Daddy!" Minako went to my side and wept.  
"Did you call them? Good job…" I said.  
I turn to Lee and Fuuka.  
"Lee… Fuuka… looks like you need to look for a new best man…" I said.  
Lee choked back tears.  
"You ain't dying on me! You'll be my best man! You'll be fine!"  
I smiled.  
"Don't worry 'bout me…" I said as I felt a familiar feeling.

I turn to my friends.  
"Ken… Rachel… be good."

The nod tearfully.  
"Akihiko… train… and fight Pacquiao or any other great boxers…"

Akihiko shakes his head in sadness.  
"Yosuke… Ted…treat SEES mall as your own…"

Yosuke tried not to cry, but Teddie was a mess.  
"Yu… Lucy… You two are meant for one another…"

They kissed each other.  
"Chie, Yukiko… never fight for a guy…"

Chie and Yukiko looked at each other.  
"Rise… you are amazing… someday, you'll find a guy as amazing as you…"

"Thank you, senpai…" she said as she holds my hand.  
"Junpei…Chidori… Chon… Solenn… continue being a happy family…"

"We shall." Chidori said as Junpei sobbed and sobbed.  
"Kanji… Naoto… You two are the best detectives ever…"  
"Thank you, Minato-sama." Naoto said.

I looked at them.  
"All my friends…" I said as Mitsuru attempted to help me.  
"Mitzy… stop… let me go…" I said.  
"NO! I WON'T!" she yelled.  
"Please…" I said as I felt the life ebbing away from me.  
She cried.  
"I lost you once… I won't ever let you go!" she said.  
"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through…" I said as I caressed her red curls.  
"It's okay…" Mitsuru sobbed.  
"Don't leave us!" Yukari screamed.  
"Daddy…" Minako sobbed.  
I smiled as I hugged her.  
"Minako… friends are the world… family is the only closest thing ever… be glad you have a family… I'm proud to have known you…" I said.  
"Daddy! Stay here!"  
"Hey now… Daddy will be fine… You be good, okay? Take good care of little Frey, okay? See you tomorrow… I love you…"  
She cried even harder.

I was aware that there were other people in the room…  
Non-humans…

Sandalphon, Siegfried, Chi You, Thor…  
All my personas… were grieving.  
They were all saddened.  
Even Thanatos drew iron tears from his eyes.  
I smile as I kissed her and hugged Mitsuru.

"Hey… Yukari… do you… still think… I'm a bad… father?" I asked her.

"No… you're the best... I'm not just saying that." She said sadly.

"Then… wouldn't that make me the best father ever?" I asked.  
She nodded.

"Yes." She said tearfully.

"That's… rich…" I said.

"Please… don't die!" Lee said.

"It's okay… my fault, for not killing Nathan when I had the chance… but… now, maybe… he'll be in peace."

Yukari sobbed: "I'm so sorry Minato…"

"For what?" I said.

"I never wanted you to die right after Frey was born…"

"I guess, no one ever wanted that… I'm sorry as well."

"What for?"

"Sorry that… I'll never get to know the kid… but maybe… he'll understand why… I'm trying to make the world happier for him…I want him to grow up in a world… where… he could… have a… family… to live the life… I've never had…" I said.

"Minato…" she cried.

Orpheus plucked his lyre as he played a somber tune.  
Cybele and Messiah were closest to me.

"Minato… The choker with the note you wrote to her… it's in your pocket…" Cybele said, referring to the note I wrote before we fought Nyx.

I feebly fished inside my pocket and gave her the choker and the note.  
Her eyes fluttered open as she knew what it was.  
She opened it and it read:

_Will you love me forever?__  
__-M__  
_  
She sobbed hard.  
"Forever's not long enough…"  
I smiled.  
Messiah knelt beside me.  
"It is time to go now." He said.  
I nodded.

I felt like I was flying and I saw my body, with everyone else grieving over it.  
They were all hugging my body.  
It got brighter and brighter until it was all white light.  
"Have I really become a Messiah?"

When I opened it, I was in a familiar place.  
It was a small, cozy room.  
Must be a hospital room…  
There were three knocks.  
"Come in." I said.

It was Yukari.  
"Hey Yukari… why are you wearing your uniform?" I asked.  
She seemed confused.  
"Um… I won't ask, but come over to the command room, Mitsuru-senpai needs to brief us." She said.  
"Huh… what for?" I asked.  
She seemed irritated.  
"You're kidding, right?" she asked.  
"No." I said.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"We have to fight Nyx today!" she said exasperatedly.  
"What?! What date is it?" I asked.  
"January 31, 2010." She said.

I was shocked beyond belief.

"No... that can't be it... I died and... I went back to life... I had a daughter with you..."

She looked at me funny.

"A daughter? It's probably something you ate..."

"No! I'm not making this up!"

Someone whispered in my ear.  
_Be confident, for tonight, you shall prevail over Nyx and you shan't die._  
I turned around, and all my Personas were there.

"_You suffered long enough. Let us deal with Erebus. Trust us, for tonight, you shall save the world and get the girl." Messiah said._

"_Or not." Thanatos said._

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's just say… next year, you'll live a not-so-normal high school life…"

"But… what about my family?" I asked.

Orpheus smiled- a rare sight.

"You are dead in that universe."

"I see…"

"My daughter…" I said, forgetting her name._  
_

"Best if you not know." Thanatos said.

"Who is Erebus?"

"Minato-kun, let's go!" she said.  
I steeled myself and readied my weapons to fight Nyx as I paused to remember everything that has happened.  
After that, I sheathed my Deus Xiphos and confidently went to the command room, thankful of my second… my THIRD lease in life.


	73. Epilogues

_AUTHORS NOTE: _

_I am putting a final chapter for this story…_

_Where they, the characters, will be interviewed in a talk show._

_Now, to prevent me from being a rule breaker, I will accept questions via PM only._

_But, you can throw a request in the review here and there…_

_I hope you will all help me out here…_

_Thank you and have a nice day!_

Epilogue:

Minato and Yukari Ending…

It was a few months after I had professed my undying love for Yukari.

Yukari was also as in love with me as I was with her.

Last week ago, Fuuka and Lee got married at last…

They had always the most perfect couple…

Why, in fact, they were in their honeymoon at France, sponsored by Lee's mom.

Yu and Lucy were engaged, Yu working extra hard for me and I cut him some slack and gave him a raise, which he accepted with a thousand thanks.

He proposed in the most spectacular fashion…

The boys and I trained in synchronized swimming, which meant wearing a Speedo, bathing together, watching Teddie wear a Speedo with his blonde _pubis _creeping outthat disgusted everyone and looking at Lee's awfully painful looking scars but we turned out to be fast learners and before you knew it, we could give old Mike Phelps a run -or swim- for his cash…

We did a song number of "Marry Me" by Bruno Mars and we felt like Gleeks, but we felt very satisfied as Lucy accepted his proposal and they ended up having sex in the locker room…

Then, I began thinking if Yu wanted to make sure that Lucy would marry him out of wedlock…

I brushed the ridiculous idea off and ushered the guys away.

Kou and Yuko were both still a lovey dovey couple.

Naoto and Kanji accepted Mitsuru and my endorsement and used it to make a new Detective Agency.

Together with Kenji, they were the Rising Sun Detective Agency.

In the same building as the R.S.D.A., Rio headed a Ladies Gym, which Naoto, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Yukari frequented.

All in all, we were all very happy.

No one happier than Yukari and I.

We would usually spend our days speaking about our future and our great plans for Minako and Freyjadour.

"Little Frey will be the Emperor!" Yukari declared.

"Yes he will… in our hearts." I said, "But seriously? What?" I said.

"Hmmm… maybe he can follow the footsteps of my father and become a scientist?" she suggested.

"That's a great idea… then maybe Minako here can be the world's next over and underlord, eh?" I said as I laughed.

"Hey! I'm not joking!" she said.

"S-sorry…"

"Haha, its okay…"

I smiled at her as I hugged Yukari.

I looked at her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Minato! You haven't kissed me like that since high school!" she said in surprised.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm still young at heart!" I said.

She smiled tenderly.

"Maybe we all are."

Then, after quite some time and with Mitsuru's blessing, we eventually got married in a cathedral at the Downtown Boulevard.

I spared absolutely no expenses in the wedding.

I shipped, using a small fortune, a rare flower called "Middlemist Red" which, contrary to its name, is actually bright pink.

I imported several wines and many of my own for my guests.

I invited all of my friends and family.

Yukari looked absolutely stunning with her faerie-like gown, which to me, made her look like the Faerie Queen _Titania._

I just… dropped my jaw looking at her.

She was just magnificently gorgeous.

In spite of her scar, it seemed more of a beauty mark than a scar.

Lee was my best man and Mitsuru was our Maid-of-Honor.

Minako was our flower girl, along with Solenn.

I felt happy and sad at the same time…

Happy because, well, I'm getting married!

Sad because… I tried to imagine being Mitsuru… seeing someone you love being married to another… actually, I knew how that felt like, mind you…

Then, we were at the 'I do's'.

"I very much do." I said with a smile.

Yukari blushed.

"I very much do."

We kissed and everyone cheered.

The reception was marked with happy celebration.

Lee made a pretty teary speech and made Yukari jokes.

"If Yukari were a road sign, she'd read "Open Trench"." To which, everyone laughed.

Then, Mitsuru gave a speech that made me cry.

After that speech, Yukari hugged her.

Then, after the reception, Yukari and I spent our honeymoon at Italy.

There, we consummated our marriage.

Then, the four of us, Me, Yukari, Minako and Frey, lived in our condo until Minako turned 18, to which, we moved out so she can live there.

We moved into a house next to Mitsuru's.

Where we lived for a few years until Minako's wedding day.

My company had grown internationally as I became richer, so it was no problem to throw a big wedding party.

Her husband was Lee's son from his third girlfriend, Quan, who was the same age as she was.

Yukari cried and cried.

At 41, she was still as beautiful as she was 25 years ago.

Minako thanked me for everything and we had a slow dance.

Frey and his girlfriend, Mitsuru's daughter, Yurika, did an elaborate dance.

After the wedding, Minako and Quan went to the Philippines for their honeymoon.

After a few years, at age 45, Yukari and I had our first granddaughter, Kichou, an inquisitive little child.

Then, another few years later, at 51, Frey got married to his girlfriend, Yurika.

Again, I shelled out a fortune for his wedding, but he had a solid job at my company, so he mostly paid for it.

Epilogue:

Minato and Yukari then lived their lives with their children until the end of their days.

Minato and Yukari died at the age of 89, from natural causes.

They died while holding each other's hands.

Mitsuru and Minato Ending:

A few months after the Grand Reunion, I decided to propose to Mitsuru.

I chose a special song, We Found Love by Rhianna, training in Parkour as we endured ridicule, humiliation, six feet falls and thigh cramps.

After I had proposed, Mitsuru accepted, and everyone rejoiced.

Yukari lived with us, since she was the mother of my children, we lived in Mitsuru's manor, which I let Yu live in my condominium.

Yukari was also as in love with me as I was with her before I chose Mitsuru.

Last week ago, Fuuka and Lee got married at last…

They had always the most perfect couple…

Why, in fact, they were in their honeymoon at France, sponsored by Lee's mom.

Yu and Lucy were engaged, Yu working extra hard for me and I cut him some slack and gave him a raise, which he accepted with a thousand thanks.

He proposed in the most spectacular fashion…

Inspired by my proposal and partly by Glee, he chose an old classic…

The boys and I trained in synchronized swimming, which meant wearing a Speedo, bathing together, watching Teddie wear a Speedo with his blonde _pubis _creeping outthat disgusted everyone and looking at Lee's awfully painful looking scars but we turned out to be fast learners and before you knew it, we could give old Mike Phelps a run -or swim- for his cash…

We did a song number of "Marry Me" by Bruno Mars and we felt like Gleeks, but we felt very satisfied as Lucy accepted his proposal and they ended up having sex in the locker room…

Then, I began thinking if Yu wanted to make sure that Lucy would marry him out of wedlock…

I brushed the ridiculous idea off and ushered the guys away.

Kou and Yuko were both still a lovey dovey couple.

Naoto and Kanji accepted Mitsuru and my endorsement and used it to make a new Detective Agency.

Together with Kenji, they were the Rising Sun Detective Agency.

In the same building as the R.S.D.A., Rio headed a Ladies Gym, which Naoto, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Yukari frequented.

All in all, we were all very happy.

Then, months later, we got married.

It was a special event and we enjoyed it all.

Yukari was our maid-of-honor and Lee was our best man.

Minako was our flower girl, with Solenn.

Frey was our ring bearer.

We were married and we had kissed passionately.

Yukari made a pretty heart rending speech that made me cry for some reason.

Then, directly after that, Mitsuru and I boarded her private jet for a honeymoon.

We went to the city of love, Paris, France where we consummated our wedding most of the time.

We couldn't sleep properly anymore, so we decided to hold it off… at least, long enough to get some sleep.

Eventually, Mitsuru became pregnant with my third child, to no surprise.

She gave birth to twins, my son, Samanosuke, and my daughter, Kaede.

It was the most special time ever… seeing my four children growing up together as I grow old with the love of my life…

I lived to see the day Minako got married, to Lee's son, Quan.

Eventually, we had our first grandchild, Kichou, who was a firework like her mom…

Epilogue:

Mitsuru and Minato lived in peace with Yukari and their children.

Their favorite saying is "Three in harmony surpasses one in perfection."

_**A/N: finished the epilogue… remember the interview chapter coming very soon, so send your requests via PM only!**_


End file.
